Le requiem de l'espoir 2 La couronne de lumière
by flamme de wotan
Summary: Un curieux professeur apparaît à Poudlard.Auraitil un rapport avec les troubles du château? S'engage un voyage au cœur des légendes oubliées de Poudlard bien que les tensions émergent et que la situation politique s'aggrave. T3 : Le réveil des légendes.
1. Un beau match de Quidditch

**Titre de la trilogie** : Le requiem de l'espoir.

**Titre du deuxième volet :** La couronne de lumière.

**Auteur** : Elizabeth.

**Spoilers** : les quatre premiers tomes.

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif.

**Avertissement** : **PG-13** (pas pour le chapitre en lui-même mais pour les idées développées dans l'histoire, les scènes de violences et autres).

**Résumé général de la trilogie** : 1970. A l'aube d'une des noires périodes de l'histoire, Lily Evans, James Potter et ceux qui les entourent se mêlent de ce qui ne les regarde pas. Cela leur voudra de rentrer dans l'Histoire en liant leurs pouvoirs et leurs vies.

**Rappel des personnages évoqués dans ce chapitre :**

Black Beltégueuse : Mère de Sirius et Cassiopée. Oubliator, elle participait à d'étranges opérations inconnues du ministère. Elle est morte dans de mystérieuses circonstances au cours de l'année passée.

Black Cassiopée : Sœur de Sirius. Ancienne gryffondor et préfète en chef.

Black Orion : Père de Sirius et Cassiopée. Directeur de la brigade d'élite des tireurs de baguette. Un homme charmant qui cependant travaille de plus en plus pour oublier la mort de sa femme.

Brandstone Kate : Petite amie de John Potter, travaille dans une boutique d'accessoires de Quidditch.

Potter Alexander : Père de James. Premier conseiller du cabinet du ministre, c'est un père assez souvent absent.

Potter John : Cousin de James. Il joue au poste d'attrapeur dans l'équipe d'Angleterre de Quidditch. Plein de désinvolture.

Potter Kathleen : Mère de James. Représentante permanente anglaise à la Confédération Internationale Magique. C'est une femme très gentille qui sait se faire obéir.

Smethwyck Aurélia : Poursuiveuse de l'équipe d'Angleterre de Quidditch.

**Remerciements** : A tous les lecteurs qui s'expriment ou restent anonymes.

**LE REQUIEM DE L'ESPOIR**

2 La couronne de lumière.

Chapitre 1 : UN BEAU MATCH DE QUIDDITCH.

Dans la foule qui se pressait devant l'entrée du stade se trouvaient deux jeunes garçons, tous deux âgés de seize ans. Ils venaient de terminer leur cinquième année d'études au collège de sorcellerie de Poudlard en Grande-Bretagne. Le premier possédait des cheveux bruns en batailles dont même une baguette magique aurait eu du mal à venir à bout de ces épis. Il portait une paire de lunettes aux verres rectangulaires et attendait patiemment, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Son voisin, par contre, ne tenait pas en place. Le deuxième jeune homme avait des cheveux noirs qui tombaient en mèches désordonnées dans son cou. Ses yeux étaient noirs mais billaient d'une leur de joie, témoignant de sa sympathie. Pour l'instant, il parlait à voix haute et lançait des pronostics à qui voulait bien l'écouter. Au bout d'un moment, il sentit une main appuyer sur sa tête.

« Tu ne pourrais pas te taire deux minutes, Sirius ? Je te jure que si tu ne fermes pas ta bouche, ma baguette magique saura parfaitement m'y aider. »

« Allons John, répondit en riant le jeune homme, je suis sûr que tu n'oserais pas utiliser la magie contre moi. »

Mais en voyant le sourire que lui lança le jeune homme à qui il s'adressait, le garçon en fut un peu moins sûr et se calma.

« De toutes façons, il y a trop de monde. Il y aurait forcément des témoins. »

« Avance au lieu de raconter des bêtises, déclara son meilleur ami. »

Il l'attrapa par le bras et les trois jeunes gens fendirent la foule en quête d'une entrée. John en tête s'excusait de quelques mots d'allemand en bousculant les gens qui s'écartaient de mauvais gré. Ils parvinrent enfin à l'entrée Nord du stade. John fouilla sa poche et sortit trois billets et les tendit à un homme assis devant un bureau. Le caissier lui remit des badges avec indiqué l'emplacement de leurs sièges. James jeta un coup d'œil au badge avant de l'accrocher à sa chemise.

« Tu ne nous avais pas dits qu'on était en tribune, dit-il à son cousin. »

« Non, mais vous n'avez pas encore tout vu, souffla l'autre en montant des escaliers. »

Les deux gryffondors se dépêchèrent de suivre le mouvement des gens qui les dépasser. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils parvenaient en haut de la tribune qui surplombait le terrain de Quidditch. Les rangs de siège s'espacer et le confort semblait maximal. Sirius poussa un sifflement d'admiration en voyant les larges fauteuils de velours, certains occupés par des étiquettes portant des noms.

« La tribune officielle, lança le jeune homme dans un souffle, sous le coup de l'admiration et de la surprise. »

La finale de la coupe d'Europe avait lieu en Allemagne au début du mois de juillet. L'aménagement du terrain avait du demander des semaines et des semaines de préparation comme chaques grandes rencontres de Quidditch. Le stade avait été implanté en Bavière, en plein cœur d'une immense clairière de la forêt Noire. James avait reçu à Noël des places de la part de son cousin. Il avait aussitôt proposé à Sirius de l'accompagner, choses que ce dernier s'était empressé d'accepter avec une démonstration plus que convaincante de sa joie. John Potter, le cousin de James, avait été recruté au début de la saison dernière dans l'équipe nationale de Quidditch d'Angleterre. Ancien joueur du club des Tornades de Titshill à qui il avait fait gagner la coupe de la fédération il avait déjà deux ans, le jeune homme était devenu attrapeur officiel. Avec son équipe, ils avaient participé à la coupe d'Europe mais s'étaient arrêtés malheureusement en demi-finale face à la Pologne.

John leur indiqua les places qui se trouvaient juste derrière la balustrade. Les deux garçons s'assirent tandis que John partait leur chercher des rafraîchissements. Peu après, une jeune femme passa l'embrasure et les apercevant, resta quelques instants à le fixer. Elle se déplaça alors vers eux. Sirius qui l'avait remarqué donna un coup de coude à James.

« Tu paris combien qu'elle vient pour mon charme insoutenable ? »

La jeune femme avait les cheveux tressés et portait une courte robe blanche. Elle se trouva enfin devant eux, se pencha sur James et l'embrassa sur la joue. James se tenait à son fauteuil et se demandait ce qui était entrain de se passer. Tout à coup, une autre voix féminine retentit derrière eux. Mais étonnement, elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus anglais avec même un petit accent de Londres.

« Mais dites donc, ne vous gênez pas surtout ! »

La jeune femme en robe blanche se releva et sourit à la nouvelle venue. James se retourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait. L'autre femme se tenait campée sur des chaussures à talons et portait une jupe bleue coordonnée à sa chemise. Ses cheveux blonds châtains descendaient en anglaises sur ses épaules et ses yeux braqués sur l'autre femme flamboyaient avec jalousie et méchanceté.

« Enchantée, répondit la brune sans se soucier du regard de son interlocutrice. »

Elle lui tendit la main mais l'autre se recula.

« Vous êtes vraiment culottée ! Et toi, John, tu te laisses faire ! »

James comprenant le quiproquo se leva

« Kate, il y a une erreur ! Moi, c'est James. »

La blonde sembla un instant sans réaction puis plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. C'est à ce moment là que choisit John pour revenir, les bras chargés de boissons. Il regarda les deux femmes qui se faisaient face et ne sembla pas y comprendre grand chose. Il posa les sodas et s'approchant de Kate, l'embrassa.

« Je suis content que tu ais pu te désister, déclara t'il à sa petite amie. »

Kate, sans réaction, se laissa guider jusqu'à côté de Sirius. John sentit que quelques chose s'était passée. La jeune brune lui expliqua alors rapidement la méprise.

« C'est de ma faute, murmura t'elle un peu confuse. J'ai reconnu ton cousin et je lui ai donc fait la bise. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, soupira John en se passant la man dans les cheveux. Tu veux t'asseoir avec nous ? »

La jeune femme accepta et finit par se présenter à Kate Brandstone. Il s'agissait d'Aurélia Smethwyck qui jouait au poste de poursuiveur avec John. L'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre était en effet venue à Poudlard l'année précédente et Aurélia y avait rencontré James. Kate Brandstone, la petite amie de John, tenait une boutique d'accessoires de Quidditch à Londres dans l'allée de Traverse et son père faisait partie des sponsors de la compétition. Aurélia finit par s'asseoir à coté de James tandis que les personnalités importantes faisaient leur apparition. James reconnut ainsi quelques hauts dignitaires du ministère allemand dont très certainement le ministre des sports. La foule s'était tassée dans les gradins et un bourdonnement sourd résonnait dans le stade. Un homme au visage jovial apparut vêtu d'un tee-shirt jaune. Il devait s'agir du commentateur car il s'installa sur le côté et après avoir ensorcelé sa voix, commença à parler à travers le stade. James sortit ce qui semblait être de petits écouteurs, en glissa un dans son oreille droite et tendit l'autre Sirius qui fit de même. Aussitôt, les paroles du journaliste sportif lui parurent un peu moins dénudées de sens. L'oreillette avait fait son travail et traduisait en anglais ce que James entendait.

« Chers spectateurs, bienvenus à la finale de la coupe d'Europe de Quidditch qui oppose l'équipe allemande à l'équipe polonaise. Je vous prie d'applaudir chaleureusement les joueurs. Merci. »

Une vague d'applaudissement retentit dans le stade et James aperçut des joueurs sur des balais, vêtus de jaune et de noir. Chacun possédait une cape de couleur rouge qui flottait derrière lui. Les noms s'égrenèrent aux oreilles de James tandis que les supporteurs vêtus aux couleurs de leurs équipes chantaient des slogans de soutien. Et de l'autre côté du stade apparut l'équipe polonaise. Les deux capitaines se rapprochèrent du centre du terrain et échangèrent une cordiale poignée de main. Le sifflet de l'arbitre retentit et les balles furent lâchées. James eut à peine le temps de voir disparaître le vif d'or en un éclair doré que les commentaires lui parvinrent eux oreilles, annonçant que le match débutait.

Les poursuiveurs de l'équipe allemande récupèrent le souaffle et la partie s'engagea. Les actions étaient extrêmement rapides et on avait parfois du mal à le suivre. James se rendit compte de la différence de niveau entre ce qu'il pratiquait Poudlard et ce qu'il voyait. L'équipe allemande avait un jeu incisif, parfois brusqué par des manœuvres de derniers moments mais c'était cela qui faisait sa réputation et son danger. James avait déjà lu dans un article que Darren O'Hare avait qualifié l'équipe allemande de plus féroce et deux fois plus intelligente qu'un dragon. Celui qui menait les actions de jeux paraissait grand et baraqué, il devait s'agir d'Udo . L'homme avançait du côté droit, suivi de ses partenaires qui étaient légèrement en retraits. Le jouer de milieu accéléra, le dépassant. Alors que les Polonais se précipitaient vers le porteur du souaffle, il se retourna et envoya la balle à l'autre bout du terrain qui fut réceptionnée par le joueur de l'aile gauche. S'en suivit un dangereux ballet où un des joueurs polonais manqua de faire une embardée. Et puis ce fut le but. Le joueur du centre qui s'éleva sous le triomphe que lui faisait la foule.

Cependant, les Polonais reprirent l'offensive. Leur style, beaucoup plus souple et fluide, que celui de leurs adversaires leur permettait une occupation et une maîtrise parfaite de l'espace. Ils s'avancèrent en une attaque en faucon et sans que James ne comprenne comment, l'égalité entre les deux équipes eut lieu.

Le gryffondor se saisit de son gobelet et but un peu pour s'hydrater. Le temps passa et on en arriva à 180 à 110 pour les Allemands. James reporta son attention sur les attrapeurs et remarqua que l'attrapeur allemand semblait hésitant et suivait Josef Wronski. Tous savaient parfaitement que l'attrapeur polonais avait développé une technique imparable qui donnait obligatoirement la victoire à son équipe. Et James sentit que le moment ne saurait tarder. En effet, à peine avait-il eu le temps de formuler cette pensée que les deux joueurs se fondirent en un tourbillon de cape. Même le jeu sembla se ralentir pour presque s'arrêter, chacun avait l'attention portée sur les deux attrapeurs qui semblaient voler après le vent. La course folle se poursuivit à travers tout le terrain, zigzagant entre joueurs, anneaux et autres. Tout à coup, la tension monta et James ne vit plus rien. Les deux joueurs avaient disparus comme évaporés ; il s'accouda conter la balustrade et aperçut Wronski qui se risquait désespérément près du sol. L'attrapeur allemand le talonnait. James entendit un bourdonnement à ces oreilles. Reconnaissant le son caractéristique, il releva la tête et vit devant lui le vif d'or qui voletait tranquillement en agitant ses ailes d'argent. Un grand silence se fit, lourd de tension et de d'émoi. Le jeune homme resta bouche bée quand un bruit sourd retentit. L'attrapeur allemand était passé incurablement trop près du sol. Une vague de vent se souleva et James sentit ses cheveux s'ébouriffer. Tout à coup, une main le tira en arrière et le plaqua contre le dossier de son siège. James eut à peine le temps de voir la silhouette de Josef Wronski, teinté de blanc et rouge, tendre la main et attraper le vif d'or. Le joueur s'écarta du rebord de la tribune officielle pour revenir au milieu du terrain sous les acclamations de des spectateurs qui ne se retenaient plus d'exprimer leur joie. John lâcha James et ce denier le regarda :

« Comment as–tu su qu'il allait remonter ici ? »

« J'ai joué eux et je me suis fait avoir, moi aussi, lança John en souriant. »

Quelques instants plus tard, on apportait dans la tribune une magnifique coupe d'argent scintillante. Les deux équipes vinrent dans les tribunes et serrèrent la main du ministre allemand ainsi que d'un homme qui devait être polonais. Josef Wronski fut soulevé par ses camarades et se retrouva à dos d'épaules, la coupe dans les mains, le regard chatoyant de jubilation. James remarqua que l'attrapeur allemand n'était pas là, il avait du souffrir de la technique son adversaire. Le journaliste conclut son commentaire de match par une phrase qui marquait toute la déception que les allemands n'aient pas gagnés. Décidément, pas très objectif comme commentateur, pensa le gryffondor.

Le soleil de Grande-Bretagne brillait avec plaisir sur les côtes de l'île de Wight, arrosant de lumière les vagues de la mer. James et Sirius passaient le mois d'août ensemble. Alexander et Kathleen Potter l'avait proposé à Orion Black sachant que la présence de ses enfants l'empêcherait de travailler. Depuis la mort de sa femme dans de tragiques circonstances, le père de Sirius passait de plus en plus de temps au ministère à travailler pour oublier la mort de Beltégeuse Black. La sœur de Sirius, Cassiopée, avait terminé ses études à Poudlard et s'était installé dans Londres pour suivre la suite de ses études. Ainsi, Sirius passait depuis une semaine de magnifiques vacances en compagnie de son meilleur ami.

James plongea la tête sous l'eau et frissonna de plaisir. L'eau était fraîche et sous le soleil, la différence de température se faisait encore plus importante. Le jeune garçon porta ses mains en visière pour tenter de distinguer quelque chose. Tout coup, il sentit quelque chose lui effleurer la jambe et se retrouva sous l'eau. C'est crachotant et suffocant qu'il rejaillit à la surface. A ses côtés, son meilleur ami riait, gorge déployée.

« Tu es trop facile à couler, James, déclara Sirius ravi de sa victoire. »

« Une fois sur la terre ferme, tu me le paieras, murmura James entre ses dents. »

« Tu crois vraiment ? On peut régler ça tout de suite ! »

Et Sirius se jeta sur le jeune homme, le faisant à nouveau basculer dans l'eau. Cependant James ne lâcha pas sa prise et entraîna Sirius dans sa chute. Ils se relevèrent en riant de plus belle. James avança à travers les vagues d'eau claires pour rejoindre la plage où se trouvait sa mère. Kathleen Potter était en maillot de bain mais se contentait de dormir au soleil. James fit signe à Sirius de se taire et s'approcha lentement de sa mère, tel un félin vers sa proie. Il avait pris soin de récupérer sa baguette et murmura quelques mots en souriant. Un flot d'eau limpide se déversa de l'extrémité de sa baguette et arrosa le dos de la femme. Elle se redressa en poussant un hurlement suraigu. Lorsqu'elle aperçut son fils et le meilleur ami de ce dernier, elle parut d'abord surprise puis se saisit en un éclair de sa baguette. James s'envola dans l'air et lâchant sa baguette sur le sable, se retrouva à nouveau dans l'eau. Il se mit à nager pour rejoindre la plage. Sirius s'était assis sur une serviette de bain de couleur blanche. Kathlenn Potter lui tendit une bouteille dont il se saisit et se servit un verre.

James arriva enfin, essoufflé, trempé de la tête aux pieds, prêt à s'écrouler par terre.

« Hé bien, M. Mon fils, tu me sembles un peu fatigué, se moqua la femme tout en lui tendant sa serviette. »

« On se demande pourquoi, lança James. »

Il remit ses lunettes et le monde lui apparut alors enfin moins flou. Sirius s'ébroua.

« Hé ho, le chien, j'aimerai bien sécher, lui rappela d'un clin d'œil son camarade. »

L'après-midi passa délicieusement et ils plièrent leurs affaires quand le soleil commença à décliner. Sur le chemin du retour, ils ne rencontrèrent personne. James avait remit sa chemise qui restait ouverte et battait à chaque coup de vent. Ses cheveux se dressaient presque à la verticale sur sa tête, ébouriffés par le sel de la mer. Le sable s'insinuait dans ses sandales, grinçant sinistrement. Dépassant un bosquet de genets, la maison de leurs vacances apparut enfin derrière une dune. La maison était blanche et pourvue de volets, un vrai petit paradis. James aperçut son père sur la terrasse, occupé à lire un livre. Il semblait tout à fait décontracté et lorsqu'il les aperçut, il leur fit un geste la main. Pourtant, alors qu'ils arrivaient sur la terrasse, l'air tout près d'eux se trouble et un homme apparut. James faillit avoir un arrêt cardiaque et Sirius manqua de tomber à le renverse. L'homme avait les traits du visage tirés, ses yeux fluets parcoururent leurs visages et se fixèrent finalement sur Alexander Potter qui tenait dans la main un verre d'apéritif.

« Alexander, je suis désolé de te déranger mais il faut absolument que tu viennes ainsi que Kathleen. On a besoin de vous en urgence à Londres. »

« Allons Albert, cela ne peut pas attendre, répondit tranquillement le père de James qui pensait avoir à faire une bonne blague. Il y a d'autres agents ministériels que nous. »

« C'est absolument urgent, s'exclama l'autre totalement paniqué. »

Jusqu'à présent, le nouveau venu était parvenu à maîtriser sa panique mais cela n'allait pas durer.

« C'est... »

Son regard s'apposa sur les deux garçons et il reprit d'une voix étranglée.

« Ce que vous savez... »

James déglutit en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Celà devait être assez important pour recourir à ses parents Elle échangea un regard avec son mari et acquiesça.

« Nous venons, répondit-elle ce qui se passait. A côté de lui, sa mère avait posé le sac de plage et tenait sa baguette serrée dans son poing froidement. »

James n'avait plus à ses cotés sa mère qui réussissait parfaitement les tartes aux abricots et savait s'y prendre pour lui faire ranger sa chambre quand il était encore enfant. Non, il s'agissait de Kathleen Potter, représentante permanente à la Confédération Internationale Magique, puissante et sévère sorcière. Le père de James était un homme qui comptait parmi les gens les plus influents du monde politique magique de l'Angleterre car il était le premier conseiller du cabinet du ministre.

« Alex', pars avec Albert. J'appelle quelqu'un pour les enfants et je vous rejoins »

Aussitôt, Alexander Potter se changea sous l'attention inquiète de son fils. Il lui lança un regard avant de transplaner en compagnie de l'autre agent ministériel. Kathleen Potter virevolta vers l'intérieur de la maison. James et Sirius la suivirent alors qu'elle projetait des flammes dans la cheminée. Elle chercha quelque chose pendant quelques minutes avant de se saisir d'une bourse de cuir et d'en jeter une pincée de son contenu. Elle se retourna et fixa Sirius.

« Comment s'appelle la maison où vit ta sœur ? »

Sirius resta d'abord sans réaction puis s'empressa de répondre.

« 28, Black Harrow Deadlock. Londres. »

Kathleen Potter répéta l'adresse en y ajoutant le nom de la sœur de Sirius. Les flammes se tentèrent de vert et quelques instants plus tard, la tête de Cassiopée Black apparut. Elle semblait étonnée et contempla Kathleen Potter qui se tenait raide, une lueur inquiète dans le visage avec à ses côtés les deux jeunes gens qui paraissaient ne pas avoir encore analysé la situation.

« Bonjour, Cassiopée, déclara la mère de James. Je suis désolée de te déranger mais je voudrais savoir si c'était possible que tu me rendes un service. Je dois me rendre à Londres de toute urgence. Pourrais-tu venir ici ranger les affaires et garder les garçons chez toi pendant quelques temps ? »

« Bien sûr, répondit la jeune fille. Mais ce n'est pas trop grave, j'espère. »

Kathleen Potter tiqua et Cassiopée accepta finalement. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle apparaissait à coté du canapé de velours, lissant ses cheveux noirs. Elle échangea quelques mots avant que Kathleen Potter disparaisse dans un crépitement sec. Cassiopée se retourna vers les garçons qui étaient restés sans réactions pendant toute le manœuvre. Ses longs cheveux détachés ondoyaient dans son dos et elle portait des vêtements plutôt décontractés. Elle appuya les mains sur ses anches et les regarda d'un air malicieux.

« Bon, je vais vous aider à ranger vos affaires. Le plus vite sera le mieux. »

Ils montèrent donc dans la chambre de Sirius et James qui se trouait au grenier. Située sous la mansarde, elle n'en était que plus agréable. Un joyeux chambard traînait, livres, vêtements, cartes de jeux, parchemins et autres s'amoncelaient par terre et en grande majorité du coté de Sirius. James commença à ranger ses affaires puis devant l'ampleur des dégâts de son frère, Cassiopée sortit sa baguette. Elle fit léviter les affaires puis les disposa dans une grosse malle de cuir. Alors que Cassiopée rangeait les affaires qui traînaient encore dans la maison, Sirius et James descendirent leurs bagages dans le salon. Le soleil était presque coché et la lumière crépusculaire tentait les vitres d'éclats pourpres. Sirius se laissa tomber dans le canapé couvert d'un plaid et fixa James.

« Je me demande ce qui a pu se passer, murmura t'il. »

« Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, chu chuta James alors que Cassiopée finissait par redescendre. »

« Bien, vous êtes prêts. Il ne vaut mieux ne pas s'attarder. »

James lui indiqua la bourse dans laquelle se trouvait la poudre de cheminette. Cassiopée fit passer les deux garçons devant et jetant un denier regard sur le salon, elle récita une formule à voix haute et disparut à son tour dans les flammes.

= fin du chapitre 1=


	2. Vacances à Cardiff

**Titre de la trilogie** : Le requiem de l'espoir.

**Titre du deuxième volet :** La couronne de lumière.

**Auteur** : Elizabeth.

**Spoilers** : les quatre premiers tomes.

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif.

**Avertissement** : **PG-13** (pas pour le chapitre en lui-même mais pour les idées développées dans l'histoire, les scènes de violences et autres).

**Résumé général de la trilogie** : 1970. A l'aube d'une des noires périodes de l'histoire, Lily Evans, James Potter et ceux qui les entourent se mêlent de ce qui ne les regarde pas. Cela leur voudra de rentrer dans l'Histoire en liant leurs pouvoirs et leurs vies.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Alors que James et Sirius passent d'agréables vacances sur l'île de Wight, un agent ministériel apparaît et demande à Kathleen et Alexander Potter de se rendre immédiatement à Londres. Cassiopée, appelée par la mère de James, emmène les deux jeunes hommes chez elle en lieu sûr.

**Rappel des personnages évoqués dans ce chapitre :**

Black Beltégueuse : Mère de Sirius et Cassiopée. Oubliator, elle participait à d'étranges opérations inconnues du ministère. Elle est morte dans de mystérieuses circonstances au cours de l'année passée.

Black Cassiopée : Sœur de Sirius. Ancienne gryffondor et préfète en chef.

Black Orion : Père de Sirius et Cassiopée. Directeur de la brigade d'élite des tireurs de baguette. Un homme charmant qui cependant travaille de plus en plus pour oublier la mort de sa femme.

Brandstone Kate : Petite amie de John Potter, travaille dans une boutique d'accessoires de Quidditch.

Hindle Christopher : Frère de Julia. Ancien poufsouffle.

Potter Alexander : Père de James. Premier conseiller du cabinet du ministre, c'est un père assez souvent absent.

Potter John : Cousin de James. Il joue au poste d'attrapeur dans l'équipe d'Angleterre de Quidditch. Plein de désinvolture.

Potter Kathleen : Mère de James. Représentante permanente anglaise à la Confédération Internationale Magique. C'est une femme très gentille qui sait se faire obéir.

Smethwyck Aurélia : Poursuiveuse de l'équipe d'Angleterre de Quidditch.

**Remerciements** : A tous les lecteurs qui s'expriment ou restent anonymes.

**LE REQUIEM DE L'ESPOIR**

2 La couronne de lumière.

Chapitre 2 : VACANCES À CARDIFF.

James apparut dans une rue sombre aux pavés mouillés et tortueux. Sirius arriva à son tour et manqua de renverser James. L'âtre public s'illumina une dernière fois d'une lumière verte pâle et Cassiopée apparut. Les maisons semblaient étrangement penchées, leurs hautes silhouettes froides et lugubres se détachant sous le ciel sombre. Il pleuvait à verse sur Londres et tout particulièrement dans cette rue sordide. Seule une malheureuse lanterne accrochée à une potence éclairait vaguement l'impasse, jetant furtivement des reflets mordorés sur les flaques d'eau. Cassiopée sembla nerveuse pendant un instant puis se détendit.

« Lawrence a du éteindre le feu, dit-elle à voix haute comme pour se rassurer. »

« Où est-on, demanda James en détaillant ce qui l'entourait. »

La jeune fille ne prit pas la peine de leur répondre et avança vers les ténèbres. La pluie battait leurs épaules et mouillait leurs vêtements. James et Sirius de surcroît, n'étaient vêtus que de leurs vêtements de vacances.

« Je ne penserais pas qu'il ferait aussi sombre, ajouta Cassiopée. »

Elle fit apparaître une chaleureuse lumière chatoyante et éclaira devant elle. Ils se dépêchèrent de se mettre à l'abri sous un auvent. Sirius pesta en sentant un jet d'eau provenant d'une gouttière lui couler dans le cou. La rue était bloquée par des barreaux de métal. James s'apprêtait çà faire un commentaire quand Cassiopée se glissa sur le côté et actionna une manette de bois. Une lourde herse de métal se souleva accompagnée d'un pesant bruit de ferraille.

« Bienvenus dans Black Harrow Deadlock.

Sirius les suivit fermant la marche tandis que leurs lourdes valises lévitaient à quelques centimètres du sol. Il arrivèrent au bord d'un paleron de pierres glissantes. Cassiopée frappa le lourd buttoir d'argent et la porte s'ouvrit toute seule. Ils gravirent les marches jusqu'au troisième étage. Là, la sœur de Sirius sortit une clé et déverrouilla la serrure. En pénétrant à l'intérieur, James poussa un soupir de soulagement. Contrairement à la sinistre rue glauque et à l'immeuble, l'appartement de Cassiopée paraissait plutôt agréable. Une voix masculine retentit dans une autre pièce et finit par se rapprocher d'eux. Sirius reconnut alors l'ami de Cassiopée, Lawrence Ackerley. L'homme parut surpris de les voir ici, trempés par la pluie diluvienne et dont leurs vêtements formaient des flaques d'eau troubles.

« Lawrence, voici Sirius Black, mon frère et James Potter, son ami. »

« Je ne les ai pas oubliés, lança le jeune homme. »

Il était en effet fort probable que l'ancien préfet en chef se souvienne de certains soirs où il les avait surpris entrain de préparer une farce.

« La mère de James m'a demandé de les garder pendant quelques temps. »

Cassiopée s'avança et avant de disparaître dans l'embrasure d'une porte, se retourna vers les deux garçons. »

« Allez vous sécher, les garçons. Lawrence, tu n'as qu'à les installer dans mon bureau. »

James suivit donc Lawrence qui leur dévoila à tous les deux une petite salle de bain au carrelage bleu. Tandis que James s'essuyait les cheveux avec une serviette, Sirius prenait une douche. Les glaces légèrement fumées au-dessus du lavabo s'embuèrent, faisant disparaître momentanément le reflet de james. Sirius sortit de la douche avec une serviette nouée autour de la taille et s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire.

« Tu sais ce qui se passe, James ? »

« Non mais si c'est aussi grave que l'autre le disait, on en entendra forcément parler à la radio. »

Son reflet fit un signe désapprobateur vers James en désignant ses cheveux. Le jeune homme chaussa à nouveau ses lunettes et se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Désespérant, s'exclama le reflet. »

James sortit de la salle de bain où Sirius terminait de se rhabiller.

Bien loin de là, dans le pays de Galles, près de la ville de Cardiff, Lily passait ses vacances en compagnie de Mary chez les Hindle. La rentrée approchait à grand pas et elles étaient donc parties acheter leurs nouvelles fournitures. Alors que midi sonnait à la pendule de la salle à manger, la porte d'entrée claqua au rez-de-chaussée. Un jeune homme accompagné de trois jolies jeunes filles essuyèrent leurs souliers sur le paillasson. Lily déposa les paquets qu'elle tenait à la main sur le guéridon qui se présentait à elle et ôta sa courte veste. Julia enleva ses chaussures et entra dans le salon. Son frère qui portait quatre paquets qui lui bouchaient la vue manqua de trébucher dans les plis d'un tapis.

« Julia, c'est la dernière fois que je vais faire des courses avec toi, grommela t'il. »

« Allons, ne sois pas de si mauvaise humeur, Christopher. Ce ne sont que mes affaires de rentrée. »

Cela ne sembla pas convaincre le jeune homme qui finit par remonter à l'étage. Lily pénétra donc dans le salon où se trouvaient ses deux autres camarades. La salle était aménagée de façon assez baroque. Des tapisseries chatoyantes couvraient les murs et toutes sortes d'objets hétéroclites se trouvaient amassés sur une table. Julia grimaça et extirpa de derrière son dos ce qui ressemblait à un étrange anneau scintillant. Elle le regarda d'un air désespéré et finit par le lancer à travers la pièce.

« Julia, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas jeter les travaux de ton père. »

Mme Hindle apparut, l'air fâché. Julia fit la moue et décréta à voix haute.

« 'Il ne range jamais rien, maman ! Il y en a partout ! C'est encore pire que Christopher !»

« Julia, tu sais parfaitement que ton père est un peu désordonné. On n'y peut rien. »

En effet, parmi la foule d'objets qui jonchaient les tablettes, les commodes et la table, la plus grande majorité (pour ne pas dire la totalité) appartenaient au père de Julia. Darius Hindle était un chercheur. IL expérimentait la magie. Sa grande passion résidait les objets aux pouvoirs magiques. Certains s'étaient révélées de magnifiques réussites (malgré les dires de Julia) tandis que d'autres n'avaient que lamentablement échoué ou étaient restés au stade expérimental, comblant la demeure des Hindle d'insolite et de bizarre. JUlia trouvait que les expériences de son père n'aboutissant à rien sinon à désordonner la maison, rendant chaque pas incertain de ce contre quoi il allait buter.

« Je me demande comment on fait pour survivre dans cette maison, murmura Julia en croisant les bras. »

A ce moment là, une sourde explosion retentit et ébranla la vaisselle qui se trouvait sur le buffet. Un cadre se décrocha et atterrit par terre. Le portrait qui avait dégringolé se mit à tempêter contre les mauvais traitements qu'il recevait dans cette pièce. Un homme apparut vêtu d'une longue robe de sorcier de couleur sombre. En réalité, la couleur exacte demeurait indéterminable à cause de la couche de poussière qui l'entourait. L'homme avait des cheveux bruns ébouriffés sur la tête, il sourit de toutes ses dents en annonçant ce qui aurait pu être pour certains une bonne nouvelle.

« Mes essais sur les baguettes automatiques n'ont pas encore abouti. »

Julia sembla retrouver un soupçon d'espoir.

« Cependant, j'ai fait des progrès. On peut maintenant soit diriger la baguette mais ne pas choisir son sort ou choisir son sort mais ne pas contrôler la direction. Mais je suis sûr d'être sur la bonne voie. »

Il partit presque en courant dans le couloir comme si une idée lumineuse venait de lui traverser la tête.

« De mieux en mieux. »

A ce moment là, un oiseau frappa contre la vitre avec son bec. Julia partit ouvrir la fenêtre et se saisit du volatile. La buse s'agita et repartit aussitôt par l'ouverture à tire d'aile. L'enveloppe semblait normale mais un détail attira l'attention de la mère de Julia qui s'avança vers elle et prit la lettre. Un point rouge grossissait à vue d'œil. Eléonore arracha presque la lettre des mains de sa fille et l'ouvrit précipitamment. Elle lut le morceau de parchemin avec inquiétude et se redressa. Mary plissa les yeux sous le soudain changement d'atmosphère. Lily se raidit à son tour dans son fauteuil et glissa son bras autour de l'accoudoir.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, maman, demanda Julia sur un ton blême, qui avait cessé de plaisanter. »

« Je suis appelée au ministère, souffla Eléonore en palissant. »

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'être une bonne nouvelle. »

« Ce n'est jamais une bonne nouvelle d'être appelée quand on est agent du département des catastrophes magiques. »

Lily, mal à l'aise, laissa ses mains glisser sur le cuir du canapé. Le silence s'était abattu dans le salon où se trouvaient les trois jeunes filles Eléonore Hindle. La femme décrocha une cape accrochée à une patère et s'en revêtit. Elle regarda sa fille dans les yeux.

« Je ne rentrerais pas ce soir, Julia. Dis-le à ton père au cas où il daignerait sortir de son laboratoire. »

Alors que Eléonore Hindle allait s'en aller, elle se retourna vers sa fille.

« Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Je ne vais pas sur le terrain, le mal est déjà fait. »

La femme soupira en s'appuyant contre l'embrasure de la porte puis disparut.

James s'assit à la table que Cassiopée avait agrandit magiquement et qui touchait presque le mur opposé. où Cassiopée avait dressé le couvert. Au bout de la salle se trouvait un canapé sur lequel reposait un tas de coussins. Lawrence Ackerley s'assit au moment où Sirius apparut tout en enfilant un sweat. Sa sœur arriva avec un plat fumant dans les mains et le posa sur la table. Chacun se servit et mangea en silence.

« Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous ici, demanda Lawrence en regardant les garçons. »

James ne répondit pas, déboussolé par le fait d'avoir l'ancien préfet en chef devant lui. Le serdaigle avait été pendant ses sept années à Poudlard un exemple de discipline et rigueur. Cassiopée Black et Lawrence Ackerley avaient été acolytes dans leurs fonctions à Poudlard, faisant régner l'ordre et respecter le règlement. Sirius s'était d'ailleurs amusé à taquiner sa sœur à ce propos, l'insultant de 'bonne élève' (cela aurait été la dernière insulte que qui lui-même aurait supportée).

« Il y a apparemment eu un petit incident et les parents de James ont été demandés, répondit Cassiopée en faisant passer le plat de légumes. »

« Un petit accident qui demande l'intervention d'un membre de la Confédération Magique et du secrétaire ministérielle. Tu me prends pour qui, Cassi' ? »

Le serdaigle avait parlé sans relever la tête ni hausser la voix. James déstabilisé par la manœuvre du jeune homme posa ses mains sur ses genoux et attendit la réaction de la sœur de Sirius. Cassiopée semblait hésiter sur le comportement à avoir. Elle fit un discret signe à son ami, qui cependant n'échappa pas à Sirius. Les deux gryffondors échangèrent un regard plein de sous-entendus.

« Je pense que vous devez être fatigués, les garçons. J'ai installé un lit dans mon bureau. »

Comprenant qu'ils dérangeaient plus qu'autre chose, ils s'éclipsèrent.

La chambre était sombre car l'unique fenêtre était voilée par un store. De toutes façons, le temps extérieur n'aurait rien arrangé. Le bureau de Cassiopée était accolé au mur et on avait déplacé des tas de dossiers qui jonchaient le sol. Dans un coin de la minuscule pièce, un lit avait été installé. James, las des troubles de la journée, se laissa tomber sur la couverture rêche qui lui gratta le visage. Il y avait à peine encore quelques heures, il dégustait les joies des vacances estivales au soleil en compagnie de ses parents et de son meilleur ami. Il n'aurait pensé que rien en pouvait troubler le calme qui y régnait. Il avait eu tord.

Il entendit Sirius s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit et rester pensif pendant un moment. Puis il se leva et parcourut du regard le bureau. Le gryffondor s'agenouilla finalement devant un carton. Il l'entrouvrît avec précaution et saisit un dossier poussiéreux. Finalement, il finit par le reposer jusqu'à ce que son attention soit attirée par un petit livre noir aux finitions dorées. Une pierre ronde était fichée dans la couverture et des halos de brumes semblaient naviguer à l'intérieur.

James se redressa sur les coudes et interrogea Sirius. Ce dernier s'empressa de glisser le livre sous le lit et fit comme si de rien n'était. Il vint s'allonger sur le lit mais tourna le dos à James. Le silence s'instaura entre eux comme une musique entêtante. James glissa son bras sous son oreiller et cambra son dos. Il n'y tint plus et posa la question la plus stupide qui lui vint à l'esprit et dont il connaissait la réponse.

« Sirius, tu crois que c'est grave ? »

« Je ne sais pas, James. La seul chose dont je sois certain, c'est qu'on a pas fini d'entendre parler. »

Et il n'avait pas tord.

= fin du chapitre 2 =


	3. A dos de cheval ailé

Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir été si longue à écrire ce chapitre mais je n'avais sincèrement pas le temps. Mais bon, allez expliquer à un prof que vous préférez écrire des histoires merdiques sur le net plutôt que de faire son analyse de philo ! Heureusement, je vous promets de me rattraper pendant les vacances de Toussaint. Je vais même faire un effort, je vais répondre à mes rewiews (contrairement à ce que disent certains).

**Lola** : Allez, je te rassure, il y aura même une troisième partie. Mais bon, le temps que je l'écrive. Quoique, je sais déjà ce qui va se passer.

**David** : Et bien , cher King, ça fait plaisir d'avoir un commentaire aussi chaleureux ! Surtout que je n'ai pas beaucoup de lecteurs masculins. J'en profite pour annoncer bien fort que si vous me laissez votre mail, je vous répondrais.

**Beru** : Je t'assure que tu le trouveras encore plus maudit lorsqu'on aura un peu avancé. Quand à Kathia Prenzweller, je lui ai téléphoné il y a peu et elle m'a assuré qu'elle prendrait encore un peu de vacances avant de revenir. Alors j'attends.

**Shetane** : Et oui, l'horrible Voldemort frappe et pas qu'un peu ! Mais il ne devrait pas encore poser trop de problèmes. Je pense que le prochain chapitre permettra d'apercevoir un peu mieux nos nouveaux personnages.

**Faustine30** : Si la première t'a plu, je suis sûre que le second épisode sera encore plus chouette. Enfin, quand je relie ce que j'ai mis sur ce site, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de l'effacer aussitôt tellement je trouve cela nul. Vous avez de la chance que ma souris refuse de cliquer.

Bon, on va se lancer. Bonne lecture et au prochain épisode ... euh... chapitre.

**Titre de la trilogie** : Le requiem de l'espoir.

**Titre du deuxième volet :** La couronne de lumière.

**Auteur** : Elizabeth.

**Spoilers** : les quatre premiers tomes.

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif.

**Avertissement** : **PG-13** (pas pour le chapitre en lui-même mais pour les idées développées dans l'histoire, les scènes de violences et autres).

**Résumé général de la trilogie** : 1970. A l'aube d'une des noires périodes de l'histoire, Lily Evans, James Potter et ceux qui les entourent se mêlent de ce qui ne les regarde pas. Cela leur voudra de rentrer dans l'Histoire en liant leurs pouvoirs et leurs vies.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Parvenus chez Cassiopée Black James et Sirius restent dans leur ignorance. Cependant, James surprend Sirius qui, fouillant dans les affaires de sa défunte mère, s'empare d'un étrange livre. Lily passe ses vacances en compagnie de Mary chez Julia. Mais Mme Hindle qui est membre du ministère des catastrophes magiques est, elle aussi, appelée d'urgence. Mais que s'est-il donc passé pour mobiliser tant d'agents ministériels ?

**Rappel des personnages évoqués dans ce chapitre :**

Black Cassiopée : Sœur de Sirius. Ancienne gryffondor et préfète en chef.

Hindle Christopher : Frère de Julia. Ancien poufsouffle.

Potter Kathleen : Mère de James. Représentante permanente anglaise à la Confédération Internationale Magique. C'est une femme très gentille qui sait se faire obéir.

**Remerciements** : A tous les lecteurs qui s'expriment ou restent anonymes.

**LE REQUIEM DE L'ESPOIR**

2 La couronne de lumière.

Chapitre 3 : A DOS DE CHEVAL AILÉ.

La tempête qui s'était déchaînée sur le ministère de la magie et avait mobilisé la majorité de ses agents subissait maintenant une relative accalmie. Ainsi, Kathlenn Potter était passée un matin chez Cassiopée pour prendre James. Sirius avait demandé la permission de ne pas quitter son meilleur ami. Finalement, après une longue conversation, on en était arrivé au point suivant : on était déjà le trente et un août et la rentrée ayant lieu le lendemain, il valait mieux que les Potter restent sur Londres plutôt que de rentrer à Bristol. La mère de James s'était donc arrangé pour faire parvenir les affaires de cours de son fils dans la capitale. Ils avaient réservé une chambre pour la nuit dans une auberge du Chemin de Traverse.

Le ciel était bas et lourd sur Londres. Des nuages couleur de plomb stagnaient depuis une semaine au-dessus de la capitale. Cela annonçait pour beaucoup la rentrée imminente qui aurait lieu le lendemain matin. James, allongé sur son lit, fixait avec contemplation une araignée qui tissait sa toile dans un des recoins de la chambre. Sa grosse malle posée près de la fenêtre avait été préparée en catastrophe par Martha. Heureusement, le jeune homme ne se séparait jamais du matériel du parfait petit maraudeur. Sa cape d'invisibilité était soigneusement rangée dans son sac ainsi que les ébauches de cartes dont il avait passé une bonne partie de l'été à esquisser. Il prit sa baguette qui traînait sur la courtepointe et attira à lui les morceaux de parchemin. L'idée lui était venue une nuit alors qu'ils rodaient une fois de plus dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Personne n'était parvenu à établir une carte de l'école de sorcellerie et cela pour cause. Le site avait été classé parmi les lieux incartables de Grande-Bretagne. Cependant, il était venu au jeune homme une idée remarquable qu'il avait tout de suite vérifiée à l'aide d'un des ouvrages de la bibliothèque de ses parents. S'il était impossible de tracer Poudlard sur une carte, on pouvait s'aider du fait que le château était bourré de magie pure qui circulaient entre chaque pierre et chaque ardoise. Ainsi, en appliquant un sortilège de conduction magique et en le combinant avec un enchantement de traçage, on pourrait obtenir une carte de Poudlard. Il fallait seulement être assez nombreux et puissants pour former une barrière de conduction magique tout autour. Mais après tout, les maraudeurs avaient bien réussi à devenir animagi, cela n'était donc pas cela qui allait les arrêter.

La porte claqua derrière lui et James sursauta. Il fit disparaître les morceaux de parchemin et se retourna pour découvrir sa mère dont le visage aux traits tirés semblait plus que jamais fatigué. Elle tenait à la main un journal qu'elle lança sur le lit. Ses cheveux blonds s'échappaient de son chignon tandis que ses yeux cernés fixèrent attentivement son fils avant de détourner son regard. En cet instant, Kathleen Potter perdait toute sa prestance et son autorité. Elle finit par lancer une phrase, comme si de rien n'était.

« James, il va être temps de manger. Je descends dans la salle. »

La porte se referma et James se demanda ce qui avait pu bouleverser ainsi sa mère. Quelque chose lui vint alors à l'esprit : le journal. Il s'en empara et se jeta sur la page de couverture. Une photo prenait toute la page de couverture. On distinguait devant un tas de ruines des agents du ministère. Un homme tentait vainement de stopper le photographe en pointant sa baguette vers lui. James se pencha sur la photo et la rapprocha de son visage. Des gravats empilés, s'échappaient des rubans de fumée et flottait au-dessus de la scène une tête de mort brumeuse. Quelqu'un leva sa baguette et la marque disparut. James rechercha l'auteur du sortilège qui discutait ardemment avec un homme barbu. La femme se retourna et James manqua de s'étrangler en découvrant sa propre mère qui le fixait. Ses cheveux détachés flottaient autour d'elle et son regard sombre contempla une dernière fois les cendres fumantes.

James plaqua le journal contre son lit et ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas possible, non. Sa raison craignait le pire mais au fond de lui, il espérait de tout cœur qu'il se trompait. Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et aperçut le titre de la page en caractère gras.

La marque des ténèbres avait frappé. Il y avait déjà deux mois que les attaques avaient commencé mais le ministère s'était bien gardé de divulguer la chose et avait étouffé soigneusement cette affaire. Cependant, la dernière attaque n'avait épargné personne. Une petite famille de sorcier organisait une fête et avait invité trois autres familles. Neuf adultes et cinq enfants. Quatorze personnes en une seule nuit. Quatorze corps calcinés sous les décombres de la demeure. James en avait presque eu la nausée. Et les noms n'avaient pas été divulgués. Mais James avait remarqué lorsqu'il avait observé la photographie avec plus d'attention que dans un coin de l'image, des agents ministériels tentaient de cacher une petite silhouette enveloppée dans une grande et épaisse couverture à carreaux. Mais l'enfant sortit du cadre et James ne put plus rien tirer de l'image.

Il se souvint alors que sa mère l'attendait pour dîner. Il se passa un vague coup d'eau sur le visage avant de descendre pour paraître plus présentable.

Treize corps calcinés mais un survivant. Un enfant.

L'homme traversa la grande pièce de l'auberge et salua vaguement l'aubergiste qui lui fit un sourire. Il n'avait pas une allure assez avenante ni sympathique, vêtu de noir et recouvert d'un grand manteau de cuir brun. Les attaches métalliques de son col pendaient en clingant tandis qu'un passe-montagne bleu autour de son cou se distinguait des couleurs fauves qu'il revêtait. Il laissa la porte claquer derrière lui et respira une grande bouffée d'air. Aujourd'hui, il allait enfin revenir au monde civilisé. Civilisé pour les autres. Car cela faisait dix bonnes années qu'il avait parcouru le monde, découvrant paysages et mystères. La campagne anglaise lui rappelait sa jeunesse avant ses études. L'herbe était verdoyante et quelques voyageurs se pressaient de sortir de l'auberge. L'homme ne s'en préoccupa pas, il sortit de ses vêtements, accrochés à son cou un fin tube d'argent dans lequel il souffla. Un sifflement aigu retentit et au bout de quelques minutes, un bruit de battement aérien se fit entendre, grandissant toujours plus. Tout à coup, un cheval apparut et se posa au près de l'homme. Il frotta sa tête contre le bras de son maître et hennit doucement. Sa robe noire luisait sous les timides rayons du soleil et il replia ses immenses ailes immaculées contre ses flancs. L'homme caressa le museau de son étalon puis l'animal se mit à gratter le sol de son sabot. L'homme monta à califourchon sur sa croupe et flattant son encolure lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Aussitôt, l'animal déploya à nouveaux ses ailes et battant amplement, se souleva de terre. Quelques badauds reculèrent étonnés, ils avaient beau être habitués aux créatures magiques en tout genre, on voyait tout de même peu de chevaux ailés dans la région. Un homme manqua de faire tomber son chapeau pointu qu'il rattrapa en bousculant son voisin.

« En avant vers Poudlard, répéta l'homme à sa monture qui suivit la crête des montages se profilant à l'horizon, frontière entre l'Angleterre et l'Ecosse. »

Lily parvint à accéder enfin au quai 9 en compagnie de Julia et Mary. Christopher Hindle avait accepté avec réticence de les accompagner sous les ordres de sa mère. Ils étaient partis de bonne heure et le trajet n'avait pas été des plus agréables. La poudre de cheminette modifiée par Darius Hindle n'avait pas encore fait ses preuves et nécessiterait encore quelques révisions. Les quatre jeunes gens s'étaient retrouvés à trois pâtés de maison de chez eux, en plein cœur de Manchester. Au bout du troisième essai qui s'était avéré concluant, Lily avait enfin reconnu la grande salle du Chaudron Baveur avec ses tables poussiéreuses, son atmosphère confiné et malgré tout, cette agréable sensation de chez soi. Lily respira profondément et toussa lorsque quelqu'un souffla devant elle un acre nuage de fumée. L'homme s'excusa et ils finirent par sortir de la taverne. Ils prirent le bus pour se rendre à la gare. On leur lança bien quelques regards curieux sur leurs lourdes malles ainsi qu'au chat de Lily qui commençait à miauler.

Une fois dans la gare, ils aperçurent quelques personnes qui disparaissaient en longeant le quai neuf. Traversant à leur tour le passage, ils arrivèrent sur le quai neuf trois-quarts qui grouillait déjà de monde. Christopher que le voyage avait fatigué et surtout ennuyé, observa néanmoins les personnes qui se pressaient, chargées de bagages et aperçut enfin quelqu'un de sa connaissance. Il fit un vague signe de main à sa sœur et disparut dans la foule. Julia soupira et elles entreprirent de monter à bord du Poudlard express. Après avoir cherché un compartiment, elles installèrent leurs bagages. Juste avant que le train ne s'ébranle en chaos irréguliers, Julia se pencha par la fenêtre et de la pointe de sa baguette envoya une gerbe d'étincelles vers son frère toujours occupé à discuter. Celui se retourna alors et agita sa main dans leur direction. Il leur cria au revoir et le train disparut de la gare, déjà lancé sur les rails vers le nord.

Lily en profita pour aussitôt enfiler son uniforme et partir dans les couloirs pour faire régner l'ordre et la discipline. Elle n'avait pas vu Daniel Payne, son acolyte. Après avoir aidé quelques premières années à ranger leurs malles, elle croisa Helen McKinnon, une de ses amies qui était élève à Serdaigle. La jeune fille vint vers elle tandis qu'elle tenait par le bras un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et frisés qui se débattait dans l'espoir de s'échapper.

« Qu'a t'il fait, demanda Lily en désignant le première année avec un sourire. »

« Pour l'instant, rien d'extraordinaire mais je sens que si je n'étais pas arrivé, ça n'aurait pas tardé. Ce garçon était occupé à tendre un fil invisible dans le couloir. »

« Bah, il faut bien que les premières années s'amusent. »

« Je sais et puis ce ne sera jamais aussi horrible que les farces des maraudeurs. Non, en fait, je l'ai menacé de le mener à la préfète en chef mais je ne sais pas qui c'est. »

« C'est vrai, s'aperçut Lily en hochant la tête. Depuis que Cassiopée Black est parti, on ne sait pas qui c'est. »

A ce moment là, une petite fille apparut comme par magie. Lily fut surprise et aurait presque pu penser que l'autre venait de transplaner si son jeune age ne s'y opposait. La première année avait deux tresses blondes qui tombaient sur ses épaules. Elle lui lança un grand sourire et une autre petite fille apparut. La seconde avait une longue frange qui tombait dans ses yeux verts. Les deux préfètes furent étonnées et les deux petites en profitèrent pour faire signe à leur camarade. Le petit garçon s'esquiva alors discrètement de l'étreinte de Helen et s'enfuit dans le couloir en riant, suivi de près par les deux petites filles. Lily fit signe à Helen de les laisser décamper tranquillement et elles reprirent leurs conversations. La serdaigle finit par retourner dans son compartiment et Lily s'accorda quelques minutes de repos en s'appuyant contre la fenêtre.

Le paysage défilait rapidement sous ses yeux, nuances fondues de verts et de brun. Le ciel était un peu couvert et de gros nuages gris s'accrochaient sur les montagnes. Le Poudalrd Express traversa un aqueduc gigantesque et Lily baissa les yeux pour tenter de voir le fond du ravin. Mais brusquement, quelque chose capta son regard et elle releva la tête. Une ombre noire était passé furtivement devant la fenêtre, elle en était presque convaincue.

Et en effet, elle crut apercevoir un cheval. Mais les chevaux ne volaient pas, enfin pas dans le monde normal. Et ils étaient si rares dans le monde magique. Mais c'était bien un magnifique étalon ailé au pelage noir brillant. Ses prodigieuses ailes blanches s'agitaient amplement dans de lents battements et il semblait suivre la voix de chemin de fer. Un homme était assis en croupe mais Lily ne put le distinguer correctement. Le cheval fondit dans l'air et disparut de l'autre côté du train. Lily courut presque dans son compartiment et s'accouda brutalement à la fenêtre sous le regard étonné de ses deux amies. Mais il n'y avait plus rien. Le mystérieux cavalier avait disparu.

Elle retomba donc sur la banquette et raconta à Mary et Julia la scène dont elle avait été témoin. De leur côté, Julia lui raconta que les nouveaux préfets de Serpentards étaient passés dans le couloir.

« Tu ne devineras jamais qui c'est, suffoqua presque de contrariété Julia. »

Lily eut un sentiment de malaise. Et ses craintes se virent vérifiées.

« Rosier, souffla t'elle lentement. »

« Exactement et sa chère amie, Lisa Pucey. »

« Allons, Julia. Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop. Je suis d'accord que c'est fort étonnant et même inquiétant que ce névrosé ait été nommé préfet mais pour Lisa Pucey, ce n'est qu'une Serpentard comme les autres. Il faut bien que toutes les maisons aient des préfets. Même si certains sont plus horribles qui d'autres. »

« On croirait presque que tu les défends, lança Julia avec une pointe de mépris dans la voix. »

« Je n'oublie pas ce dont les Serpentards sont capables, répliqua froidement Mary. Mais si on ne fait pas un effort pour vivre en communauté, les guerres de maisons reprendront de plus belles. Et étant donné ce qui se passe à l'extérieur, je ne crois pas que ce soit le meilleur moment pour ça. »

Un lourd silence s'établit dans le compartiment. Chacune avait compris à quoi Mary faisait allusion. Le massacre de Little bridge . Lily avait été horrifiée en découvrant la page de la gazette quelques jours après l'intervention d'Eleonore Hindle. Elle distinguait encore dans son esprit le tas de contre qui avait été autrefois une belle demeure. On n'avait indiqué aucun survivant et cela servait plutôt les desseins des auteurs de ce meurtre en exposant leur cruauté.

Lily ravala difficilement sa salive et se décida à parler.

« Vous avez fini le devoir de métamorphose ? »

« Non, il me reste les deux dernières questions à faire, lança évasivement Julia. Mais tout de même, il faut être inhumain pour donner des devoirs pendant les vacances. Et puis, je suis sûre que McGonnagal va vouloir savoir nos résultats de BUSES. »

Lily sourit en pensant au superbe succès qu'elle avait eu. Rien que des '_optimal_' à l'écrit. Les seules matières qui lui avaient posé problème était la pratique de potion et divination où elle s'en était sortie avec des '_efforts exceptionnels_'. L'examinateur d'enchantements avait été très impressionné par sa prestation et lui avait même déclaré qu'il était fort dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de mention supérieure à '_Optimal_'.

Quelques heures plus tard, le train arriva enfin en gare de Pré-au-lard. La nuit était presque entièrement tombée et Lily aida les premières années à se diriger vers Hagrid pour aller traverser le lac. Un bruit sourd retentit alors au-dessus du quai et plusieurs dizaines d'élèves levèrent la tête vers les cieux. Un animal volait au-dessus et finit par repartir vers le château. Lily se dit qu'elle n'était donc pas la seule à l'avoir aperçu, cette fois. Son chat qui s'était faufilé dans son cou miaula et Mary lui fit signe depuis une des calèches de monter. Le carrosse s'ébranla et se mit en route, cahotant sur la route. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au château, Lily se dépêcha de sortir et tenta de contenir les élèves avant que le professeur McGonnagal ne les fassent entrer dans la grande salle. Les lourdes portes s'ouvrirent avec un grondement sourd et le flot de capes noires se déversa à l'intérieur. Mary et Julia, happées par la foule, suivirent le mouvement mais Lily se maintint à l'extérieur. Appuyée contre une des rambardes de pierre, elle vit enfin ce à quoi elle s'attendait. L'imposante silhouette d'un cheval ailé apparut dans le ciel au-dessus de la forêt interdite et l'animal se cabra avant d'atterrir tout près de la cabane d'Hagrid.

Lily aurait presque été tentée de s'en aller mais une grosse voix la tira de sa contemplation.

« Et bien, Miss Evans, qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Une préfète ne devrait pas rester dehors. »

Lily se retourna et aperçut Hagrid, toujours aussi immense, suivi d'une colonne de premières années aux regards émerveillés et désorientés. Lily les suivit donc dans le hall et avec un dernier regard, observa l'obscurité. Le cavalier avait à nouveau disparu.

A l'intérieur régnait l'agitation habituelle du premier soir au château Les fantômes ne se privaient pas de traverser les murs, glaçant plus d'une fois les élèves. Peeves de son côté plongeait en rase motte sur les élèves de première année. Hagrid le menaça d'appeler le baron sanglant, une des rares intimidations qui maintenait l'esprit frappeur tranquille. En pénétrant dans l'immense salle à manger, Lily sentit toutes les têtes se tourner vers elle. La préfète quitta les premières années et se dirigea à son tour vers sa table respective. Julia lui fit un petit signe et la gryffondor se glissa discrètement sur le banc. La table était assez bavarde, surtout quelques mètres derrière elles trois. Lily tourna la tête et aperçut à son grand mécontentement que les maraudeurs étaient en pleine partie de tour de magie ridicule. James Potter et Sirius Black s'affrontaient avec leurs baguettes. Lily lança quelques mots qui refroidirent l'ambiance et Potter tourna son regard vers elle. Un magnifique sourire hypocrite arqua ses lèvres mais les quatre garçons se calmèrent.

La cérémonie de répartition commença et Lily en profita pour regarder si le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal avait été attribué. Mais une place vide trônait toujours entre le professeur Flitwick et Anna Caudwell, professeur de botanique. Alors que Dumbedore se levait pour son habituel discours, un murmure parcourut les rangs des élèves. Un homme venait apparaître. Il était assez grand mince. Il semblait avoir fait un long voyage, ses bottes crottées de terre et son lourd manteau de cuir flottant derrière lui en témoignait. Ses cheveux noirs étaient mi-longs et flottaient en désordre dans son cou. Il avait un visage austère mais surtout digne. Lily remarqua qu'une cicatrice coupait sa joue gauche.

Dumbledore prit alors la parole.

« Et voici, chers élèves, votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. J'ai nommé M. Pélias Keïta. »

Le nouvel arrivant parvint devant la table des professeurs et s'assit à sa place.

« Mais avant de vous laisser manger tout votre saoul, je tiens à nommer les nouveaux préfets en chef. Effectivement, Melle Black et M. Ackerley ayant fini leurs études avec brio, les nouveaux prétendants à ses deux postes sont M. Charles Osborne... »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements éclata à la table des Serdaigles et qui se propagea à toute la salle. Lily entendit quelqu'un râler que les préfets en chef étaient toujours de la maison de Serdaigle. Elle vit un jeune homme au visage pâle, les cheveux divisés par une raie et des petites lunettes sur le bout du nez se lever et saluait l'assemblée. Dumbledore se racla la gorge pour ramener le calme et reprit avec un grand sourire.

« Son acolyte féminin, j'ai nommé Melle Inès Montague. »

Un silence s'abattit sur la salle, contrastant fortement avec le tumulte précédent. Lily ne connaissait pas cette jeune fille. Elle savait qu'elle n'appartenait pas à Gryffondor. Un mouvement attira les regards et une jeune fille se leva de la table des Serpentards. Elle salua l'assemblée toujours silencieuse. Les professeurs pour apaiser le malaise se mirent à applaudir discrètement et furent suivis enfin parles élèves.

Inès Montage resta encore quelques minutes debout avant de se rasseoir calmement. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs attachés en chignons et un air froid. Son visage était calme et impassible. Elle souriait néanmoins, presque gênée de l'attention qu'on lui portait mais bien consciente qu'elle devait faire bonne impression. Lily pencha la tête pour la voir encore quelques instants et rencontra un regard améthyste. Les deux jeunes femmes se fixèrent quelques instants avant que l'apparition des nombreux plats troublent leur concentration.

Les élèves se dirigeaient vers leurs dortoirs et James aurait apprécié avec plaisir de pouvoir se mettre enfin au lit. Les bousculades agitaient la foule qui tentait tant bine que mal de s'organiser : les serdaigles et les gryffondors montant vers leurs tours respectives, les poufssouffles longeant la galerie ouest tandis que les serpentards descendaient aux sous-sols. James fut obligé de pousser Sirius dans les escaliers pour que celui-ci avance.

« Allez, Sirius ! Tu ne vas pas rester planté la toute la nuit ! »

Remus souria discrètement et lança un petit commentaire acerbe. James nota la remarque de Remus tandis que Sirius faisait semblant de n'avoir rien entendu. Il se pencha à son oreille.

« Je pensais que les serpentards étaient les pires sorciers qui existaient, qu'ils ne donnaient que des mages noirs et autres sorciers peu recommandables. Pourtant, une a l'air de fort t'intéressait. »

« De quoi, demanda Peter qui n'avait pas compris l'allusion. »

« N'importe quoi, s'écria Sirius en haussant les épaules. Je soutiens toujours que les Serpentards sont les pires choses qui existent. »

« A moins que ce ne soit les préfets, lança James alors que Lily indiquait aux premières années de la suivre avec attention. »

La jeune fille ne releva pas la pointe qu'avait lancé le gryffondor et l'ignora royalement. James plissa le nez et se retourna vers son meilleur ami. Sirius était occupé à regarder avec admiration la nouvelle préfète en chef. Et apparemment, il n'était pas le seul. De nombreux garçons s'étaient arrêtés dans les escaliers pour contempler la troupe d'élèves vêtus de vert et argent descendre vers les cachots. Inès Montague les laissait passé, avec toujours le même air hautain sur son visage. James reconnut qu'elle était très belle. Cependant ce n'était pas son genre. En fait, il ignorait ce qu 'était son genre. Ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas se l'avouer.

fin du chapitre 3


	4. Première confrontation

Je présente mes excuses à tout le monde car les vacances de Toussaint sont passées et je n'aurai posté qu'un chapitre. C'est honteux !Mais si vous ne m'en voulez pas trop, laissez-moi un petit message en cliquant sur le bouton en bas à droite. Bonne lecture.

**David :** En effet, ça faisait longtemps. Et comme tu le vois, je réponds au rewiew. Sinon, bonne intuition, cher David. Pour faire connaissance avec ce nouveau prof, lis vite ce chapitre.

**CHOSE TRES IMPORTANTE** : Je présente toutes mes excuses aux personnes qui ont lu ma première version de ce chapitre. Je l'ai écrit en regardant _Urgences_ et je l'ai fini à deux heures du mat'. Je n'ai même pas pris la peine de le relire et il est resté bourré de fautes d'orthographe et d'incohérences. Heureusement, un lecteur attentionnée m'a fait remarqué la catastrophe que j'avais osé mettre sur le site. J'ai eu tellement honte que j'ai aussitôt supprimé le chapitre pour le corriger. Pardon encore pour le médiocre travail que je fournis !

**Titre de la trilogie** : Le requiem de l'espoir.

**Titre du deuxième volet :** La couronne de lumière.

**Auteur** : Elizabeth.

**Spoilers** : les quatre premiers tomes.

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif.

**Avertissement** : **PG-13** (pas pour le chapitre en lui-même mais pour les idées développées dans l'histoire, les scènes de violences et autres).

**Résumé général de la trilogie** : 1970. A l'aube d'une des noires périodes de l'histoire, Lily Evans, James Potter et ceux qui les entourent se mêlent de ce qui ne les regarde pas. Cela leur voudra de rentrer dans l'Histoire en liant leurs pouvoirs et leurs vies.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** James découvre que c'est un affreux massacre qui a ébranlé le ministère de la magie. Tandis que la rentrée se fait tranquillement, un homme s'envole vers Poudlard sur le dos d'un cheval ailé. Et que penser lorsqu'il se présente comme étant le nouveau postulant au poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et que la nouvelle préfète en chef appartient à la maison de Serpentard et attire irrésistiblement tous les regards de la gente masculine de Poudlard ?

**Rappel des personnages évoqués dans ce chapitre :**

Black Cassiopée : Sœur de Sirius. Ancienne gryffondor et préfète en chef.

Hindle Christopher : Frère de Julia. Ancien poufsouffle.

Potter Kathleen : Mère de James. Représentante permanente anglaise à la Confédération Internationale Magique. C'est une femme très gentille qui sait se faire obéir.

**Remerciements** : A tous les lecteurs qui s'expriment ou restent anonymes.

**LE REQUIEM DE L'ESPOIR**

2 La couronne de lumière.

Chapitre 4 : PREMIÈRE CONFRONTATION

James s'étira avec un murmure de plaisir tandis que le réveil de sa table de nuit s'apprêtait à sonner de son aigrelet tintamarre. Il déclencha le bouton mais au même instant, un vacarme insolite tira toute la chambre de sa profonde torpeur encore matinale. Les autres se réveillèrent en sursaut et pour la plupart, le regard encore embrumé de sommeil. Comme rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter, chacun partit à la recherche de la source de ce raffut. Ce fut finalement Remus qui montra du doigt l'auteur de ce crime qu'était de réveiller la chambrée de façon si bruyante. Il s'agissait du réveil de Sirius. Alors que Kevin s'apprêtait à l'arrêter, son propriétaire sortit furtivement une main de sous sa couette, tâtonna sur la table de nuit avant de s'emparer de l'odieuse machine qui s'envola à travers la fenêtre. Remus agita rapidement sa baguette et le réveil rebondit comme contre une vitre et retomba dans un bruit sourd sur le sol.

« Tu ne penses pas que ce serait l'heure de se lever, Sirius, après avoir réveillé tout le monde, déclara James qui enfila enfin ses lunettes et y vit plus nettement. »

Son meilleur ami poussa un grognement rauque et rabattit rageusement la couverture sur sa tête. Les gryffondors commencèrent alors à se disperser pour s'habiller. Les maraudeurs choisirent de tirer Sirius de son lit à l'aide de quelques sorts de chatouillis.

Ils finirent par descendre dans les grands escaliers pour aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Ils virent un poufsouffle qui poursuivaient un groupe de serdaigles composé de trois personnes. Très certainement en première année du fait de leur taille, un garçon aux cheveux noirs et frisés était suivi de deux petites filles qui riaient aux éclats. Le poufssoufle s'arrêta en fulminant lorsqu'il vit les maraudeurs tandis que le trio disparaissait dans un grand éclat de rire.

Le jeune homme avait des épais cheveux blonds et James reconnut en effet un des batteurs de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufssoufle. Ralph O'Connor pesta et Sirius lui demanda la raison de sa mauvaise humeur.

« La raison de ma mauvaise humeur vient de disparaître derrière cette colonne, grogna t'il. »

« Les trois gamins ? »

« Ouais, ils étaient occupés à tendre un fil magique à travers le couloir. »

« Ils faisaient une blague, manqua de s'étouffer Sirius en s'étranglant. »

« Et alors, lança vaguement Peter, plus intéressé par le déjeuner qui l'attendait que par des stupides premières années. »

« Et bien, il s'avère que nous sommes censés être les seuls et uniques faiseurs de farces de tout Poudlard ! »

« Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu Sirius, questionna Remus sur un ton flegmatique.

Un groupe de serdaigles apparut dans le hall quelques mètres plus bas.

« Vous n'êtes peut-être pas les seuls mais pour moi, vos farces sont les meilleurs, répondit Ralph qui semblait avoir retrouvé sa bonne humeur habituelle. Je me souviens encore de la fois où vous aviez mélangé les portes du couloir. Ca nous a permis d'échapper à un cours de Binns. »

Le petit groupe descendit enfin les marches de pierre qu'ils occupaient depuis au moins dix bonnes minutes. Les portes de la grande salle étaient grande ouvertes et donnaient sur quatre tables lourdement chargées de victuailles que certains s'empressaient de dévorer.

« Au fait, c'est bien que je vous vois ! Votre équipe peut prendre le terrain de Quidditch à dix-sept heures trente. Notre capitaine nous fait faire les sélections à seize heures. »

« Et qui est le nouveau nommé au poste, demanda Sirius avec curiosité. »

« La nouvelle, tu veux dire, répondit le poufsouffle. »

« C'est une fille, s'exclama Sirius. Ne me dis pas que... »

« Genièvre Blecher, répondit le batteur. Et vous, maintenant que votre tyrannique capitaine est parti, qui a pris sa place ? »

« Je n'en sais strictement mais s'il s'agissait d'un de nous, on le saurait. »

Quelques minutes, les maraudeurs s'assirent à la table des gryffondors en discutant bruyamment. Sirius fit même concurrence à Peter en engloutissant le plat de bacon suivi d'une dizaine de toast. Cependant Peter ne trahit pas sa réputation de glouton. L'ambiance était à la bonne humeur mais quelqu'un vint la refroidir. James vit Lily Evans tenant une liasse de parchemin.

« Les emplois du temps, lança t'elle pour attirer l'attention. »

Remus se saisit d'un de ceux qui circulaient et resta impassible.

« Alors, quel est le premier prof qui va souffrir de notre bonne humeur, lança joyeusement Sirius, la bouche pleine. »

« Deux heures de cours de défense contre les forces du mal avec le professeur Keïta. »

« Encore un nouveau prof ! Je vais finir par croire que le poste est ensorcelé ! Je me demande comment va finir celui-là ? »

« En tout cas, au lieu de palabrer, vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher et d'arrêter de faire les idiots, répliqua froidement Lily en se levant. »

« Pourquoi, tu as peur qu'on donne mauvaise réputation à la classe, rétorqua James avec un sourire mielleux. »

« Hélas, je crois que c'est déjà trop tard pour y remédier ! Il aurait fallu que le choipeaux vous dans une autre maison. Serpentard par exemple ? »

La préfète leur tourna le dos et partit en compagnie de ses deux amies. Un flot de jurons s'échappa alors de la bouche de Sirius.

« Sirius, il y a des enfants ici, répondit Remus. »

« M'en moque ! Elle n'a qu'à y aller elle-même à Serpentard ! »

Tout le monde savait pertinemment que l'entente entre Serpentard et Gryffondor n'entretenaient pas des relations des plus cordiales, pour ne pas décrire les sommets qu'atteignait parfois l'animosité entre les deux maisons. Mais Sirius Black faisait parti des gens qui se trouvaient tentés de lancer un dragon affamé à la suite d'un pauvre serpentard. Toutefois, les circonstances de la mort de sa mère l'avaient porté à vouer une haine sans mesure à ceux qu'il considérait comme liés à la mort de Beltégueuse Black.

« Au lieu de gémir, vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher. Pas besoin de parler d'eux, les serpentards nous attendent en chair et en os. »

Les autres restèrent sans bouger tandis que d'autres élèves les doublaient dans le couloir. Sirius serra les mâchoires et son poing se referma avec convulsion. James se fit bousculer par des troisième années mais n'y prêta pas même attention.

Alors qu'ils continuaient de longer le couloir de la façade Nord, Remus répondit enfin à leur attente.

« Cours partagé avec les serpentards. »

Et en effet, devant eux, une des salles était ouverte et James aperçut que certains élèves, des gryffondors, étaient déjà rentrés tandis que les serpentards, passablement appuyés conte le mur discutaient. Le petit groupe se tourna vers eux et le jeune homme qui avait une jambe appuyée contre le mur sourit haineusement. Evan Rosier avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine et était entouré de Michael Zabini, un blond qui portait de fines lunettes sur le bout de son nez. De son côté, Lisa Pucey penchait la tête et semblait contempler avec admiration les fissures des dalles alors Bridget Schulz écoutait vaguement la conversation de ses deux camarades.

« Et bien, Potter, on arrive en retard en cours ? Tu vas faire perdre des points à ta maison, ricana Rosier. »

James aperçut alors que le jeune homme portait fièrement un badge argenté gravé d'un 'P' sur son pull gris. Ses manches étaient retroussées jusqu'à ses coudes et il plaqua ses mains sur ses cuisses avec défi.

« Les préfets ne peuvent pas ôter de points, rappela Remus qui gardait son calme et poussa ses camarades à l'intérieur avant qu'un bain de sang n'ait lieu. »

A l'intérieur de la salle, quelques élèves s'étaient déjà installés parmi lesquels Lily Evans au coté de Julia Hindle. James détourna la tête et avisa des places de libre contre le mur. Remus s'installe à côté de lui tandis que Sirius s'affalait sur sa table, la tête dans les bras. Au bout d'un moment, les Serpentards se décidèrent à rentrer quand la sonnerie des débuts de cours retentit. James se retourna mais aussitôt, la porte claqua et le professeur Keïta apparut sur l'estrade. Il avait troqué ses vêtements de voyage poussiéreux contre un pantalon noir recouvert d'une courte tunique verte. Son visage froid esquiva un sourire qui allongea la cicatrice qui barrait sa joue. Il appuya ses mains contre le bureau et regarda fixement la classe.

« Bien, excusez-moi pour le retard. Je le professeur Keïta et je vous enseignerai la défense contre les forces du mal. »

James s'adossa au mur et s'apprêta à se laisser bercer par l'ennuyeux discours du professeur. Chaque année, c'était la même chose, sauf si on exceptait l'année passée. Ils se présentaient, expliquaient leurs motivations et tentaient d'intéresser les élèves par des moyens parfois douteux. Ainsi, en seconde année, le professeur Faucett les avaient appâtés en promettant des bonbons à chaque réponse correcte. Tout comme le professeur Timms qui les avait menacés de demander au concierge de les enchaîner dans les cachots. Sa crédibilité s'était néanmoins retrouvée limitée quand elle avait eu peur d'un farfadet et s'était refugiée sur son bureau. Toutefois, le gryffondor se demandait comment le professeur réussirait à gérer une telle classe. Associer serpentards et gryffondors, il fallait vraiment avoir envie d'agrandir l'infirmerie ou de faire décroître le nombre de vivants dans ses deux classes. Cependant les paroles de l'homme ne se révélèrent pas si gonflées d'illusions et d'optimiste que les autres années.

« Maintenant que vous êtes entrés dans votre dernier cycle d'étude de Poudlard, j'espère que vous comprenez que l'on ne va pas vous apprendre bêtement à immobiliser un lutin ou je ne sais quelles autres créatures. Le monde qui vous attend n'est pas celui que vous étudiez studieusement avec application. Il est bien plus cruel, le premier ennemi que vous rencontrerez, ce ne sera pas un dragon. »

James écarquilla les yeux et reporta son attention sur les paroles du professeur. A part un dragon, il ne voyait vraiment pas ce sur quoi il pouvait tomber de pire. Sauf peut-être le concierge ou Lily Evans...

« Le sorcier est un loup pour le sorcier. »

Plusieurs élèves sourcillèrent avec étonnement et un faible murmure commença à envahir la salle. Jack Funestar leva la main et le professeur lui donna la parole.

« Je ne comprends pas le sens de votre phrase. Quel est le rapport ? »

« Comment vous appelez-vous ? »

« Funestar, Jack Funestar, répondit le camarade de James. »

« La chose dont vous devrez vous méfier, c'est l'autre. Nombre de sorciers ont basculé dans des idéologies néfastes aux autres. Et ces sorciers sont les premiers dont vous aurez à vous défendre si vous voulez rester en vie. »

A ces mots, le visage du professeur se refroidit et il sera les mâchoires. James plissa les yeux et continua à écouter l'homme qui pour une fois avait un discours intéressant. Ce n'était cependant pas le cas des serpentards qui ne prêtaient pas le moindre intérêt aux paroles du professeur. Evan Rosier se balançait sur sa chaise et faisait tourner entre ses doigts sa baguette magique, ce qui ne semblait pas dérangeait son voisin, Michael Zabini. Quelques filles papotaient discrètement au fond de la classe. Tout à coup, le professeur s'interrompit et regarda fixement Tatiana Pasternack qui ne s'était rendue compte de rien. Elle finit par se taire d'elle-même alors que tout le monde la dévisageait.

« Melle ? »

« Pasternack ! Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? »

Sa voix était désagréable et presque arrogante. James détestait déjà les serpentards mais cette fille était une des plus affligeantes et insolente qui puisse être. Les gryffondors fixèrent leur professeur dont le visage était impassible.

« Melle Pasternack, ne me parlez sur ce ton. »

« Pourquoi, ça vous dérange ? »

« Votre insolence n'a pas lieu d'être ici. Gardez vos commentaires pour quand vous serez dans votre salle commune. C'est une des activités préférées des filles de Serpentard. »

La tension montait peu à peu et les maraudeurs avaient les yeux braqués sur les deux antagonistes qui se fixaient impassiblement. La jeune fille marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents et l'homme fronça les sourcils.

« Contrairement à ce que vous croyez, je ne suis pas allé à Gryffondor, mademoiselle, mais dans la même maison que vous. Sur ce, cette conversation est terminée. Reprenons le cours ! »

Le silence pesant qui s'était installé dans la classe retomba peu à peu tandis que le professeur regagnait sa place sur son bureau.

A la fin du cours, les maraudeurs se regroupèrent dans le couloir tandis que les Serpentards sortaient de la salle. Lorsque Severus Rogue passa devant eux, James sentit Sirius se raidir à côté de lui. Il l'aurait presque entendu grogner si quelques élèves passant dans le couloir n'avaient pas été aussi bruyants. Alors qu'ils regagnèrent leur salle commune, ils ne se privèrent pas de discuter du nouveau professeur.

« Quand je pense qu'on va devoir supporter les cours en compagnie des serpentards. Mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un serpentard puisse devenir professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, glapit Sirius en fourrant ses mains dans les poches

« Moi, je suis déçu. Il avait l'air sérieux et bien, ce prof, râla Peter en traînant les pieds. »

« Allons, il ne faut pas exagérer, répondit Remus. Vous avez vu ce qu'il a répondu à Pasternack. Il ne semble pas être un... »

« ...De ces stupides et abjects serpentards, répondit Sirius en grognant. »

Remus secoua avec un léger désespoir la tête même si sa passion pour les serpentards étaient aussi grande celle de Lily Evans pour James Potter.

« Allons, tu as vu la tête qu'il a faite lorsqu'il s'est mis à parler du fait de défendre sa vie. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit si mauvais que cela. »

« Nous verrons bien, répondit vaguement James. »

Le maraudeur resta pensif. En effet, cet homme semblait à même de leur faire comprendre la nécessité de rester en vie. Car ils étaient bien gardés à Poudlard, hors de tout danger. La vraie vie les attendait dehors, avec ses moments heureux mais aussi malheureux.

Alors que James et Sirius se rendaient sur le terrain, ils furent rejoints par quelques joueurs de leur équipe. Béatrice Sullivan arriva derrière Sirius et le fit sursauter.

« Béa' ! Tu devrais avoir honte de m'avoir fait pareillement peur, s'écria Sirius en grimaçant. »

« Allons, je devrais être fière ! J'ai piégé Sirius Black, le Sirius Black ! Le roi de la blague s'est fait piéger ! »

La batteuse lança un clin d'œil à Sirius qui fit la moue. Daniel Payne se trouvait au côté de James qui semblait cependant peu motivé.

« Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller, James. Je me trompe ? »

« Ho, c'est simplement que l'entraînement ne va pas être passionnant. Ce sont les sélections. »

« Bah, on va bien rire. Si c'est comme il y a deux ans, reprit Sirius qui avait retrouvé le sourire. »

Les précédentes sélections s'étaient soldées par un superbe échec car le capitaine n'avait accepté aucun des élèves qui s'étaient présentés. Trop pointilleux. Et ils avaient du attendre une semaine avant le premier match de la saison pour trouver le poursuiveur de l'aile gauche. Mark Spinnet avait fini par apitoyer une des élèves de sa classe qui avait fini par accepter. Mais cette année, il y avait les postes de poursuiveur centre et gauche vacants. La décision serait donc capitale et influenceraient fortement le style de jeu de l'équipe.

« Alors pas trop triste de ne pas avoir été nommé au poste de Capitaine, railla Sirius en narguant sa partenaire. »

« Un mot de plus, Black et tu prends un coup de batte sur le crâne. De toutes façons, si j'avais été nommé capitaine, je ne me serais pas privée pour te faire souffrir, Sirius. »

Ils finirent par arriver sur le terrain où Julius Troy les attendait. Il leur exposa comment la séance allait se passer. Il n'y avait que quatre personnes présentes et cela prendrait relativement peu de temps.

Les joueurs s'installèrent sur les gradins et commencèrent à observer la technique de vol de chacun des préposés. Le premier était un élève de septième année aux cheveux blonds et courts, en brosse mais quelques peu désordonnés. Béatrice qui s'était assis à côté des garçons leur expliqua joyeusement que ce gryffondor, dénommé Eustache Taylor, lui avait couru après pendant deux ans avant qu'elle ne devienne la petite amie du capitaine de Serdaigle.

Le jeune homme avait un style rapide mais quelque peu saccadé. Il réussit à mettre tous ses tirs. Les deux suivants étaient beaucoup plus jeunes, quatrième et cinquième année. Albert Scribe se montra quelque peu maladroit et il ne demanda même pas à passer l'épreuve des tirs. Le dernier était une jeune fille et visiblement amie avec le garçon de cinquième année. Son vol était fluide et léger, elle fit quelques jolis virages avant de réussir quatre des cinq tirs, le dernier fut bloqué par le gardien. Tout semblait montrer que la jeune fille et le jeune homme de dernière année seraient sélectionnés. Julius revint vers ses équipiers et commença à discuter avec avant de décider de les refaire passer.

Le garçon semblait tout à fait sûr de lui tandis que la jeune fille se rongeait les doigts. Ils repassèrent les épreuves et James observa avec plaisir les deux joueurs évoluer sur le terrain. Finalement au bout de quelques minutes, Julius finit par leur faire signe et ils posèrent pied à terre. Eustache Taylor fut placé au centre et la jeune fille accepta avec plaisir le poste d'attrapeur gauche. Elle sourit en agitant ses cheveux attachés en couettes.

James saisit son balai et tous s'envolèrent. James serra son balai avec les genoux et remis en place son protège-bras en cuir. Il zigzagua entre les autres joueurs et observa les deux nouveaux joueurs se mettre en place avec Julius Troy. Ils commencèrent à effectuer quelques passes basiques. Le jeu évolua peu à peu mais Daphné manqua la passe.

« Pas terribles les nouvelles recrus, lança une voix depuis le sol. »

James baissa les yeux et aperçut un groupe de joueurs vêtus de vert et argent. Ils redescendirent donc au sol pour faire face aux serpentards. Julius Troy semblait furieux et il jeta presque de rage son balai au sol.

« Quel est le capitaine de cette équipe ? »

« C'est moi, répondit calmement Michael Zabini derrière ses lunettes. »

« Je veux savoir qu'elle est le crétin qui s'est permis de critiquer mes joueurs ! »

« T'en es sûr, demanda une montagne de muscle qui s'appelait Ralph Adam. »

Sirius se rapprocha, prêt à en découdre avec les serpentards. James intervint pour essayer de calmer la situation avant que cela ne dégénère. Il savait que même si Zabini était un serpentard, il était calme et pondéré, plutôt du genre intellectuel voir même conspirateur. Pas un crétin de base.

Daniel Payne intervint et finit par ramener le calme entre les deux groupes. Les gryffondors se rendirent dans les vestiaires pour se changer. Julius resta malgré tout de mauvaise humeur. La petite nouvelle semblait abattue.

« C'est à cause de moi qu'ils ont dit cela, n'est ce pas ? »

Béatrice posa sa main sur son épaule pour la rassurer. Elle sourit avec sympathie et cela remonta le moral de tout le monde. James sourit même en entendant Béatrice traiter les serpentards de tous les noms qu'elle connaissait.

James se souvint alors de quelque chose qui l'avait marqué. Un des joueurs avait les cheveux longs. Ainsi Zabini avait engagé une fille. Ca faisait au moins quinze ans que cela ne s'était pas produit. L'équipe de Serpentard était légendaire pour sa misogynie et sa violence. Mais lui n'avait compté que six joueurs. Qui était donc le septième ?

fin du chapitre 4


	5. Le trio infernal

Je viens de terminer ce maudit concours blanc. Donc après deux semaines à trimer devant sa copie sans compter un mois sans dormir, je poste enfin ce chapitre. Hé oui, je ne vous ais pas oublié ! Quand je suis sur le quai brumeux de ma gare, je pense à ce que je vais bien pouvoir inventer pour épicer la vie de nos maraudeurs… Pour me faire pardonner, je mettrai un nouveau chapitre d'ici peu pendant les vacances (que nous avons tous bien méritées.

Petite note aux lecteurs, je pense que vous avez remarqué que l'auteur de cette catastrophe avait un peu l'esprit tordu. Il vaut donc mieux pour vous avoir lu _Opération Pégasus_ car je reprends des éléments de la première partie. En fait, même si chaque partie e une histoire propre, l'intrigue se suit cependant sur les trois volets que j'ai prévus d'écrire. Sinon, bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas le petit bouton bleu en bas de la page.

**Beru ou bloub **: Merci de ne pas me lapider ! Trop aimable à toi… Allez, je vais me dépêcher de me remettre à l'écriture. Et n'hésite pas à me rappeler à l'ordre si jamais je repartais dans un mauvais chapitre de type écrit à trois heures du matin tout en regardant la télé. Merci encore.

**Shetane **: Ha, cette chère préfète ! Vous ne l'avez pas encore beaucoup vu mais elle vous en promet des belles ! Quant à messire Keïta… Evidement, il faut toujours que ces sales serpentards s'accaparent les beaux rôles ! Je vais aller me plaindre à l'auteur ! … Mais… Il me semble que c'est moi l'auteur ! !

**Remerciements** : A tous les lecteurs qui s'expriment ou restent anonymes. Continuer de me soutenir, ça fait toujours plaisir (j'espère que je n'ai oubliais personne, sinon faites le moi savoir).

**Titre de la trilogie** : Le requiem de l'espoir.

**Titre du deuxième volet :** La couronne de lumière.

**Auteur** : Elizabeth.

**Spoilers** : les quatre premiers tomes.

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif.

**Avertissement** : **PG-13** (pas pour le chapitre en lui-même mais pour les idées développées dans l'histoire, les scènes de violences et autres).

**Résumé général de la trilogie** : 1970. A l'aube d'une des noires périodes de l'histoire, Lily Evans, James Potter et ceux qui les entourent se mêlent de ce qui ne les regarde pas. Cela leur voudra de rentrer dans l'Histoire en liant leurs pouvoirs et leurs vies.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Première confrontation avec les Serpentards pour commencer l'année. Le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal semble assez étrange et se révèle être un ancien serpentard, ce qui le discrédite de toutes capacités selon Sirius. Et tandis que l'équipe de Gryffondor effectue la sélection de ses nouveaux joueurs, les serpentards apparaissent et étrangement, il y a eu du remaniement au sein de l'équipe.

**Rappel des personnages évoqués dans ce chapitre :**

Black Beltégueuse : Mère de Sirius et Cassiopée. Oubliator, elle participait à d'étranges opérations inconnues du ministère. Elle est morte dans de mystérieuses circonstances au cours de l'année passée.

Black Orion : Père de Sirius. Directeur de la brigade d'élite des tireurs de baguette. Un homme charmant qui cependant travaille de plus en plus pour oublier la mort de sa femme.

Croupton Bartémius : Directeur de la justice magique.

Mondubois Arnold : Oubliator, ancien collègue de Beltégueuse Black.

Black Phecda et Unuk : Oncle et tante de Sirius. Ils travaillent respectivement au ministère de la justice en tant que juge et aux programmes d'instructions de Poudlard.

Funestar Jack : Gryffondor, 6° année. Frère de Laura

Payne Daniel : Gryffondor, 6° année, préfet et gardien. Petit ami de Mary Bones.

Not Avery : Ancien serdaigle et poursuiveur. Ancien petit ami de Lily.

**LE REQUIEM DE L'ESPOIR**

2 La couronne de lumière.

Chapitre 5 : LE TRIO INFERNAL.

Sirius se laissa glisser sur le lit. La journée l'avait fatiguée mais il devait encore accomplir quelque chose. Il se redressa et profita du fait qu'il n'y avait personne dans la chambre. James avait accompagné Peter l'infirmerie après le cours quelque peu mouvementé qu'il avait subi tandis que Remus, comme à son habitude, s'était rendu à la bibliothèque pour rapporter un ouvrage.

Il se courba au-dessus de son lit et glissa ses mains sous le matelas qu'il souleva. La literie retomba lourdement sur le sol, entraînant couvertures et oreillers sur le plancher. Entre deux lames de son sommier, le gryffondor avait calé un petit livre à la couverture noire. Il s'accroupit et le dégagea d'un coup de baguette magique. On n'était jamais trop prudent. Qui savait ce que pouvait contenir ce livre qui avait appartenu à sa mère ?

Sirius prit tout de même soin de remettre en place ses affaires. Il tira vaguement la couverture qu'il coinça sous le son matelas et s'installe en tailleur sur le lit.

Le livre était assez peu épais et sa couverture noire rappeuse intriguait le jeune homme. Il laissa ses doigts courir sur les finitions dorées et le retourna maladroitement. La pierre fichée dans la couverture semblait parcourue de halos de brumes. Sirius serra les dents en sentant le potentiel magique du livre. Après avoir tenté de l'ouvrir sans succès, il finit par pointer sa baguette qui ne fit que faire ricocher des étincelles vertes. Le livre était donc bien protégé magiquement. Sirius s'affala sur le lit et se mit à réfléchir.

Beltégueuse Black avait emporté un secret dans sa tombe et la clé se trouvait très certainement entre les lignes de son journal. Le jeune homme était persuadé que cela avait un rapport avec son étrange mort. Car il était persuadé que ce n'était pas un accident. Et Sirius avait découvert l'année passée les mystérieuses activités de sa mère. Tout avait disparu ce jour là comme si quelqu'un était passé faire le ménage sur les lieux de l'accident. C'était très certainement les méthodes du ministère. Ne jamais rien laisser qui pourrait enflammer la chronique. On avait nettoyé ça mais dans quel but ?

Tout à coup, le livre se mit à vibrer étrangement. Sirius se redressa et passa une main perplexe dans ses cheveux en batailles. Il s'en saisit et le sentit s'agiter entre ses mains. Ou plus exactement dégager une aura. Oui, ce livre avait été bourré de magie. Les bords en cuir commencèrent à s'échauffait et le gryffondor se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux de lâcher le livre. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à s'exécuter, les pages se mirent à tourner dans un chuintement de papier en laissant entrevoir une fine écriture à l'encre noire.

Et c'est avec appréhension que les yeux du fils se portèrent sur les mots de sa mère, le cœur palpitant et les lèvres tremblantes.

La cloche retentit sourdement, marquant la fin du peu passionnant cours du professeur Binns. Les élèves sortirent aussitôt de la torpeur ou de l'état de léthargie dans lequel ils s'étaient volontairement placé pour tenter de rendre le cours plus supportable. Manque de chance, le fantôme avait tenu à leur faire étudier ou plus exactement infliger en détails la constitution pour comprendre les mécanismes de la politique du treizième siècle. Le silence de mort qui avait régné pendant deux heures et rendait compte de l'extrême lassitude des gryffondors venait enfin d'être brisé par l'agressivité de la cloche.

Lily Evans rangea ses affaires en coup de vent et sortit rapidement de la classe. Les cours d'histoire étaient cette année encore pire que les précédentes. Autant, elle était autrefois parvenue à trouver un sens logique à leur infliger de retenir ses dates et ses controverses qui n'en finissaient plus, autant cela l'ennuyait profondément en cet après-midi de début de semaine.

Dans le couloir, elle traîna vaguement des pieds pour retourner à la tour des gryffondors. Le dynamisme de la rentrée s'était effondré depuis longtemps et la fatigue commençait à la cerner. Travaillant tard le soir, elle était confrontée aux autres élèves de première ou seconde année qui s'amusaient bruyamment dans la salle commune de leur maison. De plus, la soirée ne s'annonçait que peu palpitante avec un contre-rendu de potion à rendre pour le lendemain. Et c'était sans compter la fatigue magique qu'elle ressentait. En fait, elle ne savait pas exactement ce qui se passait mais chaque acte magique semblait puiser toujours plus profondément dans son potentiel magique. Et elle avait oublié les petits accidents qui lui étaient arrivés depuis l'été comme ses mains qui semblaient s'enflammer ou se geler sans raison. Elle avait bien pensé à cette cérémonie qu'elle avait faite l'année passée en compagnie de ses deux camarades. Les deux autres gryffondors n'en avaient pas reparlé et ne semblaient pas subir un quelconque dérangement. Son potentiel magique ne semblait pas avoir varié et elle avait fini par pensé que ces fameux pouvoirs élémentaires n'étaient qu'un mythe. Pourtant, ce soir là, il s'était passé quelque chose, elle en était certaine. Peut-être que cela prendrait encore du temps avant de se révéler. Elle espérait bien en faire l'usage avant que ce souffle ténébreux qui se réveillait peu à peu n'apporte tourment et désespoir sur son passage.

C'est donc une Lily grognonne et de mauvaise humeur qui sortit de cours tandis que ses deux amies discutaient joyeusement. Rien ne lui importait d'autre que de se rendre dans sa chambre et de s'allonger avant le repas. Elles longèrent le couloir et parvinrent au croisement de deux longues galeries qui donnaient sur les salles d'enchantements où se trouvaient de nombreux élèves. La jeune fille tira à nouveau sur la bretelle de son sac qui lui frottait l'épaule et regarda autour d'elle avec lassitude. Tout à coup, un groupe de poufsouffles apparut, étrangement vêtus et coiffés de chapeaux ridicules. Il s'agissait des quatrièmes années qui ne s'était apparemment pas aperçu de leur apparence inaccoutumée. Une fille dont les cheveux, se dressant sur la tête et ondulant, s'ornait de fleurs discutait avec un jeune garçon qui traînait derrière lui une queue de dragon couverte d'écailles. Un autre garçon les accompagnait et il semblait trouver tout à fait normal de se promener dans Poudlard avec une paire d'aile de cygne dans le dos. Il était vrai que l'on était habitué à voir de nombreux cas d'erreur magique à Poudlard, qui se révélaient être assez souvent des règlements de compte entre maisons.

« Tu as vu, ils ont avancé la date prévue pour le bal déguisé, gloussa Julia en désignant les élèves. »

Lily jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et s'aperçut que d'autres cas venaient depuis le couloir Est. Flairant la blague, elle fit un détour avec ses deux amies pour prendre par surprise les faiseurs de troubles.

« Tu penses que ce sont les maraudeurs, demanda Mary en doublant une jeune fille coiffée d'un immense chapeau recouverte de guirlandes scintillantes. »

« Je ne pense pas, répondit Lily. Même si j'ai du mal à le reconnaître, ses quatre imbéciles sont assez intelligents pour ne pas se faire prendre. »

A l'embranchement que formaient les couloirs, Lily aperçut deux formes accroupies à terre. Elles s'approchèrent en silence et virent qu'une étrange paroi lumineuse encadrait le couloir principal par lequel passaient les élèves. Un gryffondor passa à travers sans s'en rendre compte et se retrouva affublé d'un chapeau haut-de-forme. Suivit ensuite une serdaigle entrain de lire un livre dont le 'pop' qui se fit entendre lorsqu'elle émergea de l'autre côté de la paroi ne dérangea même pas.

Lily s'approcha encore plus et toussota pour marquer sa présence. Une des petites formes fit un signe de main sans prendre la peine de se retourner et chuchota :

« Moins fort, Lucy ! Tu vas finir par attirer quelqu'un. »

« C'est bon, je vais la remplacer, lança l'autre silhouette aux cheveux courts, noirs et bouclés. »

L'élève se retourna et s'immobilisa en apercevant la préfète qui lui faisait face.

« Heu, Gwen', je crois qu'il y a un petit problème. »

« Quoi, grogna la petite fille dont les deux tresses blondes tressautèrent sur son dos. »

Elle se releva et se retournant, aperçut la mauvaise situation dans laquelle ils s'étaient laissé prendre. Elle déglutit et une troisième silhouette apparut.

« Au fait, Ern', c'est ton…tour… »

La voix de la nouvelle s'interrompit alors que les trois jeunes filles de gryffondor les toisaient. Elle rabattit sa frange sur ses yeux et vint se poster aux côtés de ses amis. Lily remarqua qu'ils étaient tous les trois vêtus d'un uniforme aux couleurs de Serdaigle. Elle crut reconnaître le petit garçon qu'elle avait attrapé à l'aller dans le Poudlard Express.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous êtes entrain de faire, demanda la préfète d'un regard sévère en croisant les bras. »

Mary fixait d'un regard froid les enfants tandis que Julia les observait tour à tour.

« Ca ne se voit pas, on fait une farce, s'exclama la petite blonde. »

« Et tu sais ce que signifie cet insigne, demanda à nouveau Lily en pointant son doigt sur son badge de préfète. »

« Oui, qu'on s'est fait prendre en pleine farce mais vous pouvez que nous enlever des points car seuls les préfets en chef sont aptes à mettre des retenues. De toutes façons, n'étant pas de notre maison, vous ne pouvez que faire un rapport aux préfets de Serdaigle qui aviseront s'il est nécessaire de prévenir le directeur de … »

Le petit garçon s'était mis à débiter tout le manuel que l'on avait remis à Lily l'année passée quand elle avait accepté le poste de préfète.

« Et comment tu sais tout ça, demanda en plaisantant la jeune fille, souhaitant tout de même freiner le débit du petit garçon. »

« C'est ma sœur qui me l'a dit, répondit fièrement le petit garçon. »

Lily ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire : les mettre en retenue, les envoyer dans le bureau du professeur Flitwick ? La petite brune qui n'avait pas encore pris la parole interrompit sa réflexion.

« De toutes façons, il faut qu'on retourne à la salle commune. On a un devoir à faire en commun avec d'autres camarades. On avait dit qu'on s'amusait que jusqu'à cinq heures. »

Julia manqua de s'étrangler en entendant les propos de la petite fille qui déclarait très certainement la plus idiote excuse qu'il n'est jamais été invoqué dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard. Sauf si on ne comptait pas toutes celles que trouvaient James Potter et Sirius Black, bien sûr.

« Bon, vous êtes en première année ? Vous savez que ce n'est pas très sérieux de faire des blagues au bout d'un mois. De plus, la magie est interdite dans les couloirs. »

« Les sortilèges, oui. Pas les objets magiques, rétorqua la petite blonde. »

Elle se pencha et attrapa une baguette en bois blanc qui se trouvait à la base de la paroi aux reflets multicolores. Mary parut encore plus étonnée que ses deux camarades.

« Je crois qu'on va en rester là pour aujourd'hui, marmonna Lily en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Je prends tout de même vos noms. »

« Ernie Schwarz, Lucy Prewett… »

« La sœur de Matthew, demanda Julia. »

La petite brunette hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« Et Gwendoline Payne mais vous pouvez m'appeler Gwen'. Tout le monde m'appelle comme ça, c'est mon débile de frère qui ma donné ce surnom encore plus stupide. »

« Et bien, quand je verrai ton frère, je peux te dire qu'il sera enchanté de savoir ce que tu penses de lui, s'exclama Mary. »

« Tu le connais… Enfin, vous le connaissez, s'enquit beaucoup plus calmement la petite fille.

« Oui, c'est mon petit ami. »

Gwendoline fixa Mary, la toisa des pieds à la tête et après un moment de réflexion pendant lequel elle avait penché la tête sur son épaule gauche tout en fermant un œil, elle déclara :

« Il avait raison de dire que t'étais belle. Il nous en parle autant que de son poste de préfet. »

« Justement, puisque c'est ainsi, je dirai tout de même un mot à ton frère, rajouta Lily qui tentait de reprendre son rôle de préfète au sérieux. »

Après un dernier échange, elles les laissèrent s'échapper et s'enquirent de retrouver les élèves qui avaient subi le sortilège. Toutefois, il apparut que l'état de métamorphose n'était que temporaire et s'effaçait au bout de quelques minutes.

Lorsqu'elles repassèrent par la galerie, quelqu'un avait pris la peine d'ensorceler le mur qui affichait de brillantes lettres de couleurs bleues et argent au vus de tous. Quelques élèves s'attroupaient déjà et discutaient des farceurs encore inconnus qui s'étaient amusé à métamorphoser les gens.

« Je me suis retrouvée avec des antennes, déclara une fille en boudant. »

« Et bien, il paraît que Dave Lesther est arrivé en cours de potions avec… »

Lily dispersa la foule et leur ordonna de retourner dans leur quartier, ce que firent les élèves en traînant comme à leur habitude les pieds après s'être fait menacer d'heures de retenue en compagnie du professeur Brocklehurst.

Mary s'approcha et lut à haute voix l'inscription :

« A tous les élèves de Poulard, le trio infernal vient de frapper. Et cela ne va pas s'arrêter. »

Lily agita sa baguette en soupirant. Il y avait déjà assez à faire avec les maraudeurs. Si en plus, les premières années de Serdaigle s'y mettaient.

_Le vendredi 27 août,_

_La montée en puissance de ce mage noir semble cristalliser les problèmes du ministère qui tente plus que jamais de faire disparaître tout ce qui peut se rapporter à cela. Sauvons, les apparences, c'est bine la devise de cette politique. Mais je pense que la presse finira bine par mettre la population au courant. Arnold est au courant de mes agissements et nous avons eu une longue conversation ce matin. Il considère que nous prenons trop de risques et m'a de mandé de bine faire attention. Même s'il est favorable à ce projet, la menace du ministère de la justice lui pèse. Il m'a remis en garde contre Croupton. Il est vrai que cet homme n'est pas des plus amicaux mas je suis certaine qu'il se délecterait s'il démantelait cette opération. Mais je n'ai pas peur de tomber. Même si je suis à l'origine de cette idée, les supérieurs ne doivent pas se dévoiler. Rien ne serait pire que de diviser le ministère et de créer une chasse aux sorcières. Ce sorcier en profiterait pour passer à l'action. Je ne tiens pas à ce que cette société soit manipulée par un mage noir de la pire espèce. Il n'y que deux solutions : avec ou contre lui. Et la politique de démenti que nous menons ne fera qu'aggraver la situation._

_Lundi 20 février,_

_L'anniversaire de Cassiopé s'est mieux passé que je ne l'espérais. De son côté, le projet semble bien avancer et les deux opérateurs s'en chargent avec efficacité d'après lui. Il me tarde de voir les résultats, même s'il me faudra patienter encore quelques mois. Je me sens presque fébrile à la crainte de lire son nom parmi les autres._

_Orion n'a pas pu éviter de faire dériver la conversation de ce soir sur le problème de Voldemort. Phecda me semble peu préoccupée par la chose et je pense qu'elle n'a simplement pas conscience de ce qui se discerne. Mais Unuk semble beaucoup plus déterminé et le fait qu'il soit juge n'arrange rien. J'ai brutalement repensé aux paroles d'Arnold sur la détermination du département de la justice. Si ce cher beau-frère savait ce que nous préparons, il se ferait un plaisir de me passer en cours de cassation. Et James qui ne s'est même pas rendu compte de l'hostilité qu'il s'attirait du fait de son nom ! Et les postes de ses parents ne favorisent rien. Il est vrai que les notions politiques de sa famille sont radicalement différentes de celles des Black. Mais rien ne me fera reculer maintenant. Je défendrai ma famille quel qu'en soit le prix et le sang à verser._

_Jeudi 11 mars,_

_Cela fait maintenant plusieurs jours que j'ai reçu cette lettre. Je ne l'ai montré à personne et je me suis bien gardée d'en parler à Orion. Il s'inquiète pour moi mais je ne peux rien lui dire. Cela menacerait le bon fonctionnement de l'opération. Mais cette lettre continue de m'obséder. Je vois les mots s'aligner dans mon esprit mais je tiens bon. Mortlake m'a assuré qu'il vérifierait les sources de cette lettre. Il doit y avoir des mangemorts derrière. On sait maintenant qu'ils sont de plus en plus nombreux et qu'ils recrutent à tous les niveaux, même chez les jeunes. C'est pour cela que nous devons absolument réussir ce que nous avons commencé. De toutes façons, les menaces de mort ne me font pas peur. Mais cela signifie qu'il y a une taupe dans le réseau. Timms va s'en charger, c'est son boulot._

Sirius effleura du bout des doigts la page et la tourna. Rien n'était écrit à la suite. C'était là les dernières choses que ça mère avait eu le temps d'écrire et cela allait permettre à son fils de la venger. Car il tenait la certitude qu'elle s'était faite assassiner par des mangemorts. Et il les traquerait, toute sa vie s'il le faillait. Ses mains glissèrent le long de la page et il sentit les larmes salées et brûlantes naître aux coins de ses paupières. Il ferma les yeux et les larmes jaillirent et inondèrent ses joues. La douleur était encore là dans sa poitrine et ne s'en irait jamais. Mais cela ne pouvait être comparable à celle qu'avait ressentie Beltégueuse Black en s'effondrant sur le sol, la poitrine déchirée par un sortilège.

En arrivant dans la tour de gryffondor, les trois jeunes filles tombèrent sur Daniel Payne qui leur tomba presque dessus. Le jeune homme saisit Mary par un bras et l'attira près de lui sur un fauteuil devant la cheminée.

« Tu sais, Mary, je ne te l'ai pas encore dit mais ma sœur vient de rentrer à Poudlard. Bon, elle est allée à Serdaigle, c'est pas mal. Mais je voudrais te demander si tu pouvais jeter un petit coup d'œil sur elle de temps en temps. Je crains qu'elle ne prenne Poudlard pour un vaste terrain de jeu. »

Mary n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que le jeune homme l'embrassa furtivement et se releva tout aussi précipitamment. Il lissa son uniforme d'un revers de la main et se retourna vers son amie.

« Bon, je suis désolé de te laisser mais Jack m'attend à la bibliothèque. Faut qu'on finisse ce devoir de métamorphose… »

Et il disparut à travers le tableau de la grosse dame qui ne put s'empêcher de grogner.

« Ah, ces préfets ! Toujours pressés entrain de courir partout. Ils me bousculent sans s'excuser. Ce petit jeune homme devrait prendre un peu plus le temps… »

« Je ne vous le fait pas dire, marmonna Mary en laissant le tableau se refermer. »

La jeune fille se retourna vers ses deux amies et fit la moue.

« Bah, tu le reverras ton amour, répliqua Julia»

« Toi, c'est facile à dire, tu n'as pas à lui courir après ! On a beau être dans la même maison, on ne se voit pas plus pour autant. »

Lily commença à remonter les marches en pensant à Avery Nott. Oui, cela lui manquait aussi de pouvoir se confier à quelqu'un. Elle aurait aussi aimé retrouver un jeune homme avec qui partager son temps.

Lorsque Remus pénétra dans la chambre, un épais grimoire sous le bras, il ne vit d'abord personne. Puis un frottement de tissu l'intrigua et il sentit une personne blottie dans un coin. Le gryffondor s'avança silencieusement et déposa sur son lit l'ouvrage de métamorphose. Il entendit une respiration et se retourna pour apercevoir Sirius qui dormait, roulé en boule sur son lit et à la main un petit livre noir couvert d'enjolivures dorées. Son visage était marqué de profonds ravins que ses larmes avaient creusés par le biais de sa tristesse.

(15 décembre 2004)

fin du chapitre 5


	6. Drôles de serpentards

Bon, il me semble que je vous avais promis un chapitre avant la fin des vacances. Je le mets juste à temps et j'ai eu du mal à le boucler car j'étais malade. Des personnes se dévoilent et l'intrigue va pointer le bout de son nez dès les prochains chapitres. Ne m'en voulez donc pas de ces chapitres qui sont plutôt des mises en bouches.

N'hésitez pas à rewiewer car je trouve que ça se raréfie en ce moment. Et si c'est si mauvais que ça, faites le moi savoir !

Remerciements : A tous les lecteurs qui s'expriment ou restent anonymes. Continuer de me soutenir, ça fait toujours plaisir (j'espère que je n'ai oubliais personne, sinon faites le moi savoir).

**Titre de la trilogie** : Le requiem de l'espoir.

**Titre du deuxième volet** : La couronne de lumière.

**Auteur** : Elizabeth.

**Spoilers** : les quatre premiers tomes.

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif.

**Avertissement** : PG-13 (pas pour le chapitre en lui-même mais pour les idées développées dans l'histoire, les scènes de violences et autres).

**Résumé général de la trilogie** : 1970. A l'aube d'une des noires périodes de l'histoire, Lily Evans, James Potter et ceux qui les entourent se mêlent de ce qui ne les regarde pas. Cela leur voudra de rentrer dans l'Histoire en liant leurs pouvoirs et leurs vies.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : En parvenant à lire le journal de sa mère, Sirius découvre qu'elle a belle et bien été assassinée par des mangemorts tandis qu'elle attendait les résultats d'une étrange opération secrète qu'elle menait. Lily de son côté, doit faire face à une nouvelle troupe de farceur de première annéee dont la meneuse n'est autre que la petite sœur de Daniel Payne.

**Rappel des personnages évoqués dans ce chapitre** :

Marlowe Daphné : Gryffondor, 5° année, poursuiveuse.

Funestar Jack : Gryffondor, 6° année.

Payne Daniel : Gryffondor, 6° année, préfet et gardien. Petit ami de Mary Bones.

Jarrel Melissa : Gryffondor, 7° année.

Sullivan Béatrice : Gryffondor, 7° année, batteuse. Petite amie de Matthew Prewett.

Taylor Eustache : Gryffondor, 7° année, poursuiveur.

Troy Julius : Gryffondor, 7° année, capitaine et poursuiveur.

Davies Edward : Serdaigle, 6° année. Petit ami de Julia.

Prewett Matthew : Serdaigle, 7° année, capitaine et attrapeur. Petit ami de Béatrice.

Zabini Michael : Serpentard, 6° année. Capitaine et gardien.

Parkinson Brian : Serpentard, 7° année, poursuiveur.

Ralph Adam : Serpentard, 7° année, batteur.

Montague Inès : Serpentard, 7° année, attrapeuse et préfète en chef. Tout le monde semble avoir un léger faible pour elle mais ce n'est pas réciproque.

Keïta Pélias : Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

LE REQUIEM DE L'ESPOIR

2 La couronne de lumière.

Chapitre 6 : DROLES DE SERPENTARDS.

Cette année, le match d'ouverture de Quidditch annonçait de fameuses surprises. Les équipes avaient été relativement remaniées. James au sein de Gryffondor subissait maintenant les entraînements deux fois par semaine mais la plus à plaindre était Daphné Marlowe. Julius Troy, le nouveau capitaine, lui avait demandé de venir une heure chaque jour après les cours si elle voulait réellement intégrer l'équipe. Elle avait beau être en cinquième année et n'avoir qu'un an de moins que James et Sirius, on ne lui aurait pas donné plus que treize ans. Pourtant, elle était assez douée mais nécessitait de se coordonner avec ses équipiers. Deux nouveaux ailiers gauches et centre fragilisaient l'évolution de l'attaque. Daniel Payne se proposa pour participer à ses entraînements particuliers pour aider la jeune fille car lui-même avait une expérience relativement importante bien qu'il joua au poste de gardien.

Le match contre les serpentards avait lieu en fin d'après-midi et Julius n'avait pas hésité à faire lever son équipe à l'aube pour profiter de la matinée pour peaufiner l'entraînement. Daphné profita des opportunités qu'on lui laissait pour montrer les progrès qu'elle avait fait. Toutefois, ses passes reflétaient le stress qui montait en elle à l'approche de l'affrontement.

Au bout de deux heures, le jeune homme décida qu'elle avait assez fatigué son équipe.

« Gardez tout de même un peu de force pour cette après-midi. Et Eustache, je compte sur toi pour soutenir ta partenaire. Et James, ce serait plutôt bien si tu attrapais rapidement le vif d'or. Si le match se conclut rapidement, cela pourrait tourner à notre avantage. »

« Mais on ne sait toujours pas qui occupe le poste d'attrapeur chez les serpentards, laissa entendre James. »

« Non mais apparemment, Zabini doit être un fin calculateur. Il a réussi à intégrer une fille dans l'équipe. Et s'il combine ses tactiques de jeu avec la brutalité habituelle des anciens jours… »

« …, le match risque de se montrer quelque peu difficile. »

L'équipe se retourna et aperçut un jeune homme assis sur un des gradins qui souriait. Il se releva et sauta à terre pour rejoindre les gryffondors.

« Salut Prewett, alors comme ça, tu espionnes mes techniques, s'exclama Julius Troy en serrant la main du capitaine de Serdaigle. »

« Si je voulais tout savoir, je n'aurai qu'à interroger Béatrice. Elle me dirait tout… »

« Rien du tout, s'exclama la jeune femme en se rapprochant de son ami. »

James fit glisser l'attache de son protège-bras et commença à masser son bras endolori par le vol. Sirius sifflotait en fourrant ses mains dans les poches de sa tunique et Daniel Payne rangea le Souaffle dans la malle.

« Je me suis renseigné et il paraît qu'il y a eu quelques changements au sein de Serpentard. »

Matthew Prewett avait alors quitté son apparence joyeuse et son front s'était plissé.

" Je ne connais pas personnellement leur nouveau capitaine, Zabini mais c'est un futé. Il va manier son équipe avec tact. Bon, en tout cas, je suis impatient de voir ce match ! Au fait, vous avez fini l'entraînement, là ? "

Le jeune homme n'attendit même pas la réponse du capitaine de Gryffondor et s'approchant de Béatrice, il la saisit par la taille et l'entraîna avec lui vers la sortie du terrain de Quidditch. Ils virent Béatrice se retourner et leur faire signe comme pour expliquer qu'elle n'y pouvait rien. Le silence retomba sur le reste de l'équipe et une brassée de feuilles portées par un coup de vent vint s'étaler à leurs pieds. L'automne était déjà arrivé au cœur de l'Ecosse et se faisait ressentir sur Poudlard et ses environs.

Ce fut Sirius qui parla le premier pour faire disparaître la gène qui s'était installée.

« Et bien, qu'est ce qu'on en a à faire ? Ce ne sont que des serpentards ! On va se faire… »

« C'est bon, on a compris, Black, le coupa Eustache Taylor.

« Qu'est ce qui as ? T'es pas content, grogna Sirius. Déjà qu'on t'a accepté dans l'équipe… »

« Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire, Black ? »

Le ton commençait à monter entre les deux garçons qui se toisaient de leur haute taille. James soupira. Il connaissait suffisamment Sirius pour savoir que ce dernier n'en démordrait pas. De plus, Eustache Taylor ne devait pas être du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds. James attrapa son meilleur ami par la manche et le tira en arrière tandis que Daniel Payne s'occupait de l'autre joueur.

Julius Troy semblait dépité, il fixa son équipe en soupirant.

« Vous pensez vraiment que c'est le moment de vous bagarrer ? Et vous croyez que c'est un exemple pour Daphné ? Si vous espérez gagner cette après-midi, il faudrait peut-être penser en temps qu'équipe. Ho et puis moi, j'en ai marre, débrouillez-vous ! »

Il jeta la serviette avec laquelle il s'était épongé le front qui atterrit dans l'herbe humide et partit, son balai sur l'épaule. Daphné Marlowe devint toute pâle en voyant le jeune homme partir et commença à trembler. James foudroya les deux bagarreurs du regard puis soupira à son tour. Cela ne servait plus à rien maintenant. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à tenter de jouer du mieux qu'ils pourraient cette après-midi. Même si le jeune gryffondor détestait cela, il avait l'impression d'avoir presque déjà perdu.

James et Sirius laissèrent les autres joueurs s'en allaient. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient vraiment envie de manger, l'entraînement leur ayant coupé l'appétit. Une bourrasque de vent balaya le stade et leur glaça le dos. James ramena sa cape rouge sur lui tandis que Sirius penchait la tête en arrière.

Une silhouette apparut alors sur le terrain. James se redressa, suivi par son meilleur ami. L'inconnu venait vers eux. Pourtant, le match ne commencerait que dans deux longues heures. L'homme était assez grand et était vêtu d'une longue cape grise sombre bordés d'entrelacs d'argent. Ses longs cheveux noirs encadraient son visage distant. Cependant, à l'approche des garçons, son visage sembla faire un effort pour sourire. Il entama la conversation :

« Alors, fait prêt pour le grand match de la saison ? »

Sirius fit la moue et croisa les bras. L'homme avait beau être un très bon professeur, il n'en restait pas moins un serpentard.

James, quant à lui, considérait que ce nouveau professeur était un peu étrange. 'Sinon, on ne l'aurait pas embauché, pensa t'il avec humour'. E fait, il s'attendait à ce que l'homme se moque d'eux. Après tout, ils appartenaient à des maisons ennemies et on ne pouvait pas dire que l'équipe de Gryffondor étalait sa rage de vaincre avec ses deux joueurs affalés sur le bord du terrain.

Toutefois, le ton de l'homme s'était fait léger et non pas moqueur.

« Bonjour, professeur. Vous venez déjà pour la rencontre ? »

« En réalité, je reviens de chez Hagrid. Je voulais m'occuper de mon cheval et le faire voler un peu. Mais entant que professeur, je suis prié d'assister à l'ouverture de la saison. »

James sourit mais son visage se crispa en réfléchissant à nouveau aux paroles de l'homme :

« Voler, s'exclama t'il. »

« Oui, je possède un cheval ailé. »

« Mais c'est très rare, reprit Sirius qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rentrer dans la discussion, se trouvant quelque peu mis à l'écart. »

« Vous ne semblez peu apprécier le Quidditch, professeur. »

L'homme plissa les yeux et sembla un instant perdu dans ses pensés.

« Lors de mes études à Poudlard, je n'ai jamais fait parti de l'équipe de ma maison, déclara le professeur comme pour s'excuser. Tout le monde n'est pas intéressé par la même chose. Mais je connaissais quelqu'un qui appréciait cela plus que tout au monde

Un court instant de silence plana entre les trois hommes. James se sentit un peut gêné par le récit de son professeur. Pour changer son esprit, il reporta son attention sur le ciel où le vent se remit à souffler toujours plus fort. James fronça le nez, il lui faudrait être un peu plus attentif à son maniement dans les airs. Une bourrasque aurait vite fait de l'emporter.

« Mais vous êtes pour quelle équipe, demanda Sirius avec un sourire cruel tel qu'il était capable d'en faire. »

« Et bien, que devrais-je répondre, d'après vous ? »

Les deux joueurs restèrent cois devant l'énigmatique réponse de Pélias Keïta.

« La même qu'autrefois, souffla t'il. Bon, le temps passe. Je vais vous laisser aller vous préparer. Je vois votre capitaine arrivait. Il ne va pas manquer de vous faire un long sermon si vous arrivez en retard. »

Il s'éloigna et monta s'installer dans les gradins tandis que quelques élèves arrivaient à leur tour.

« Je suis sûr qu'il est pour Serpentard, siffla Sirius en se redressant et empoignant son balai. Allez, tu viens, James ? »

Mais le jeune homme à lunettes n'en était pas si certain que son camarade.

Lily s'assit sur le banc des supporteurs où Julia et Mary lui avait gardé une place. Mary avait participé aux grandes préparations qui avaient eu lieu dans la grande salle pendant toute la matinée. En compagnie de Kevin Perkins, de Jack Funestar et de quelques autres gryffondors, ils s'étaient amusés à rafraîchir le drapeau des années passées qui appartenaient à Melissa Jarrel. La septième année avait tenu à le déballer elle-même et il avait fallu l'aider à étendre l'étendard. Elle brandissait le coin supérieur et son petit visage derrière ses lunettes évoquait la fierté.

Mary se devait en effet de soutenir l'équipe de sa maison et qui plus était, celle de son ami. Julia la regardait avec son écharpe rouge et or au cou en rigolant. Elle ne portait celle de personne, quoi qu'il eut été amusant de la confronter avec Edward Davies, fervent admirateur de Serdaigle.

Lily, quant à elle, ne trouvait pas que le Quidditch soit un sport si passionnant. C'était essentiellement brutal et ennuyeux. De plus, cela donnait l'occasion à James Potter et Sirius Black d'exhiber leur talent à toute l'école. Cependant le plus insupportable était d'entendre les commentaires des groupies.

Un toussotement se fit entendre et un garçon prit la parole lorsque qu'un relatif silence fut établi dans le stade. La rencontre promettait d'être explosive. Massée dans la tribune adverse, des drapeaux noirs, verts et argents claquaient au vent.

« Bonjour a tous et bienvenus. Je me présente : Basil Crockford pour commenter cette première rencontre de l'année qui nous promet de belles surprises. »

L'équipe pénétrèrent sur le terrain sous l'ovation du public et les commentaires commencèrent tandis qu'on amenait la lourde malle renfermant les balles.

« Et bien, ce sont des équipes remaniées qui s'affrontent ici. Du côté de Gryffondor, Troy a été nommé au poste de capitaine tandis que deux nouveaux membres se joignent à eux : Eustache Taylor et Daphné Marlowe. Du côté adverse, c'est littéralement un bouleversement : aux commandes de Serpentard, Michael Zabini qui a intégré deux filles dans son équipe : Pauline Astor au poste de poursuiveur et … Inès Montague à celui d'attrapeur. »

Un coup de sifflet retentit et coupa court le jeune homme tandis que les joueurs commençaient à s'agiter dans les airs. Dans le public, c'était la grande surprise et Lily remarqua rapidement que la moitié du stade suivait l'attrapeuse vêtue d'une longue cape verte. Inès Montague fascinait. La jeun fille volait haut dans les airs et laissait toujours de la distance entre les autres joueurs et elle.

Le premier but fut marqué par Eustache Taylor qui fit un tour de stade, victorieux sur son balai. Toutefois James trouvait cela bien trop facile. Il observait avec attention les manœuvres et n'avait vu aucun des poursuiveurs adverses s'engager pour les contrer. James survola l'aile droite du stade et aperçut les batteurs de Serpentard qui progressaient lentement vers le centre du terrain. Zabini fit un geste de la main vers les trois poursuiveurs depuis les anneaux devant lesquels il circulait. Non, il ne fallait pas se réjouir trop tôt.

Et à peine eut-il pensé cela qu'il vit les attaquants fondre sur eux en flèche. Aussitôt, Julius Troy poussa un cri et Daphné Marlowe vint se poser à ses côtés. Mais il furent trop lents à se mettre en place et la défense ne put rien faire. Sirius et Béatrice ne purent que s'interposer pour détourner les cognards sans les relancer envers les attaquants. Et ils marquèrent l'égalité.

De plus, affronter une fille le déstabilisait. D'habitude, les matchs contre Serpentard se terminaient en véritable affrontement et rien ne l'empêchait d'adopter la même attitude que son adversaire. Pourtant, là, il pensait être plus rapide qu'elle mais sentit son estomac se nouer. Après tout, il n'avait rien vu de son style de vol.

Une demi-heure était passée et depuis, l'équipe de Gryffondor n'avait qu'une seule fois l'occasion de marquer par l'intervention de leur capitaine. Serpentard menait largement 80 à 20 et les joueurs commençaient à s'essouffler. James redescendit en serpentant après avoir observé la position de son adversaire. Mais Inès Montague restait assez distante du jeu et il continua sa descente vers Julius Troy sans crainte.

« Potter, il faut que tu te débrouilles pour attraper ce vif d'or. Comme je le craignais, on n'est pas au point sur la formation des poursuiveurs. »

James hocha de la tête mais cela était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Le vif d'or pouvait se montrer quand il le voudrait.

L'écart se creusait entre les résultats et James grimaça en se rendant compte que même le vif d'or ne leur confèrerait pas la victoire.

Des cris dans la foule attirèrent son attention et il l'aperçut, voletant non loin de Ralph Adam, le batteur de Serpentard. La fièvre le prit et il se lança vers lui tout en sentant la puissance magique de son balai se dégager. Inès Montague remonta aussitôt dans son sens et braqua violemment à droite pour retrouver sa trajectoire.

Le capitaine de Gryffondor jugea que c'était l'occasion rêvée pour tenter une action et il s'avança vers les anneaux adversaires, Daphné à sa gauche, se cramponnant au manche de son balai. Mais Pauline Aster fonça vers eux à toute vitesse, le regard flamboyant. Daphné ne la vit pas s'approcher dangereusement d'elle et ne se retourna que lors du choc qui l'ébranla. Elle reprit le contrôle de son balai et accéléra mais la serpentard se mit à la suivre et elles finirent par se donner des coups d'épaules de plus en plus agressifs. Elles fonçaient droit sur le mur ouest et Aster lui fit un sourire mauvais en se dégageant brutalement. Aussitôt, la poursuiveuse de Gryffondor sentit la pression se relâcher mais bascula vers la droite et lâcha son balai.

James ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres du vif d'or et apercevait Montague, les lèvres serrés fonçaient face à lui. Mais tout à coup, elle détourna la tête et braqua en laissant l'attrapeur de Gryffondor ébahi. James manqua de dépasser le vif d'or qui voletait tranquillement sans savoir qu'il était l'objet de toutes les convoitises. Il fut obligé de faire demi-tour pour le saisir au creux de sa paume et sentir les petites ailes s'agiter entre ses doigts.

Lily s'approcha du bord et vit la jeune fille propulsée contre le mur en bois chuter de plusieurs mètres. Tout à coup, Inès Montague braqua et fonça vers elle. Pour la saisir, elle se jeta contre les planches peintes de jaune et noir. Elles roulèrent toutes les deux avant de chuter dans le sable qui couvrait les bords du terrain. Le professeur Bibine qui arbitrait le match poussa un puissant coup de sifflet. Elle vit alors plusieurs adultes se précipiter vers les deux jeunes filles tandis que les cris dans le stade se faisait de plus en plus bruyants. Lily aperçut des serpentards qui se trouvaient quelques tribunes au-dessus et qui huaient un joueur. Elle tendit l'oreille et fut surprise de les entendre crier le nom d'Inès Montague.

James descendit de son balai et se dirigea vers l'attroupement qui s'était formé près de l'accident. Le professeur McGonnagal était penché sur la jeune poursuiveuse qui gisait toujours au sol. Montague s'était redressé et tenait son bras gauche dans la main tandis qu'une tache de sang s'étendait sur sa manche. Brian Parkinson s'approcha d'elle et se mit alors à la secouer violemment.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu t'es occupé d'elle ? Tu as abandonné le vif d'or ! »

« Lâche-moi, lui cracha t'elle au visage en se dégageant brusquement. Je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne. De toutes façons, notre équipe a gagné, non ? »

« Oui, en effet. »

Michael Zabini se trouvait devant elle, appuyé sur son balai. Il ôta ses lunettes de protections qu'il fit glisser sur ses cheveux et la fixa d'un regard froid. Ils se dévisagèrent puis la jeune fille releva hautainement la tête et balaya l'assemblée du regard. James sentit un courant le traverser lorsqu'elle braqua ses yeux améthystes sur lui avant de s'en aller.

(1 janvier 2005)

fin du chapitre 6


	7. La carte du maraudeur

Heu, ça fait longtemps qu'on se s'était pas parler… Deux mois, vous êtes sûrs ? Non, vous avez du vous trompez (à part – ils n'ont rien remarqué, tout va bien). Bon, pour dire la vérité, j'avais toujours et encore du boulot et je désirais finir mon autre fanfiction en cours. Mais maintenant, je n'ai plus d'excuses. Pour l'histoire, le début traîne un peu mais la suite est tellement chouette que ça va compenser…

N'hésitez pas à rewiewer. Et si c'est si mauvais que ça, faites le moi savoir !

**Remerciements** : A tous les lecteurs qui s'expriment ou restent anonymes. Continuer de me soutenir, ça fait toujours plaisir (j'espère que je n'ai oubliais personne, sinon faites le moi savoir).

**Titre de la trilogie** : Le requiem de l'espoir.

**Titre du deuxième volet** : La couronne de lumière.

**Auteur** : Elizabeth.

**Spoilers** : les quatre premiers tomes.

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif.

**Avertissement** : PG-13 (pas pour le chapitre en lui-même mais pour les idées développées dans l'histoire, les scènes de violences et autres).

**Résumé général de la trilogie** : 1970. A l'aube d'une des noires périodes de l'histoire, Lily Evans, James Potter et ceux qui les entourent se mêlent de ce qui ne les regarde pas. Cela leur voudra de rentrer dans l'Histoire en liant leurs pouvoirs et leurs vies.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Un match de Quidditch permet à James de découvrir que leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal possède lui aussi un passé, qui cependant le rend mélancolique. Lors de l'affrontement, Inès Montague empêche un des joueurs de Gryffondor de se blesser dans sa chute. James ne sait pas tellement comment interpréter ce geste.

**Rappel des personnages évoqués dans ce chapitre** :

Kevin Perkins : Gryffondor, sixième année.

Jack Funestar : Gryffondor, sixième année.

Daniel Payne : Gryffondor, sixième année, préfet et gardien de Quidditch.

Keïta Pélias : Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

LE REQUIEM DE L'ESPOIR

2 La couronne de lumière.

Chapitre 7 : LA CARTE DU MARAUDEUR.

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que les élèves avaient repris les cours et Dumbledore semblait ne pas avoir trouvé de remplaçant pour enseigner le combat. Pourtant ce matin là, le professeur McGonnagal leur annonça que leur emploi du temps comptait maintenant trois heures de plus. Certains firent la moue, surtout parmi les filles tandis que les garçons paraissaient plutôt satisfaits. Potter et Black commencèrent à se parler à voix basse. Le plus effronté des deux leva brusquement la main et le professeur de métamorphose le fixa par-dessus ses lunettes.

« Oui, M. Black ? »

« Et bien, professeur, peut-on savoir l'identité de notre nouveau professeur ? »

Les deux garçons s'étaient disputés sur le sujet. James considérait qu'il s'agirait forcément de quelqu'un de médiocre, on n'acceptait pas un poste d'enseignant au bout de trois mois de cours. Mais Sirius de son côté, soutenait fermement que Dumbledore n'aurait jamais embauché un incapable. Sur ce point, il n'avait certainement pas tort. Bien que le directeur paraisse un peu loufoque de temps à autre, il n'en était pas moins très consciencieux dans son travail et ses responsabilités.

Le professeur fronça les sourcils et fixa sa classe dans regard douteux.

« Il s'agit de quelqu'un de doué. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet de ce cours. De toutes façons, vous le découvrirez par vous-même à l'heure suivante. Sur ce, l'un d'entre vous pourrait rappeler à la classe les conditions de … »

Pour une fois, le cours parut relativement long à James. Il parvint à faire rapidement l'exercice demandé par le professeur qui le fixa par-dessus ses lunettes lorsqu'il le réussit au bout de quelques minutes. Son regard était toujours sévère mais il savait qu'elle observait ses prouesses. Ils n'étaient que deux à être parvenu à métamorphoser leur bras gauche en ailes. Sirius agitait vainement sa baguette mais son bras ne se couvrait que de plumes sans se transformer totalement. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Remus y parvint ainsi que Mary Bones qui se trouvait sur le rang de la classe. James remarqua que les seuls élèves à avoir parfaitement abouti l'exercice se trouvaient être lui, Remus ainsi que la jeune blonde et son amie aux boucles noires. La préfète allait y parvenir quand un peu de bruit attira l'attention de James qui se retourna et aperçut Jack Funestar qui battait vainement ses deux ailes couvertes de plumes argentées. Sa baguette était tombée sur le sol et son partenaire, Kevin Perkins, la ramassa et lui fit un sourire. Le jeune homme fulmina et se mit à vociférer. Toujours aussi susceptible, lui chuchota Sirius à son oreille en rigolant.

« Tu trouves ça amusant, peut-être, grogna t'il. »

L'autre haussa les épaules et sourit de toutes ses dents en faisant tournoyer entre ses doigts la baguette sombre de Jack.

« C'est moins fatigant de faire cette métamorphose sur les autres. Et puis, je trouve que ces ailes ne te vont pas si mal, plaisanta Kevin. »

« Rends-moi mes bras, espèce de lâche et je me ferai un plaisir d'utiliser mes poings, jappa Jack.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas essayer si tu peux voler avec ? La fenêtre est juste à côté, si tu veux… »

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il fut bousculé par Jack qui se jetait contre lui. Toutefois, la bagarre n'alla pas loin car le professeur intervint rapidement et les sermonna sur leur comportement.

« Vous trouvez cela digne d'élèves de dix-sept ans, clama t'elle. Cinq points de moins chacun pour Gryffondor! »

Sur ces entrefaites, la cloche sonna et chacun se précipita dans le couloir. Ils suivirent tous plus ou moins Daniel Payne qui avait reçu un parchemin certifiant la salle du cours de duel. Au tournant du couloir, ils pénétrèrent dans une salle toute en longueur dont l'allée centrale était recouverte d'un long tapis. De chaque côté, se trouvaient alignés une rangée de pupitres en bois sombres qui n'attendaient que les élèves. Chacun s'installa selon sa convenance et se mit à bavarder avec son voisin.

« Mais où est donc le professeur, s'exclama un gryffondor en jetant ses livres devant lui. »

« Je suis là, déclara une petite voix un peu aigrelette. »

Une étrange agitation parcourut le bureau du professeur absent et tout à coup, un petit homme se hissa sur une chaise et monta debout sur le bureau.

« Professeur Flitwick, s'étonna Lily en reconnaissant le minuscule enseignant d'enchantements. »

« Oui, c'est moi qui serait votre professeur cette année. Il semblerait que notre directeur n'est malheureusement trouvé personne. »

Tout en parlant, il épousseta ses vêtements et claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître sa baguette. Certains élèves restaient sceptiques devant cette apparition mais le petit homme n'y prêta pas attention et leur adressa à tous un large sourire.

« Bien, nous allons commencer par une partie théorique.

Un peu de vacarme se fit entendre puis une main finit par se lever.

« Dites, professeur, vous êtes sûr que vous êtes qualifié pour nous enseigner cette matière ? »

Alors que de nombreux enseignants auraient vu de l'impertinence dans la question et se seraient fait un plaisir de mettre en retenue mensuelle le questionneur, le petit professeur Flitwick fit, lui, un grand sourire dans sa petite barbe blanche et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller de plaisir.

« Je ne voulais pas en parler mais puisque que l'on m'a posé la question, je vais tâcher d'y répondre. Pour tout vous dire, j'ai été champion de duels pendant trois années à la faculté d'enchantements. C'était en 1932 alors que je n'avais qu'une vingtaine d'année… »

Et le professeur passa l'heure entière à leur narre les duels qu'il avait faits lors des tournois annuels de la faculté. Il détaillait chaque adversaire et puis leur mimait chaque action en lançant le sort contre le mur. Il finit par ne plus se rappeler le sort qui lui avait permis de vaincre un sorcier prétentieux et se grattait la tête quand la cloche retentit.

« Déjà fini, se lamenta t'il. C'est fort dommage, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de faire grand chose. Pour rattraper cela, vous m'étudierez le premier chapitre de votre livre et essayez de revoir ce que l'on vous a enseigné l'année dernière. »

Lily souriait en sortant du cours. Elle aimait bien le professeur d'enchantements et bien que ces cours fussent très divertissants, les élèves apprenaient énormément de choses. Elle laissa ses camarades sortir et aperçut Daniel Payne qui sortait presque en courant, son sac accroché sur l'épaule. Le jeune homme s'arrêta brusquement et se claqua la main sur le front comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose. Elle le vit se retourner et attraper Mary par le bras. Sa petite amie parut surprise mais il lui fit un immense sourire et lui déclara quelque chose avant de la remercier et de l'embrasser furtivement. Deux secondes plus tard, il avait disparu.

Lily s'avança vers Mary qui semblait encore étonnée et Julia vint les rejoindre. La blonde lui parut passablement de mauvaise humeur brusquement. Elle faisait une moue boudeuse, elle qui souriait de façon continuelle d'habitude.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe, demanda Lily gentiment en avançant dans le couloir. »

« Il se passe que Monsieur Daniel Payne me demande encore de m'occuper de sa sœur. Je te jure, j'en ai assez, Lily. Depuis le début de l'année, on se voit à peine et il me prend pour sa nounou ! »

« Tu devrais le lui dire, déclara Julia. »

« Je ne suis pas sûre que cela change grand chose ! Il n'est jamais là quand je veux lui parler… »

Lily perdit le fil de la conversation. Elle fixa son attention sur ses mains. Ces dernières la démangeaient comme lorsque petite, elle s'était frotté aux orties. Cela lui était arrivé assez souvent depuis cet été mais c'était la première fois que la douleur se faisait si présente. Fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son uniforme, elle fit une petite grimace et tenta de penser à autre chose. Mais la légère démangeaison se transforma peu à peu en brûlures qui échauffaient la peau et les ongles. La préfète serra les poings et porta son regard sur ses amies. Julia la regarda étrangement.

« Tu vas bien, Lily ? Tu es toute pâle ! »

« Ce n'est rien, chuchota t'elle. J'ai juste un peu mal aux mains. »

« Fais voir, déclara son amie en tendant le bras. »

Lily sortit à remords les mains de sa poche tandis que toutes les trois s'arrêtaient contre le mur. Julia passa son sac à Mary et retroussa les manches de la préfète. Elle fit glisser ses doigts sur la peau qui lui parut brûlante.

« Lily, tu es sûre que tu n'as pas de fièvre ? Tes mains sont brûlantes… En fait, on dirait que tu as concentré ton flux magique dedans… Je le sens qui vibre. »

Elle s'en était doutée mais n'avait pas vraiment voulu y croire. Depuis que les trois jeunes filles avaient effectué cette étrange cérémonie, Lily n'avait cessé de sentir la magie fluctuer en elle, parfois doucement en de lentes vagues mais aussi plus ardemment comme si son corps la brûlait. Il ne fallait que personne ne soit au courant. De telles pratiques n'étaient pas tolérées à Poudlard dans le règlement, ni même par le ministère de la magie. Si on venait à le découvrir, elles finiraient toutes les trois devant une commission.

Julia fixa sa camarade mais la préfète avait détourné la tête et fixait la silhouette qui se trouvait adossé contre le mur opposé, les bras croisées sur la poitrine. Ses yeux la dardaient comme deux charbons ardents et elle se sentit envahie par une faiblesse. Pélias Keïta était vêtu d'un uniforme noir et le replis de ses manches vertes reflétaient la lumière des bougies. Elle voulut reculer lorsqu'elle le vit s'avancer mais se retrouva bloquée par le mur.

Julia et Mary qui n'avaient rien vu la questionnèrent pour savoir si tout allait bien. Mais les cheveux de sa nuque se hérissaient et des gouttes de sueur se mirent à perler sur son front, collant quelques mèches de cheveux à ses tempes.

« Ecoute, Lily. Je crois qu'il faudrait que tu ailles à l'infirmerie… »

Mary n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase, les jambes de Lily se dérobèrent sous elle et la préfète commença à glisser au sol. Tout à coup, le professeur se précipita vers elles et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne chute à terre.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, demanda t'il calmement. »

« Elle a fait un malaise, répondit Julia. En sortant du cours, elle ne se sentait pas très bien… »

« Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Regagnez votre salle commune. »

Julia allait s'exclamer qu'elles n'allaient certainement pas quitter Lily. Ce à quoi le professeur devait s'attendre car il leur répondit aussitôt malgré un ton froid et tranchant :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Vous aurez de ces nouvelles d'ici ce soir. »

Julia ramassa les affaires de Lily et regarda le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal s'en aller avec son amie dans les bras, les pieds de la jeune fille ballant stupidement dans le vide.

Il la tenait fermement dans ses bras, sentant la magie naviguer dans le corps de la jeune fille telle un torrent en furie. Sa poitrine se soulevait de façon irrégulière et brusquement, elle eut un soubresaut qui le fit se dépêcher de plus belle. Mais s'il la conduisait dans cet état, l'infirmière poserait des questions et en informerait le directeur. Et la réaction magique de la jeune fille ne laissait pas de doutes pour un expert.

Il finit par bifurquer dans un couloir obscur et fourbu par la course, se jeta à genoux sur le sol. Un transfert de magie s'imposait. Il reposa le corps de la jeune fille contre le mur et posant ses mains sur ses épaules, inspira profondément. Sa tête bascula vers l'avant et en murmurant quelques paroles, un étrange souffle naquit entre eux, relevant en l'air ses cheveux. Il sentit la magie aspirée traverser ses mains et dangereusement remonter dans ses bras. Aussitôt, il s'arracha de la jeune et plaqua ses mains sur le dallage de pierre. De brusques raies de lumières blanches jaillirent du contact en grondant et rebondirent jusqu'au plafond pour disparaître. Pélias Keïta se retint de pousser un cri lorsque toute la magie de la jeune fille se fut évacuée à travers ses membres, alors que ses bras tremblaient toujours plus et que ses traits se tiraient sous la douleur. Lorsque la magie se fut dissipée, le professeur sentit son corps s'affaisser à son tour mais il tint bon. Se redressant, il essuya toutes traces de poussière sur ses vêtements et de sueur sur son front et reprit délicatement la jeune fille dans ses bras avant de la conduire à l'infirmerie. Il aurait une petite enquête à mener pour découvrir comment cette jeune fille était rentrée en possession de tels pouvoirs qui dépassaient largement sa catégorie.

James laissa glisser la cape d'invisibilité au sol et vit Sirius et Remus se dégager des plis du vêtement derrière lui. A travers les touffes d'herbes humides qui remuaient, ils virent apparaître au bout de quelques instants une boule de poils gris-brune qui se métamorphosa sous leurs yeux. Peter Pettigrow apparut avec sa mine renfrognée et ses petits yeux brillants. Il semblait néanmoins heureux de participer à ce qu'ils avaient prévu ce soir là. Ayant choisi une nuit sans pleine lune pour se trouver au complet, chacun s'était vu attaché une tâche particulière. Il était hors de question de faire échouer le plan. Il fallait qu'ils parviennent à mettre en place la carte.

James fit un signe à ses camarades qui se regroupèrent vers lui.

« Le mieux, c'est de se diviser. Chacun prend une partie du parcours et l'effectue jusqu'à temps de trouver celle de l'autre. Une remarque ? »

Sirius acquiesça vivement de la tête en signe d'approbation ; de toutes façons, Sirius était toujours d'accord avec James. Remus ferma les yeux et James comprit qu'il acceptait.

« Tu veux dire qu'on va devoir se débrouiller tout seul ? »

James ferma les yeux. Il aurait du s'en souvenir, les plans en solo ne tentaient jamais Peter. Bien au contraire. Il poussa un soupir et Sirius ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard son vers le jeune homme concerné qui détourna la tête.

« Bon, quelqu'un a une autre idée, demanda t'il d'une voix un peu pâteuse. »

« On n'a qu'à faire équipe par deux, déclara Remus qui trouvait toujours une solution au problème. »

L'idée fut acceptée et Sirius s'accommoda de faire équipe avec Peter, à la grande joie de ce dernier car leur groupe n'aurait pas à marcher, ce qui soulagerait ses jambes. Il faut dire qu'il avait déjà couru pendant un bon quart d'heure à travers l'herbe humide. James et Remus se mirent donc en route pour se rendre à l'autre bout du parc. En fait, cela les arrangeait. Une fois l'opération effectuée, Sirius et Peter utiliseraient leur forme animagi pour se rendre jusqu'au château tandis que James, dont l'animal était un peu voyant, se dissimulerait en compagnie de Remus sous la cape.

Les deux jeunes hommes se rendirent au bord du lac en longeant l'orée de la forêt. Après avoir bien réfléchi, l'étendue de la carte du maraudeur ne pourrait jamais percer les secrets et les mystères de la forêt interdite. Ce serait déjà un miracle s'ils parvenaient à diriger un flux de magie autour de l'enceinte du château et d'y combiner un sort que James avait quelque peu manipulé avec l'aide de Remus.

Les abords du lac étaient calmes et la surface de ce dernier un peu laiteuse sous les éclats d'un quartier de lune. Ils parcoururent les ajoncs sauvages sur une centaine de mètres avant de parvenir à un endroit d'habitude inaccessible. Quelques rochers gris sombres étaient léchés par les clapotis de l'eau dont la surface brillante réfléchissait vaguement les reflets des deux jeunes hommes.

« On devrait essayer sur ses rochers, proposa Remus. Ca devrait tenir un bon bout de temps et puis, c'est à l'abri des regards indiscrets. »

James acquiesça et ils s'approchèrent en prenant soin de ne pas tomber dans l'eau, du fait de la boue glissante sous leurs pieds.

Remus s'accroupit dans les touffes d'herbes qui le dissimulèrent quasiment aux yeux de James. Celui-ci laissa son camarade faire la besogne et regarda le ciel avec appréhension. Il ne fallait pas risquer de louper le signal des autres.

Remus sortit de sa poche de cape une fine baguette relativement courte faite de bois pâle. Il l'agita avec soin pour faire un essai puis prononça quelques mots dans sa barbe. Un léger sifflement se fit alors entendre et attira l'attention de James. Remus prit alors le soin de diriger le jet lumineux bleuâtre vers le rocher. Il reproduisit à l'identique le symbole que James avait copié sur un bout de parchemin, gravant des cercles emboîtés incrustés d'étranges signes cabalistiques. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se redressa quelque peu pour admirer son travail. Le symbole circulaire brillait d'un éclat pâle et fluet à la lueur des étoiles et éclairait vainement les alentours obscurs. James admira lui aussi le signe jusqu'à que Remus se retourne brusquement vers lui. James dans la panique de manquer le signal, voulut se raccrocher à quelque chose mais ne trouva que la main de Remus qu'il entraînait dans sa chute. Son pied glissa dans la boue molle et il sentit le rebord du lac se dérober sous ses pieds. Un 'plouf' bruyant se fit entendre puis plus rien.

L'eau froide l'entoura et il tenta de se débattre mais vainement. Ses vêtements se gonflaient d'eaux saumâtres et noires tandis que sa vue se brouillait. Quelques mouvements de bras inutiles ne firent que l'épuisait plus. Tout à coup, il sentit qu'on l'agrippait violemment et qu'on le tirait de l'eau et c'est tout dégoulinant, les vêtements alourdis par la flotte, suffocant et blême, les cheveux mouillés qu'il se retrouva sur la berge.

Il toussa et se releva piteusement avec l'aide de Remus qui l'aida à s'appuyer sur son épaule.

« Tu as de la chance que je sois là, déclara t'il, mi-souriantt, mi-songeur. »

James grogna entre ses dents et tenta sans succès d'essuyer les verres de ses lunettes sur sa manche mouillée. Il les enfila tout de même. Il pouvait remercier son camarade car sans lui, il aurait barboté pendant un bout de temps. La lycanthropie de Remus lui conférait malgré les apparences une force redoutable. Même Sirius qui était le plus grand et le plus musclé ne cherchait pas à se battre avec lui, sûr que l'autre le plaquerait au sol. C'était pourquoi il se rabattait sur son meilleur ami.

« De quelle couleur étaient les étincelles, demanda James. »

« Si je ne me suis pas trompé, elles étaient blanches. »

« Ce n'était pas le signal convenu ! »

« Peut-être que Peter s'est trompé… »

James considéra que Sirius avait du juger plus prudent de s'occuper lui-même de l'opération, ce en quoi il n'avait certainement pas tort. Il détourna cependant son regard par-dessus la haute silhouette du château et vit apparaître au niveau de la massive silhouette de la tour Nord une gerbe d'étincelles rouge vif qui indiquait qu'ils avaient terminé. Remus répondit en envoyant le second signal convenu : quelques étincelles vertes qui grésillèrent dans la nuit avant de disparaître.

Aussitôt les deux jeunes hommes pointèrent leurs baguettes sur le cercle gravé pour lancer un sort dessus. Au grand soulagement de James, aucunes détonations ou bruits quelconques ne se firent entendre pour signaler à tous les dormeurs ce qui se déroulait dans le parc. Alors que Remus s'apprêtait à parler, un brusque souffle se leva et balaya toute la surface du parc. James se protégea du mieux qu'il put et sentit le sol gronder sourdement sous ses pieds. Non, il n'y avait pas à dire : même une déflagration aurait été plus discrète que cela !

Lorsque le calme revint, les deux amis se remirent en route et recouvert de la cape, parcoururent leur chemin jusqu'à une porte dérobée du château sur l'aile Ouest. Peter et Sirius les attendaient discrètement dans un recoin d'un escalier et le petit jeune homme grassouillet se métamorphosa sous le regard interrogateur de Remus et celui mécontent de James, bien soulagé de n'avoir à donner une explication. Ils longèrent rapidement les couloirs le plus silencieusement possible, s'arrêtant le cœur palpitant quand la silhouette poilue de leur camarade disparaissait dans le couloir comme éclaireur.

Après avoir lourdement refermé la porte de bois de leur pièce secrète, les quatre garçons se dépêchèrent d'allumer un feu dans la petite cheminée tandis que James acceptait enfin d'ôter sa cape dégoulinante et s'ébrouait vigoureusement les cheveux.

Il farfouilla parmi les objets divers qui traînaient : fioles, grimoires, une pile impressionnante de confiserie qui appartenaient à Peter et mit enfin la main sur ce qu'il cherchait. Le jeune homme à lunettes posa sa baguette sur la table au côté de la carte et plaqua sa main sur le parchemin sous les yeux admiratifs du trio qui le contemplait.

« Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises et je déclare la carte du maraudeur opérationnelle, s'écria James en levant la main droite, un immense sourire barrant son visage radieux. »

Aussitôt ses paroles prononcées, de fins traits d'encre sombres se mirent à parcourir le morceau de parchemin, traçant couloirs, escaliers, étages et autres, ainsi qu'une quantité de points représentants les élèves qui devaient dormir. Mais dans leur trop grande joie, les maraudeurs ne s'aperçurent pas qu'un petit point s'agiter dans les couloirs du château à la recherche de quelque chose, un petit point marqué d'un nom : Pélias Keïta.

fin du chapitre 7

(3 mars 05)


	8. Déboires amoureux

Bonjour chers lecteurs, un petit chapitre de plus pour vous faire plaisir. Bon, promis, l'action ne va pas tarder à arriver. En fait, il va y avoir pas mal de mystères avant mais bon…

N'hésitez pas à rewiewer. Et si c'est si mauvais que ça, faites le moi savoir !

**Remerciements** : A tous les lecteurs qui s'expriment ou restent anonymes. Continuer de me soutenir, ça fait toujours plaisir (j'espère que je n'ai oubliais personne, sinon faites le moi savoir).

beru ou bloub : Et oui, j'ai un faible pour les profs de DCFM… Mais on ne devrait pas tarder à en savoir plus sur lui ou du moins…

**Titre de la trilogie** : Le requiem de l'espoir.

**Titre du deuxième volet** : La couronne de lumière.

**Auteur** : Elizabeth.

**Spoilers** : les QUATRE premiers tomes seulement.

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif.

**Avertissement** : PG-13 (pas pour le chapitre en lui-même mais pour les idées développées dans l'histoire, les scènes de violences et autres).

**Résumé général de la trilogie** : 1970. A l'aube d'une des noires périodes de l'histoire, Lily Evans, James Potter et ceux qui les entourent se mêlent de ce qui ne les regarde pas. Cela leur voudra de rentrer dans l'Histoire en liant leurs pouvoirs et leurs vies.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Alors que le professeur Flitwick, champion de duels dans sa jeunesse, accepte de donner les cours de combats aux gryffondors, Lily fait un étrange malaise d'origine magique. Le professeur Keïta l'emmène à l'infirmerie mais se rend compte du potentiel magique qui déferle dans son élève et qu'il se retrouve contraint de réduire par d'étranges pratiques. Les maraudeurs parviennent enfin à mettre en place leur fameuse carte.

**Rappel des personnages évoqués dans ce chapitre** :

De Saint-Armand Rose : Gryffondor, 5° année. Très poussée sur les origines des gens qu'elle fréquente.

Jorkins Bertha : Gryffondor, 6° année.

Payne Daniel : Gryffondor, 6° année, préfet. Frère de Gwendoline et petit ami de Mary.

Perkins Kévin : Gryffondor, 6° année.

Fergusson Yann : Gryffondor, 7° année.

Troy Julius : Gryffondor, 7° année, capitaine et poursuiveur.

Payne Gwendoline : Serdaigle, 1° année. Membre du trio infernal et sœur de Daniel.

Prewett Lucy : Serdaigle, 1° année. Membre du trio infernal.

Schwarz Ernie : Serdaigle, 1° année. Membre du trio infernal.

Davies Edward : Serdaigle, 6° année. Petit ami de Julia.

McKinnon Helen : Serdaigle, 6° année, préfète.

Abbot Agnès : Poufsouffle, 6° année.

Vinterberg Sara : Poufsouffle, 6° année, poursuiveuse.

Montague Inès : Serpentard, 7° année, attrapeuse et préfète en chef. Admirée de tous les garçons, elle reste cependant de glace envers leurs amabilités.

Darcey Line : Ancienne Gryffondor venant de France et retournée dans son pays d'origine. Ses parents étaient impliqués dans l'Opération Pégasus et des liens très forts l'unissaient à Remus.

LE REQUIEM DE L'ESPOIR

2 La couronne de lumière.

Chapitre 8 : DEBOIRES AMOUREUX.

C'est un petit déjeuner bien chaud qui accueillit les maraudeurs en ce froid matin d'hiver. Le plafond magique avait donné un peu de répit par rapport à la veille et un simple ciel bas couvrait leurs têtes. James se servit un bon verre de jus d'orange avant de pouvoir s'attaquer aux tartines que Peter accapara aussitôt.

« Dites, vous allez au bal avec qui, déclara sournoisement Sirius Black. »

Remus eut un haussement de sourcils mais ne daigna pas sortir de la lecture de son journal.

« Bon, toi d'abord, Black, puisque tu sembles si fier de nous annoncer qui est l'heureuse élue, déclara Julius Troy. »

« La malheureuse élue, rectifia Yann Ferguson en riant. »

Sirius bouda pendant cinq minutes et il fallut le prier, mais son envie finit par le faire parler.

« Sara Vinterberg, déclara t'il avec joie. »

« C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie et plutôt sympathique. Très intelligente. »

« Ce n'est pas la conversation de Black qui risque de la séduire, ricana quelqu'un. »

Un broc de jus d'orange faillit s'envoler à travers la table mais il n'y eut finalement que deux ou trois grossièretés échangées.

« Peter ? »

« Ben quoi ? »

« Toujours avec Bertha Jorkins, laissa hasarder Sirius. »

« Pas du tout, s'offusqua t'il. Agnès Abbot a accepté de m'accompagner. »

James se contenta de mâchonner sa tartine tandis que la moitié de la table se mettait à jaser. Lui n'avait pour l'instant pas de cavalière. Non pas que personne ne le lui ait prié, adjuré ou même imploré mais il avait refusé toutes les demandes. Il ne savait pas vraiment mais deux jolis yeux verts venaient à chaque fois troubler sa vision et chaque fille lui paraissait fade et gourde. Non, jamais il ne pourrait demander à Lily Evans de l'accompagner. Et puis pour quelle raison d'abord ? Mais parce que c'est elle qui fait battre ton cœur, déclara une petite voix qu'il s'empressa de refouler. Bah, après tout, même si elle refusait, ce serait plutôt amusant.

L'arrivée du préfet en chef sembla quelque peu calmer les choses. Charles Osborne appartenait à la maison de Serdaigle et avait été choisi pour son sérieux. Pas très grand, des cheveux blonds un peu ébouriffés ainsi que des petites lunettes finissaient de lui conféraient un air sérieux qu'il n'assumait guère.

« Hé Osborne, il y va avec qui, demanda Peter. »

« Mais avec sa chère camarade de Serpentard, la préfète en chef : Inès Montague… »

« Il va bien s'amuser… »

« Tu parles, il est raide amoureux d'elle mais il est tellement timide qu'il ne dira rien. »

« De toutes façons, quand tu la vois, tu as beau avoir envie de lui dire les plus belles choses pour la conquérir, les mots te restent au bord des lèvres tant son regard te glace. »

« C'est dommage, elle est plutôt jolie… »

« Plutôt jolie, attends la moitié de Poudlard la suit des yeux dès qu'elle passe quelque part tandis que l'autre moitié s'est déjà fait rabrouer. »

« De toutes façons, c'est une serpentard, ajouta quelqu'un. »

Ce petit rappel mit fin à la conversation et chacun repartit dans ses occupations propres. On continua de discuter et Sirius se tournait étrangement vers James qui fit comme s'il ne savait pas ce qu'on attendait de lui. Tout à coup, un petit groupe de filles se leva de table un peu plus loin et vint vers eux. Une jeune fille interpella James qui se retourna, l'air surpris.

« Excuse-moi de te déranger, James. Je voulais te demander si tu accepterais d'être mon cavalier pour ce soir ? »

La voix était charmante tout comme la personne. Rose de Saint-Armand le fixa d'un beau regard gris. Ses cheveux soigneusement lissés sur ses épaules encadraient un visage aux très fins et réguliers. Sa peau claire lui donnait un air altier que beaucoup lui enviaient. La jeune fille de cinquième année ne se retenait jamais pour faire part de sa prestigieuse ascendance française. Certains s'amusaient même à raconter qu'elle vérifiait les arbres généalogiques avant de fréquenter les gens.

Sentant que son silence s'éternisait, James ne voulut pas paraître impoli et dès lors, sa volonté de parler à Lily Evans et il répondit favorablement. Rose parut satisfaite et lui adressa un grand sourire enjôleur. Sirius le poussa du coude.

« Attention, camarade, cette fille a de sérieuses vues sur toi ! St ça se trouve, elle envisage peut-être de devenir, Mme Potter, la femme du descendant de la famille princière de Galles ! »

Et le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs partit d'un grand éclat de rire que toute la table suivit. James ne put s'empêcher de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles mais la pointe de sa baguette sur la poitrine de son meilleur ami transforma le rire de ce dernier en hoquet.

Alors que le cours d'études des runes venait de prendre fin, les trois jeunes filles se retrouvèrent comme convenu au coin d'un couloir. Le mois de décembre était déjà bien avancé et maintenant, d'épais flocons de neige couvraient le parc d'un fin manteau duveteux et immaculé. Malgré la beauté et la magnificence du paysage, le château était glacé et des courants d'air soufflaient les flambeaux accrochés au mur. Heureusement, le couloir qu'elles parcouraient était éclairé par des lanternes aux flammes multicolores.

Un raffut derrière elles se fit entendre et Lily se retourna pour apercevoir le concierge qui accourrait vers elle, cheveux épars et presque l'écume aux lèvres. L'homme à moitié courbé et rendu bossu les dépassa et marmonna comme pour lui-même :

« Je vais les avoir, je vais les avoir… »

Quelque abasourdie par le bref passage du concierge, Mary regarda ses amies mais Julia se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Bah, rien de grave ! »

Lily vit qu'un jeune homme de Serdaigle venait de les aborder.

« Rusard croit qu'il va pouvoir les attraper ! »

« Les maraudeurs, demanda stupidement Lily. »

« Bien sûr que non ! Personne ne peut attraper les maraudeurs, surtout pas Rusard ! Nan, il s'agit de gamins de ma maison qui se font appeler le trio infernal… »

Le jeune homme eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que les trois jeunes filles disparurent de se vue et qu'il se retrouva stupidement seul face à une statue antipathique qui lui offrit sa plus belle grimace. Lily dépassa un groupe de première année et s'engouffra dans un nouveau couloir. Une volée d'escaliers apparut à sa gauche et elle s'empressa de les monter à moitié essoufflée. Mary sur ses talons fronçait bizarrement les sourcils, ce qui l'intrigua. En réalité, les trois jeunes filles avaient agis de concert sans prendre la peine de se regarder. Lily tenait absolument à empêcher Rusard d'attraper les trois garnements. Bien sûr, elle se sentait un peu coupable par son rôle de préfète mais considéra qu'elle pouvait tout à fait s'attribuer le fait de punir les élèves qu'elle avait déjà pris en flagrant délit. Elles venaient d'arriver sur une des plates –formes des passages pourvus de verrières et virent débouler trois petites silhouettes. Sans comprendre ce qui se passait, Lily sentit ses la démanger et elle les tendit instinctivement devant elle. Rusard apparut, avec sur ses pas son abominable chat pouilleux au regard sanglant. Il allait pousser un cri de surprise quand une violente bourrasque l'aveugla et le projeta à terre. Lily abasourdie, regarda le résultat de ce qu'elle venait de faire : il n'y avait pas de doutes, le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux était bien la conséquence de sa magie. Une étendue de glace s'étalait devant elles et Rusard était étalé par terre, gesticulant. Avant qu'il ne relève la tête, Mary attrapa la petite fille blonde par le bras tandis que Julia disparaissait en compagnie des deux autres chenapans. Lily finit par tourner les talons et se saisissant enfin de sa baguette dressa un mur de briques fictives qui s'estomperaient sous peu, juste le temps de leur donner le temps de fuir.

Elle finit par rejoindre ses camarades qui la fixaient d'un regard fasciné. Ce fut Julia qui prit la parole la première :

« Tu crois que c'est la magie élem… »

« Oui, acquiesça Lily en secouant la tête pour faire comprendre à la jeune fille de parler de façon codée devant les trois enfants. »

Le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et épais la regardait avec des yeux brillants d'admiration.

« Houa, c'est génial ce que vous avez fait ! »

« Ouais, maugréa Lily mais pas autant que le savon que je vais vous passer. Il me semble vous avoir dit d'arrêter vos petites blagues. Non ? »

Les trois petites frimousses lui offrirent pour seule réponse un grand sourire admiratif qui la firent soupirer. Après quelques tentatives pour parlementer, Lily finit par leur retirer des points et leur donner une heure de retenue pour le lendemain soir. Alors que Lucy Prewett, sa frange lui mangeant la moitié du visage et son petit camarade s'apprêtaient à s'en aller. Mary retint Gwendoline Payne par la capuche de sa cape.

« Non, toi, tu viens avec moi ! »

Sa voix était coupante et les yeux bleus brillaient comme de la glace. Lily fut étonnée de la réaction brutale de son amie mais elle lui engagea le pas pour se rendre à la tour de Gryffondor.

La grosse dame s'écarta et fit un sourire à la petite blonde.

« Tiens, un petit corbeau, déclara t'elle d'un ton affectif. »

Lily entendit à peine la réponse presque grossière que Mary adressa au portrait qui s'en offusqua et se referma devant Julia et elle. A force de parlementarisme exaspéré, elles parvinrent à pénétrer dans la salle commune pour voir une scène que Poudlard n'était pas prêt de revoir.

Daniel venait d'arriver en bas des escaliers, probablement de sa chambre et les bras ouverts se dirigeait naturellement devant son amie quand Mary tira sa baguette et la pointa vers sa poitrine. Il resta interloqué mais lorsqu'il voulut avancer à nouveau, Mary s'écria d'une voie forte :

« Pas un pas de plus, Payne ou tu passes deux semaines à l'infirmerie ! »

Son ton acerbe et violent fit détourner la tête de quelques élèves présents que l'étrangeté de la scène étonna.

« Mais voyons, Mary, qu'est ce.. »

« Ce qui se passe, Payne, c'est que ta stupide sœur est tout aussi stupide que son crétin de frère ! Il se passe aussi que j'en ai marre que tu me considères comme sa nounou ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Tu te sens bien, Mary ? »

« Parfaitement, je passe mon temps à réparer les conneries de ta sœur ! »

Le ton monta peu à peu, en Daniel Payne restait relativement calme, tellement étonné du comportement si inhabituelle de Mary, d'habitude si calme. Les cris finirent par attirer une bonne partie des élèves. Lily vit Sirius Black se placer près d'elle.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Je crois que Mary dit à Daniel tout ce qu'elle à sur le cœur. »

« Je ne savais pas qu'il fallait hurler pour faire une déclaration d'amour, chuchota avec malice le maraudeur. »

« Ce que tu peux être stupide, Black ! Elle l'engueule ! »

« Sacré savon en perspective ! »

Le visage d'habitude si calme de Mary était rouge de fureur et des larmes de rage commencèrent de couler de ses paupières. Gwendoline s'était écarté et avait rejoint avec timidité les abords du cercle qui entourait les deux jeunes gens. Daniel s'approcha pour toucher Mary mais elle lui administra une brusque gifle qui le fit chanceler. Il trébucha et se retint au passage à Kevin Perkins.

« Va au diable, Payne, cracha la blonde en grimpant dans les escaliers. »

Aussitôt après la disparition de Mary, un brouhaha assourdissant éclata, chacun voulant commenter ou expliquer ce qui venait de se passer aux nouveaux arrivants. Lily brava la foule et adjura d'une voie forte de reprendre son calme. Sa demande resta sans appel jusqu'à ce qu'elle les menace de retirer des points.

Daniel Payne avait la joue rouge vive et marquée par les doigts de sa petite amie. Il se laissa tomber lourdement dans le fauteuil Louis XV le plus proche. Lily lui fit face, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai fait, Lily ? Explique-moi ! »

Sa voie chevrotait presque et un sentiment de malaise.

« Il se passe que Mary en a marre que tu la prennes pour la nounou de ta sœur. Elle passe son temps à devoir s'en occuper alors que ce serait plus tout rôle de grand frère, il me semble. Tu ne te rends pas comptes, Daniel, mais tu l'as quasiment délaissée ses derniers temps. C'est comme si tu l'utilisais que pour réparer les bêtises de sa sœur… »

Elle finit par se détourner et apercevant Gwendoline qui ne savait plus où se mettre se décida à intervenir. Elle tapa sur l'épaule de Julia et lui demanda de remonter dans la chambre pour voir comment aller Mary. Prenant la main de la petite serdaigle, elle la fit sortir de la salle et la raccompagna à travers les couloirs jusqu'à la tour de Serdaigle. Sur le chemin, la petite fille finit par relever la tête et fixa timidement Lily.

« Tu crois que Mary va m'en vouloir pour toujours ? »

La préfète s'arrêta donc et lui lâchant sa main, se mit à genoux devant elle.

« Non, bien sûr. Mais tu peux comprendre qu'elle soit énervée. »

« C'est de ma faute, à cause de toutes ses farces… »

« Mais non, je t'assure. C'est juste une histoire de grands que ton frère et Mary vont régler comme des grandes personnes. Il ne faut pas que tu prennes la faute sur toi. C'est d'abord le problème de ton frère. Il faut leur laisser le temps de se reparler. »

Elle la laissa devant un long rideau bleu nuit qui cachait l'entrée d'un couloir et s'en alla. En arrivant dans le couloir aux abords de la tour de Gryffondor, elle vit de nombreux jeunes hommes vêtus magnifiquement attendre en discutant. Elle les regardait avec étonnement quand elle bouscula quelqu'un. Un jeune homme vêtu d'une robe bleue et noire lui adressa un franc sourire. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient de joie et son visage reflétait la bonne humeur.

« Tiens, Lily, tu tombes à pic ! Tu pourrais dire à Julia que je l'attends. Mais tu n'es pas encore prête… »

La préfète jeta un coup à sa tenue un peu négligée et d'un geste rapide tenta de lisser ses cheveux pour paraître un peu plus présentable.

« Ecoute, Edward, je crois que… En fait, il y a eu un petit malentendu avec Mary et je crois que nous allons passer la soirée avec elle. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, j'espère ! »

« Non, enfin… Disons que Mary a fait une crise de nerfs… »

« Une crise de nerfs, elle qui est si calme… »

« Je suis désolée, Ed'. Je vais dire à Julia de descendre pour que vous régliez ce la entre vous. Bonne soirée quand même. »

Une fois remontée dans la chambre, Lily exposa la situation à Julia qui revint quelques minutes plus tard.

« Edward a accepté que tu le laisses tomber ? »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela, déclara Julia en lui faisant un clin d'œil. »

Au bout d'une demi-heure, l'agitation qui régnait en bas disparut et seuls quelques premières années s'amusaient en bas, pour une fois qu'ils possédaient la salle commune à leur entière disposition.

Mary se redressa sur son lit et ne voulut pas présenter son visage rougi à ses deux amies. Elle renifla avant de parler.

« Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Allez donc au bal. »

« Et puis, on ne te laisserait comme une vieille chaussette toute seule, ici ! Tu nous prends pour qui, s'écria Julia. »

« Jolie comparaison, ajouta Lily. »

La petite joute orale qui s'en suivit fit un peu sourire Mary et avec un entendement conjoint, elles décidèrent de parler d'autres choses.

« Dis-moi, Lily, c'est la première fois que tu fais de la magie sans baguette, demanda avec curiosité Julia. »

« Oui, avoua la préfète. Vous croyez que c'est la … »

« Magie élémentaire ? Evidement ! Qu'est ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ? »

« Julia a raison, Lily, déclara la blonde. »

« Mais vous, il ne s'est rien passé ? »

Mary fit une petite moue de concentration et au creux de sa paume apparurent des étincelles rougeoyantes qui ne tardèrent pas à faire un petit feu aux couleurs claires. Lily resta bouche bée et regarda Julia qui sourit à son tour, quelque peu gênée.

« Toi aussi, alors, s'étonna Lily. »

« En fait, la magie circule ne nous mais ce sont nos bagues qui nous permettent de canaliser le flux et de diriger la magie. »

Lily leva les yeux vers la fenêtre et fixa le clair de lune qui scintillait dans le ciel obscur. Elle avait donc réussi. A l'avenir, elle serait assez forte pour protéger ceux qu'elle aimait. Ainsi que Julia et Mary. Car les temps troublés qui s'annonçaient ne leur laisseraient aucun répits et bientôt, l'obscurité retomberait sur eux.

James Potter plaça ses mains autour de la taille de la jeune fille et se laissa aller au son de la musique. Il s'ennuyait au possible. Non pas que sa cavalière fut désagréable. Rose de Saint-Armand avait revêtu une longue robe de satin crème qui lui seyait magnifiquement la taille et elle avait bouclé avec délice ses cheveux châtains qui retombaient en de douces anglaises. James jeta un coup d'œil au reste des coupleurs de danseurs qui se trouvaient sur la piste et vit Sirius, un grand sourire aux lèvres, faire virevolter sa compagne qui riait aux éclats. Peter de son côté tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas écraser les pieds d'Agnès Abbot qui le regardait avec condescendance devant ses maladresses.

A la fin de la danse, James avança le prétexte d'aller chercher des rafraîchissements pour disparaître rapidement. A travers la foule, la jeune fille ne le retrouverait pas. Non, franchement, la soirée l'ennuyait au possible, rien de passionnant ne se passait. Le gryffondor sentit une certaine lassitude l'envahir et il finit par s'appuyer contre le mur, un verre à la main. Une main se posa sur son épaule et le fit sursauter. Remus était à ses côtés, l'air un peu fatigué et les traits tirés. Cependant, un large sourire égayait son visage lorsqu'il s'adressa à son ami.

« Alors James, déjà fini de danser ? »

« Je n'aurai jamais du accepter cette invitation, grogna t'il. »

Un morceau plus dynamique se fit entendre et de nouvelles personnes vinrent sur la piste pour faire la démonstration de leur talent de danseur.

« Tu aurais préféré y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre, je me trompe ? »

James ne répondit pas et se contenta de boire une gorgée qui le désaltéra quelque peu.

« Tu avais envie de demander à quelqu'un de t'accompagner ? »

Toujours aucune réponse.

« Des yeux verts, je me trompe… »

James haussa les épaules mais regarda Remus avec étonnement.

« Qu'est ce… »

« Allons, James, tu n'as pas de secrets pour moi. Même si tu fais tous les efforts du monde pour le cacher, certaines choses ne peuvent disparaître. »

« N'importe quoi ! »

« Quand on a la chance d'aimer quelqu'un, on ne le laisse pas de côté simplement par fierté. »

« Qu'est ce que tu connais à ses choses là, Remus, lâcha James un peu brusquement. Tu n'as jamais aimé pers… »

Les yeux de Remus se plissèrent de déplaisir et son visage impassible tiqua.

« Tu te trompes, James. Lorsqu'on laisse les gens s'en aller, cela fait mal, très mal… »

Le jeune homme se rendit compte de sa maladresse. Bien sûr, lui aimait toujours Lyne Darcey bien qu'elle ait quitté l'Angleterre à la fin de l'année dernière. Une jeune fille arriva derrière eux et saisit le bras de Remus.

« Dites, cher cavalier, je ne vous ai pas invité pour discuter avec ce sieur, mais pour m'inviter à danser. »

« Si madame veut bien se donner la peine… »

Remus offrit son bras et Helen McKinnon éclata d'un rire franc et clair. Tous deux n'étaient ensembles lors de cette soirée que pour s'amuser. La préfète de Serdaigle lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux.

« Dis donc, James, je crois que ta charmante partenaire te cherche depuis dix minutes. Si tu veux lui échapper, tu ferais mieux de trouver une meilleure cachette. »

James soupira et les regarda s'éloigner joyeusement et rejoindre Sirius qui démontrer son talent d'acrobate sur un rythme endiablé, bousculant plus de personne sur son passage qu'autre chose.

Remontant ses lunettes, James tenta d'apercevoir la préfète de Gryffondor aux bras de quelque jeune homme. Mais il ne vit que des visages joyeux et rieurs, pas l'ombre d'une chevelure rousse. Pourquoi se farcir la tête avec ses illusions, il détestait Lily Evans. Elle était tout ce qu'il détestait : pimbêche, travailleuse, sérieuse… Il reposa son verre sur les tréteaux les plus proches et partit rejoindre Rose de Saint-Armand pour danser.

(26 mars 2005)

fin du chapitre 8


	9. La médaille

Haaa ! La fin du concours ! Je viens enfin de pouvoir écrire ce chapitre ! Après un total de 31 heures de planchage, c'est enfin fini et c'est les vacances. Pour fêter ça, je me remets tout de suite au boulot et je vous poste un chapitre avant de prendre mon avion.

N'hésitez pas à rewiewer. Et si c'est si mauvais que ça, faites le moi savoir !

**Remerciements** : A tous les lecteurs qui s'expriment ou restent anonymes. Continuez de me soutenir, ça fait toujours plaisir (j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne, sinon faites-le moi savoir). Et un grand merci à mon beta-reader (j'ai nommé Beru ou bloub). C'est vrai qu'en ce moment, ça ne sera pas du luxe de relire mes chapitres. Alors, on le remercie encore bien fort.

Vinounou : Et oui, James sent son cœur battre de plus en plus fort mais… Il va falloir encore attendre un peu ! Moi, je peux vous dire que ça ne sera pas si facile que ça (ben sinon, ça ne serait pas drôle).

**Titre de la trilogie** : Le requiem de l'espoir.

**Titre du deuxième volet** : La couronne de lumière.

**Auteur** : Elizabeth.

**Spoilers** : les QUATRE premiers tomes seulement.

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif.

**Avertissement** : PG-13 (pas pour le chapitre en lui-même mais pour les idées développées dans l'histoire, les scènes de violences et autres).

**Résumé général de la trilogie** : 1970. A l'aube d'une des noires périodes de l'histoire, Lily Evans, James Potter et ceux qui les entourent se mêlent de ce qui ne les regarde pas. Cela leur vaudra de rentrer dans l'Histoire en liant leurs pouvoirs et leurs vies.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Au cours d'une balade dans Poudlard, les trois jeunes filles portent secours au trio infernal pris en chasse par Rusard. Etrangement, Lily fait usage de pouvoirs dont elle ignore l'origine. Mais elle sait au fond d'elle que son objectif est atteint : être assez forte pour se protéger. Cependant, Mary s'énerve contre Daniel Payne et finit par le menacer de sa baguette car elle ne supporte plus qu'il la prenne pour la nounou de sa petite sœur. La soirée se termine donc tristement dans leurs chambres pour les trois jeunes filles tandis que James Potter supporte la compagnie de Rose de Saint-Armand lors du bal de Noël, cela à sa plus grande joie.

**Rappel des personnages évoqués dans ce chapitre** :

Keïta Pélias : Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Funestar Jack : Gryffondor, 6° année. Frère de Laura.

Payne Daniel : Gryffondor, 6° année, préfet et gardien.

Perkins Kévin : Gryffondor, 6° année.

Jarrel Melissa : Gryffondor, 7° année.

Taylor Eustache : Gryffondor, 7° année, poursuiveur.

McKinnon Helen : Serdaigle, 6° année, préfète.

Osborne Charles : Serdaigle, 7° année, préfet en chef.

O'Connor Ralph : Poufsouffle, 6° année, batteur.

Vinterberg Sara : Poufsouffle, 6° année, poursuiveuse.

Blecher Guenièvre : Poufsouffle, 7° année, capitaine et poursuiveuse.

Hallet Florian : Poufsouffle, 7° année, attrapeur.

Rogue Severus : Serpentard, 6° année.

Pucey Lisa : Serpentard, 6° année, préfète.

Zabini Michael : Serpentard, 6° année. Capitaine et gardien.

Crabbe Nicolius : Serpentard, 6° année.

Goyle Timothy : Serpentard, 6° année.

Rosier Evan : Serpentard, 6° année, préfet. Frère de Clara.

Montague Inès : Serpentard, 7° année, attrapeuse.

LE REQUIEM DE L'ESPOIR

2 La couronne de lumière.

Chapitre 9 : LA MEDAILLE.

James laissa retomber lourdement son coude sur la table et maintient fermement son bras pour guider son bol jusqu'à sa bouche. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit.

Après avoir bien arrosé le bal de Noël, James avait raccompagné sa cavalière jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor et l'avait laissé en compagnie de ses amies, au grand mécontentement de celle-ci qui avait boudé pendant le reste de la soirée. Un coup avait retentit dans la nuit, annonçant pour chacun qu'il était l'heure de regagner son lit. Mais le dortoir des sixième année était resté agité jusqu'au petit matin. Un sévère sort d'isolement sonore et la fête était repartie de plus belle. Sirius et Remus étaient passés par les cuisines et avaient ramené de quoi étancher la soif de chacun.

Tous avaient ri et bu, bien plus que de raison. James dont les lunettes penchaient dangereusement sur l'avant de son nez, était affalé de tout son long sur son lit. Peter souriait béatement tandis que Sirius entreprenait de faire la chambrée. Kevin Perkins l'accompagna dans es pitreries et même Jack Funestar finit par rire à gorge déployé.

La nuit était froide et Remus avait lancé un bon sort de flammes qui avait embrasé les bûches disposées dans l'âtre par les Elfes. Dehors, de lourds flocons de neige tombaient et formaient dans les ténèbres un épais manteau duveteux.

James posa la bouteille qu'il tenait à la main sur sa table de nuit et s'assit en tailleur sur son lit. Il remarqua que le lit de Daniel Payne était toujours vide et c'est deux heures plus tard qu'une sombre silhouette apparut, glacée de la tête aux pieds, laissant derrière elle de longues traînées humides.

Le jeune homme était dans un état pitoyable. Lorsqu'il se fut un peu plus approché de la lueur rougeâtre du feu, chacun se tut. Le visage du jeune préfet était rougi très certainement tout autant par la neige que par les larmes. La mâchoire crispée, il serra les poings et s'assit sur son lit, le dos voûté.

« Daniel, où étais-tu passé ? Et qu'est ce qu'y t'es arrivé ? »

La voix pourtant sympathique de Kevin s'étrangla devant le regard de ses compagnons. James contempla le gryffondor qui frissonnait dans le noir de la chambre. Soudain, cela lui retraversa l'esprit. Mary Bones. Oui, c'était ça ! Il se souvint en effet que Sirius lui avait raconté la violente dispute qui avait eu lieu dans la soirée entre les deux jeunes gens.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as passé la soirée dehors, Daniel ! »

Celui-ci hocha vaguement la tête. Kevin Perkins se leva et sortit une épaisse couverture en laine d'une des armoires. Il la tendit à Daniel qui finit par s'enrouler dedans et éternua bruyamment.

« Bien sûr, il est malade ! Il faudrait lui trouver quelque chose ? »

« Une bièreaubeur ? »

« Je ne pense pas que cela soit l'idéal dans son état. »

« Je vais aller chercher un grog aux cuisines, déclara James en se redressant. »

Il empoigna un morceau de parchemin qu'il fourra dans sa poche et agrippa sa cape d'invisibilité. Dans les couloirs, il la revêtit doucement et jetant un coup d'œil à la carte ne remarqua rien d'anormal. Aux portes des cuisines, il rejeta sa cape sur ses épaules et demanda au premier elfe qui apparut s'il était possible de préparer un grog bien chaud. L'elfe aux yeux globuleux acquiesça vivement et aussitôt la pièce se mit en branle-bas de combat. Cinq minutes plus tard, un mug fumant aux vapeurs entêtantes lui fut présenté et il remercia les créatures avant de disparaître à nouveau.

Au tournant d'un couloir, il entendit cependant des bruits de pas dans sa direction et pesta d'avoir eu les mains occupées, ce qui l'avait empêché de regarder son chemin. La vapeur entêtante continuait de le suivre et il se risqua à glisser avec maladresse la tasse sous sa cape. A travers le fin tissu, une lueur apparut et un grognement l'accompagna.

« Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelqu'un, s'exclama la voix âpre et grinçante du concierge. »

James le vit brandir sa lanterne pour éclairer le couloir et à la grande surprise de James, une silhouette apparut face à lui. Pélias Keïta venait de surgir comme par magie des ténèbres. Une lourde tunique retombait sur ses hanches et le visage rigide de l'homme fixa le concierge. Son visage anguleux rasé de près et ses cheveux vaguement lâchés dans le cou lui conféraient une allure étrange. James cessa de respirer et se colla toujours plus contre le mur de pierres froides.

« Bonsoir, Rusard. Que faites-vous à cette heure-ci ? Encore à la poursuite de quelques réfractaires du sommeil ? »

Un sourcil moqueur se souleva mais la torsion de la bouche du professeur indiqua fermement à James que l'homme ne rigolait qu'à moitié.

« Si vous croyez que j'ai oublié les nuits passées à vous courir après, vous vous trompez ! Vous et puis… »

« Taisez-vous, grogna le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. »

Rusard semblait s'amuser de la rage de l'homme mais lorsque la baguette jaillit de la manche de Pélias Keïta et se tourna vers lui, il ravala un sursaut et recula maladroitement.

« Je vous interdis de parler de ça ! Vous savez sans doute ce qui c'est passé. »

« Comment ne pas le savoir, réfuta immédiatement Rusard. Tous les journaux en ont parlé. »

« Cela suffit ! »

Un profond silence fit place à la brève joute verbale et James sentit ses jambes se mettre à trembler. L'inaction le rendait nerveux et s'il ne trouvait pas bientôt un moyen de se sortir de là, de sérieux ennuis l'attendraient. Il ne tenait pas à avoir un avertissement de plus. Le professeur Binns lui avait déjà donné un devoir supplémentaire. Mais là, la punition serait bien plus sévère.

La fumée monta à nouveau jusqu'à ses narines et il poussa un faible râle tandis que la vapeur le faisait toujours plus transpirer.

« Pour revenir à ma première question, que faites-vous ici ? »

« Je cherche quelque chose. »

« En arpentant le château dès que vous le pouvez. Si vous cherchez à en découvrir tous les recoins, je peux vous dire que vous n'avez pas fini ! Personne ne connaît ce vieil amoncellement de pierres mieux que moi, se galvanisa Rusard. »

Un sourire furtif passa sur les lèvres de l'homme et James s'aperçut qu'il y n'était pas seulement dû à l'arrogance du concierge.

« Si vous le dites ! Tiens, je prendrais bien un grog pour me réchauffer ! »

James rapprocha la tasse près de sa poitrine et ferma les yeux, priant n'importe quoi pour que l'un des deux s'en aille rapidement. Et sa prière fut exaucée. Rusard grogna dans sa barbe et le professeur s'en alla de son côté, ombre furtive dans la nuit, une vague lumière au bout de sa baguette.

Une fois remontée dans leur dortoir (après avoir au passage réveillé la grosse dame qui s'était plainte), James se laissa retomber sur l'épais édredon qui recouvrait son lit. Les autres étaient apparemment parvenus à calmer Daniel et à le ramener à la raison.

« Allons, Daniel, Mary était simplement énervée. Tu verras, sous peu, vous serez à nouveau ensembles. »

« Merci Remus. »

« Mais qu'est ce que tu y connais aux filles, toi, s'exclama Sirius en riant. »

« Quoiqu'il avait l'air de bien s'entendre avec Helen McKinnon, rétorqua Jack. »

« Helen n'est qu'une amie, répondit Remus. »

James, lui, savait pertinemment à qu appartenait le cœur du loup-garou. A cette jeune fille qui poursuivait ses études en France : Lyne Darcey.

« Et toi, James, comment était ta soirée avec l'élue de ton cœur ? »

Le jeune homme sortit de ses pensées et s'aperçut que tous le fixaient. Il sentit son visage s'empourprer et balbutia quelque mot.

« C'est bien ce que je disais, il est raide dingue de Rose de Saint-Armand. Bah, après tout, James Potter et Rose Potter, ça ne sonne pas trop mal. »

James jeta un coussin vers son meilleur ami et les premières hostilités se transformèrent en un immense chambard.

Non, vraiment, il tombait de sommeil. Mais un bon petit déjeuner le remettrait sur pied. Sirius semblait près à s'endormir dans son bol de chocolat quand un groupe de Poufssoufle apparut devant eux.

« Hé, les maraudeurs, bien dormi à ce que je vois ? »

« A merveille, répondit Remus avec humour, le seul qui semblait frais et dispos en ce lendemain de fête. »

Ralph O'Connor rit à gorge déployé et brandit en l'air une paire rutilante de patins à glace.

« Le lac a gelé, chers amis, ça vous tente de venir faire une petite glissage ? »

« Je serai vous, je ne traînerai pas trop ! Les Serdaigles vous ont traité de lavettes, déclara William Jordan. On va organiser une bataille de boules de neiges ! »

Après avoir assurer qu'ils venaient, les maraudeurs regagnèrent leurs chambres pour se vêtir chaudement et passèrent à l'intendance pour emprunter chacun une paire de patins.

Bien que Peter ne parut pas certain de cette merveilleuse idée (il avait déclaré avoir l'impression d'avoir au moins un dragon dans le crane pour justifier son mal de tête), chacun marcha dans le parc avec entrain. Et sous leurs yeux, apparut une immense surface miroitante dans le soleil hivernal. De nombreuses silhouettes étaient déjà occupées à patiner.

Sirius fut le premier sur la glace et partit rapidement taquiner les Serdaigles. James laça ses patins avec application et remonta la chaude paire de gants qui protégeaient ses mains. Remus avec l'aide de Ralph parvint à faire tenir Peter à peu près debout sur la glace. Des boules de neige commencèrent à fuser de partout mais l'on s'aperçut que les Gryffondors étaient bien plus nombreux que les Serdaigles.

Aussitôt, deux équipes furent formées et les courses endiablées reprirent de plus belles. Sirius se mit dans le clan opposé à James pour pouvoir le bombarder de boules de neige. James se pencha et effectua un rapide demi-tour sur la glace lorsqu'une masse blanche et glacée apparut devant lui et lui explosa à la figure. Il chercha le coupable des yeux et reconnut Florian Hallet, un poufssoufle de septième année qui lui sourit. Dégageant la neige de son col, il fit un signe à Remus et tous deux bombardèrent leur ennemi jusqu'à qu'il batte en retraite derrière Mellissa Jarrel (ce qui ne lui fut pas d'un grand secours, la gryffondor n'étant pas plus grande que certains troisième années). Mais à cet instant, Sirius jaillit de nulle part avec à ses côtés, Charles Osborne et Sara Vinterberg. La bataille fut générale et seul le secours quelque peu tardif d'Eustache Taylor et d'Helen McKinnon parvint à ramener une équité quelque plus logique.

Une bonne heure passa et c'est essoufflé que chacun finit par se laisser tomber sur la berge, les joues enflammés et les cheveux fourrés de neige pour le plus part. Sirius se vanta d'être sorti grand vainqueur mais Guenièvre Blancher aidée d'Eleonore Dunaway se saisirent de lui et Andrew Johnson les aida en enfouir vigoureusement de la neige dans le cou du gryffondor.

Sirius ne le prit cependant pas mal mais les maraudeurs, quelque peu fatigués (sauf Peter qui avait préféré rester sur la berge au bout de quelques minutes d'essais infructueux), décidèrent de regagner le château.

Lily et ses deux camarades remontèrent de la grande salle où un goûter de Noël avait été servi. Le thé fumant les avait rapidement réchauffés. Les biscuits recouverts de sucre glace, de raisins secs et d'agrumes séchés avaient alléché la plupart des élèves de Poudlard, certains professeurs n'avaient pas non plus lutté et avait succombé.

Julia désigna le professeur Flitwick qui paraissait discuter joyeusement avec le professeur Walbeck. Elles sortirent de la grande salle et Lily les entraîna dans les couloirs. Peeves passa près d'elle et se contenta de caqueter avant de faire exploser dans un crépitement un lot de serpentins. La préfète ne le chassa même pas et sourit joyeusement. Au croisement d'une galerie dont les flambeaux projetaient de magnifiques lumières colorées, elles croisèrent les maraudeurs.

« Tiens, ça faisait longtemps, déclara Lily en grinçant des dents. »

« Poudlard n'est donc pas assez grand, il faut qu'on tombe sur vous, répondit du tac au tac James ne faisant une grimace. »

« Bon, de toutes façons, il fallait que je voie Remus. On a un devoir à faire ensemble. »

« Un devoir de quoi, demanda stupidement Peter. »

« D'études de Runes, répondit son camarade. »

« Vous n'allez quand même pas travailler le jour de Noël, s'exclama Sirius au comble de l'indignation. »

« Voyons, Sirius, tu as oublié à qui tu t'adresses ! Miss préf… »

James ne finit pas sa phrase mais ce ne fut pas dû au regard noir que lui lança la préfète mais au rire nerveux qui explosa dans leur dos.

Tous les sept se retournèrent pour faire face à un arrogant groupe d'élèves vêtus d'uniformes verts et argents : les serpentards.

« Ca aussi, ça faisait longtemps, grogna Sirius en serrant dans un réflexe ses poings. »

« Alors, les lionceaux, qu'est ce que vous fabriquez ? Vous jouez à pierre-papier-ciseaux ? »

Evan Rosier avait la main passée autour des épaules de son amie, Lisa Pucey qui était plus blanche que jamais. Elle fit glisser nerveusement ses mains sur sa jupe plissée et releva la tête. A leur côté, Michael Zabini (dont le regard acéré s'agitait au-dessus de ses lunettes) toisait la plupart des élèves. Pour leur part, Nicolius Crabbe et Timothy Goyle faisaient une escorte quelque peu impressionnante pour ceux qui avaient le malheur de les croiser dans le couloir

« Non, mais ça serait toujours mieux que de pratiquer de la magie noire, ajouta Mary. »

« La ferme, sang-mêlé. On ne t'a rien demandé, cracha Evan Rosier, les yeux flamboyants de rage. »

« Continuons notre chemin, on ne va quand même pas s'abaisser à leur adresser la parole, déclara la voix susurrante d'une garçon aux cheveux noirs qui apparut derrière le groupe. »

Severus Rogue et son gros nez, pensa mentalement James. Il sentit Sirius se cambrer et un court instant passa avant que son meilleur ami se jette dans le tas de serpentards. James voulut le retenir mais Michael Zabini, pourtant si calme, l'intercepta d'un brusque uppercut dans les côtes. Il n'était donc plus question d'éviter quoi que ce soit. Il fonça dans la bagarre, la rage en tête. Remus lui vint en aide mais ce fut Evan Rosier qui lui tomba dessus. Le serpentard l'attrapa par le col et s'apprêtait à frapper Remus lorsque James dégagea son ami en plaquant le serpentard contre le mur et lui assénant un coup de poing. L'autre était plus grand que lui mais James était plus rapide. Sirius avait sauté à la gorge de Severus qui par réflexe, dégaina sa baguette et la pointa vers lui. Mais cela n'arrêta pas le gryffondor que rien ne semblait pouvoir ramener à la réalité.

Lily poussa un cri en voyant Remus atterrir à terre et Nicolius Crabbe lui envoyait une bourrade coup dans le ventre. Lisa Pucey, tremblante, s'était reculée et adossée contre le mur, regardant l'affrontement avec terreur. Ses yeux perçants rencontrèrent ceux de Lily mais rien n'y brillait. Cependant, le gryffondor à terre se redressa péniblement au moment où Lily se précipitait vers lui. Elle lui saisit le bras mais le jeune homme le repoussa doucement.

« Retourne à ta place, Lil… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un éclat d'argent jaillit devant eux et Remus poussa un hurlement qui fut accompagné d'une gerbe de sang. Michael Zabini, face à eux deux, était parfaitement calme et faisait jouer dans sa main une petit poignard à lame acéré. Lily releva la tête et vit la joue zébrée d'une longue estifflade pourpre. Elle entendit Remus grogner et dans la confusion, ne comprit plus rien.

C'est une brusque détonation qui la fit reculer du combat et elle vit derrière elle Inès Montague, qui paraissait fort mécontente.

« Bon sang, Evans, aide-moi à les arrêter ! Tu es préfète oui ou non ! »

Lily acquiesça et à son grand étonnement, vit que la préfète en chef réglait le tout à coup de baguette. Un mur invisible se forma entre les belligérants et seuls Sirius était eu sol, penché sur Severus qui pointa sa baguette vers la gorge du gryffondor.

« Ca suffit, Rogue, clama la jeune fille. »

Elle s'approcha vivement d'eux et saisit Sirius qu'elle redressa en le tirant par l'épaule. Le bilan était lamentable. James avait reçu un coup de poing au visage et sa joue commençait à enfler, Remus avait sa coupure au visage et seul Sirius paraissait n'avoir pas trop subi de dommages. Du côté des serpentards, Evan Rosier, la lèvre explosée et ensanglantée s'essuya sur sa manche, tachant de pourpre son uniforme tandis que Michael Zabini avait échappé de peu à un égorgement pur et simple.

Inès Montague retrouva son calme et sa voix froide argua chacun :

« Je suppose que cela ne sert à rien de chercher le motif de cette bagarre. Potter, Black et Lupin, rendez-vous au bureau de McGonnagal immédiatement. »

Evidement, les serpentards allaient s'en sortir. Mais à la grande surprise de chacun, ce ne fut pas le cas.

« Quant à vous, je pense que le bureau du professeur Brocklehurst est tout indiqué, ajouta la préfète en chef en tournant ses yeux mauves vers ses condisciples. Et vingt points en moins par personne ! »

« Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je… »

« Pas de commentaires, Rosier. Obtempère, c'est tout ce qu'on t'ordonne. »

La serpentard avait tout de même relevé sa baguette vers le jeune homme, sachant de quoi il était capable. Chaque groupe finit par s'éloigner et Lily se retrouva stupidement au milieu du couloir. Elle allait suivre ces amies quand un éclat doré attira son regard. La préfète s'accroupit et tâtonna le sol du bout des doigts avant que sa main se renferme sur une petit cercle de métal.

Elle le dirigea vers la lumière et reconnut une médaille, une petite médaille ronde attachée au bout d'une chaîne. Elle la fit glisser entre ses mains et remarqua que chaque face était composée d'armoiries : une tour et épée dorées sur fond de gueules et de l'autre côté, une étoile argentée sur fond bleu. Lily fit glisser la chaîne dans sa paume et la passa autour de son cou sans se rendre compte que les minuscules runes gravées sur la tranche s'illuminaient au contact de sa peau.

fin du chapitre 9

(21 avr. 05)

Gueules : terme d'héraldique signifiant rouge.


	10. Les archives de Poudlard

Bon, tout le monde trouve ce que je fais formidable (sincèrement, vous n'êtes pas difficiles). Je compte terminer cette seconde partie assez rapidement, de toutes façons, il ne me resta qu'à la rédiger. Mon opus final par contre sera triomphant ! Je suis entrain de travailler dessus et ça va faire des étincelles :pleins de nouveaux persos sympa, des anciennes connaissances et beaucoup d'action et de drame… Allez, une petite review pour la route…

N'hésitez pas à rewiewer. Et si c'est si mauvais que ça, faites le moi savoir !

**Remerciements** : A tous les lecteurs qui s'expriment ou restent anonymes. Continuez de me soutenir, ça fait toujours plaisir (j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne, sinon faites-le moi savoir). Et un grand merci à mon beta-reader (j'ai nommé Beru ou bloub). C'est vrai qu'en ce moment, ça ne sera pas du luxe de relire mes chapitres. Alors, on le remercie encore bien fort.

azertyuiop : Merci pour la review ! Il me semble que c'est la première fois que tu m'écris. Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Pas d'inquiètude à avoir, la suite sera encore meilleure.

Beru ou bloub : Ha, cher bêta reader ! J'en profite pour te remercier une nouvelle fois pour le travail rapide et efficace que tu fournis. Quant à notre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, encore quelques nouveaux mystères dans ce chapitre…

XXX

**Titre de la trilogie** : Le requiem de l'espoir.

**Titre du deuxième volet** : La couronne de lumière.

**Auteur** : Elizabeth.

**Spoilers** : les QUATRE premiers tomes seulement.

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif.

**Avertissement** : PG-13 (pas pour le chapitre en lui-même mais pour les idées développées dans l'histoire, les scènes de violences et autres).

**Résumé général de la trilogie** : 1970. A l'aube d'une des noires périodes de l'histoire, Lily Evans, James Potter et ceux qui les entourent se mêlent de ce qui ne les regarde pas. Cela leur vaudra de rentrer dans l'Histoire en liant leurs pouvoirs et leurs vies.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : La soirée de Noël n'a pas été des plus réussie. James, après s'être mortellement ennuyé en compagnie de sa cavalière, parcourt le château et tombe sur une étrange conversation entre Rusard et le professeur Keita. De plus, les vacances se concluent sur une violente bagarre entre les gryffondors et les serpentards de sixième année au cours de laquelle Lily trouve une étrange petite médaille.

**Rappel des personnages évoqués dans ce chapitre** :

Keïta Pélias : Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Brocklehurst Ignatus : Professeur de potions et directeur de Serpentard.

Payne Daniel : Gryffondor, 6° année, préfet et gardien. Ancien petit ami de Mary.

Perkins Kévin : Gryffondor, 6° année.

Payne Gwendoline : Serdaigle, 1° année. Sœur de Daniel qui fait parti du trio infernal.

XXX

LE REQUIEM DE L'ESPOIR

2 La couronne de lumière.

XXX

Chapitre 10 : LES ARCHIVES DE POUDLARD.

Lily se réveilla bien plus tôt que son réveil. Il lui était encore accordé une bonne demi-heure de sommeil. Les morceaux calcinées de bûches craquèrent sourdement dans l'âtre et formèrent un petit tas de cendres grises. Dehors, le vent sifflait violemment contre les vitraux de verres et un lourd ciel de plomb couronnait les montagnes au-dessus du château. Lily tira son édredon jusqu'à ne plus percevoir la lueur du jour. Son retour dans les bras de Morphée fut cependant de courte durée car son chat sauta sur le lit en un bon gracile et silencieux. La préfète grogna et finit par s'extirper de la douce chaleur de ses couvertures. Elle ouvrit la porte en tâtonnant au petit félin qui fila à la chasse aux souris.

Lily pénétra dans la salle de bains encore inoccupée et entreprit de s'habiller après avoir pris une bonne douche bien chaude. Elle enfila maladroitement son pull et tenta vainement de lisser le col de sa chemise. Jetant un coup d'œil à son reflet, elle pensa mentalement qu'il valait mieux ne pas se lever certains jours. Ses cheveux rebiquaient et elle se saisit de sa baguette pour les coiffer.

Dans la salle commune, quelques élèves étaient assis dans les fauteuils et la plupart étaient silencieux. Lily aperçut un groupe de septièmes années occupés à réviser en vue de leurs examens. Le portrait de la grosse Dame bascula contre le mur pour laisser passer la préfète. Mais une petite main la retint par la manche.

Gwendoline Payne lui faisait face, un timide sourire sur les lèvres.

« Déjà levée, Gwendoline ? »

« Oui, rétorqua doucement la petite serdaigle. »

Sous le regard attentif de le sœur de Daniel, Lily fronça les sourcils.

« Tu désires quelque chose ? »

« En fait, je voulais présenter mes excuses à Mary. C'est de ma faute si elle s'est disputée avec Daniel. Je n'aurai pas dû faire tant de blagues. »

« Allons, il n'y a pas de mal à faire quelques farces, se surprit à déclarer la gryffondor en réalisant trop tard ce qu'elle venait de dire. »

« Peut-être mais mon frère ne va pas très bien depuis. Il ne mange plus, ne dort plus… J'ai essayé de lui parler mais c'est sans succès. »

Lily s'avança et rabattit sa veste sur son cou. Elle proposa à la petite fille de venir déjeuner avec elle. Personne ne semblait encore prêts à retourner en cours car les couloirs qu'elles empruntèrent se révélèrent déserts, sans la moindre présence humaine (si on excepte les caquètements plus ou moins lointains de Peeves).

Gwendoline hésita à s'asseoir à la table des gryffondors mais le peu d'élèves présents ne s'en offusqua pas. Lily tendit le bras pour se servir un verre de jus d'orange et entreprit de beurrer ses toasts.

« Dis, pourquoi les gens sont-ils tristes quand ils sont amoureux ? »

La question surprit la préfète qui releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux.

« Oui, mon frère est triste car il est amoureux. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'on soit forcément triste lorsqu'on est amoureux, déclara Lily en songeant avec une pointe de mélancolie aux agréables moments passés en compagnie d'Avery Nott. »

« Et toi, tu es amoureuse de quelqu'un ? »

« Moi ? Non ! Bien sûr que non ! »

« C'est dommage, il doit y avoir pleins de garçons qui sont amoureux de toi. »

« Et pourquoi, demanda Lily sur un ton narquois. »

« Tu es très jolie. »

« Merci, mais dis-moi, reprit Lily après un petit temps de pause, toi non plus, tu n'es amoureuse de personne ? »

Lily ne sut jamais la réponse car à ce moment-là, Julia et Mary vinrent les rejoindre. La blonde parut faire la moue quand elle aperçut Gwendoline. La petite serdaigle n'hésita pas cependant à présenter ses excuses et elle finit même par lui demander de pardonner son frère, étant donné qu'il n'avait rien fait.

« Le problème n'est pas là. Ce serait trop facile. Mais de toutes façons, ce n'est pas de ta faute, répliqua Mary en prenant un ton plus doux que lui connaissaient habituellement ses camarades. »

Lily termina rapidement son petit-déjeuner et Gwendoline les quitta peu après pour se rendre en cours de botanique. Si la jeune fille pouvait comprendre la réaction de son amie, celle-ci l'avait plutôt surprise. La préfète avait tendance à considérer qu'il ne fallait pas gâcher sa vie mais en profiter grandement car elle savait pertinemment que les temps idylliques de leur enfance étaient révolues et que les années qui se profilaient devant eux n'appelaient peut-être rien de bon…

Le professeur Keïta les attendait dans la salle. A la grande satisfaction de Lily, il ouvrit les pans du tableau d'un geste de sa baguette et laissa apparaître le sujet de la composition. Elle avait travaillé avec acharnement pendant plus de deux semaines. Aussitôt, quelques cris et récriminations se firent entendre, autant du côté Serpentard que Gryffondor, pour une fois d'accord sur un même sujet.

« Je serai vous, je ne perdrai pas de temps en pérégrination inutile. Vous avez deux heures… »

La plume levée en l'air, Lily finit d'écrire en caractères italiques et glissa une mèche de cheveux roux derrière son oreille gauche. Les idées lui revinrent immédiatement en tête et son plan fut rapidement établi. Alors qu'elle rédigeait la seconde partie de son devoir, quelque chose lui fit relever la tête.

Le professeur Keïta se trouvait face à la fenêtre près de son bureau. Son visage aminci par ses cheveux noirs attachés en catogan semblait soucieux. Ses yeux se plissèrent et il darda toujours plus son regard à travers les vitraux incolores. La longue cicatrice de sa joue tressaillit et il finit par se rasseoir à son bureau. Là, il s'empara d'un parchemin et se mit à tracer quelque chose dessus.

Lily laissa son esprit virevolter encore quelques instants avant de se remettre au travail. Son professeur l'intriguait. Froid et en même temps juste, il paraissait blessé au fond de lui-même. La jeune fille arrivait à le ressentir dans son cœur. Et Cette vilaine balafre qui entamait sa joue, d'où lui venait-elle ? Chaque trace sur votre corps a une histoire, pleine de souvenirs, bons et mauvais qui soulèvent votre âme en de terribles chagrins pour la plupart… Elle aurait bien aimé en savoir plus sur son compte et elle savait parfaitement comment s'y prendre.

La sonnerie retentit et Lily roula son parchemin. Trois rouleaux et demi, ça n'était pas trop mal…

XXX

Pour James, la matinée de ce jeudi s'avérait être une véritable calamité dans leur emploi du temps. Une matinée entière à partager les même cours que les Serpentards. Bien que le cours de défense contre les forces du mal l'intéressait assez, celui de potions faisait de loin parti des heures redoutées. Le professeur Brocklehurst l'avait effrayé lors de ses deux premières années d'études mais depuis qu'il l'avait vu revêtu d'un bonnet fourré orné de longues oreilles de lapin (une heureuse idée de Sirius, comme toujours), l'homme lui-même ne lui était resté qu'antipathique et amer, profondément injuste et sordide. De toutes façons, il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé mélanger des bouts de choses indéterminées (ce qui effrayait toujours Peter) dans un grand chaudron bouillonnant.

Et il ne se trompa pas, le cours fut aussi abominable que les autres jours. Il parvint cependant à faire équipe avec Sirius (ce qui n'était pas forcément un bon choix car ce dernier jetait les ingrédients dans n'importe quel ordre sans tenir compte des quantités). Le vacarme qui régnait fut cependant dissipé en quelques instants lorsque l'on frappa à la porte du cachot. Brocklehurst se redressa et grogna de sa voie grinçante à l'intrus d'entrer.

A la surprise générale, le professeur Keïta apparut, tenant dans la main un fin grimoire à la couverture de cuir vert moucheté par le temps.

« Et bien, And… Keïta, que voulez-vous ? »

« Un des élèves a oublié ce livre dans ma salle. »

Et en effet, Kevin Perkins se leva quelque peu confus en rougissant.

« Je crois que c'est le mien, professeur. »

« Allez le récupérer, espèce d'empoté. Et dépêchez-vous de vous remettre au travail si vous ne voulez pas que je vous colle un zéro, grogna l'aimable professeur de potions. »

James avait remarqué l'hésitation dans la voix de l'homme et avait saisi le regard lourd de sous-entendus que les deux adultes d'étaient lancés. Pourquoi cette hésitation sur son nom ? A moins que ce ne soit qu'un emprunt… Mais dans ce cas, le professeur Brocklehurst devait connaître l'autre depuis assez longtemps. Peut-être l'avait t'il eut en cours ? Pélias Keita avait déclaré être allé à Serpentard. En supposant qu'il n'avait pas loin de trente ans ou un peu plus, la théorie de James tenait parfaitement debout. Mais pourquoi ce pseudonyme ?

Toutefois, le gryffondor ne se doutait pas que la préfète venait de faire exactement le même résonnement. Sa concentration fut ébranlé par un violent bruit d'explosion. Il eut le réflexe de se baisser pour éviter les éclaboussures et le professeur Brocklehurst arriva aussitôt de sa lourde démarche près du chaudron de Peter qui baissait honteusement la tête.

XXX

« Voilà, je vous laisse. Je peux avoir confiance, n'est ce pas ? Mais étant donné que vous êtes préfète, Melle Evans, je pense qu'il n'y aura aucun problème. Je repasserai dans deux heures et demi. Bonne recherche. »

La lourde porte bardée de plaques de fer grinça sur ses gonds et résonna longtemps encore après le départ du professeur. Lily poussa alors un soupir et regarda d'un œil amusé ses deux camarades. La salle qui s'étendait devant elles était immense : de hautes étagères croulant sous les registres montaient jusqu'aux voûtes de pierre du plafond. Les rayonnages semblaient vous inviter à les visiter jusqu'au plus profond de leurs recoins. La bibliothèque de Poudlard paraissait presque ridicule à côté de cette immense salle. Sur le mur face à elles était accroché une immense tapisserie brodée dont les couleurs un peu passés n'illustraient que mieux son ancienneté et son importance : le blason de Poudlard. Lily s'approcha et tira une des chaises qui se trouvait rangée à la table la plus proche. Elles venaient de pénétrer dans les archives de Poudlard. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à se lancer dans leurs investigations.

Mary disparut rapidement dans un rayon dont elle ne ressortit que longtemps après. La jeune préfète réfléchit. Elle avait supposé que Pélias Keïta devait avoir une trentaine d'année passée. Après avoir erré dans deux rayons, elle tira par curiosité un lourd grimoire à la couverture noire et or. Un blaireau illustrait le devant du livre et lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle comprit qu'elle venait de prendre le dossier d'un ancien élève de Poufsouffle daté de 1967. Seulement trois ans ! Il lui fallait donc s'aventurer bien au-delà !

Elle dépassa une haute statue de pierre qui marquait l'allée principale et s'engagea dans le rayonnage le plus proche. Un autre essai se révéla tout aussi décevant : 1959. Au bout d'un moment, elle parvint dans un quartier qui semblait n'avoir pas été visité depuis bien longtemps. Quelques araignées avaient tissé avec malice de fines dentelles en haut des étagères et la poussière devait dater de plusieurs lustres…

Lily s'agenouilla à terre, rabotant quelque peu sa jupe mais n'y prêta pas attention. En bas, presque sur le sol, de fins grimoires de couleur verte étaient alignés. Elle en tira quelques-uns et regarda l'année avec curiosité : 1947. Cela devrait peut-être convenir. Le premier ouvrage présentait la scolarité d'un dénommé Emeric Changé. Il avait été plutôt un bon élève mais n'avait jamais été préfet. La photo du jeune homme parut étonnée qu'on ose le dérangé dans son registre. C'est donc avec déception que Lily feuilleta pensivement les livres suivants sans jamais y trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

Une bonne demi-heure passa lentement, annonçant l'approche du soir. Lily, quelque peu désappointée, se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil en l'air. Encore quelques livres d'élèves de Serpentard. Se demandant comment l'on pouvait faire pour s'en saisir à trois mètres du sol, elle entendit un léger chuintement et une fine échelle accrochée au rebord supérieur du meuble glissa vers elle. Lily, peu rassurée, affermit sa prise sur les premiers échelons puis se lança à la suite de sa recherche. En effet, les ouvrages étaient bien de couleur verte. Elle tendit la main vers le premier et ouvrit à la première page. A sa grande surprise, un rayon sanglant lui aveugla le visage. La rouquine détourna la tête et plaçant ses mains en visière, s'aperçut qu'un immense vitrail surplombait l'allée dans laquelle elle se trouvait, et que les rayons du soleil couchant l'embrasaient. Elle redescendit lentement, le petit dossier à la main et toussa lorsqu'un nuage de poussière se dégagea.

« Dis Lily, as-tu trouvé ce que tu voulais, l'appela une voix. »

L'échelle disparut dans les ténèbres du bout de l'allée et Lily retrouva ses esprits.

« Oui, je viens vous rejoindre… »

Un bruit la fit se retourner et elle remarqua sur une petite estrade un pupitre en bois sombre dont le pied était torsadé. S'approchant doucement, le livre plaqué contre sa poitrine, elle vit une plume se lever dans les airs et plonger dans l'encrier tout proche avant d'inscrire un nom en pleins et déliés, d'une fine écriture.

Lily lut le nom avec curiosité : Roger Adalbert Smith. Il devait s'agir du fameux registre qui notait toutes les naissances des futurs petits sorciers qui intégreraient un jour Poudlard. Lorsqu'elle s'assit, Mary et Julia avaient empilé devant elle une pile d'ouvrage en cuir rouge à la reliure doré.

« Des gryffondors ? »

« Evidement, ce sont nos dossiers ! »

Lily parut surprise et laissa les deux jeunes filles parcourir leurs dossiers. Finalement, Mary tendit à la préfète son dossier dont elle se saisit et l'ouvrit avidement. Sa propre photo lui apparut souriante et sympathique. L'image lui fit un petit signe de la main et retrouva une posture plus stricte. Lily Evans, 15 avril 1954, née à Cambridge. Parents : Patrick Evans, Elizabeth Evans née Couronner. S'en suivait les résultats de ses examens depuis la première année, les postes qu'elle avait occupés (celui de préfète pendant deux ans) et les divers avis de ses professeurs. Toutes les remarques étaient flatteuses, même l'ignoble professeur de potions avait presque fait une critique positive. Lily reposa son dossier et vit celui de Julia.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce blason, demanda t'elle en désignant un carré de couleur à côté du nom Hindle. »

« C'est le blason de ma famille. »

« je ne comprends pas… »

« C'est très simple, assura Mary. Chaque famille de sorcier possède un blason qui se transmet de génération en génération. »

« Et pour les… gens comme moi, hasarda Lily. »

« Les moldus qui se découvrent être des sorciers intègrent la communauté magique mais ne possèdent pas de blasons. »

« J'aurai du m'en douter, ajouta aussitôt la préfète en faisant une petite moue. »

« Bah, tu sais, ça n'a rien d'important. La plupart du temps, ça sert de décoration. Seuls les obsédés de la soi-disant pureté du sang tiennent à transmettre leur nom et leur blason. »

« Et les gens qui possèdent un seul parent sorcier ? »

« Si c'est le père, ils ont un blason, sinon non. »

« Donc tu en possèdes un, Mary ? »

La jeune fille sourit et acquiesça.

« Oui, mon père ayant épousé une moldue. Il s'agit d'un loup argent et d'un fond d'hermine. »

Celui de Julia s'avéra être une clef en or sur fond violet. Tout cela laissa Lily quelque peu douteuse. Pour elle, on se serait cru au moyen-âge, où les bonnes et nobles familles se mariaient entre elles. Par certains côtés, le monde magique semblait bien éloigné de la réalité et se raccrochait fermement au passé.

« Alors, la médaille que j'ai trouvée doit appartenir à un sorcier. »

Elle glissa ses doigts par le col de sa chemise et ressortit le petit rond doré qui scintillait étrangement.

« Cela vous dit-il quelque chose ? »

Ses deux camarades lui déclarèrent que non et Lily déçue, décida de laisser ce nouveau mystère de côté et de replonger dans la scolarité de son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

La photo devait dater de sa dernière année et Lily remarqua qu'il ne possédait pas de cicatrices. Son visage était rieur et ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Pélias Keïta était devenu un tout autre homme. Sérieux en cours, appliqué, il avait joué plusieurs années de suites en tant que batteur dans l'équipe de Serpentard. Une brillante scolarité, pensa Lily. De l'ouvrage, glissa une photo en noir et blanc où tout les élèves de Serpentard de son année étaient présents. Il devait s'agir de leur dernière année et de la soirée organisée après les examens. Elle vit quelques visages grimaçants et d'autres peu sympathiques. Mais Derrière le fauteuil en cuir, se tenait le jeune homme vêtu d'une élégante tenue de soirée. Il s'était penché et avait passé ses deux bras autour d'une jeune fille assise dont la tête penchait légèrement vers la droite. Elle fit un clin d'œil moqueur à la préfète de Gryffondor et se retournant, tira Pélias vers elle. Ce dernier se rattrapa de justesse avant de s'affaler sur le canapé pour la plus grande joie de sa compagne. Ses cheveux clairs relevés offraient une grâce sans pareil à son visage d'ange et sa robe qui découvrait ses épaules et mettait sa gorge en valeur.

Non, vraiment, tout semblait sourire au futur professeur Keïta. Mais qu'était devenu le jeune homme souriant, quelle terrible épreuve de la vie l'avait rendu telle que Lily le connaissait jusqu'alors ?

Lily retourna ranger le livre et vit que Julia avait fait de même. Seul Mary s'acharnait sur un grimoire de couleur rouge qui n'était pourtant pas le sien. Lily se pencha et reconnut aussitôt le jeune homme sur la photo. Un sourire gêné, des yeux timides mais une jolie présence ressortait de la photographie.

« Qu'est ce que tu cherches dans le dossier de Lupin, demanda Lily avec étonnement. »

Quelques pages furent tournées et un mot apparut en rouge. Les trois jeunes files le lurent avec attention et les soupçons qu'elle avait longtemps eus se virent confirmés. Remus Lupin était bien atteint d'une lycanthropie avancée. Mary revint à la première page et observa le blason de Remus : d'un côté une flamme inversée, de l'autre des fleurs de lys sur fond bleu. Mais ce qui dérangea Lily, c'est que Remus portait le nom de sa mère. En effet, son père se dénommait Armand de Lancastre.

Alors que la porte se refermait derrière elles trois, dans un rayon quelque peu éloigné, le livre concernant le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal fut parcouru d'un souffle de magie et le nom du jeune homme disparaissait, laissant une fine plume invisible inscrire son nom originel sans que la préfète de Gryffondor ne s'en doute.

(18/5/05)

fin du chapitre 10


	11. Etrange mosaïque

Un chapitre sur lequel j'ai pris la peine de m'appliquer (ha non, ça ne veut pas dire que d'habitude, je bacle mon boulot) car on découvre les idées qui trottent dans la tête de certains personnages… Enfin, pas trop non plus ! 

N'hésitez pas à rewiewer. Et si c'est si mauvais que ça, faites le moi savoir ! 

**Remerciements** : A tous les lecteurs qui s'expriment ou restent anonymes. Continuez de me soutenir, ça fait toujours plaisir (j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne, sinon faites-le moi savoir). Et un grand merci à mon beta-reader (j'ai nommé Beru ou bloub). C'est vrai qu'en ce moment, ça ne sera pas du luxe de relire mes chapitres. Alors, on le remercie encore bien fort. 

**Titre de la trilogie** : Le requiem de l'espoir. 

**Titre du deuxième volet** : La couronne de lumière. 

**Auteur** : Elizabeth.

**Spoilers** : les QUATRE premiers tomes seulement. 

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif. 

**Avertissement** : PG-13 (pas pour le chapitre en lui-même mais pour les idées développées dans l'histoire, les scènes de violences et autres). 

**Résumé général de la trilogie** : 1970. A l'aube d'une des noires périodes de l'histoire, Lily Evans, James Potter et ceux qui les entourent se mêlent de ce qui ne les regarde pas. Cela leur vaudra de rentrer dans l'Histoire en liant leurs pouvoirs et leurs vies.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Lors d'un cours de potions, le professeur Keita se présente mais son collègue semble avoir un instant d'hésitation sur son nom, et fait un étrange lapsus. Tout de suite pleine de soupçons, Lily en profite pour approfondir ses recherches. En farfouillant dans les archives de Poudlard auxquelles elle a eues accès, elle trouve le dossier de son professeur et une étrange photo où il paraît très proche d'une jeune fille. Mary et Julia aussi présentes, ouvrent par curiosité le dossier de Remus Lupin et découvre que celui–ci porte étrangement le nom de sa mère. 

**Rappel des personnages évoqués dans ce chapitre** : 

Jordan William : Poufsouffle, 6° année, préfet.   
Keïta Pélias : Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

LE REQUIEM DE L'ESPOIR

2 La couronne de lumière. 

Chapitre 11 : ETRANGE MOSAIQUE. 

Le cours de soin aux créatures regroupait les gryffondors ainsi que les poufssouffles. Et le professeur Brûlepot parut très fier, une pointe d'excitation brillant dans ses yeux, lorsqu'il arriva devant les élèves à qui il avait donné rendez-vous près de la cabane de Hagrid. De plus son retard était presque ridicule comparé aux autres jours : simplement dix insignifiantes minutes. Les élèves occupés à discuter ne le virent d'abord pas approcher mais une fois qu'il leur signala sa présence par une joyeuse exclamation, tous se tournèrent vers lui. 

« Bonjour à tous ! Je tiens à vous avertir que le cours d'aujourd'hui est particulièrement important. » 

Alors qu'il parlait rapidement, le professeur se frotta les mains et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Ils les invita à parcourir quelques dizaines de mètres et les sixièmes années se retrouvèrent face à un muret de pierre. Chacun s'y assit à sa guise et sortit de quoi prendre des notes.

James défroissa une feuille de parchemin de son rouleau et se saisit de son livre comme support d'écriture. 

« Je vais donc vous présenter aujourd'hui un animal que vous n'avez certainement jamais eu l'occasion de vous d'approcher étant donné sa rareté et surtout les contraignantes lois qui s'y appliquent. » 

Remus secoua la tête et un vague sourire passa sur les lèvres de James. En effet, le professeur Brûlepot paraissait toujours affligé, pour ne pas dire révolté, contre les lois appliquées aux créatures magiques. Il leur avait d'ailleurs affirmé une fois que son plus grand rêve eut été de voir des griffons gambader partout. Le jeune gryffondor reporta son attention sur l'homme et cligna des yeux. 

« Je veux bien sur parler des chevaux ailés. » 

James n'avait en effet jamais eu l'occasion d'en approcher un de près. Le seul qu'il avait pu apercevoir était celui que chevauchait un collègue avec qui avait travaillé son père : Arnold Whisp. L'homme prenait toujours un malin plaisir à se pavaner avec l'animal, ce qui avait le don d'agacer Kathleen Potter qui doutait de l'origine parfaitement honnête du pauvre cheval. Elle ne s'était pas trompée en ce sens : c'était un animal volé appartenant à un très riche sorcier irlandais. De toute façon, James ne devait pas être plus âgé de six ans et les seuls souvenirs qu'il lui revenait était que le pelage lustré du cheval étain d'un brun plutôt commun. 

« Vous savez tous que les chevaux ailés sont des animaux particulièrement rares et puissants. Leur première apparition remonte à la Grèce antique. Quelqu'un est-il capable de m'en citer un ? » 

Plusieurs mains se levèrent mais ce fut automatiquement vers celle vigoureusement agitée de Lily Evans que se retourna le professeur. 

« Il s'agit du cheval Pégase qui fut dompté par Bellérophon. Ce dernier, monté sur ce miraculeux coursier, multiplia les grandes prouesses. » 

La préfète partit dans un long discours que James trouva aussitôt ennuyeux. Comment pouvait-on prendre tant de plaisir à étaler sa culture ? Il baya discrètement et sentit quelque chose sur son épaule. D'un coup d'œil, il aperçut une plume enchantée occupée à tourner en d'infinis ronds sur le tissu revêche de sa cape. Un coup signé Sirius Black ! Redressant la tête, il fixa le responsable qui semblait parfaitement innocent, occupé à noter minutieusement les paroles du professeur. Aucun doute pour James : depuis leurs six années d'études à Poudlard, il n'avait jamais vu son meilleur ami prendre proprement et avec application un seul cours. Remus passait la plupart de son temps à leur faire des reproductions de ses parchemins (Peter demandait assez souvent un exemplaire non pas par cause d'inattention pendant le cours mais parce qu'il n'était pas assez rapide pour tout noter).

« Différentes espèces existent, notamment l'Abraxan, l'Ethonan ou encore le Gronian. Le premier est assez rare mais de magnifiques spécimens sont présents en France à l'Académie de Beaux-Batons. Ils appartiennent à la race des palominos géants dont la particularité est de posséder une très belle robe or. Ce sont très certainement les plus rapides. L'Ethonan, pour sa part, est assez présent en Grande- Bretagne et en Irlande et se révèle la plupart du temps de couleur brune. Le dernier est… » 

James ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi son professeur s'était montré si guilleret et passionné depuis le début du cours. Sa baguette dépassant de la poche de sa veste l'attirait irrémédiablement plus et une bonne petite farce ayant pour cible un certain Sirius Black n'eut pas été pour lui déplaire. 

L'interruption du discours dithyrambique de Brûlepot le tira de sa rêverie dans laquelle s'égarait son esprit. 

« Professeur, vous n'avez pas cité le Thestral. Pourtant, il fait parti dans l'ouvrage de Newt Scamander des chevaux ailés. » 

Encore une magnifique intervention de Miss Préfète-parfaite pensa James. Son visage se tordit en un rictus à la fois moqueur et exaspéré qu'il adressa à son meilleur ami. Ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil moqueur. Cette fille était insupportable. 

« En effet, Melle Evans. Vous avez toujours de bonnes questions, dix points pour Gryffondor. Il se trouve que les Thestrals sont les plus rares chevaux ailés pour la plus simple raison que de nombreux sorciers considèrent qu'ils portent malheur. De plus, le fait qu'ils soient invisibles ne facilitent pas les choses. Mais si vous me le permettez, je voudrai terminer mon cours en vous montrant un spécimen tout particulier. » 

Aussitôt ses mots prononcés, le regard de nombreux élèves se fit plus attentifs. Un vol de hiboux battant bruyamment des ailes passa au-dessus d'eux et l'attention fut distraite un moment mais cela ne dura pas. James, quelque peu suspicieux, ne put s'empêcher de suivre le vol brun des volatiles qui lui paraissaient bien nombreux pour arriver en pleine journée de façon si groupée.

Il rejoint ses camarades et s'aperçut que le professeur Keïta avait fait son apparition aux côtés du professeur de soin aux créatures. L'homme parut se forcer à sourire à l'assemblée. 

« Je tiens donc à remercier le professeur Keïta pour son amabilité. Il possède en effet un magnifique cheval ailé et il a accepté de vous le montrer. Profitez donc de l'occasion et soyez attentifs ! » 

Le petit homme semblait s'adresser plus à lui-même qu'aux étudiants qui n'avaient pas eu besoin de recommandations pour retenir leur souffle. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal se retourna et pénétra dans l'enceinte de pierre grise, foulant le sable de ses bottes usées par les voyages. Il porta à ses lèvres un petit sifflet mais aucun son n'en sortit. Cependant, quelques instants plus tard, tous eurent le souffle coupé. Devant eux se tenait un magnifique cheval au pelage lustré et brillant d'un noir de jais plus profond que n'importe quelle nuit sans lune. Ses grands yeux sombres fixèrent les élèves avec étonnement puis il se tourna vers son maître. James remarqua avec surprise que ses ailes étaient d'un blanc immaculé et se trouvaient repliées contre ses flancs. Pélias Keïta fit glisser sa main sur le flanc du cheval et ce dernier effectua un petit pas en arrière. Il fléchit un genou à terre et dans un bruit retentissant ouvrit une magnifique paire d'ailes d'une envergure impressionnante. James posa ses mains sur le rebord pierreux et se dit qu'il devait très certainement être merveilleux de pouvoir voler sur un pareil animal. Il avait pour sa part assez souvent monté à cheval. Mais sentir l'air dans ses cheveux, le vent plaquer son souffle glacé sur son visage, la cape claquant au vent…

Ce fut le bond qu'effectua le cheval qui permit au jeune homme de revenir à la réalité. Il se dressa sur ses pattes arrière et retapant furieusement le sol sableux, se mit à battre des ailes de façon plus intense. Et c'est dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de sifflements stridents que l'animal prit de l'altitude et se mit à voler dans un ciel encore un peu gris, chargé de nuages hauts. Les élèves placèrent leurs mains en visière pour mieux voir mais l'animal disparut derrière une des hautes tours de Poudlard.

La cloche retentit à cet instant et le professeur Brûlepot reprit la parole, malgré le plaisir apparant qu'il serait bien resté plus longtemps. 

« J'aimerai que vous effectuez une recherche pour le prochain cours sur l'évolution des différentes législations à propos de cet animal. Trois rouleaux de parchemins devraient suffire, vous pouvez vous mettre par deux. Ha, n'oubliez pas de bien dégager les différentes politiques appliquées. » 

Il remercia encore une dernière fois chaleureusement son collègue et peu à peu, tous se dispersèrent. James resta quelque peu en retrait, espérant profiter de l'occasion pour discuter un peu avec son professeur. Pélias Keïta l'intriguait au plus haut point avec son air mystérieux d'une personne plongée dans ses souvenirs. Le jeune gryffondor s'approcha donc après avoir pris tout son temps pour ranger ses affaires. 

« Excusez-moi, professeur… J'aurai aimé vous poser une question… »   
« Je vous écoute, Potter. »   
« Et bien, … » 

A cet instant là, James se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait s'adresser si naturellement à son professeur sur ce qui l'intriguait. L'autre faisait deux bonnes têtes de plus que lui et semblait légèrement contemplé le ciel, sans lui jeter un seul coup d'œil. 

« Je me demandai comment vous étiez entré en possession de ce cheval… »   
« Allons, Potter, vous n'allez pas me faire croire que ce cours sur les chevaux ailés vous a tant passionné. Je sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas votre matière favorite. Ne cherchez donc pas à détourner la conversation et parlez-moi franchement. » 

James avala de travers en entendant Pélias Keïta déclarer cela d'une voie parfaitement calme et tranquille. Il se retourna et appuya le bas de son dos contre le muret de pierre tout en croisant les bras. Ses yeux verts sombres fixaient James d'un regard patient mais déterminé. 

« Pour tout vous dire, je me demandai pourquoi vous vous étiez proposé pour ce poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ? »   
« Potter, j'espère que vous n'insinuez pas qu'un serpentard ne peut s'intéresser à autre chose qu'à la magie noire ? » 

James se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire mais il comprenait parfaitement que l'homme n'avait pas tord. Au fond de lui-même, il ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui le poussait à cette idée. Peut-être les préjugés et les on-dit, ce contre quoi ses parents luttaient depuis de nombreuses années. Le monde de la magie était trompeur et il semblait au jeune homme que celui des hommes l'était bien plus encore. Il s'en était aperçu en grandissant.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça, déclara James en reprenant confiance en lui. Vous faites de très bon cours mais vous paraissez perpétuellement ailleurs ou préoccupé. Cela ne me regarde certainement pas mais… »   
« C'est bon, Potter, détendez-vous… Je vais répondre à vos interrogations. » 

Alors que James ôtait le sac de son dos pour le poser à ses côtés, une ombre immense passa au-dessus d'eux. Quelques instants plus tard, le cheval ailé atterrit en dégageant un nuage de poussière qui leur fit larmoyer les yeux. Pélias Keïta s'approcha du cheval et lui flatta l'encolure ; aussitôt ce geste effectué, l'animal disparut entre les buissons environnants. 

« Vous le laissez aller dans la forêt interdite, s'exclama James. »   
« Les élèves y vont bien et aucun ne s'est encore fait manger, du moins dans la forêt. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le laisserai pas faire. Bon, sachez, Potter, que ce n'est pas moi qui aie choisi ce poste mais qu'on me l'a demandé. Disons simplement que cela fait parti de certaines de mes obligations… » 

James plissa les yeux et tenta vainement de lisser quelques mèches de cheveux rebelles que le vent décoiffait. 

« J'ai fait mes études à Poudlard comme tout bon sorcier et j'étais en effet élève à Serpentard. Je suis sorti de là avec des idées plein la tête, un peu idéaliste, pensant que rien ne m'arrêterait et que j'avais toute la vie devant moi. J'étais promis à un avenir brillant car j'étais parvenu à intégrer l'école de formation des mages de guerre. Mais mes idéaux humanistes ont volé en éclats et j'ai tout abandonné au milieu de ma seconde année. » 

Une bourrasque de vent souffla un peu plus fort que les autres et dressa les ramures des arbres de la forêt en un étrange ballet. James n'avait même pas prêté attention à ses camarades qui avaient regagné le château. Mais cela ne lui importait guère car il se doutait que la conversation qu'il allait avoir avec Pélias Keïta serait plus qu'enrichissante. La main droite du professeur se mit à jouer malicieusement avec un des fermoirs en argent de sa cape gonflée par le vent. Le jeune homme se demandait ce qui avait bien pu modifier à un tel point les objectifs de son professeur. 

« J'ai tout quitté et laissé derrière moi tous mes espoirs. Pendant de longues années, j'ai erré dans divers pays d'Europe et j'ai appris une foule de choses, bien plus vraies que ce que l'on peut voir dans les livres. Je suis devenu mercenaire, je m'acquittai de taches pour quelques villages menacés par des bêtes… Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, l'on me confie ce cheval en remerciement. Sept longues années s'étaient écoulées et j'acceptai de rentrer en Angleterre. Là, j'ai retrouvé quelques anciens contacts et j'ai voyagé en Grande-Bretagne et en Irlande pour diverses raisons, observant les changements autour de moi. C'est comme cela que j'ai compris ce qui se préparait… » 

La voix grave de l'homme s'arrêta et il jugea son élève d'un regard scrutateur et perçant. James savait pertinemment à quoi il faisait allusion. 

« Vous voyez donc, Potter, quand je vous dis dans mes cours que ce que vous avez le plus à craindre sont les hommes, je ne plaisante pas. Car seuls les hommes sont capables de cruautés. Et le plus à redouter sont ceux à qui vous faites confiance, vos amis. » 

Sa lourde cape verte claqua au vent et son visage s'étira en une petite grimace, marquant un peu plus la longue cicatrice qui zébrait sa joue. James sentit son corps se raidir et quelques gouttes de sueur perler sur son front. 

Lorsque les gryffondors pénétrèrent dans le hall aux hautes voûtes en arcs saillants, chacun se dépêcha de retourner dans ses quartiers. Après avoir gravi le grand escalier de marbre blanc qu'il fallait emprunter pour monter aux étages, ils remarquèrent immédiatement un important attroupement devant un des autres escaliers. Des premières années de poufssouffles paillaient tandis que quelques grands benêts de quatrième années à l'uniforme bleu se pressaient toujours un peu plus. 

Lily s'approcha aussitôt et fendit les rangs avec témérité. Son rôle de préfète servait à résoudre ce genre de petits détails. 

« Que se passe t'il, demanda t'elle à un garçon aux oreilles décollées. »   
« Apparemment, l'escalier magique s'est bloqué. »   
« Impossible, s'exclama la préfète de Gryffondor en haussant les épaules. » 

Pourtant, ce qu'elle vit la convainquit plus que tout. Les marches de pierre recouvertes d'un tapis aux couleurs violettes se trouvaient à quelques mètres d'eux. L'escalier basculait habituellement vers la galerie supérieure qui menait aux salles de métamorphose. Mais devant, il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un grand gouffre plongeant directement vers le rez-de-chaussée. La préfète soupira profondément et se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait y faire. Le château générait sa propre magie et même une sorcière douée de sixième année ne pouvait y faire quoi que ce soit. Avisant Jordan William, le préfet de Poufssouffles, elle lui fit un signe de la main et il s'approcha tant bien que mal d'elle. 

« Ecoute Jordan, pourrais-tu rester là et empêcher quiconque de trop s'approcher du bord ? Je vais aller prévenir le professeur McGonnagal. Tu n'as qu'à demander à Julia et Mary de t'aider. Je reviens aussi vite que possible. » 

Le jeune homme acquiesça et vit la rouquine se faufiler, parfois à coup de baguette magique et d'autorité à travers la foule qui se massait toujours plus. Cinq petites minutes lui furent nécessaires pour rejoindre le bureau de la directrice adjointe. Arrivée devant la porte, elle s'empressa de frapper et attendit qu'elle l'invite à entrer.

Minerva McGonnagal lui apparut quelque peu troublé, son visage aux lèvres pincées étaient marqués par deux profondes rides sur le front, signe d'une importante inquiétude. Elle remonta ses lunettes à la monture en écailles. 

« Ha, Miss Evans, que puis-je pour vous ? »   
« Professeur, je viens vous avertir qu'un des escaliers magiques menant aux salles de cours est bloqué. »   
« Je savais que cela allait arriver. On ne devrait jamais attendre pour ce genre de choses. Mais certaines sont encore plus urgentes. » 

Lily se demanda de quoi la femme voulait parler mais elle resta silencieuse. D'habitude, le professeur de métamorphose gardait un calme froid et implacable mais elle semblait quelque peu bouleversée. 

« Bien, Miss Evans, je préviendrai le directeur et il chargera quelqu'un de s'en occuper, bien que je craigne qu'il nous faille encore attendre un peu pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre dans ce château de malheur. »

La directrice de Gryffondor lui demanda de conduire les élèves de première années à leur cours et de fixer un sortilège de vitre magique sur la balustrade. Lily s'apprêtait à refermer la porte quand le professeur lui fit un signe. 

« Miss Evans, pourriez-vous aussi rappeler à Messieurs Black, Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow que les miroirs déformants dans les toilettes de l'aile Ouest n'étaient pas indispensables ? » 

La jeune fille sentit son visage s'enflammer jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Ainsi, elle ne pourrait donc jamais avoir la paix avec les maraudeurs. Il s'en eut déjà fallu de peu pour que le trio infernal reprenne ses activités, elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de cela. De plus, les farces des quatre gryffondors pouvaient laisser supposer qu'elle n'avait aucune emprise ni autorité sur les élèves de sa maison. 

C'est furieuse q'elle redescendit rapidement les deux étages et entreprit de disperser les élèves. AU bout de cinq minutes et d'une paire d'heures de retenue distribuée à un poufssouffle et à une serpentard de troisième année, elle parvint à peu près à obtenir un calme relatif.

« Merci, Jordan, pour ton aide. Je vais conduire les premières années à leur cours par la galerie aux paons. » 

Le poufsouffle lui dit au revoir et Lily demanda aux plus jeunes de la suivre, tandis que Julia et Mary reprenaient leur place à ses côtés. 

« On a bien manqué d'en balancer un par-dessus, déclara Julia en soupirant. »   
« Tu n'aurais pas du te priver, lui répondit la préfète en serrant des dents. »   
« Dis donc, Lily, je te trouve bien remontée tout à coup, lâcha Mary d'un air curieux. »   
« Disons simplement que la bande à Potter a encore frappé et que McGonnagal m'a fait une réflexion. Ce sont eux que je voudrai pouvoir balancer par-dessus une balustrade ! »   
« Ca fait déjà leur troisième blague de la semaine alors qu'on n'est que… »   
« Mardi ! » 

Derrière elles, les premières années rasaient les murs et se serraient en troupeau,. Une fenêtre claqua sur le côté droit et Lily la referma d'un simple geste de sa baguette. Ils traversaient maintenant la galerie aux paons, superbe passage recouvert de tentures bleu-vertes illustrant quelques volatiles faisant la roue.

Une fois les poufssouffles en cours de métamorphose et les serdaigles dirigés vers celui d'histoire, les jeunes filles prirent un escalier en colimaçon pour rejoindre leur salle commune.

« J'espère que ce n'est pas l'escalier magique dont m'a parlé Cassandre, déclara Julie. »   
« Qu'est ce qui lui est encore arrivé, demanda Lily. »   
« Les marches refusaient d'apparaître devant elle. Elle a été obligée de lancer un sort de désillusion. »   
« Elle n'aurait pas du, déclara Mary d'un ton monocorde. La magie du château ne se gère pas d'un simple coup de baguette magique ! »   
« Tout à fait d'accord ! » 

Lorsqu'elles débouchèrent dans une longue galerie, Lily s'étonna de ne pas retrouver le couloir des salles d'enchantements. Le carrefour qui se présentait à elles était immense, trois couloirs y parvenaient sans compter l'escalier qu'elles venaient d'emprunter. Le plafond était composé d'une immense coupole de pierre et de hautes colonnes soutenaient les arcades marquant chaque passage. Mais ce qui retint l'attention des trois jeunes filles était le sol. Une magnifique mosaïque au cœur de la pièce s'étalait sur le sol sous la forme d'un vaste cercle. Les motifs s'emboîtaient les uns dans les autres, formant des cercles concentriques qui se croisaient sans fin. Les pierres marquées d'étranges symboles étaient peintes de vives couleurs et rendaient l'ensemble plus que magnifique. 

« Superbe, s'exclama Julia alors que Mary s'approchait de plus près. » 

Des dalles s'ajustaient dans le décor aux motifs végétaux et géométriques. Lily s'agenouilla avec curiosité et se pencha. Une des dalles de pierres n'était pas correctement emboîtée. Elle glissa ses ongles dans la rainure en en tirant doucement, dégagea le carreau. Un symbole peint avec un émail vert qui présentait un signe astrologique que la jeune fille reconnut tout de suite comme celui du verseau. Et elle ne se trompa pas car chaque dalle d'un des cercles représentait les différents signes astrologiques. D'autres présentaient des runes mais le tout lui parut dépourvu de sens ou de signification. Une des dalles était de couleur bleue et une rune d'argent couvrait sa surface mais apparut brisée en trois morceaux. 

Lily la prit entre ses mains et à l'aide de sa baguette tenta de les recoller, sans y arriver. 

« Vous croyez que cette mosaïque n'a qu'un but décoratif ? »   
« Certainement pas. Dans ce château, rien n'a été construit au hasard. Si tu veux mon avis, c'est certainement l'ouverture d'un quelconque passage. »   
« En tout cas, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler dans _L'histoire de Poudlard_. »   
« J'ai toujours su que ce livre n'était qu'une arnaque. Le jour où l'on écrira un livre confiant tous les secrets de ce château n'est pas encore arrivé, lança Julia avec humeur. » 

Lily glissa les morceaux de pierres dans sa sacoche et se redressa en époussetant les plis de sa jupe. 

« Moi, je me demande pourquoi je ne parviens pas à recoller cette pierre. Elle doit être bourrée de magie, il faudrait que je demande un renseignement à quelqu'un. » 

Les trois jeunes filles se promirent de revenir ici et partirent déjeuner. La fin de la journée fut un enchaînement de cours assez ennuyeux auquel celui d'histoire de la magie n'arrangea rien. Plongeant les étudiants dans une attitude plus qu'endormie à cause de la voix monocorde et soporifique du professeur. Enfin, la dernière heure de cours arriva : la plus attendue par la jeune préfète. 

« Et bien, le professeur Mc Gonnagal m'a chargé de vous dire que la sortie à Pré-au lard aura lieu ce samedi. Cela ne m'arrange guère car je pensais rattraper une heure de cours. Le professeur vous autorise donc à vous y rendre plus tôt pour pouvoir être présent vers cinq heure et demi. Cette heure de cours me permettra de rattraper le cours de duel que je n'ai pu assurer lors de la semaine passée. » 

La nouvelle fut accueillie de façon mitigée. La sortie à Pré-au-lard était une merveilleuse occasion de faire la fête, profiter des boutiques et se changer les idées. Mais d'un autre côté, le cours de duel était un des plus passionnants par son contenu mais aussi par la présence du professeur Flitwick, intarissable source de rires et de divertissements.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Lily s'approcha du bureau du petit professeur qui debout sur une pile de livre dirigeait d'un geste majestueux de sa baguette un ouvrage vers une des bibliothèques de la pièce. 

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger, professeur, mais j'aurai quelque chose à vous montrer. »   
« Bien sûr, Miss Evans, je suis tout à vous. »

La jeune fille sortit les morceaux de pierre et les disposa du mieux qu'elle put sur le bureau en poussant un assemblage de cercle métallique. 

« Voilà, professeur, je n'arrive pas à la ressouder. »   
« Hum, c'est étrange. Laissez-moi voir ! » 

Quelques paillettes dorées apparurent en un fin filée de sa baguette en entourèrent les morceaux aux reflets bleus. Mais rien n'y fit. Etonné, Flitwick se gratta la tête et ses sourcils se dressèrent. 

« En effet, étonnant ! Essayons autre chose ! » 

A grands tours de bras et coup de baguette, rien ne changea. 

« Je pense que cette pierre doit être sous l'emprise d'un sortilège de protection. Il est sûr et certain qu'elle est débordante de contre-magie. Désolé de ne pas être à la hauteur, Miss Evans, mais je doute qu'on puisse y faire quelque chose. » 

Lily soupira et récupéra les morceaux, puis elle les fit glisser dans sa sacoche avec soin. Le petit homme descendit tant bien que mal de son bureau et la raccompagna à la porte avant de faire entrer dans la salle les sepentards de seconde année. En avançant dans le couloir, Lily serra son sac un peu plus fort contre son flanc et décréta un besoin urgent de passer à la bibliothèque.

fin du chapitre 11

7 juin 05


	12. Une farce de trop

Un peu de sport en vue : quelques disputes, un 'petage de plomb' et un bon règlement de comptes entre sorciers (pas forcément ceux auxquels on s'attend) ! Rien de mieux pour raviver la flamme !

N'hésitez pas à rewiewer ! C'est crucial pour la survie de votre pauvre auteur qui en est réduit à installer son ordinateur dans le garage pour travailler (maudit chaleur) et dans le jardin la nuit (maudit boucan) !

**Remerciements** : A tous les lecteurs qui s'expriment ou qui restent anonymes. Continuez de me soutenir, ça fait toujours plaisir (j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne, sinon faites-le moi savoir). Et un grand merci à mon beta-reader (j'ai nommé Beru ou bloub). C'est vrai qu'en ce moment, ça ne sera pas du luxe de relire mes chapitres. Alors, on le remercie encore bien fort.

xxx

**Titre de la trilogie** : Le requiem de l'espoir.

**Titre du deuxième volet** : La couronne de lumière. 

**Auteur** : Elizabeth.

**Spoilers** : les QUATRE premiers tomes seulement.

**Disclamer** : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif.

**Avertissement** : PG-13 (pas pour le chapitre en lui-même mais pour les idées développées dans l'histoire, les scènes de violences et autres).

**Résumé général de la trilogie** : 1970. A l'aube d'une des noires périodes de l'histoire, Lily Evans, James Potter et ceux qui les entourent se mêlent de ce qui ne les regarde pas. Cela leur vaudra de rentrer dans l'Histoire en liant leurs pouvoirs et leurs vies. 

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Au cours d'une discussion avec Pélias Keïta, James découvre que le passé de son professeur n'est pas des plus envieux car ce dernier a passé de nombreuses années comme mercenaire, abandonnant un brillant avenir de mage de guerre. Le château, pour sa part, joue d'étranges tours et la magie qui circule en lui ne semblent s'atténuer. Les trois jeunes filles découvrent dans un couloir un étrange dallage aux carreaux mystérieux dont l'un, cassé, finit par curiosité dans le sac de la jeune préfète.

**Rappel des personnages évoqués dans ce chapitre** : 

Funestar Jack : Gryffondor, 6° année. Frère de Laura.  
Jorkins Bertha : Gryffondor, 6° année.  
Payne Daniel : Gryffondor, 6° année, préfet et gardien.  
Perkins Kévin : Gryffondor, 6° année.

Davies Edward : Serdaigle, 6° année  
Johnson Andrew : Serdaigle, 6° année, poursuiveur.

Rosier Evan : Serpentard, 6° année, préfet. Frère de Clara.

Avery Nott : Ancien petit ami de Lily qui a fini ses études à Poudlard et dont elle n'a pas de nouvelles. Flitwick Frédéric : Professeur d'enchantements et directeur de Serdaigle.

xxx

LE REQUIEM DE L'ESPOIR

2 La couronne de lumière.

xxx

Chapitre 12 : UNE FARCE DE TROP.

Le temps de ce mois de février avait été jusque là clément mais c'est malheureusement lors de la sortie à Pré-au-lard que les conditions climatiques de saisons reprirent leurs droits sur les toitures d'ardoises et les hautes tours effilées. Au grand mécontentement des élèves, une brise glacée se leva et quelques heures après le réveil, des flocons immaculés et cotonneux envahissaient le ciel.

Lily ajouta donc à sa tenue une longue écharpe que sa mère lui avait envoyée pour Noël ainsi qu'un cache-oreille. Ses deux amies firent de même, Julia se munissant d'un bonnet à pompons tandis que Mary appliquait un sort de chauffage à ses vêtements en bonne frileuse qu'elle était. Ainsi, la plupart des élèves attendant dans le hall pour présenter leur autorisation de sortie s'étaient chaudement couverts. Peter n'avait malheureusement retrouvé qu'un unique gant rayé, l'autre ayant probablement été transformé en un quelconque objet ensorcelé. Le jeune homme fourra donc son unique gant dans sa poche et glissa ses mains sous ses bras pour se réchauffer.

Les rues du village sorcier s'égayèrent donc en cette matinée de nombreuses silhouettes vêtues de noir. Les trois jeunes filles profitèrent de l'air vivifiant et frais et s'assirent sur un banc de métal un peu rouillé. Julia dont les cheveux bouclés tressautaient sous son bonnet pourpre sortit sa baguette et s'amusa à ensorceler en un délicat ballet la chute des flocons de neige. Lily, assise au milieu, bascula la tête en arrière et s'amusa à gober quelqu'une de ses douceurs gelées puis elle ferma les yeux et laissa les morceaux de nuages glacés fondre sur son visage.

Elle comptait profiter de ce jour de liberté pour approfondir ses recherches sur le morceau de mosaïque qu'elle avait pris soin d'emporté, protégé dans un tissu moelleux. Ses recherches à la bibliothèque ne lui avaient été d'aucun secours et Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire, n'avait pu l'aider, trop occupée à chasser des troisièmes années de Serdaigle qui faisaient une bataille de boulettes de papiers. Son esprit se vida peu à peu et elle ne sentit bientôt plus que le froid mordant tirant ses traits. Les voix se noyèrent peu à peu dans un silence ouaté. Quel bien-être !

« Evans… Ouh ouh, sang de bourbe ! Pourquoi ne te réserves tu pas pour un bon doloris au lieu de te laisser mourir de froid ? »

Une masse dure comme du verre vint frapper son visage et elle se redressa brusquement, à moitié étouffée et frissonnant lorsque la neige glissa dans son encolure et fondit avec malice le long de son cou. Lily se retourna et découvrit à sa grande fureur, une bande de serpentards menée par Evan Rosier, qui la dévisageait avec un sourire carnassier.

« Rosier, grogna la voix de la préfète, au bord d'exploser de colère, je te promets que… »

« Que tu vas me donner une punition ! Enchanté de te l'entendre dire mais il se trouve que tu n'es pas la seule à avoir sur ta poitrine ce badge de préfet, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… De toutes façons, tu ferais mieux de te tenir à carreaux si tu ne veux pas te retrouver en mauvaise posture ! » 

Le jeune homme partit d'un rire moqueur et fit signe aux élèves qui l'accompagnaient de le suivre, ce qu'ils s'empressèrent de faire.

« Tes menaces ne me font pas peur, sale serpentard, grogna Lily. »

Elle sentit ses mains doucement s'échauffer et une douce chaleur finit par en irradier. Elle caressa ses cheveux, faisant fondre les morceaux de glace qui s'y étaient glissé et elle plaqua ses paumes sur ses joues.

« Lily, tu devrais vérifier à chaque fois que personne ne se trouve dans les parages, chuchota Mary en la fixant dans les yeux. »

« Ce serait bête de se faire attraper pour si peu, ajouta Julia en se relevant et époussetant sa cape. » 

« Personne ne peut rien soupçonner, je ne fais que me frotter les joues, répondit Lily qui remit en place son cache-oreille. »

« Bien sûr mais un jour, il t'arrivera de faire jaillir des flammes de tes mains et tu seras bien embêtée quand on te demandera comment es-tu capable d'allumer un feu à distance et sans baguette. Nous en avons déjà parlé. » 

« Tout à fait d'accord, c'est pourquoi je vous propose de faire quelques emplettes avant de mourir gelées ! Je ne tiens pas à donner satisfaction à Rosier, que ce soit sur le fait de mourir d'un sortilège interdit ou transie de froid, ajouta avec humour la préfète de Gryffondor. »

Les trois jeunes filles s'éloignèrent donc et après avoir longé la boutique de confiserie où elles se promirent de faire un tour par la suite, pénétrèrent dans une boutique à la vitrine brillante au-dessus de laquelle reluisaient de magnifiques stalactites accrochées au toit.

L'intérieur de la boutique était accueillant, les murs recouverts de tapisserie et de petites lampes à pétrole éclairaient les devantures d'une lumière diffuse et ambrée. Une demi-douzaine de sorciers se trouvait dans la boutique, farfouillant à la recherche de merveilles ou autres babioles.  
Lily aborda une petite vendeuse aux cheveux dressés sur la tête et lui demanda conseil. La veille femme la fixa d'un regard d'abord étonné puis opina de la tête et partit dans l'arrière boutique.

Elle revint avec un plateau d'argent bordé de gravures cabalistiques. Lily sortit avec précaution et délicatesse les morceaux de la dalle et les assembla dessus.

« Nous saurons dans quelques instants ce qu'il en ait, Mademoiselle, répondit la vendeuse en découvrant une série de dents abîmées. » 

Un fin rayonnement lumineux apparut accompagné d'une pluie de poussières bleutées qui illuminèrent pendant quelques instants la pièce sous le regard étonné des clients. Le tout s'acheva finalement par un crépitement sonore et Lily se pencha vers la vieille dame pour avoir son avis.

« Désolée, ma jolie, mais je ne vais rien pouvoir faire ! Cette pierre est remplie de magie et il semblerait qu'elle soit dépendante d'un ensemble. » 

Lily parut déçu mais Julia s'approcha à son tour.

« Excusez-moi mais n'auriez-vous pas alors un ouvrage sur l'origine et la formation du château de Poudlard ? »

« Je peux vous proposer _l'Histoire de Poudlard_ mais… »

« Ce livre n'est qu'une version abrégée et édulcorée, compléta Mary en souriant. » 

« C'est en effet le cas, jeune fille, rétorqua la vendeuse, mais un autre ouvrage peut peut-être vous intéresser. Il parle de l'évolution des lieux et pas seulement du château en lui-même. Ce sur quoi il a été construit par exemple… »

Sa voix disparut mystérieusement dans les graves pour n'être plus qu'un chuchotement. Elle plissa les yeux et rendit à nouveau son sourire édenté aux trois jeunes filles.

« Que voulez-vous… »

« C'est d'accord, je le prends, rétorqua Lily sans prendre la peine de remarquer qu'elle coupait la parole à son amie. »

L'ouvrage lui coûta une dizaine de Mornilles et une clochette retentit lorsqu'elles sortirent à nouveau de la boutique. Le froid mordant embrasa leurs visages et Lily se dépêcha de remettre ses cache-oreilles. Heureusement, la neige avait cessé de tomber pour laisser place à un magnifique ciel bleu. L'éclatant soleil se reflétait sur la neige et le village de Pré-au-lard ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un village en pain d'épices recouvert de sucre glace. Mary proposa de boire quelque chose de chaud aux trois balais, ce qui fut immédiatement accepté.

Une table proche de la cheminée venait de se libérer lorsque les filles pénétrèrent dans le pub et elles laissèrent sortir un nain grognon suivi d'un homme qui ricanait. La grande salle était pleine, comme à son habitude, et les serveuses circulaient avec difficulté entre les consommateurs.  
Quelqu'un fit un signe de la main et Julia se mit à rougir en apercevant Edward Davies. Elle lui répondit et se retourna maladroitement vers ses deux camarades.

« Heu… » 

« Aurais-tu oublié de nous dire que tu avais rendez-vous avec Ed', demanda Mary avec une pointe de malice dans la voie. »

« Apparemment, ça semble être le cas, répondit Lily. Allez, vas y ! On se retrouve pour rentrer à cinq heures étant donné qu'on a un cours à rattraper ! »

Lily s'assit donc sur la banquette doublée de tissu vert et laissa une place à Mary. On leur servit un chocolat chaud fumant et une infusion. Lily sortit avec envie son nouveau livre et se mit à la feuilleter.

« J'espère qu'il est un peu plus sérieux que _L'histoire de Poudlard_, déclara Mary. »

Lily s'interrompit et abandonna l'ouvrage à la troisième page d'introduction.

« Mary, tu ne penses pas te réconcilier avec Daniel, demanda t'elle, incertaine de la réaction de son amie. »

« Tu sais, Lily, même si on devait recommencer quelque chose ensemble, ce ne serait pas avant que Daniel ait un peu mûri et se rende compte de ses responsabilités. Et toi, qu'en est-il d'Avery Nott ? » 

Lily haussa les sourcils et prit un air déçu tout en soupirant.

« Je ne sais pas, je lui ai envoyé une carte cet été mais il ne semble pas l'avoir reçu car elle m'est revenue avec un tampon de renvoi. A vrai dire, je ne comprends pas tellement… »

La jeune fut interrompue par un groupe de personnes qui vinrent se joindre à eux. Des serdaigles de sixième année s'assirent à la même table que les deux amies et une joyeuse conversation s'installa. Andrew Johnson offrit à tout le monde quelques friandises qu'il venait d'acheter chez Honeydukes et l'on se régala délicieusement. Ce fut Mary qui rappela à sa camarade qu'elles se devaient de partir, le cours de duel les attendait. Julia les rejoignit après avoir pris chaleureusement congé de son petit ami.

Au dehors, déjà quelques gryffondors s'étaient retrouvés devant une fontaine gelée sur la place pour rentrer tout ensemble.

Kévin présentait à ceux que cela intéressait (mais aussi à ceux que cela n'intéressaient pas à leur grand damne) ses dernières acquisitions dont des pétards mouillés du docteur Flibuste, une quantité d'autres farces ainsi qu'un yo-yo hurleur (Lily se rappela au passage que ce genre d'objets faisaient partie de la liste interdite de Rusard).   
Bertha Jorkins arriva, un sac de friandises sous le bras, qu'elle prenait déjà la peine de déguster avec joie. Lily se demanda qui n'était pas encore arrivé lorsqu'un choc la projeta à terre. S'étalant dans la neige, la jeune fille lâcha son sac. Elle se redressa péniblement, ses cheveux emmêlés, dans un état assez pitoyable. Une boule de neige fusa à droite de sa tête et elle l'évita. Dégainant sa baguette, elle marcha d'un pas décidé vers le petit groupe qui venait d'arriver et dont chaque membre était occupé à se cacher les uns derrière les autres pour éviter tout attaque surprise. C'est surtout James et Sirius qui menaient la danse, Remus tentant désespérément d'éviter que la neige ne souille le livre qu'il tenait dans ses bras alors que Peter se cachait maladroitement derrière lui.

Une formidable détonation eut lieu et aussitôt, la petite mascarade cessa. La voix de Lily resta incroyablement calme malgré la fureur qui l'habitait mais elle savait parfaitement comment elle allait se faire plaisir en donnant une leçon au jeune homme. 

Ses deux amies la dévisagèrent avec étonnement puis une pointe d'inquiétude lorsqu'elles la virent marcher d'un pas allant, un air plus que revêche et renfrogné sur le visage.

« Tu es sûre que ça va, Lily, demanda Mary. »

'Parfaitement' fut le seul mot que la préfète laissa échapper, trop occupée à penser à sa vengeance.

xxx

« James, je crois que tu devrais présenter tes excuses à Lily. » 

« A Evans ? Et pourquoi donc ? Qu'est ce que je lui ai encore fait à Miss Préfète-parfaite ! » 

La bataille avait diverti le jeune homme et il lança un grand sourire à Remus en pénétrant dans la salle de cours du professeur Flitwick.

« Il se trouve que tu lui as lancé une boule de neige ensorcelée qui l'a projetée à terre, rétorqua Remus. Et la connaissant, ça m'étonne qu'il ne te soit encore rien arrivé ! »

James haussa les épaules et prit place à côté de Remus. Le minuscule professeur Flitwick apparut et le cours commença. Il leur promit une séance de travaux pratiques à la fin du cours et chacun s'en réjouit. Les élèves s'appliquèrent donc à écouter avec attention les différentes techniques de défense que leur professeur leur exposa avec force moulinets de bras. Il finit d'ailleurs par décapiter une armure qui se trouvait dans la pièce et une bonne partie de la classe ne put s'empêcher de rire lorsque le heaume glissa par terre dans un raclement métallique sonore. C'est seulement lorsqu'un calme relatif revint qu'on se rendit compte que des coups étaient frappés à la porte.

« Entrez, déclara le professeur d'une voie enjouée. » 

Une jeune fille de poufsoufle que James ne connaissait pas passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, le visage rouge d'avoir couru.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger, professeur, mais le professeur McGonnagal aurait besoin de votre aide assez rapidement ! »

« Bien sûr, bien sûr, répondit le petit homme alors qu'il descendait avec prudence de son bureau. » 

Il allait refermer la porte puis se ravisa.

« Bien, je ne serai pas long ! Vous n'avez qu'à repousser un peu les tables et commencer à vous échauffer ! Monsieur Payne, je vous confie la direction de cette classe ! »

Aussitôt après que le professeur eut quitté les lieux que des sorts sans importance fusèrent vers le préfet qui se cacha maladroitement derrière l'armure décapitée. 

« Arrêtez, demanda-t-il en riant à ses camarades. Débarrassons plutôt la salle ! »

« Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Daniel ! » 

Le jeune homme se retourna et vit Lily qui avait retroussé ses manches et ôté sa cape et qui s'appliquait à repousser les tables contre le mur.

Cinq minutes plus tard, une estrade fut dressée et quelques binômes s'amusèrent à se lancer des sorts qui firent plus d'étincelles et de bruits que de véritables dégâts. James sentit les mains de Remus le pousser dans le dos.

« Allez, Monsieur Potter, vous venez de gagner le droit de nous faire une démonstration de votre talent, clama joyeusement le maraudeur. »

James voulut refuser mais Kévin Perkins et Jack Funestar le forcèrent à grimper sur les marches recouvertes de tissus. Il manqua de trébucher mais prit soin de garder un relatif équilibre.

« D'accord mais pas contre Si' ! Il est trop fort pour moi. » 

« Très bien ! Voyons voir si je suis à ta hauteur ! »

Un profond silence se fit et chacun se recula de quelques pas avec un air ahuri dans les yeux. James fit glisser sa baguette de sa taille et sourit.

« Très drôle, Sirius ! »

Mais son visage se crispa lorsqu'il remarqua que Sirius se trouvait à quelques mètres en face de lui, au pied de l'estrade, en compagnie des autres. Aussitôt, James se retourna si rapidement que sa cape claqua dans l'air. Une lueur de panique face ç l'inconnu envahit son regard puis il vit enfin celui qui lui faisait face.

Ou plutôt celle qui lui faisait face.

Son visage se détendit immédiatement et il se mit à sourire.

« Hé bien, Evans ! Que me vaut l'honneur ! Peut-être voulais-tu t'entraîner avec Mary Bones ou Julia Hindle ? »

« Tu te trompes, Potter ! C'est avec toi que j'ai envie de m'entraîner, lâcha-t-elle soudainement en dégainant le fin morceau de bois qui lui servait de baguette. »

James sentit un souffle d'air traverser la salle et il comprit seulement à ce moment là que la préfète ne blaguait pas. Il para le coup d'un geste circulaire de la baguette. Lily Evans n'était pas là pour amuser les autres : ses coups n'étaient pas retenus et il fut même surpris par la puissance qu'ils dégageaient.

Malgré son malaise, James se refusait à suivre la manigance de la jeune fille. Il se protégea d'un sort du bouclier lorsqu'un éclair brillant déchira le silence de la salle. 

Malheureusement pour lui, il avait bâclé son sort de protection en se précipitant de trop, et son visage se crispa lorsque Lily Evans pointa sa baguette vers lui.

« Expelliarmus, tonna-t-elle. »

James sentit la puissance du sort briser sa barrière magique aux reflets verts et ses pieds se dérobèrent sous lui. En réalité, ce fut plutôt exactement le sol qui s'en éloigna et il fut projeté violemment contre la tapisserie qui couvrait le mur. Il sentit son dos se briser sous l'effet du choc et ses lunettes glissèrent de son nez. Il les chercha en tâtonnant mais rien ne vint sous ses doigts seulement une fulgurante douleur qui envahit son bras droit. Il poussa un cri de douleur et le laissa retomber le long de son corps. Des bruits de pas retentirent précipitamment vers lui et il sentit une main glisser sur son épaule.

« James, est-ce que ça va ? »

La voix de Remus le tranquillisa et il abandonne le flou multicolore qui l'entourait lorsque Sirius lui tendit ses lunettes qu'il s'empressa de chausser.

« Je crois que mon poignet est cassé, grogna-t-il avec un goût amer dans la bouche. »

« Je vais te conduire à l'infirmerie, répondit aussitôt Remus. »

Il passa donc un bras sous l'épaule de James pour l'aider à se lever.

Au bout de la salle, Lily Evans était descendue de l'estrade et tenait dans sa main la sombre baguette de son adversaire. Un sourire furtif passa sur ses lèvres mais elle reprit immédiatement un air froid lorsqu'elle ajouta :

« Potter, je pense que tu as compris la leçon ! Tu n'es pas le seul à savoir magner une baguette. Et alors que tu te contentes de lancer des sorts pour distraire la galerie, d'autres savent s'en servirent autrement. N'oublie pas que tu n'es pas tout seul. De plus, j'en ai plus qu'assez de votre niaiserie et de vos enfantillages à toi, Black Lupin et Pettigrow. Je pense que cette petite leçon suffira à abaisser ton immense suffisance et l'égoïsme qui t'habite, étant donné que tu n'es pas capable de regarder autour de toi voir ce que tu fais aux autres. »

La sorcière lança la baguette de James à travers la classe et Peter essaya de la rattrapa tant bien que mal. La porte claqua alors qu'il y parvenait finalement après avoir bousculer Bertha Jorkins et avoir manqué de faire tomber un bon nombre de fois par terre la baguette de son ami.

La sonnerie retentit, marquant la fin du cours.

fin du chapitre 12

(23 juin 2005)


	13. La malchance de Peter

13

La mauvaise humeur au rendez-vous lors de la rédaction de ce chapitre m'a étrangement aidée à me passer les nerfs sur un certain personnage. De plus, je crois fort que le numéro de ce chapitre n'a rien arrangé. A vous de déguster !

Bientôt la rentrée pour certains ! Pour ma part, je vous promets de profiter du mois qu'il me reste pour vous mettre en ligne en peu plus de chapitres que d'habitude.

**Remerciements** : A tous les lecteurs qui s'expriment ou restent anonymes. Continuez de me soutenir, ça fait toujours plaisir (j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne, sinon faites-le moi savoir). Et un grand merci à mon beta-reader (j'ai nommé Beru ou bloub). C'est vrai qu'en ce moment, ça ne sera pas du luxe de relire mes chapitres. Alors, on le remercie encore bien fort. 

Ma sœur vient de commencer à lire la première partie de l'histoire et elle a la chance (ou la malchance selon le point de vue) de se voir exposer toutes mes idées de fanfiction, nouvelles et même romans (je crois que je suis un peu présomptueuse). Elle m'a dit : je me demande comment tu fais pour écrire des histoires si biens avec des idées si nulles.

Moi, je dis : vive la reconnaissance de l'écrivain !

J'en profite aussi pour répondre aux reviews (ce que j'ai oublié de faire dans mes derniers chapitres). Au fait, je me suis aperçue que vous êtes vraiment des fainéants, même pas capable de cliquer le bouton en bas à gauche, étant donné le nombre de reviews par rapport aux gens qui lisent cette histoire.

Enora : Merci pour tes compliments ! Tu m'encourages à écrire la troisième partie qui va être de loin la mieux (enfin, je l'espère).

Beru ou bloub : Ha, toujours là, cher bêta-reader ! Mais je te rassure, Dumbledore gardera sa barbe ! Quant à notre petite Lily, il vaut mieux qu'elle prenne des forces et qu'elle s'accroche étant donné ce qui l'attend.

xxx

**Titre de la trilogie** : Le requiem de l'espoir.

**Titre du deuxième volet** : La couronne de lumière. 

**Auteur** : Elizabeth.

**Spoilers** : les QUATRE premiers tomes seulement.

**Disclamer** : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif.

**Avertissement** : PG-13 (pas pour le chapitre en lui-même mais pour les idées développées dans l'histoire, les scènes de violences et autres).

**Résumé général de la trilogie** : 1970. A l'aube d'une des noires périodes de l'histoire, Lily Evans, James Potter et ceux qui les entourent se mêlent de ce qui ne les regarde pas. Cela leur vaudra de rentrer dans l'Histoire en liant leurs pouvoirs et leurs vies. 

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-lard, Lily achète un livre traitant de l'historique de Poudlard de façon bien plus approfondi que _l'Histoire de Poudlard_. Elle est cependant successivement la cible d'Evan Rosier et de sa troupe de serpentards ainsi que des maraudeurs qui lui lancent une boule de neige (bien que ce ne soit pas pour les même raisons). Excédée, la préfète finit par se venger au cours suivant de duel et pendant une brève absence du professeur, elle défit en duel James à qui elle brise le poignet.

**Rappel des personnages évoqués dans ce chapitre** :   
Jorkins Bertha : Gryffondor, 6° année. Une 'conquête' de Peter (malheureusement pour lui).

Osborne Charles : Serdaigle, 7° année, préfet en chef. Parfait dans ce rôle, il hésite pourtant à déclarer sa flamme à sa collègue.

Rogue Severus : Serpentard, 6° année. Discret mais non sans efficacité, toujours un peu en retrait par rapport à ses camarades, il ne se prive cependant pas d'éprouver une vive haine envers les maraudeurs.

Rosier Evan : Serpentard, 6° année, préfet. Frère de Clara. Un esprit pervers et vicieux, avide d'imposer son ordre et sa force à tous ceux qui l'entourent.

Zabini Michael : Serpentard, 6° année. Capitaine et gardien. L'intellectuel qui malgré ses airs calmes et froids suit avec plaisir les idées des mangemorts. Bien plus dangereux qu'on ne pourrait le penser.

Montague Inès : Serpentard, 7° année, attrapeuse et préfète en chef. Une fille assez froide, peu abordable mais qui ne favorise pas les serpentards.

Brocklehurst Ignatus : Professeur de potions et directeur de Serpentard. Méchant, autoritaire et pas beau : tout pour le poste !

Brûlepot Hugh : Professeur de soin aux créatures magiques.

Keïta Pélias : Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Ancien serpentard, il ne cache pas son ressenti envers la cruauté des hommes. Un mauvais souvenir ? Sans doute pour cet homme au nom et au passé habilement modifié dans les archives de Poudlard.

xxx

LE REQUIEM DE L'ESPOIR

2 La couronne de lumière.

xxx

Chapitre 13 : LA MALCHANCE DE PETER.

Poudlard n'avait pas toujours été cet immense château moyenâgeux aux tours penchées, aux murs de pierres sombres et à la toiture d'ardoise percée et où chaque recoin regorgeait de magie et de mystère. Loin de là ! Lily le découvrit alors qu'elle profitait d'une heure sans n'avoir rien à faire (à part surveiller un groupe de deuxième année occupé à fabriquer des avions volants). L'épais ouvrage sur la table devant elle faisait reculer tous ceux qui auraient souhaité l'accoster. Une paix royale régnait donc autour de la jeune préfète.

Seules Mary et Julia n'avaient pas craint de se trouver trop près de leur amie, certaines que le virus de la lecture ne leur serait pas transmis.

« Voilà qui est intéressant, s'exclama Lily en plongeant un peu plus son nez dans la vielle reliure poussiéreuse. »

« Quoi donc, demanda Julia sans relâcher l'attention qu'elle accordait à son devoir de potions. »

« Et bien, Poudlard n'a pas toujours été un château ! »

« Evidement ! Je suppose qu'il y avait des prés et des bois auparavant. »

« En fait, c'est bien plus compliqué qu'on pourrait le croire, rétorqua Lily en lançant un petit regard suffisant. »

Elles attendirent cependant que la bibliothécaire s'éloigne un peu d'elles après avoir reluqué avec une curiosité mal dissimulée le livre de Lily. Un élève de Serpentard l'accosta pour lui demander quelques renseignements et d'autres profitèrent de son absence d'attention pour se lancer quelques sorts.

« J'ai toujours cru que le site de Poudlard n'avait aucune importance, exposa Mary un peu pensive. »

« Pour ma part, je ne pense pas qu'il a été choisit seulement pour l'air pur, la tranquillité et les magnifiques panoramas qui s'offrent à nous, ajouta Julia en raturant son parchemin. »

« Tu n'as pas tort. Figurez-vous qu'il y a eu une grande bataille il y a fort longtemps. En l'an 565.

« Et ? »

« Y ont participé les plus grands noms de l'histoire autant sorcière que moldue. Le roi Arthur et Merlin par exemple. »

« Les moldus connaissent Merlin ? demanda Julia qui s'étonnait toujours d'apprendre les comportements si étranges des moldus, ce à quoi Lily participait avec plaisir et humour. »

Lily appuya son menton dans sa main et fit un vague geste de la main. La bibliothèque était relativement tranquille pour entretenir une conversation et sans toutefois se faire tirer les oreilles par la bibliothécaire.

« Tu sais, n'importe quel petit moldu s'imagine que Merlin l'enchanteur se baladait dans une jolie robe bleue ainsi qu'un chapeau pointu sur la tête. »

« Vraiment ridicule, s'exclama Julia un peu trop fort car deux serdaigles qui travaillaient avec application se retournèrent vers elle. »

Mary lui fit signe d'être plus discrète et elles se rapprochèrent donc toutes les trois. Lily se pencha en avant et huma avec plaisir la douceâtre odeur de cire que dégageait la table. Son amie déplaça sa chaise dans un discret raclement.

« Continue donc. »

« Très bien. Cette bataille fit rage dans les Highlands, l'actuelle écosse. Tous les plus braves de l'époque y prirent part pour sauver le royaume de Bretagne des forces obscures qui après avoir envahi l'Eire érigeait peu à peu leur puissance à travers toutes les îles britanniques. De nombreux preux moururent au combat, tant des chevaliers de la table ronde que des magiciens dotés de formidables pouvoirs magiques. La terre s'imbiba de leur sang et concentra ainsi une grande part de magie qui règne encore de nos jours. »

Le silence dont faisait preuve ses deux amies indiqua à la préfète l'importance de ses révélations. Lily s'éclaircit la voix et Julia grogna quelque peu.

« Mais tout près régnait aussi une personne unique et puissante, plus puissante que tous. Viviane de Brocéliande… »

Le filet de voix s'étouffa dans sa gorge et Lily resta bouche ouverte, quelque peu perplexe et perdue dans ses pensées. Celle dont elle possédait la baguette avait donc vécu ici ou tout du moins dans les environs. Lily n'avait jamais avoué à personne la valeur de sa baguette, autant par sa puissance que par l'importance qu'elle lui conférait. A partir du jour où Dumbledore lui avait tout révélé, elle avait oublié la petite sorcière timorée qu'elle avait toujours été. Ses projets étaient devenus tout autres et lui avaient même fait franchir les limites de la légalité. Une période trouble planait déjà sur eux et assombrissait leur avenir à tous, ceux qu'elle aimait comme ceux qu'elle respectait. Et c'est pour cela qu'elle agirait. Rien d'autre !

« L'auteur déclare que le roi Arthur à la fin de la bataille se sentit mourir par les multiples blessures qu'il avait subies. Viviane de Brocéliande lui apparut alors et elle posa ses mains sur la couronne qui ceignait son front, illuminant les alentours d'une clarté limpide et sans pareil dans les ténèbres qui régnaient sur le champ de bataille. Le roi retrouva ses forces ainsi que ceux qui le soutenaient et ils remportèrent la victoire. Arthur retourna donc à Camelot pour y régner pendant encore de nombreuses années. Mais à sa mort, il demanda à ce qu'on l'amène sur cet ancien champ de bataille. Là, il donna sa couronne à celle qui l'avait doté d'une telle puissance dans les heures les plus sombres de sa vie. Viviane accepta et la remit bien plus tard à quatre sorciers qui avaient décidé de construire une école de sorcellerie. Ils la placèrent dans les fondations du château pour qu'elle assure à jamais la magie qui régnerait à travers murs, portes et tours. »

« Ce qu'elle fait toujours, ajouta Mary. »

« Enfin, plus depuis quelque temps, remarqua Julia, si l'on compte les escaliers bloqués et tout ce qui ne tourne pas rond ici. »

« Bien sûr ! L'auteur explique que le constructeur du château, dont le nom est d'ailleurs resté secret, a élaboré un moyen de régénérer la magie de cette couronne. »

« Mais il ne dit pas comment ni où elle se trouve, par hasard ? »

« Non, répondit fatalement Lily en laissant retomber avec lourdeur la couverture de cuir. »

« Aujourd'hui, la séance va être un peu particulière, expliqua le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques. Je tiens à vous faire étudier les créatures aquatiques et au lieu de les regarder flotter dans un misérable aquarium, j'ai pensé que le lac serait absolument parfait ! »

La déclaration du professeur laissa les élèves sans voix, du fait de son extravagance mais aussi par curiosité. Et c'est donc chaudement couvert malgré les prémices du printemps que serpentards et gryffondors s'engagèrent vers le lac. Un vent léger soufflait et les branches des arbres se couvraient peu à peu de bourgeons.

Sirius fit remarquer à ses camarades que pour une fois, le cours se révèlerait passionnant. James n'en était pas si sûr lorsqu'il remarqua que les serpentards discutaient à voix basse entre eux. Evan Rosier était en grande conversation avec Michael Zabini, qui lorgnait les maraudeurs par-dessus ses lunettes et Severus Rogue leur jetaient de petits coups d'œil furtifs.

Le gryffondor préféra ne pas leur prêter trop d'attention et il vit le professeur s'arrêter au bord du lac.

« Bien, déclara t'il en se retournant vers les élèves. Etes-vous prêts à embarquer ? »

« Embarquer sur quoi, demanda une voix teintée d'ignorance et d'un brin de moquerie depuis les rangs des serpentards. »

« A bord de ceci, bien sûr ! »

Il fit un vague geste de la main et dévoila derrière un immense radeau qui flottait à la surface du lac. Les vaguelettes venaient lécher avec avidité les rebords mais le tout semblait stable, construit à l'aide de solides rondins. Le radeau s'avança lentement vers la berge et enfonça un côté dans le flanc boueux du lac, offrant une petite passerelle pour permettre aux élèves d'y embarquer.

Chacun s'avança donc et prit place à bord. Le professeur leur demanda de bien vouloir laisser un espace au milieu. L'homme agita sa baguette et les rondins de bois laissèrent place aux flots bleuâtres. Une élève de gryffondor poussa un petit cri en voyant le bois disparaître sous ses pieds mais le professeur la rassura en expliquant qu'il s'agissait d'un simple sort de transparence. La remarque fut suivie de quelques rires étouffés provenant des serpentards. James releva la tête et vit Evan Rosier qui le fixait d'un regard presque meurtrier.

Avec suffisance, le serpentard pouffa pour remettre en place une mèche de cheveux qui se baladait devant ses yeux. L'arrogance luisait dans ses yeux tandis que le regard calculateur de son voisin, Michael Zabini, effleurait lentement chaque élève.

« Tenez, voici un superbe spécimen de Lobalug ou Verlieu. Je vais essayer de vous montrer son sac à venin. »

Hugh Brûlepot envoya quelques étincelles sur l'animal que l'on distinguait à travers le reflet argenté de l'eau et immédiatement, on vit se contracter son ventre et un puissant jet noirâtre se répandit sur la surface du radeau.

« C'est dommage. Nous aurions pu faire profiter mon collègue de potions de ce merveilleux liquide, ajouta le professeur d'un air navré. »

James pensa que Brocklehurst n'avait certainement que faire de venin de Verlieu, la réserve débordant de décoctions, sucs et autres substances et que la gentillesse du professeur de soin aux créatures se serait heurtée à la rudesse de son collègue.

« Professeur, pensez-vous que nous aurons l'occasion d'observer un Plimpy ? »

Et voilà que la préfète de gryffondor prenait encore la parole. James la regarda avec un regard plein de morgue et finit par se demander si poser sans cesse des questions aux professeurs apportait quelque chose à Lily Evans. La rouquine s'était accroupi et scrutait avec attention le clapotis.

« J'espère bien, Miss Evans. Il faut que vous sachiez ceci de façon impérative et parfaite pour vos examens. Je ne serai pas étonné qu'on vous questionne sur le rémora et les nouvelles lois en vigueur. »

« Professeur, est-il possible qu'un serpent de mer vive dans un lac ? »

« Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Et bien, certains moldus croient avoir vu un serpent de mer dans un lac en Ecosse. »

« C'est possible. »

L'évocation des moldus avaient jeté un froid sur les conversations intempestives qui régnaient entre certains élèves et Lily ne prêta pas attention à l'arrogance qu'affichaient les serpentards face à elle. Pour eux, la petite préfète de gryffondor n'était peut-être qu'une sang de bourbe mais elle ne se laisserait pas avoir, et ça, James ne le savait que trop bien. On verra bien qui aura l'air étonné devant ses capacités qui ne se limitent pas seulement à poser des questions.

Le cours se poursuivit et après avoir vu un strangulot qui ne leur prêta pas la moindre attention, le professeur Brûlepot étoffa une analyse de la condition de vie aquatique de différentes créatures. Sirius avait fait apparaître une longue-vue et campait la posture d'un pirate cherchant à l'horizon quelques malheureux navires chargés de pierreries. Il ne vit cependant que la massive silhouette de Hagrid sortir de sa maison.

« Dites, vous pensez que quelqu'un est déjà aller vérifier si le calmar géant existe, demanda Peter. »

«Je ne pense pas, déclara Remus après quelques instants de réflexion. En tout cas, personne n'en est jamais revenu pour témoigner. »

« C'est vraiment terrible, ajouta Peter d'un souffle anxieux. »

Remus lança un sourire à James qui ne put s'empêcher de rire : la naïveté de Peter était telle qu'il ne se rendait parfois pas compte que ses camarades lui lançaient quelques piques ironiques. Le petit gryffondor jeta un regard anxieux vers le rebord du radeau, s'imaginant à chaque instant qu'un immense tentacule visqueux allait jaillir des flots pour l'entraîner dans les profondeurs.

Mais ce ne fut pas cela qui se déroula ; une bousculade eut lieu, bien plus violente qu'on aurait pu s'y attendre. Quelqu'un poussa un cri, de l'eau éclaboussa James de la tête aux pieds et puis le calme revint. Le gryffondor se retourna pour inspecter ce qui venait de se passer mais il n'eut que le temps de voir Evan Rosier affichant un sourire toujours plus avide avant que Bertha Jorkins se mette à hurler.

« Quelqu'un est tombé à l'eau ! »

Aussitôt, ce fut la panique. Tout le monde se poussa pour observer ce qui se passait. Le professeur tenta de ramener le calme mais sans beaucoup de succès alors que Lily Evans demandait à ses camarades de garder leur calme. James se retourna et découvrit avec horreur Peter qui tentait tant bien que mal de se maintenir à la surface. Il poussait de petits cris et l'eau l'étranglait toujours plus alors qu'elle pénétrait dans sa bouche, l'étouffant à moitié. Le radeau s'éloignait lentement du naufragé et le jeune homme finit par disparaître dans les flots. James allait se jeter à l'eau quand Sirius l'attrapa par l'épaule.

« J'y vais, James. Tiens-toi prêt à m'aider ! »

Le gryffondor dégrafa d'un geste rageur sa cape et plongea dans les flots. Il nagea rapidement puis disparut à son tour sous l'eau. Lily Evans semblait dépitée de n'avoir pu rien faire et elle se tenait accroupie sur le rebord prête à ressortir le noyé. Une minute passa sous le silence et enfin, Sirius réapparut tenant dans ses bras Peter. Le souffle rauque, il parvint à rejoindre le rebord et James, aidé de Remus, souleva le corps alourdi par l'eau. Sirius se hissa à bord à son tour et le professeur s'approcha du corps de Peter qui reposait allongé. Remus posa sa tête sur sa poitrine et Lily vint l'aider. Brusquement, la poitrine se souleva et Peter recracha un jet d'eau grisâtre. Lily s'écarta avec un petit air écœuré tandis que deux élèves relevaient le noyé.

« Pettigrow, est-ce que ça va, demanda le professeur avec un air plus qu'inquiet. »

Le gryffondor hocha la tête et recracha à nouveau de l'eau. Il avala avec précipitation quelques goulées d'air puis parvint à articuler quelques mots.

« Je crois… que je me suis… fait mordre par… un homard ! »

« Vous allez tout de suite vous rendre à l'infirmerie. Monsieur Black aussi, vous êtes trempé. Miss Evans, voulez-vous bien accompagner vos camarades ? »

Lily fit une petite moue puis descendit à terre en soutenant Peter par le bras tandis que Sirius faisait un clin d'œil à James après avoir regardé la préfète d'un air sous-entendu. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et les regarda s'éloigner vers le château, Peter d'un pas claudiquant.

Bien qu'il considérât Lily Evans comme une petite sainte-nitouche, James sentit une pointe de jalousie l'envahir en revoyant le geste de son meilleur ami. Même si Sirius trouvait cela drôle, ce n'était pas son cas. Il tenta de revenir au cours du professeur mais il ne parvenait pas à empêcher son esprit de vagabonder.

Lily poussa un soupir et renifla avec écœurement l'odeur nauséabonde qui se répandait autour du maraudeur. La morsure du Malagrif avait dû enfler et dégager cette effluve de vague pourriture. Peter trébucha sur les marches et Sirius lui tendit son bras pour se redresser. Le jeune homme allait souffrir le martyr pendant une bonne semaine, pensa Lily. La morsure de l'animal (qui n'était pas un homard comme l'avait prétendu Pettigrow) allait lui valoir une bonne semaine de malchance. Mieux valait oublier tout paris, jeux ou pronostics !

La porte de l'infirmerie laissa passer un jeune homme dont la tête revêtait une magnifique paire de bois de cerf.

« La saison de la chasse est finie, déclara Sirius avec un sourire moqueur. »

« Très drôle, Black ! Accident en cours de métamorphose, répondit le poufsouffle avant de se pencher pour ne pas se cogner au fronton de bois. »

Ils pénétrèrent à leur tour dans le bureau de l'infirmière et Mme Pomfresh disparut pour administrer une potion au jeune homme. Sirius, bien que ses vêtements soient trempés, fixait Lily d'un étrange regard. Lily l'ignora et croisa les bras pour prendre son mal en patience.

« Dis Lily, tu es à nouveau célibataire ? »

« Ca ne te regarde pas, Black, rétorqua Lily dont les joues s'étaient empourprées. »

Non, vraiment, Sirius Black n'était qu'un beau parleur au charme ténébreux et ravageur parmi la gente féminine de Poudlard. Pourtant, Lily nota stupidement qu'elle ne lui connaissait aucune liaison. Le gryffondor devait sûrement arranger ses rendez-vous galants à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Peter poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant l'infirmière revenir.

Sirius eut le droit de boire une affreuse potion revigorante puis d'aller se changer et Peter enfila trois autres médicaments avant de se sentir un peu plus d'aplomb.

L'infirmière les renvoya dans les quartiers de Gryffondor, le dernier cours de la matinée prenant fin dans seulement vingt minutes. Ils traversèrent donc les couloirs : Peter se cogna contre un mur, une arme vagabonde le bouscula et il se tordit la cheville dans l'escalier magique qui les emmenait au troisième étage.

« Décidément, c'est vraiment sérieux, ta morsure, Peter ! »

« Je crois aussi, ajouta le jeune homme en s'appuyant contre la rambarde. »

Lily sentit ses mains se mettre doucement à chauffer et une tendre tiédeur l'envahit bientôt, repoussant la froidure des couloirs. Alors qu'ils parvenaient à l'étage, le professeur Keïta apparut et remarquant Lily, s'arrêta pour attendre les trois gryffondors.

« Justement, Melle Evans, j'aurai voulu vous parler. »

Lily jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'homme et se rendit compte qu'il la fixait avec un regard perçant. Ses yeux suivirent la ligne de ses bras et Lily se souvint qu'elle était entrain de se servir de la magie élémentaire. La préfète glissa précipitamment ses mains dans les poches de sa cape et renvoya au professeur de défense contre les forces du mal un sourire crispé et navré du mieux qu'elle put.

« Désolée, professeur, mais je dois raccompagner Peter Pettigrow au dortoir. Il a été mordu par un Malagrif et Mme Pomfresh me l'a confié. Comme je suis préfète, vous savez… »

Elle devait vraiment offrir un piètre spectacle car Peter resta bouche bée quand elle lui passa un bras sous une épaule pour le soutenir. Son visage crispé regarda Sirius qui avait gardé un certain naturel bien qu'il la fixa avec curiosité. Le professeur leva un sourcil puis abandonna sa requête.

« Dans ce cas, passez me voir à la fin d'un de vos cours. »

« Bien, professeur. »

Après s'être éloignés, Lily relâcha son étreinte de Peter qui aurait encore bien profiter du maintien et de la chaleur que lui prodiguait la jeune fille.

« Aurais-tu quelques rendez-vous secrets à cacher, Lily ? Je ne savais pas que Keïta t'attirait à ce point. Un faible pour les serpentards ? »

« Tu te trompes, Black. »

« A moins que le prof ne cherche juste quelques explications à ton comportement. »

Lily s'immobilisa et regarda avec froideur Sirius en se demandant ce qu'il voulait insinuer.

« Je n'ai rien à cacher, Black. »

« Si tu en es certaine… Pourtant, la nuit est faite pour dormir, tu sais. »

« Tu es bien placé pour parler, Black ! Toujours entrain de roder dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu avec Potter et Lupin en quête d'un mauvais coup ! »

Vexée, Lily les abandonna devant le portrait de la grosse dame et partit d'un pas rapide et saccadé à l'autre bout du couloir. Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls et c'est seulement quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir retrouver son calme, assise sur une marche d'un escalier, qu'elle chercha un sens aux paroles de Black. Aurait-il pu découvrir ce qu'elle avait l'an passé ? Non, c'était impossible. Toutes trois avaient pris toutes les précautions nécessaires. Quant à savoir ce que lui voulait Pélias Keïta, Lily trouva plus prudent de repousser le rendez-vous dans un coin de son esprit en vue de l'oublier.

James s'allongea sur son lit tandis que Peter se tenait enroulé dans une couverture près du feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre poussiéreux de leur dortoir. Remus avait accepté d'allumer un feu pour réchauffer ses camarades. Sirius éternua et poussa un grognement.

« Je me demande ce qui m'a pris de jouer les héros ! A vouloir te sauver, je n'ai gagné qu'un rhume ! »

« Allons, Sirius, c'était une action héroïque au possible. On en reparlera encore dans vingt ans, dans l'histoire de Poudlard : Sirius le chien sauve Peter le rat de la noyade. »

« Tu peux toujours rire, Remus ! »

Ses yeux papillonnèrent et James eut un peu plus de mal à suivre la discutions narquoise et moqueuse entre les deux maraudeurs. Il se retourna à plat ventre et poussa un soupir en sentant son ventre se contracter.

« En attendant, je voudrai savoir qui a poussé Peter à l'eau ? »

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas encore deviné qu'il s'agissait de nos chers amis reptiliens ! Ils ne perdent rien pour attendre, s'exclama Sirius.

« En effet, la vengeance se doit d'être sévère et exemplaire, ajouta Remus. »

« Tout à fait d'accord, acquiesça Peter. »

« Il nous faut une idée et la mettre en place, rétorqua James en fermant un oeil. »

Remus releva la tête et son regard argenté accrocha celui brumeux de son camarade.

« Je crois que je tiens peut-être quelque chose… »

La discutions prit une belle ampleur et les maraudeurs manquèrent presque de descendre déjeuner car le quatuor se présenta dans la grande salle alors que les plats avaient déjà été entamés par la plupart des élèves.

De l'autre bout de la salle, les serpentards trônaient tels d'imposants chefs et maîtres de cérémonie, toujours aussi arrogants, impudents. Bref, les seuls promis à survivre à l'enfer qui s'abattrait d'ici quelques mois sur la Grande-Bretagne et dont les cendres brûlantes commençaient à apparaître par endroits.

James sentit son sang bouillonner en voyant Evan Rosier se pavaner mais il rejoint tout de même la table. Sirius avait pris place et Peter venait de se planter la fourchette dans le bras.

« Au fait, Peter, tu ne nous as pas dits, comment était le calmar géant, interrogea Remus avec tout son flegme, son humour à peine voilé. »

« Holà, immense ! Au moins quinze mètres de longs et une dizaine de tentacules, répondit le gryffondor avant de renverser un broc de jus de citrouille sur sa robe. »

Le repas prit fin dans un long brouhaha et les flots d'élèves regagnèrent peu à peu leurs quartiers. James proposa à ses camarades de prendre un peu de temps avant de se mêler à la foule vêtue de noir.

Le jeune homme remarqua les deux préfets en chef dans une conversation assez animée bien que tous deux soient de nature calme et discrète.

Inès Montague tourna le dos au serdaigle qui la regardait avec un air ahuri. Charles Osborne offrait un piètre spectacle, ses fines lunettes glissant avec maladresse sur son nez et ne sachant que faire de ses mains. Il était de notoriété publique que le jeune homme brûlait d'amour pour sa partenaire qui ne semblait réagir qu'avec froideur aux avances maladroites qu'il lui faisait.

« Mais, Inès… Ecoute-moi… »

« Osborne, je ne tiens à avoir avec toi que des relations de travail et rien de plus. J'espère ne plus avoir à me répéter. Et ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom. »

« Mais quel est le problème, demanda Charles Osborne. »

« Il n'y en a pas, rétorqua la jeune fille en glissant une longue mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles. »

« Dis que tu préfères un serpentard ! Toujours cette stupide volonté d'hégémonie de votre maison. Nous sommes les meilleurs, plus purs que les autres… »

Le regard améthyste de la jeune fille fut presque aussi violent et percutant que la claque qu'elle lui administra. Son bras retomba le long de son corps et elle crispa les poings avec une rage que l'on ne lui connaissait.

« Tu n'as vraiment rien compris, Osborne. Ne crois pas que la faille qui nous sépare ne soit la cause que d'un unique côté. Ne crois-tu pas que votre étroitesse d'esprit et votre manichéisme stupide à vous autre, ne soient aussi responsable que l'arrogance, le mépris et la volonté de supériorité des autres ? »

Charles porta sa main à sa joue enflammée et regarda la serpentard mettre fin à la scène en s'engageant dans un escalier qui menait aux sous-sols après avoir fait remarquer à certains élèves que le spectacle était fini.

Personne ne se doutait de la parfaite illustration du conflit qui pointait à l'horizon, menaçant de plonger l'Angleterre dans une guerre longue et douloureuse, apportant avec elle ses monceaux de cadavres et d'atrocité.

James enfila trois marches et fut suivi par ses camarades avant de se souvenir qu'ils devaient se rendre en cours de métamorphose. Mais sur le chemin menant aux salles du professeur Mac Gonagall, il ne vit pas un nuage de poudre translucide et il le traversa sans y prêter garde, certainement un charme volatile qui se promenait de couloirs en couloirs jusqu'à s'estomper. Une silhouette passa devant lui et jeta un flacon de verre qui se brisa au sol. Avant de pouvoir tendre la main, James sentit son corps se raidir dans une brusque douleur, une gigantesque crispation qui immobilisa ses moindres membres. Il grinça des dents et entendit ses camarades râler.

« Peter, si c'est encore toi avec ta fichue malchance…, lâcha Sirius dans un grognement. »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus car une fine baguette magique l'obligea à serrer les mâchoires. Tout lui disait de bouger mais son corps se refusait à obéir aux moindres de ses désirs.

« Qu'est ce que… »

Et soudain, il remarqua que la posture de Remus était identique à la sienne, une silhouette sombre pointant une baguette dans son dos.

« Et bien, que disent ces chers maraudeurs, les rois de l'intrigue et de la farce ? Mais il me semble que votre talent à échapper aux punitions et à Rusard ne vous soit que d'une faible utilité. Car quand ce sera votre propre vie qui sera en jeu, j'espère que vous serez un peu plus agiles qu'aujourd'hui. »

Un rire sonore et guttural explosa en se répercutant sur les murs. James tenta vainement de basculer sa tête en arrière mais il n'avait toujours pas retrouver sa mobilité.

« Doucement, Potter, il serait tout de même dommage que ton centre névralgique de magie se situe juste sous la pointe de ma baguette… Si tu vois ce dont je veux parler…. »

James déglutit et repensa aux étranges et fort heureusement rares cas de personnes qu'on avait retrouvé depuis quelques mois totalement hagardes, le regard dans le flou, transformées par la perte subite de leur magie en monstres craintifs et violents, réduits à l'état animal. Les agents du ministère supposaient que le groupe de militants du mage noir dont ils se bornaient à taire le nom (ce qui ne servait qu'à renforcer la peur et la panique qui avaient peu à peu gagné la population) était à l'origine de ses barbaries. Et si maintenant, même les élèves de Poudlard se menaçaient en voulant détruite la magie de l'autre, c'était que le calme apparent qui régnait n'avait pas vraiment de raison d'être ; à part celui de forcer les gens à garder une certaine contenance face au danger qui approchait.

« J'espère que les avertissements ont été assez clairs dans ce sens, Potter. A une prochaine fois, peut-être… »

Les trois silhouettes disparurent dans les ténèbres du couloir et les maraudeurs restèrent comme stupéfixés par la douleur qui croisait en eux.

fin du chapitre 13


	14. La vengeance des maraudeurs

Enfin, le nœud de l'intrigue (ce que mon esprit déjanté a osé imaginer) apparaît et s'offre à vous ! Mais jugez par vous-même.

**Remerciements** : A tous les lecteurs qui s'expriment ou restent anonymes. Continuez de me soutenir, ça fait toujours plaisir (j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne, sinon faites-le moi savoir). Et un grand merci à mon beta-reader (j'ai nommé Beru ou bloub). C'est vrai qu'en ce moment, ça ne sera pas du luxe de relire mes chapitres. Alors, on le remercie encore bien fort. 

xxx

**Titre de la trilogie** : Le requiem de l'espoir.

**Titre du deuxième volet** : La couronne de lumière. 

**Auteur** : Elizabeth.

**Spoilers** : les QUATRE premiers tomes seulement.

**Disclamer** : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif.

**Avertissement** : PG-13 (pas pour le chapitre en lui-même mais pour les idées développées dans l'histoire, les scènes de violences et autres).

**Résumé général de la trilogie** : 1970. A l'aube d'une des noires périodes de l'histoire, Lily Evans, James Potter et ceux qui les entourent se mêlent de ce qui ne les regarde pas. Cela leur vaudra de rentrer dans l'Histoire en liant leurs pouvoirs et leurs vies. 

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** :Lily découvre que c'est une étrange couronne offerte par Viviane de Brocéliande au roi Arthur qui régit la magie du château. Mais rien de plus n'est expliqué et le mystère reste entier ; surtout que Pélias Keïta souhaite discuter seul à seul avec la jeune fille. Quant aux maraudeurs, le vent tourne : Peter à cause de la malveillance des Serpentards manque de se noyer dans le lac. Sauvé par Sirius, il est néanmoins condamné à s'attirer la malchance due à une morsure. Mais tout ne s'arrête pas là car nos quatre amis sont à nouveau surpris par les serpentards qui profèrent à leur encontre des menaces sous-jacentes.

**Rappel des personnages évoqués dans ce chapitre** :

Korn Janet : Serpentard, 6° année. Etrange et troublante aspirante mangemorte, cette jeune fille à l'esprit contestataire est la seule à, parfois, oser tenir tête à Evan Rosier, souvent à ses dépends.

Pucey Lisa : Serpentard, 6° année, préfète. Petite amie de Rosier, elle est contrainte à cette union par sa famille et se doit se suivre les ordres de ce tortionnaire avec qui, elle fait partie des aspirants mangemorts.

Rogue Severus : Serpentard, 6° année. Discret mais non sans efficacité, toujours un peu en retrait par rapport à ses camarades, il ne se prive cependant pas d'éprouver une vive haine envers les maraudeurs.

Rosier Evan : Serpentard, 6° année, préfet. Frère de Clara. Un esprit pervers et vicieux, avide d'imposer son ordre à sa force à tous ceux qui l'entourent.

Zabini Michael : Serpentard, 6° année. Capitaine et gardien. L'intellectuel qui malgré ses airs calmes et froids suit avec plaisir les idées des mangemorts. Bien plus dangereux qu'on ne pourrait le penser.

xxx

LE REQUIEM DE L'ESPOIR

2 La couronne de lumière.

xxx

Chapitre 14 : LA VENGEANCE DES MARAUDEURS.

A un jour des vacances de printemps, la bonne humeur régnait dans la salle commune malgré l'assiduité des élèves de septième année qui travaillaient ardemment à la préparation de leur ASPIC. De ce fait, Julius Troy, le capitaine ne l'équipe de Quidditch avait reporté tous les entraînements à après les vacances et cela en avait satisfait plus d'un. Eustache Taylor étudiait pour sa part avec Béatrice Sullivan leur programme d'enchantements et chacun s'acharnait avec patience sur leurs sortilèges.

Lily, pour une fois, était restée prostrée dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée, un coussin dans les bras et ne semblait pas prêter attention à quelque chose d'autre que les flammes qui crépitaient dans l'âtre. Elle n'avait cessé de penser à la demande du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Que pouvait il bien lui vouloir ? Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle aurait dû se rendre à son bureau le soir où il le lui avait demandé mais elle s'était résolue au dernier moment de ne pas y aller. De plus, les quelques semaines qui s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elles avaient découvert cette mosaïque ne lui avaient pas apportée d'explications aux questions qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête.

Cependant, si l'on recoupait les informations que Mary et Julia avaient trouvées à la bibliothèque en sa compagnie avec leur étrange découverte, on ne pouvait nier à la relation entre ces deux mystères.

Lily fut troublée dans ses pensées par l'apparition d'un bruyant groupe de troisième année bien décidé à fêter la venue des vacances. La préfète finit par sortir de sa léthargie quand le brouhaha des bavardages et l'explosion d'un certain nombre de pétards eurent rendu les septièmes années presque fous de rage. Les quelques remarques qu'elle fit à voix haute ne suffirent pas et c'est seulement avec l'aide de Daniel qu'ils parvinrent à les faire sortir de la salle commune. De toute façon, le repas du soir ne tarderait pas à être servi et déjà, une partie des élèves abandonnaient leurs occupations pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée.

Lily abandonna donc sa place et remarqua alors le sourire quelque peu crispé que lui lançait son acolyte. Daniel Payne paraissait pitoyable au possible depuis que Mary l'avait rejeté et Lily sentait naître en elle un sentiment compatissant envers le jeune homme. Ses yeux bleus avaient pris une étrange teinte délavé et de profondes cernes couronnaient de mauve ses paupières sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

« Dis, Daniel, tu es sûr que ça va ? »

« Oui, bien sûr ! »

La voix faussée du jeune homme n'attestait que du contraire et comme pour se donner un peu plus de contenance, il se redressa de toute sa taille pour dominer deux premières années qui passaient par le portrait de la grosse Dame.

« Ca ne te dérange pas que je descende à la grande salle en ta compagnie, demanda Lily en faisant disparaître d'un coup de baguette magique un sortilège perturbateur qui flottait dans la salle.

« Non, pas du tout. »

Ils se mirent donc en marche tous les deux et Lily ressentit que le jeune homme avait un besoin de se confier à quelqu'un. Elle finit par s'arrêter au tournant d'un couloir pour abandonner la foule vêtue de noir qui se dirigeait avec empressement vers les escaliers massifs. Ils marchèrent pendant quelques instants en silence sans échanger un mot et ce fut l'apparition inopinée de Peeves qui les força à battre en retraite. L'esprit frappeur envisageait de les bombarder de bombes à eaux et ils se mirent donc à courir pour lui échapper. Alors que Lily s'appuyait au mur pour reprendre son souffle, elle entendit la voix grave de Daniel s'adresser à elle.

« Ecoute, Lily, tu ne pourrais pas essayer de lui parler, s'il te plait ? »

« Parler à Mary ? »

« Oui. Depuis qu'elle m'a… Enfin, tu m'as compris… »

Lily saisit le jeune homme aux épaules et le secoua gentiment comme pour lui remettre les idées en place.

« Daniel, tu sais bien que Mary t'en veut profondément. Je la comprends un peu, d'ailleurs. Quand on établit une relation avec quelqu'un, ce n'est pas pour se reposer sur l'autre. Tu aurais dû être plus présent pour elle. Je pense qu'elle avait aussi besoin de ta présence à ses côtés. »

« Si tu savais comme je m'en veux ! »

« Je ne doute pas que ton repentir soit sincère, Daniel, mais ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut convaincre. Je te conseille de prendre ton mal en patience. Tu as réussi à mettre Mary en colère, ce qui est tout de même peu fréquent. Je peux essayer de lui parler, si tu le désires, mais je pense que vous avez besoin de temps. Autant l'un que l'autre. »

Lily fronça les sourcils en s'entendant débiter de tels conseils au jeune homme. Elle ne se souvenait pas être qualifiée dans le domaine des cœurs brisés : l'amour, pour elle, restait quelque chose d'assez abstrait qu'elle n'avait eu que rarement l'occasion de partager. Si l'on ne comptait pas Robb Allaway qu'elle avait embrassé lorsqu'elle était encore à l'école primaire, elle n'avait pour l'instant aimé qu'une personne. Elle s'était séparée d'Avery lorsque ce dernier avait quitté Poudlard l'an passé mais elle ressentait toujours un petit pincement au cœur en pensant aux bons moments qu'elle avait passés en sa compagnie.

Lily tapa dans le haut du dos de Daniel car elle sentait que le jeune homme n'allait pas tarder à se laisser émouvoir par la confession qu'il venait de faire et elle ne tenait en aucun cas à le voir pleurer. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Bon, je pense qu'on ferait bien de se dépêcher avant d'arriver en retard pour le dîner, suggéra Lily. »

Daniel Payne acquiesça et ils parvinrent tout les deux quelques minutes plus tard en vue du grand hall. Toutefois, personne ne semblait avoir passé les grandes portes car un important attroupement se tenait devant. Un chuchotement croissant envahit peu à peu l'assistance. Tout le monde désirait savoir ce qu'il se passait et certains laissaient même entendre les plus folles élucubrations. Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut interminable, Lily finit par parvenir à rejoindre Mary et Julia.

Elles virent enfin le professeur McGonnagal se frayer un passage parmi les élèves suivi de Hagrid dont la taille impressionnante finit de convaincre ceux qui se refusaient à les laisser passer.

« Allons, poussez vous, s'il vous plaît ! »

La voix grave résonna à travers les colonnes de marbre du grand hall et lorsque la directrice adjointe et le garde-chasse arrivèrent devant les portes, il s'écoula un petit moment avant que les gongs grincent sur eux-même et que la massive silhouette de Hagrid ouvre les pesantes portes de la grande salle. Chacun s'engouffra et bientôt la foule se fut dissipée vers sa table respective.

Les plats divertirent quelque peu l'attention de Lily qui mourrait de faim, ce dont elle ne s'était pas aperçue. Julia proposa alors discrètement à ses deux camarades de se rendre auprès de la mosaïque après le repas. La préfète accepta : en effet, chacun serait occupé à boucler ses valises et les autres préfets et professeurs seraient plus à même de surveiller les salles communes qui se transformerait très certainement en joyeuse fête avant les douze coups de minuit.

Un éclat de voix retentit à la table et fit se retourner une grande partie des gryffondors vers les maraudeurs.

James Potter s'interrompit brusquement alors qu'il avait dû arguer assez violement avec ses camarades. Cependant, ils parurent tomber d'accord. Lorsque les quatre garçons s'aperçurent qu'ils avaient accaparés l'attention générale, Sirius lança une blague qui fit pouffer de rire la plupart de curieux et chacun retourna à son assiette. Seule Lily fixa d'un œil torve le quatuor.

« Potter et Black, j'espère pour vous que vous n'avez pas prévu de mauvaises surprises pour ce soir car sinon, je me ferai un plaisir d'aller vous présenter au bureau de McGonnagal ! »

« Rassure-toi, Evans, nous n'envisageons nullement de nous attirer les foudres de Miss préfète parfaite ! »

La remarque cinglante de James claqua dans l'air tel un fouet et Lily entendit quelques sarcasmes dans son dos de la part d'un groupe de filles de cinquième année. Elle haussa les épaules et c'est frustré qu'elle reporta son attention aux desserts qui venaient de recouvrir la table. Lily Evans ne supportait pas une chose, c'est qu'on puisse remettre en cause ce qu'elle représentait. Non pas l'ordre et la tyrannie comme le prétendaient certains mais la justice et la paix. Les remarques narquoises de James Potter faisaient grandement partie de ce qui participaient à lui faire haïr le groupe des Maraudeurs.

De toutes façons, ce soir, elle ne s'occuperait pas d'eux. Elle les laisserait à leurs gamineries ; à seize ans, toujours occupés à faire des farces, Lily trouvait ça parfaitement puéril.

A la fin du repas, elles reprirent le chemin de la tour de Gryffondor où Lily se munit de la pierre qu'elle avait ramassée auprès de la mosaïque. Un quart d'heure plus tard, elles étaient toutes trois agenouillés auprès de la mosaïque dont les reflets mordorés chatoyaient sur les murs.

Chacune cherchait désespérément un sens logique aux multiples symboles qui recouvraient le sol sans y parvenir. Julia avait fait jaillir une haute sphère de lumière de sa main et la laissait flotter à ses côtés tandis qu'elle s'acharnait sur des motifs incompréhensibles. Lily avait aussi pris la précaution d'amener son livre de rune car elle se souvenait avoir pu observer certains de ces calligrammes.

Les trois gryffondors étaient plongés dans leurs réflexions quand un grand bruit retentit derrière elle, provenant d'un des couloirs adjacents. Aussitôt, Lily se redressa en panique, les tempes glacées de sueuer. Julia fit disparaître sa sphère lumineuse d'un geste de la main et Mary vint se placer à leurs côtés dans l'attente d'une intrusion.

Des bruits de pas retentirent, toujours de plus en plus proche d'elles quant tout à coup, on se congna à elle dans le noir. Lily étouffa un sursaut et entendit quelqu'un chuter dans l'obscurité tout près d'elle. Puis elle reconnut une voix.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites là, s'exclama t'on. »

James descendit une volée d'escaliers en compagnie des trois autres maraudeurs. Les cris exaspérés derrière eux ne laissaient pas de doute sur la réaction des Serpentards. Il n'y aurait pas de répit tant qu'ils n'auraient pas trouvé un refuge sûr où qu'ils soient tombés entre les mains de leurs ennemis.

Peter poussa un grognement plaintif alors que Sirius l'attrapait par sa manche pour l'encourager à courir. Remus dérapa sur une pierre mal emboîtée mais se reprit aussitôt. James en tête, le petite groupe n'avait pas envisagé se retrouver pris de court par les victimes de leur farce. Seulement, quelques filles de première année de Serpentard étaient apparues au détour du couloir qui devait leur servir d'issue de secours et elles avaient fait échoué leur plan. Pour l'instant, le plus important était de courir sans chercher à savoir où.

« Le plus loin possible serait le mieux, aboya Sirius comme s'il avait partagé les pensées de son meilleur ami quelques instants avant. »

James bifurqua vers la droite et dévala à nouveau un escalier quelque peu tortueux. Il fit un signe de la tête à Remus qui prit la tête de la petite expédition alors qu'il resta en arrière pour jeter un coup d'œil un peu plus attentif à la carte du maraudeur. Il n'eut que le temps de voir une traînée de points noirs sur la carte avant d'entendre les exclamations de voix résonnant dans le couloir au-dessus d'eux. James lança un sort de confusion à l'escalier en espérant retarder ainsi un peu leurs poursuivants.

Il rejoignit ses camarades dans un couloir dans une vague lueur scintillait à l'autre extrémité. Tout à coup, les quatre jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent plongés dans les ténèbres et ne prirent pas la peine d'arrêter leur course effrénée tant le changement brutal de luminosité leur importait peu (contrairement aux claquements de chaussures qui retentissaient toujours plus proches). Il y eut un drôle de fracas et James sentit Remus à qui il tenait le bras s'effondrer par terre. Aussitôt, un grognement retentit et James remarqua qu'ils se trouvaient en présence d'intrus. Sa baguette s'alluma et il découvrit le visage effarouché de la préfète de Gryffondor qui cacha à demi ses yeux de la lueur aveuglante.

Il marqua un instant de stupeur avant de remarquer qu'on venait à leur rencontre avec une grande lanterne. Aussitôt, le carrefour aux abords duquel ils se trouvaient se révéla à eux, ainsi qu'un petit groupe de Serpentard qui leur faisait face.

Evan Rosier laissa un sourire pervers courir sur ses lèvres avant de les dévisager chacun leur tour avec attention.

« Tiens, Evans et ses copines, je ne savais pas que tu fréquentais les sang de bourbe, Potter. Apparemment un gryffondor n'a même pas l'intelligence de regarder avec qui il traîne. »

Le visage de Lily s'enflamma violemment et elle dressa sa main mais Remus lui saisit le bras et le lui plaqua contre la hanche sans qu'elle ne puisse bouger.

« Et bien, je crois qu'on a fini de jouer au chat et à la souris, déclara avec flegme Michael Zabini en jouant avec sa baguette. »

Aux côtés des deux garçons, se tenait Severus Rogue dont le nez semblait s'allonger de plaisir ainsi que Lisa Pucey dont la pâleur extrême effrayait presque. Janet Korn apparut derrière elle et renifla avec suffisance vers Evan Rosier qui ne lui prêta aucune attention.

Jusqu'à cet instant, tout aurait pu encore être jouable pour les gryffondors mais à l'apparition de Crabbe et Goyle sur leur gauche, James sentit son courage frémir dans sa poitrine. Ils s'étaient laissés prendre au piège comme des rats. En y entraînant les trois filles, songea t'il un instant avec pitié. Mais après tout, si elles se trouvaient dehors après le couvre-feu, elles n'avaient qu'à s'en prendre à elles-même.

« Parfait pour un petit règlement de compte, n'est ce pas, Potter ? »

La voix susurrante de Rosier glaça les os à Lily qui frémit de tout son être. Elle remarqua alors que Mary s'était discrètement accroupie et tenait dans sa main le morceau de pierre qu'elles avaient récupérés.

Le serpentard reprit la parole avec une aisance toute particulière.

« Il me semblait déjà vous avoir donné un petit avertissement à toi et tes petits camarades, non ? »

« T'as gueule, Rosier ! »

« Black, je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment de l'ouvrir. »

Evan fit glisser ses doigts sur sa baguette tout en admirant les nervures de celle-ci.

« Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas finir comme ta chère maman, Black. En petits morceaux dans une boîte. De toutes façons, tu ne vaux pas mieux que ton imbécile de père : une loque qui ne fait plus que se lamenter sur lui-même et sa misérable progéniture. »

Sirius faillit bondir au devant du Serpentard mais James lui lança un coup d'œil pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas aggraver la situation.

« C'est sûr qu'avec un pareil chef de brigade, les tireurs d'élite ne doivent pas se sentir très motivés et défendre beaucoup de gens, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

A cet instant, où personne ne lui prêtait attention, Mary laissa retomber la dalle de pierre et l'enfonça de toute ses forces dans le creux qui se trouvait devant elle. Michael Zabini envoya un sort dans sa direction que Julia détourna fort heureusement.

Un étrange et sourd grondement se fit alors entendre et le sol commença à trembler sous leurs pieds. La mosaïque s'illumina d'une violente lumière blanche et Lily s'accrocha à l'épaule de Sirius alors que le sol se dérobait sous elle. Des cris résonnèrent et elle vit les Serpentards être eux aussi entraînés avec sol vers le néant. Elle sentit un filet de poussière lui couler dans le dos avant que le cri strident de Julia close le silence de mort qui s'installa. Les ténèbres se firent et elle sentit qu'elle tombait. Le vent lui battit les oreilles et elle tenta désespérément d'accrocher ses mains à quelques parois qui se seraient trouvées là mais sans succès.

La chute fut violente et sans douceur sur un sol froid et humide. La jeune fille renifla avant de manquer d'avaler une gorgée d'eau saumâtre et glauque. Une main se plaqua à l'arrière de sa tête et la précipita dans l'eau qui baignait maintenant son corps. La panique l'envahit et elle sentit qu'elle allait étouffer sous peu. Elle battit des bras, tentant de se débattre avant de se noyer.

fin du chapitre 14


	15. Le long de la rivière

Chapitre un peu plus intimiste si l'on peut parler ainsi. Un petit huis clos comme on les aime, mais surtout en 'bonne compagnie'.

**Remerciements** : A tous les lecteurs qui s'expriment ou restent anonymes. Continuez de me soutenir, ça fait toujours plaisir (j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne, sinon faites-le moi savoir). Et un grand merci à mon beta-reader (j'ai nommé Beru ou bloub). C'est vrai qu'en ce moment, ça ne sera pas du luxe de relire mes chapitres. Alors, on le remercie encore bien fort.

Houlala, je ne sais plus depuis quand je n'ai remercié les aimables lecteurs qui m'ont laissé une review mais il va falloir décerner un prix à Bloub qui me laisse toujours un petit mot encourageant. Ha, si tous les lecteurs pouvaient en faire pareil !

xxx

**Titre de la trilogie** : Le requiem de l'espoir.

**Titre du deuxième volet** : La couronne de lumière. 

**Auteur** : Elizabeth.

**Spoilers** : les QUATRE premiers tomes seulement.

**Disclamer** : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif.

**Avertissement** : PG-13 (pas pour le chapitre en lui-même mais pour les idées développées dans l'histoire, les scènes de violences et autres).

**Résumé général de la trilogie** : 1970. A l'aube d'une des noires périodes de l'histoire, Lily Evans, James Potter et ceux qui les entourent se mêlent de ce qui ne les regarde pas. Cela leur vaudra de rentrer dans l'Histoire en liant leurs pouvoirs et leurs vies. 

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Alors que Lily, Mary et Julia se rendent auprès de l'étrange mosaïque pour tenter d'y voir plus clair, les maraudeurs mettent leur vengeance à exécution. Malheureusement, l'affaire tourne mal et ils se retrouvent pris en course-poursuite. Et comme le hasard fait bien les choses, les maraudeurs tombent sur les trois filles. Alors que les serpentards menacent sourdement les gryffondors, un étrange tremblement a lieu et bouleverse la pièce lorsque Mary enclenche la dalle cassée. Tous disparaissent dans le néant.

**Rappel des personnages évoqués dans ce chapitre** :

Pucey Lisa : Serpentard, 6° année, préfète. Petite amie de Rosier, elle est contrainte à cette union par sa famille et se doit se suivre les ordres de ce tortionnaire avec qui, elle fait partie des aspirants mangemorts.

Rosier Evan : Serpentard, 6° année, préfet. Frère de Clara. Un esprit pervers et vicieux, avide d'imposer son ordre à sa force à tous ceux qui l'entourent.

xxx

LE REQUIEM DE L'ESPOIR

2 La couronne de lumière.

xxx

Chapitre 15 : LE LONG DE LA RIVIERE.

L'eau s'infiltrait dans sa bouche par coulée glacée et elle tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas s'étouffer. Son corps se raidit en sentant une main appuyer toujours plus fort sur son échine douloureuse. La chute qu'elle avait subie l'avait déboussolée et ses yeux la brûlaient. Tout à coup, on la redressa hors de l'eau, elle sentit une puissante main s'accrocher au col trempé de sa cape. Sa poitrine se souleva et elle vomit le liquide qui emprisonnait ses poumons. Tout était fini, elle allait pouvoir reprendre son souffle et à nouveau respirer. Mais non. La main qui la tenait la précipita au sol et elle n'eut que le temps d'entrevoir un pantalon sombre que l'eau maculait jusqu'à mi-mollets avant que son visage ne touche rudement le sol rugueux sous l'eau.

Elle revit alors brutalement des visages noyés de flou qu'elle tentait vainement d'attraper du bout de ses doigts humides. Pourtant chacun disparaissait, l'un après l'autre, emporté par le déferlement d'un immense tourbillon noir. Son regard se perdit alors qu'elle allait lâcher prise. Oui, la vie était entrain de la quitter et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Ses mains étaient incapables d'attraper sa baguette.

Son corps se détendit brusquement et elle se redressa sur les coudes, le visage à peine au-dessus de la surface. On l'avait relâchée mais elle faisait tous ses efforts possibles pour maintenir sa tête hors de l'eau. Si jamais elle osait relâcher ses forces et ses efforts, elle retomberait dans l'eau et n'aurait pus jamais la force de se redresser d'elle-même.

La tête lui tournait et elle s'accroupit dans l'eau froide tout en sentant ses doigt effleurer une paroi de pierre. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle laissa l'eau rejaillir de sa bouche et se recourba en avant. Ses oreilles s'habituèrent à nouveau au son et elle crut entendre de gens qui criaient.

« Sale mang… »

« Tu vas voir ! » 

Un cri puis un gémissement. Elle détourna les yeux du sol qu'elle fixait avec appréhension et découvrit un étrange spectacle. Deux jeunes hommes se tenaient debout, l'un face à l'autre. Le premier qui lui tournait le dos tenait son bras dont la chemise gluante de sang était déchirée. Son regard charbonneux se posa quelques instants sur Lily et elle y vit briller une étincelle de rage. Mais cet instant d'inattention fut suffisant à l'autre pour se jeter sur lui et le plaquer au sol. Le combat dura encore jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux suffoque.

Lily remarqua que quelqu'un se tenait tapi dans un recoin sombre et portait désespérément les mains à son visage tout en sanglotant. La jeune fille après avoir repris un peu ses esprits décida qu'il n'était plus temps de rester prostrée dans l'eau et elle se redressa en s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à la paroi du tunnel. Elle s'y reprit à deux fois avant de pouvoir se tenir droite et chercha aussitôt désespérément sa baguette. Sa poche humide était collée mais elle parvint à en extraire avec maladresse la fine tige de bois. 

Pendant ce temps là, un des deux combattants attrapa sa baguette qui dépassait de son pantalon et se jeta sur son ennemi qu'il plaqua contre un rocher à moitié effrité. La pointe de la baguette longea dangereusement la gorge de l'autre dont un filet de sang collait peu à peu sur son front ses cheveux sombres. Pourtant, il parvint à utiliser son poids et se dégagea de son adversaire.

« Ca suffit, cria Lily d'une voix rauque, encore sous l'épreuve de toute l'eau qu'elle avait ingéré. » 

La personne à terre se retourna vers elle mais Lily ne put percevoir son visage.

« Evans… Tu es donc toujours en vie… »

La voix lui glaça le dos quand elle reconnut l'accent persifleur d'Evan Rosier et elle dirigea un rai de lumière vers son bourreau. Car c'était bien lui qui avait tenté de la noyer, mais sans succès. Lily fit rapidement glisser sa baguette et remarqua le sale état dans lequel il se trouvait. Alors qu'il se redressait, elle vit son visage marbré de bleues et deux grandes marques de strangulation autour de son coup. Le souffle du serpentard resta strident pendant quelques instants avant qu'il ne déglutisse bruyamment. Lily reconnut alors celui avec qui il était entrain de se battre et qui lui avait sans doute sauvé la vie.

Sirius Black tenait son bras ensanglanté autour de sa taille et du sang coulait le long d'une de ses tempes. Il lui lança un sourire douloureux en voyant son air étonné. La dernière personne qui se trouvait avec eux sortit de l'ombre et s'approcha d'Evan Rosier qu'elle tenta de soutenir. Celui ci grogna et lui lança deux trois mots peu aimables avant d'accepter enfin son aide.

Lisa Pucey l'aida à s'asseoir sur un rebord pierreux et Lily resta sans bouger, attendant que l'un d'eux lui explique ce qui s'était passé.

Elle se souvenait de l'interruption des maraudeurs puis des serpentards avant que la salle ne se mette à trembler, comme si elle était sur le point de s'écrouler. Le sol s'était dérobé sous leurs pieds alors que Mary avait enclenché la mosaïque qui s'était parcouru d'un frémissement de magie.

Mais cela ne l'aidait pas à savoir où ils avaient atterris et où se trouvaient les autres car Lily eut beau scruter les ténèbres, elle ne distingua personne d'autre que les trois élèves. Ce que Lisa Pucey lui confirma rapidement.

« Ca ne sert à rien, Evans. Il n'y a personne à part nous. »

Sa voix était sans intonation mais Lily remarqua la détresse plaquée sur son visage. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et son regard hagard ne présageait rien de bon. Elle découvrit le cou de son petit ami et tenta vainement d'essuyer les coulures de sang noyé dans l'eau qui ruisselaient.

« Ce n'est pas possible, où sont passé les autres ? Ils sont forcément quelque part ! »

Personne ne répondit à son cri qui se répercuta sur les murs suintants du tunnel et elle fixa Sirius Black qui tentait avec maladresse de poser un garrot sur sa cuisse. Il releva la tête comme s'il avait senti le regard pesant de la préfète sur sa nuque et haussa les épaules.

« Désolé Evans mais je n'en sais pas plus que ces deux là. » 

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, Black ! Tu dois bien le savoir, non ! »

« Il s'est passé que, comme toi, je me suis retrouvé ici et que j'ai découvert Rosier entrain de te noyer. J'ai pensé que tu me serais redevable si je t'aidais un peu mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas… » 

Lily fit la moue.

« Le temps n'est pas à l'humour, Black. »

Un voile de silence se posa sur eux qui fut finalement brisée par la voix grinçante du serpentard.

« Tout cela ne serait pas arrivé, Evans, si ta copine n'avait pas enclenché cette dalle. »

Lily resta sans savoir quoi dire au jeune homme. Il avait déjà tenté deux fois de se débarrasser d'elle et il n'avait toujours pas réussi. Adresser la parole à celui qui avait hanté ses cauchemars pendant plusieurs semaines lui paraissait abjects mais elle avait lutté avec force contre sa peur et ses angoisses pour se forger une volonté d'acier qu'elle savait inébranlable maintenant que la magie élémentaire était à ses côtés. 

« Je crois savoir où nous sommes, chuchota t'elle doucement comme pour elle-même. » 

« C'est vrai, Evans ? »

Lisa Pucey redressa la tête et fit glisser une mèche de cheveux couverte de sueur derrière son oreille avant de se redresser. Evan Rosier l'ignora royalement, trop occupé à tenter d'arrêter le saignement de ses multiples plaies.

« Nous devons nous trouver dans les fondations du château, la partie la plus ancienne et la plus profonde. Nous avions découvert cette mosaïque depuis un bout de temps déjà, et après quelques recherches, il s'est avéré plausible qu'il s'agisse de… »

« De quoi, demanda Sirius alors que Lily s'était arrêté dans sa phrase trop abasourdie par ses pensées. » 

« Le centre névralgique de Poudlard. » 

« Rien que ça, Evans ! Tu en as d'autres, des conneries tordues dans ce genre ! On se demande presque si les Sang de bourde possèdent un cerveau. » 

« La ferme, Rosier, s'écria Black. » 

Lily décida de ne pas prêter attention aux insultes que se laissèrent les deux jeunes hommes. Ils étaient de toute façon en trop mauvaise forme physique pour pouvoir se lancer dans un autre combat sans merci. Sur leurs traits se dévoilait la douleur bien qu'aucun des deux dans son entêtement et son honneur n'aurait osé l'avouer.

« De toutes façons, on ne peut rester ici, déclara Lisa Pucey dans un murmure. »

« Nous allons nous mettre en marche. Nous finirons bien par retrouver les autres de toute façon. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre élèves se mirent en marche dans le tunnel. Seuls le clapotis de leurs pas dans l'eau résonnaient contre les parois vertes de mousse et Lily distinguait avec difficulté là où elle mettait les pieds bien qu'elle ait pris la tête. Sirius Black se tenait derrière elle, ce qui la rassurait quelque peu. Savoir qu'elle tournait le dos à un homme qui avait des envies de meurtre sur sa personne l'aurait empêché de marcher. Mais pour l'instant, Rosier avait bien et bel été obligé d'accepter l'aide de sa petite amie qui l'aidait à marcher. Ils longèrent ainsi plusieurs galeries aussi peu engageantes que les autres et Lily prit bien soin de prendre toujours le chemin de gauche. Elle se souvenait qu'un des héros de ses lectures lorsqu'elle était enfant se retrouvait coincé dans un labyrinthe et qu'il appliquait avec succès cette technique, triomphant ainsi des obstacles. Pourtant, elle n'était pas dans un livre d'aventure et elle ne pourrait pas se permettre de rabattre avec rapidité la couverture si elle trouvait que ce qu'il se passait trop effrayant. Black lança deux ou trois répliques auxquelles elle ne répondit et il finit par se taire, vexé du peu d'attention qu'elle lui portait.

Tout à coup, elle crut entendre un léger clapotis qui différait du son de leur pas. Ce n'était ni l'écho mais un léger frottement trop plaintif pour s'entendre, plutôt comme une illusion dont son esprit essayait de la convaincre. Lily pensa que si quelque chose devait surgir de quelque part, ils l'entendraient forcément à son déplacement dans l'eau. La chose dura une bonne dizaine de minutes et finit par obséder son esprit. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants et se retourna pour découvrir les visages blasés des deux serpentards et celui quelque peu étonné de Sirius.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » 

« Non, tout va bien, le rassure t'elle d'un ton malhabile. »

Le gryffondor lui lança un petit regard soupçonneux et elle refusa de s'attarder sur ce que pouvaient penser leur deux camarades de calvaire.

Ils parvinrent enfin dans une grande infractuosité, presque une grotte et Lily de sa petite baguette ne parvint même pas à distinguer le haut de la voûte qui se tenait au-dessus d'eux. 

« Etonnant, tout de même, déclara Sirius. Je n'aurai jamais cru que de telles cavernes pouvaient se trouver sous Poudlard. »

« Et pourquoi, Black ? »

Sirius allait rétorquer quelque chose au ton cinglant de Rosier mais Lisa Pucey se libéra du bras de son camarade et s'assit à côté de lui, presque à même le sol. 

« L'eau qui coule doit approvisionner le lac. Très certainement une rivière souterraine. » 

« Pas très malin pour des fondations, fit remarquer Sirius en haussant les épaules. »

Il ne s'attarda pas plus sur les explications de le jeune fille et vint aux côtés de Lily. Il pencha la tête de côté, comme pour jouer et lui fit un petit sourire.

« Dis, Lily, j'aurai besoin de tes services. »

Le ton mielleux mit la jeune fille sur la défensive : mieux valait être prudente avec les maraudeurs.

« Quoi Black ! »

« Ce crétin m'a défoncé le bras et je crois bien qu'il est cassé, tu ne pourrais pas… »

« Désolé mais je ne suis pas sûre de mon sort de solidification osseux. Tu aurais pu demander à Julia mais elle n'est pas là. » 

En voyant le regard abattu de Sirius, Lily regretta un peu son ton froid et elle se proposa de le lui passer en écharpe en attendant de pouvoir lui donner des soins plus appropriés. 

« Tu as de la chance, c'est le bras gauche, murmura t'elle en resserrant avec force le morceau de tissu autour de l'épaule du jeune homme. » 

« Vraiment, Lily, je ne savais pas que tu étais une aide-soignante si douce et attentionnée. » 

Furieuse de la remarque, Lily remonta brutalement le bandage et Sirius poussa un petit glapissement de souffrance. A cet instant, Lily entendit à nouveau le léger frottement mais un peu plus fort. Elle stoppa immédiatement ses mouvements et fit signe à Sirius de se taire. Rien ne se produisit pendant quelques instants et elle relâcha enfin sa respiration.

« Tu as entendu quelque chose, Evans, demanda Lisa Pucey avec une moue étrange sur le visage. »

« Je croyais mais ce doit être mon imagination. »

« L'imagination des sang de bourbe n'a pas de limites. Je te rassure, un dragon ferait un peu plus de bruits, Evans, au cas où tu ne le saurais pas. »

« Evan, moi aussi, je l'ai entendu… Comme un frottement…. »

Les paroles de Lisa glacèrent le petit groupe et Lily resta sans bouger, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et rentrant les épaules. Son ouïe s'affina et elle entendit à nouveau ce frottement souple et léger. Mais il s'accompagna cette fois ci d'un chuintement. Sirius ne paraissait pas porter beaucoup d'attention à ce qui se passait à ses dépends. 

Il poussa un cri perçant en percevant quelque chose se frotter doucement à lui mais il n'eut pas le temps de bouger. La chose se referma à moitié sur lui.

Lily fit volte face, la baguette levée en l'air et vit Sirius se débattre désespérément avec quelque chose de sombre et fluide qui l'enveloppait.

« Un lethifold, murmura t'elle. »

« Bon sang, Lily, fais quelque chose avant que ce truc ne me bouffe ! » 

De toutes ses forces, la jeune fille tenta de se souvenir mais aucun cours n'avait traité de ce sujet. Tout à coup, elle repensa aux paroles de son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal de l'an passé. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de se concentrer.

« Tu te moques de moi, Lily ! »

« Silence, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. »

Elle serra les mâchoires et revit avec plaisir le jour où elle avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard et l'achat de sa baguette. Sa ligne si parfaite et sans défaut, la couleur magnifique de son bois sans défaut…

« Lily ! » 

Le cri atroce que poussa Sirius sortit Lily de sa torpeur et celle-ci se concentra du mieux qu'elle put.

« Expectro patronus ! »

Un nuage de paillettes argentées apparut au bout de sa baguette et forma un nuage vaporeux. Le lethifold poussa un gémissement et se détacha avec lenteur de Sirius qui bondit au près d'elle, aussitôt libéré.

« Il y en a d'autres, glapit Lisa en se retournant. »

En effet, ils s'étaient lentement laissés encercler comme des débutants, une dizaine de silhouettes noires flottait dans les airs. Lily se cramponna à Sirius en voyant son nuage de patronus disparaître, happé par la créature. L'un d'eux fonça vers eux et Lily se résolut à prendre ses jambes à son cou. Les lethifolds étaient bien trop nombreux pour qu'ils puissent les affronter (Lily n'avait pas la capacité de faire apparaître un patronus corporel) et cela leur aurait coûté bien trop d'énergie.

Elle dévala la pente qui se présentait à elle et fut suivie par Lisa et Evan. Elle cavala en manquant plusieurs fois de chuter par terre, ses souliers frappant douloureusement le sol caillouteux. L'eau avait étrangement disparue des couloirs mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser. Une seule chose comptait : fuir, le plus loin possible. Elle entendait le souffle des créatures à leurs trousses et elle avait beau renouveler son sortilège, cela n'avait que peu d'effet. Les créatures semblaient happer les nuages argentés avec gloutonnerie et Lily ne cessait de se vider de sa magie. Sa tête lui tournait et elle s'appuya un peu plus sur l'épaule de Sirius. Tout à coup, celui-ci stoppa net et elle manqua à nouveau de tomber. Evan Rosier poussa un grognement et Lisa Pucey l'aida à s'appuyer contre la paroi rocheuse.

« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes, Evans, demanda Lisa Pucey avec trouble. » 

Sirius s'écarta pour leur laisser découvrir le spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. L'eau qui avait disparu entre les creux des parois et qui s'était infiltrée dans le sol rejaillissait sous la forme d'une longue rivière, qui imposait un ruban noir opaque aux reflets argentés, serpentant dans la roche.

« C'est fini, souffla l'un d'eux. »

Pourtant Lily refusait de se laisser abattre, elle savait pertinemment que personne ne leur viendrait en aide et qu'ils ne pouvaient compter que sur eux-même. Elle se détacha de Sirius et s'accroupit pour découvrir quelques marches qui avaient été gravées dans la roche sombre. Elle fit signe aux autres de la suivre et ils découvrirent une petite barque de bois vermoulu attachée à la berge par une corde.

Rosier s'arrêta devant elle et la toisa d'un regard perçant. 

« Tu tiens vraiment à mourir, Evans, ricana t'il. »

Lily se retourna et le toisa d'un regard perçant. Elle n'avait rien à dire à un pareil individu.

« Moi, je monte dedans mais tu peux rester sur la berge si tu veux. Je te préviens que je n'enverrais personne pour vérifier ce qui restera de vous deux. Pas grand chose étant donné que les lethifolds dévorent entièrement leurs victimes. » 

Sirius la suivit alors à bord de l'embarcation et après quelques instants d'hésitation, Lisa Pucey força Rosier à prendre place avec les deux gryffondors. Aucun d'entre eux ne paraissait se réjouir de la compagnie qui lui était imposé mais Lily fut contente que Lisa Pucey fut là pour contenir Rosier. Elle ne l'aimait pas mais au moins, ne perdait pas son temps à faire des remarques teintées de morbide ou de menaces.

Lily rompit l'amarre à l'aide de sa baguette et la petite barque fut aussitôt emportée par le courant tandis que s'élevaient au-dessus de leurs têtes, zigzagant entre les stalactites les sombres silhouettes épurées des lethifolds. Cependant, aucun d'eux n'osa suivre le courant et ils restèrent à planer sans bruits au bord de l'eau sordide.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et Lily détendit ses épaules dans lesquelles s'était accumulée la tension de la panique. La quantité de magie qu'elle avait gâchée n'avait fait que l'épuiser et elle s'appuya contre le rebord mousseux de la barque. Rien ne semblait venir troubler leur périple mais peu à peu, l'embarcation prit de la vitesse et la jeune préfète s'abandonna quelques instants à une somnolence méritée. Quelques instants qui lui furent fatals.

Evan Rosier agit aussi vite que lui permettaient ses blessures mais il la fit basculer par-dessus bord. Lily fut réveillée par l'eau froide qui s'infiltrait dans ses vêtements et le courant qui tentait de la détacher avec rage de la barque. Sirius se redressa et tenta d'arrêter Rosier qui se retourna et lui assena un violent crochet du gauche. Lily, dans un cri, lâcha prise et fut happée par la violence des eaux. La panique l'envahit à nouveau tandis qu'elle agitait les bras. Elle cria à nouveau et vit Sirius retourner son regard apeuré vers elle. Il repoussa son adversaire d'un coup de pieds dans le ventre et bondit par-dessus la barque qui fut parcourue d'un immense tangage. 

Son corps l'entraîna sous l'eau et Lily disparut de la surface mouvementée de la rivière. Aucune visibilité n'était possible sous l'eau, pourtant elle crut voir quelque chose sous l'eau. Sirius en quelques puissantes brassées la rejoignit et passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour tenter de la tracter jusqu'à la berge. Ils dérivèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes avant que Lily indique à son sauveur qu'une petite faille se trouvait sur la rive gauche. Sirius poussa un grognement rauque et se hissa au sec. Il tira le corps rompu de la préfète hors de l'eau et soutint sa tête pour l'empêcher de s'étouffer avec l'eau qu'elle avait avalée. 

Elle s'allongea sur le côté pour retrouver son souffle et son calme puis quand elle se sentit un peu mieux, elle se redressa sur les genoux pour apercevoir Sirius qui lui tendait la main. Elle accepta à nouveau son aide et garda pour elle–même les piques acerbes qu'elle aurait voulu lui lancer.

« Il vaut mieux nous remettre en marche, déclara Sirius en hochant la tête. »

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un temps indéterminé, les heures passaient avec lenteur et Lily se sentit fourbue. Un peu plus tard, Sirius s'adossa contre une paroi et elle se laissa tomber à terre avec plaisir.

« Lily, est-ce que tu as toujours ta baguette ? »

« Pourquoi ? » 

« Je crois que j'ai perdu la mienne dans le courant. »

Lily soupira devant tant de malchance et fouilla ses poches sans succès. Sa baguette aussi avait disparu et la jeune fille sentit une boule d'angoisse prendre place dans sa gorge. Elle l'avait perdue ! La baguette d'un sorcier est son lien le plus précieux à la magie, et elle finissait par devenir une part de lui-même. De plus, sa baguette était pour la gryffondor un appui qui lui avait jusqu'alors promis de la soutenir dans sa quête. Elle crut vraiment qu'elle allait pleurer puis une pensée lui vint à l'esprit. Après tout, la nécessité du moment imposait bien quelques sacrifices.

« Nous voilà bien ! Perdus dans les fondations de Poudlard, trempés et blessés, sans aucun moyen de faire de la magie. Qui sait dans quel état sont les autres ? » 

« Je ne peux pas répondre à ta dernière question, Black mais j'ai peut-être une solution. »

Depuis qu'il avait avancé à l'aveuglette dans les tunnels, leurs yeux s'étaient peu à peu habitués à l'obscurité et quelques cristaux scintillants affleuraient parfois de la roche et produisaient une luminescence pâle.

Lily plaqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre et sentit la chaleur de la magie l'envahir. Son corps transi de froid et meurtri parut se réchauffer et elle fit apparaître une petite boule de lumière entre ses doigts. La lumière éclaira le visage étonné de Sirius qui balbutia quelques mots avant que la lumière revienne vers Lily. Une longue flamme jaune apparut entre ses mains et elle la laissa retomber sur le sol.

« Com… Comment… tu as fait ça ! »

Le ton éraillé de Sirius l'aurait presque fait rire si la situation n'avait pas été si désespérée. 

« Je ne te pose pas de questions et tu ne m'en poses pas, d'accord ? »

Sirius fit la moue avant de regarder avec une obsession particulière les flammes. Il redressa la tête en arrière et fit glisser ses cheveux mouillés dans sa nuque.

« Lily, pourrais-tu m'aider ? J'ai mal à mon bras… » 

La jeune préfète soupira puis se décida à aider le maraudeur bien qu'elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement d'aider un des jeunes hommes qui lui rendait la vie impossible. Pourtant, Lily ne réalisait pas que Sirius avait toujours était aimable (bien qu'un peu affable) avec elle mais il ne s'était jamais comporté comme James Potter.

Elle resserra son bandage et essuya avec application le sang du visage du jeune homme. Alors qu'elle allait avoir fini, il prit ses doigts entre sa main et fit glisser les siens contre le visage paralysé de la jeune fille. Elle sursauta en voyant le regard noir du jeune homme, s'éloigna d'un saut puis céda. Elle sanglotait, appuyée contre la paroi rocheuse.

« Tu vas me prendre pour une petite idiote qui a peur de tout et qui pleure pour un rien, déclara telle en tournant le dos à Sirius. » 

« Absolument pas, Lily. Tu es quelqu'un de très courageuse et je suis fier de te connaître. » 

Lily renifla et Sirius fit glisser sa main contre le dos de la jeune fille. Elle se retourna, le visage marqué de longues traînées de ses larmes, et plongea son visage contre la poitrine du jeune homme. Il fit glisser avec maladresse ses mains dans son cou et la serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras. Il caressa avec douceur ses cheveux et peu à peu, Lily s'arrêta de sangloter et sa respiration se calma. Il resta ainsi, la jeune fille blottie dans ses bras. La situation avait quelque chose de comique mais surtout de touchant.

Sa poitrine se souleva avec un soupir en pensant à ce qu'il aurait à expliquer à son meilleur ami. Car Sirius s'était parfaitement rendu compte que la méchanceté moqueuse, les farces odieuses et les remarques narquoises que James Potter avait envers la petite préfète de Gryffondor n'avaient pour origine qu'une estime que le jeune homme aux lunettes se refusaient pour l'instant de reconnaître.

Sirius embrassa avec douceur la chevelure mouillée de Lily et regarda les flammes crépiter dans le silence angoissant des ténèbres.

fin du chapitre 15


	16. Voyage dans les airs

Heu, après quelques déboires de santé assez problématiques, je tiens à témoigner qu'il vaut mieux regarder urgences devant la télé que le vivre en direct (clin d'œil à mon super bêta-redaer, fin de saison sous peu…). Mais bon, ma convalescence m'accorde encore un peu de temps avant la reprise de mon rythme effréné de vie . Vous avez donc droit à un nouveau chapitre, bandes de veinards ! Mais tremblez car l'auteur déjantée (c'est moi, il me semble) a pris une poignée de Gryffondors et une poignée de Serpentard, a jeté le tout dans un mixer et vous sert le résultat sans plus attendre.

**Remerciements** : A tous les lecteurs qui s'expriment ou restent anonymes. Continuez de me soutenir, ça fait toujours plaisir (j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne, sinon faites-le moi savoir). Et un grand merci à mon beta-reader (j'ai nommé Beru ou bloub). C'est vrai qu'en ce moment, ça ne sera pas du luxe de relire mes chapitres. Alors, on le remercie encore bien fort.

Namyothis : Et oui, je suis sadique et mes personnages sont malgré eux bien au courant de cela. Merci pour ta review.

Beru ou bloub : Toujours fidèle au rendez-vous avec une sympathique review. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien ça remonte le moral !

xxx

**Titre de la trilogie** : Le requiem de l'espoir.

**Titre du deuxième volet** : La couronne de lumière. 

**Auteur** : Elizabeth.

**Spoilers** : les QUATRE premiers tomes seulement.

**Disclamer** : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif.

**Avertissement** : PG-13 (pas pour le chapitre en lui-même mais pour les idées développées dans l'histoire, les scènes de violences et autres).

**Résumé général de la trilogie** : 1970. A l'aube d'une des noires périodes de l'histoire, Lily Evans, James Potter et ceux qui les entourent se mêlent de ce qui ne les regarde pas. Cela leur vaudra de rentrer dans l'Histoire en liant leurs pouvoirs et leurs vies. 

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : C'est dans les fondations du château que Lily se retrouve en compagnie de Sirius, Evan Rosier et Lisa Pucey. La tension monte toujours un peu plus alors que le serpentard a déjà essayé une fois de se débarrasser de la jeune préfète. Poursuivis par des lethifolds, Evan Rosier parvient à ses fins en jetant les deux gryffondors dans l'eau d'une rivière. Et c'est transi de froid et couvert de blessures qu'ils rejoignent la berge pour découvrir qu'ils ont perdu leur baguette. A bout de force, Lily accepte finalement d'utiliser la magie élémentaire devant Sirius.

**Rappel des personnages évoqués dans ce chapitre** :

Korn Janet : Serpentard, 6° année. Etrange et troublante aspirante mangemorte, cette jeune fille à l'esprit contestataire est la seule à oser tenir parfois tête à Evan Rosier, à ses risques.

Zabini Michael : Serpentard, 6° année. Capitaine et gardien. L'intellectuel qui malgré ses airs calmes et froids suit avec plaisir les idées des mangemorts. Bien plus dangereux qu'on ne pourrait le penser.

xxx

LE REQUIEM DE L'ESPOIR

2 La couronne de lumière.

xxx

Chapitre 16 : VOYAGE DANS LES AIRS.

Julia se redressa maladroitement et se hissa debout en s'aidant de ses mains qu'elle épousseta ensuite sur sa robe déchirée. La chute avait été brutale et vertigineuse, sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Après avoir retrouvé ses esprits, elle chercha du regard Lily ou Mary mais n'eut que la surprise de découvrir les ténèbres environnant. Elle chercha à tâtons sa baguette et projeta une petite sphère de lumière pâle autour.

« Lily, Mary, où êtes-vous ? Vous m'entendez ? »

Elle frissonna lorsqu'un courant d'air glacé passa entre ses jambes et rabattit de ce fait le col de sa cape sur ses épaules tout en se maudissant de ne pas avoir mis un chandail plus chaud. On était pourtant au printemps et les cours s'étaient passés dans une allégresse totale en pensant aux vacances de pâques qui débutaient le lendemain. C'était le dernier repos accordé avant les examens et cependant, de nombreux étudiants avaient commencé avec ardeur les révisions de leurs cours.

Julia répéta sa question une nouvelle fois à voix haute mais n'eut pour réponse que l'écho de sa voix déformée. Par curiosité, elle intensifia le rayonnement de sa baguette pour découvrir devant elle un spectacle époustouflant. De grandes travées de pierre plusieurs fois millénaires se dressaient devant son regard ébahi tel une gigantesque nef de cathédrale. La poussière s'envola comme par magie et un nuage nacré vint flotter devant ses yeux qu'elle protégea en rabattant la manche rêche de sa veste sur son visage. Julia toussota puis dégagea à nouveau sa vue. Les piliers massifs se dressaient vers les hauteurs, véritable forêt de pierres silencieuses et majestueuses. Elle avança sur les dalles de pierre mal scellées par le temps et découvrit qu'énormément d'objets obscurcissaient sa vue. Elle aperçut dans un coin posé par terre entre une commode et différents coffres une petite lampe à pétrole. Elle vit basculer l'enveloppe de verre et distilla à la veille breloque quelques coups de magie. Aussitôt, une chaude lumière vint entourer ses côtés et elle se sentit un peu rassurée de retrouver quelque chose d'humain à sa mesure face à tant de démesures.

Elle avait presque oublié sa solitude quand une silhouette se détacha des ténèbres. La jeune fille frissonna et sentit se raidir, prête à bondir face au danger. Elle respira profondément et cueillit avec confiance le bois lisse de sa baguette entre ses doigts.

« Je ne vais pas t'attaquer, Hindle. Ca ne sert à rien de tripoter ta baguette comme ça. »

La voix calme la rasséréna même si elle fut obligée de reconnaître sa déception. Ce n'était ni Lily ni Mary qui s'adressait à elle depuis le rebord d'un coffre. La silhouette était debout, appuyée avec nonchalance contre le rebord de bois. Le visage fin et pâle de la rouquine apparut, ses cheveux semblant enflammés par la lumière tamisée de la lampe qui crachotait et laissait entendre de temps en temps un sifflement essoufflé. Ses pupilles ambrés fixèrent la gryffondor avec intérêt et elle sortit enfin de l'ombre pour se planter devant elle.

« Et bien, il semblerait que nous soyons que toutes les deux, souffla Julia. »

Janet Korn acquiesça et ses cheveux courts s'agitèrent dans son cou alors qu'un léger sourire passait sur ses lèvres.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, demanda Julia mal à l'aise. »

La jeune gryffondor n'éprouvait pas d'antipathie pour son acolyte mais la serpentard lui avait toujours paru étrange. Bien qu'elle gravitait autour du groupe de Rosier, elle paraissait plus comme un électron libre, et même ses camarades avaient parfois du mal à la comprendre. On la laissait le plus souvent plongé dans ses méditations et ses silences, si longs fussent ils.

« J'ai regardé dans les ténèbres mais je n'ai senti personne aux alentours. »

« Moi non plus. Tu sais où sont passé … les autres ? »

Julia s'était retenue de sous-entendre l'animosité qui affectait leurs deux groupes respectifs. Même si la jeune fille paraissait calme et plutôt bien disposée, Julia ne souhaitait pas avoir la désagréable surprise de retrouver dans l'obscurité environnante quelques serpentards plutôt mal disposés à son égard. Ha, si seulement Potter et ses camarades n'étaient pas venus fouiner dans les parages. Elles auraient pu tranquillement comprendre à quoi elles avaient à faire. Julia soupçonnait bien la mosaïque d'être une des entrées menant aux fondations du château et comme chacun le sait, ce genre d'endroit concentre souvent la magie et les mystères. Mais aussi les problèmes pour l'instant, pensa t'elle en se redressant. Son dos lui faisait bien mal et son épaule ressentait une sourde douleur qui l'envahissait peu à peu.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire, Korn, mais moi, j'avance. Si tu veux, je peux te trouver une autre lampe. Je crois en avoir aperçu une peu plus loin. »

« Fort sympathique de ta part, Hindle. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de lampes dans ce que vous autres appelés ténèbres. Cependant, je veux bien t'accompagner. Je ne pense pas qu'errer seule dans ces lieux m'avance beaucoup. »

Elle lui emboîta et Julia se retint devant une nuée de chauve-souris qui, effrayées par la lumière, rejoignirent en des battements d'ailes les hautes voûtes.

Julia était quelqu'un de pragmatique qui aimait agir selon les choses convenues. Parfois de mauvaise foi, elle boudait encore quand elle était petite face aux blagues de son frère. Mais la vengeance était un plat qui se mange froid et elle avait rapidement compris en entrant à Poudlard qu'elle ne se laisserait plus marcher sur les pieds. Franche, elle avait rapidement sympathisé avec Lily Evans qui était enjouée. Il lui était arrivé plusieurs fois d'avoir des accrochages avec la jeune fille timide et réservée que paraissait être Mary. Mais cette dernière savait tout aussi bien défendre ses intérêts (même si c'était d'une manière souvent moins apparente) et Julia s'était souvent avouée vaincue face à la détermination froide de sa camarade.

Pour l'instant, elle tentait vainement de supposer où se trouvaient ses camarades. Avec un peu de chance, les deux autres jeunes filles s'étaient retrouvées et avaient croisé la route des maraudeurs. Les quatre garçons avaient beau être de fieffés enquiquineurs, Julia reconnaissait que leur présence à ses côtés lui aurait été bénéfique. Ils seraient absolument à l'aise dans une situation pareille et connaissant le château comme leurs poches, auraient pu sans hésiter les guider. Mais elle devait partager la compagnie de Janet Korn qui était restée silencieuse depuis de longues minutes. Julia sentit son souffle s'amplifier et elle continua d'avancer, un pas douloureux après l'autre. Janet Korn l'avait accompagnée non pas parce qu'elle avait peur du noir mais parce que de son point de vue, elle profiterait du peu d'avantages (si on pouvait encore en trouver) qu'offrait leur association.

La serpentard était apparue dans le noir absolu sans même que sa baguette magique soit allumée et Julia avait remarqué son aisance à se mouvoir dans les ombres. A vrai dire, les ténèbres semblaient plus l'attirer que la lumière crachotante et tremblante de la lampe à pétrole. Julia avait toujours la sensation que la jeune fille allait disparaître dans son dos tel un courant d'air pour réapparaître un peu plus loin entre deux piliers obscurs.

« C'est étonnant qu'on n'ait pas retrouvé les autres, murmura Julia. »

« Personnellement, je n'y tiens pas tellement. »

Julia se demanda si l'autre parlait des maraudeurs ou bien des serpentards mais n'osa lui poser la question.

« Ils ne doivent pas être bien loin… »

« Si nous sommes là où je le pense, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'on soit fort éloigné les uns des autres. »

« Et où penses-tu être, demanda avec acidité la gryffondor, perplexe devant le calme olympien qu'affichait l'autre. »

« Dans les fondations de Poudlard. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, Hindle ! Vous n'êtes pas les seules à croire connaître le château. N'importe qui qui réfléchit un tant soit peu est capable d'imaginer qu'un édifice pareil a des fondations qui renferment bien des secrets. C'est étonnant ce que les autres nous considèrent toujours comme incapables de formuler des idées qui soient autre que violentes et décadentes… »

« Je n'ai jamais dit cela ! »

« Peut-être mais ta façon de parler démontre le contraire. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis à Serpentard que je suis forcément stupide. Tout comme je suppose que tous les gryffondors ne sont pas vaillants et courageux… il y a des lâches partout, tu sais… »

Le discours incisif mais posé de la jeune fille empêcha Julia de parler pendant quelques minutes et après plus mûres réflexions, elle reconnut qu'elle avait en effet sans le vouloir considérer d'abord la jeune fille selon l'image qu'elle se faisait d'elle plutôt que par rapport à ce qu'elle était vraiment. Elle soupira devant tant d'incrédulité.

Tout à coup, elles entendirent un bruit de frôlement et un vacarme inouï. Quelque chose tomba par terre et le bruit se répercuta en échos sans fin contre les murs de pierres. Des paroles inaudibles et un farfouillement comme quelqu'un se débattant dans ses vêtements retentit vers leur gauche. Julia redressa la lanterne assez haut devant son visage et sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Elle était prête à immobiliser la chose qui se jetterait sur eux. Une forme encagoulée apparut devant elles et elles reculèrent surprise alors que la chose gémissait. L'intrus battit vainement des bras alors qu'un tas de guenilles l'empêchaient de bouger.

Julia hésita mais devant les gémissements incontrôlables de la chose se décida à l'immobiliser. Un éclair traversa l'espace devant elle et la chose tomba dans un tas de nippes informes au sol. Cependant, les gémissements ne cessaient pas et la jeune gryffondor commença à avoir des doutes face à la nature maléfique de la chose qui avait semblé vouloir les attaquer.

« Tu sais ce que c'est, demanda t'elle en posant la lampe sur un rebord d'un parapet sculpté. »

« Pas la moindre idée. Mais ça faisait de drôles de bruits… »

« Presque humain, non ? »

« Peut-être… »

L'indécision de la réponse de la jeune fille l'encouragea à s'agenouiller devant le tas de vêtements tremblotants et elle fit léviter avec douceur et précision un des bouts de tissu. Aussitôt un bras couvert de griffures apparut et alors qu'elle ôtait peu à peu ce qui entourait le corps, elle reconnut le jeune homme.

« Pettigrow, soupira t'elle avec un désespoir notable dans la gorge. »

« Le retrouver n'a pas l'air de te faire particulièrement plaisir, lança avec narquois la serpentard qui observait le pitoyable spectacle sans ciller, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. »

« Toi non plus, apparemment, répondit Julia. »

« Disons que j'aurai espéré trouver mieux et surtout plus utile que ce maraudeur. Pour autant faire… »

« Je suis d'accord sur ce point. »

Le spectacle qu'offrait Peter était en effet pitoyable et prêtait plus à la dérision qu'au sérieux. Le corps tremblotant du gryffondor était recouvert de haillons et sa grosseur accentuait des tremblements paraissant incontrôlables. Il bredouillait et parut totalement désorienté jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que les deux jeunes femmes l'observaient avec un air contrit. Il voulut se redresser mais tomba par terre de surprise. Sa voix chevrotante bredouilla des remerciements qui furent engloutis dans sa gorge et il lui fallut finalement l'aide de Julia pour se redresser. Il prit appui contre la colonne qui se trouvait à ses côtés et tenta tant bien que mal de réparer son allure négligée. Ses cheveux blonds foncés en bataille lui donnaient un air de fou ainsi que ses yeux vifs et bleus qui allaient d'un visage à l'autre. Janet Korn parut agacée et elle toussota discrètement comme pour mettre fin à la mascarade

« Où sommes-nous ? Pourquoi… Que s'est-il passé ? Où sont James et Sirius ? »

« Je ne peux répondre qu'à la première question : dans les fondations de Poudlard. Et ça ne sert à rien d'en poser d'autres, Peter. »

L'air effaré du jeune homme agaçait Julia qui malgré la présence avait trouvé une compagne calme, absolument pas effrayé par la situation (un peu trop peu presque) alors que Peter Pettigrow apparaissait tel un diable sortant d'une boite et son attitude paniquée laissait présager bien des difficultés que Julia aurait préférées oublier.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, alors que le jeune eut repris son calme, les deux jeunes filles repartirent d'un commun accord dans leur exploration.

« Mais…mais… On ne reste pas ici pour attendre les autres, demanda en larmoyant un Peter interloqué. »

« Libre à toi d'attendre pour toujours dans cette crypte mais nous, on avance. »

« On ferait mieux de ne pas bouger, les secours ne vont pas nous retrouver. On dit qu'il ne faut jamais s'éloigner… »

« Pettigrow, tu crois vraiment que des secours vont venir ? »

Le ton calme et rationnel de la jeune fille le fit frissonner et prendre conscience de l'état dans lequel ils se trouvaient tous les trois : perdus dans les fondations du château, sans boire ni manger, dans le froid et l'obscurité avec pour seule garantie de survie leur baguette magique. Il aurait voulu se laisser aller par terre contre le dallage froid du sol et pleurer un bon coup. Tout cela ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar. Pourtant le jeune homme ramena le pan en lambeaux de sa cape sur son épaule et se mit à avancer tant bien que mal derrière les deux jeunes filles. Au bout d'un moment, Janet Korn le laissa passer devant lui. Elle avait du sentir qu'il avait peur. Oui, il avait peur du noir et il n'y pouvait rien. C'était comme ça ! Certains ont peur des araignées, des dragons, des loups-garous et bien, lui, Peter Pettigrow avait peur du noir depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Un profond traumatisme dont il n'avait parlé à personne et tellement refoulé profondément en lui qu'il espérait bien ne plus savoir que cette peur panique l'envahissait dès que les dernières étincelles de lumière disparaissaient. Il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule pour observer la serpentard mais celle-ci ne lui accorda pas même un coup d'œil et se laissa peu à peu happer par les ténèbres.

« Je me suis retrouvé dans le noir sans pouvoir bouger et quelque chose m'est tombé dessus puis … c'était atroce ! »

Peter racontait depuis au moins dix minutes ce qui lui était arrivé et Julia accablée, n'avait pas encore eu le courage de lui dire de se taire. Heureusement, Janet Korn intervint mais finalement, la jeune fille aurait préféré se passer de cette intervention.

« Silence. J'ai entendu quelque chose. »

Immédiatement, Peter redressa sa cape devant ses yeux et se mit à trembloter. Julia se retourna pour voir et croisa les pupilles jaunes de la jeune fille.

« Ca a bougé là-bas… Derrière cette commode. »

« Mais comment peux-tu voir aussi loin, demanda Peter en couinant. Les humains ne peuvent voir dans le noir. C'est impossible… Tu as du te tromper, non ? »

« Pettigrow, si je dis avoir vu quelque chose, ce n'est pas pour faire l'intéressante… »

Julia manqua de sourire devant le sous-entendu de la jeune fille puis repensa à la situation.

« Comment fais-tu pour voir dans le noir ? Tu vois dans le noir, n'est ce pas… ! »

La voix angoissée du jeune homme finit par plomber l'angoisse de Julia qui pivota à nouveau dans les ténèbres.

« Oui, je suis nyctalope. Mais ne poses pas de questions et je n'en poserai pas, compris ! »

Janet Korn qui restait pourtant calme face à de nombreuses situations peu conventionnelles était entrain de perdre son sang froid et sa voix aux sons métalliques avait quelque chose de menaçante. Julia jura après la stupidité de Peter qui ne manquait jamais de faire ou dire ce qu'il ne fallait surtout pas. Ainsi la jeune serpentard devait se sentir tout à fait à l'aise dans les ténèbres qui les environnaient. Julia leur fit signe de se taire et d'avancer à sa suite. Au détour d'un pilier, ils découvrirent une lueur douce et chatoyante qui recouvrait les murs.

Un jeune homme se tenait debout au milieu d'objets étonnants : plusieurs longues épées aux lames irisés étaient accrochées au mur, sur une table reposait un coffret de bois scintillant dont l'éclat lumineux des pierres qu'il contenait miroitait en reflets pâles sur la pierre, un étrange assemblage de métal doré présentait ses angles à la lumière ainsi qu'un tas d'autres objets hétéroclites. Le jeune homme avait les yeux fixés sur le coffret et il ne sembla pas remarquer la présence des trois intrus. Janet s'avança, les bras croisés et fixa la silhouette d'un regard sombre.

« Qu'as-tu donc trouvé de si passionnant pour ne pas être sur tes gardes et nous laisser parvenir jusqu'à toi, Zabini ? »

« Cela n'a pas beaucoup d'importance, déclara la voix du serpentard. »

Il sortit de sa contemplation et referma d'un geste sec et désespéré le coffret d'où émanait la lumière. Les alentours perdirent leur allure empreinte de magie et Julia soupira en découvrant le visage indicible du jeune homme. Ses cheveux blonds étaient parfaitement coiffés courts et le regard qu'il lui lança par-dessus la monture de ses lunettes la frissonner.

« Tu as trouvé du beau monde à ce que je vois, Korn… Décidément, tu ne changeras jamais. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de tes sarcasmes, grogna Janet. As-tu trouvé les autres ? »

« Question stupide ! Si je les avais vus, je serai actuellement avec eux. Mais pour changer de conversation, c'est étonnant ce que cet endroit peut concentrer d'objets magiques. »

« J'ai vu les pierres, en effet. »

« Qu'est ce que c'était, demanda bêtement Peter. »

Julia avait laissé les deux serpentards discuter de façon tout à fait naturelle. Maintenant, elle n'était plus en position de décider et il ne fallait pas compter sur l'influence de Peter pour se faire entendre. Maintenant que Janet Korn avait retrouvé un de ses camarades, le semblant d'entente qui s'était installé entre elles allait disparaître. Michael Zabini était cependant quelqu'un de censé, bien que cela tira une grimace à la jeune fille rien que de le reconnaître. Il avait beau avoir des idées tordues, il savait réfléchir et c'était peut-être préférable de se retrouver avec un intellectuel froid et sadique plutôt qu'un fou malade comme Rosier

« Je t'assure que tu ne tiens pas à le savoir, déclara avec une pointe d'irone le jeune homme en fixant Peter. »

Pourtant, l'intervention maladroite de Peter eut tout de même un effet, même si ce n'était pas celui escompté par ce dernier.

« Et toi, Hindle, je suppose que tu sais où nous sommes ? C'était toi et tes deux copines qui étiez devant cette mosaïque. »

« Je pense que nous nous trouvons dans les fondations de Poudlard mais je n'en sais pas plus. »

« Très bien. »

Julia trouva étonnant que Janet Korn ne soit pas intervenue elle-même pour faire profiter son camarade de ses suppositions. Et pourtant, son mutisme n'avait rien d'une quelconque soumission et Julia sentait parfaitement qu'un accord silencieux empreint de respect avait été passé entre les deux serpentards.

Ils continuèrent leur progression dans les arches sombres pendant un temps qui parut durer plusieurs heures sans jamais cesser de croiser d'étranges objets magiques. Julia supposa que ce lieu, quel qu'il fusse, devait très certainement recueillir un nombre d'objets rares et puissants bien plus importants que n'importe quelle place en Angleterre. Ils parvinrent devant une arcade de pierre grise où de nombreux signes cabalistiques qu'aucun d'entre eux ne put déchiffrer, étaient gravés. Dans une petite niche de pierre, à même la roche, une coupe de bois grossièrement taillée reposée là telle une relique sainte et consacrée. Julia tenta vainement de savoir si elle avait déjà entendu parler de cet objet étrange mais n'obtint rien de sa mémoire pour l'instant défaillante.

« Quelqu'un sait-il ce que c'est, demanda Peter. »

« Une coupe très puissante, répondit Michael Zabini en se retournant, un sourire sournois sur les lèvres, que je te déconseillerais de toucher. »

Peter fit alors un petit bond en arrière qui arracha un regard narquois au jeune homme qui reprit un visage plus posé qu'il tourna vers ses camarades.

« Il s'agit de la coupe de feu. »

« Je ne vois pas de flammes, ajouta d'une voix monocorde Janet Korn en observant avec précision la coupe. »

Julia se demanda si elle avait déclaré cela par pure curiosité ou tout simplement pour ennuyer le serpentard.

« Elle ne s'allume que lors d'un grand tournoi qui a lieu très rarement : le tournoi des trois sorciers qui regroupe des élèves des meilleurs écoles de sorcellerie d'europe.

« Ca me rappelle quelque chose, en effet. Le dernier a eu lieu voilà deux décennies et c'est un jeune homme de Beauxbatons qui l'a remporté. »

« Effectivement, reconnut Michael Zabini avec une mauvaise grâce mal voilée. »

Ils s'assirent pendant quelques instants pour souffler et Julia eut la grande curiosité de voir Michael Zabini pousser de quelques pas son exploration. Elle le suivit avec une pointe d'anxiété dans la gorge. Il ne se retourna pas mais elle perçut sa voix dans l'obscurité.

« Tu me suis, Hindle ? Tu as peur que je prépare un mauvais coup ? »

« Non. »

« Je cherche juste un moye plus rapide de sortir d'ici. Je ne tiens pas à contempler ces objets, si magiques soient-ils, pendant le reste de ma vie. »

« Et ? »

« Je crois avoir trouvé quelque chose mais je n'en suis pas sûre. Si tu veux servir à quelque chose, ramène donc la lumière. »

Julia laissa le jeune homme lui parler avec rudesse et revint avec la lanterne ainsi que Peter et Janet sur ses talons. Lorsqu'elle éclaira la salle devant eux, il découvrit une immense allée centrale de plusieurs centaines de mètres de longs absolument encombrée d'objets. Julia soupira et se laissa vainement choir dans un fauteuil qui se trouvait près d'elle.

Michael Zabini s'agenouilla par terre et déroula un long assemblage de tissus qui se révéla être un tapis aux chatoyantes couleurs et en parfait état malgré les nombreuses décennies qu'il avait dû passer dans ce lieu humide et poussiéreux. Il repoussa les bords avec application et s'assit dans une position toute particulière sur le tapis. Ses doigts effleurèrent les fils de soie tissés et Julia remarqua avec étonnement que les bords du tapis étaient parcourus d'un étrange souffle. Elle se redressa et observa à nouveau le phénomène.

« C'est un tapis volant, demanda t'elle avec curiosité. »

« Il s'avère que ça pourrait bien l'être, murmura le serpentard pour toute réponse. »

Le tapis se souleva de quelques centimètres avant de retomber dans un bruit de tissus froissés sur le sol.

« Ca fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas été utilisé mais je pense pouvoir en tirer quelque chose. »

« Ca serait bien si c'était rapidement, répliqua Janet. »

« Ca prendra le temps que ça prendre, Korn, à moins que tu ne désires t'en charger toi-même, grogna t'il froidement. »

« Désolée, je n'ai aucune compétence en la matière mais je suis bien placée pour vous dire qu'il serait bien de mettre les voiles sous peu. Je donne simplement mon avis… »

« Si c'est pour nous signifier d'une façon détournée que quelque chose rode dans les parages, c'est réussi, ajouta Michael en se rasseyant avec un geste impatient sur le tapis. »

« Qu'est ce que tu as vu, demanda Julia qui préférait encore intervenir entre les disputes des deux jeunes gens que d'attendre n'importe quelle créature. »

Un piaillement assourdissant retentit et elle n'entendit pas la réponse de la jeune fille. Tous se plaquèrent les mains sur les oreilles et attendirent que ça passe.

« Oui, des harpies… »

« Je vous conseille de monter, déclara Michael Zabini. »

Julia s'assit rapidement et tira Peter par le col de sa cape pour l'attirer jusqu'à eux. Les bords du tapis frémirent à nouveau et la jeune fille sentit qu'ils s'élevaient doucement dans les airs. Et brusquement, ils les aperçurent, lovés entre les arcades du plafond, leurs yeux avides braqués sur eux. Les harpies s'envolèrent en poussant des cris stridents et déployèrent leurs longues ailes décharnées. Les visages féminins et cruels découvrirent des rangées de dents aiguisés qui n'avaient cependant rien d'humain tandis que la peau de leur visage se tendait, laissant battre les nerfs palpitants d'une envie de sang depuis trop longtemps refrénée.

De nouveau cris assourdissants les environnèrent et Julia se força à sortir avec précipitation sa baguette. Elle tenta vainement de repousser les monstres mais rien n'y parvint. Elle interrogea du regard Janet Korn qui elle aussi oeuvrait sans résultat. Michael Zabini devenait de plus en plus pâle et des gouttes de sueur perlaient déjà sur son front tandis qu'il tendait ses mains tremblotantes sur le tapis.

Ils firent une embardée et Peter poussa un cri en voyant la colonne de pierre s'approchait dangereusement de lui. Il sentit le tapis disparaître sous ses fesses et s'y raccrocha désespérément. Le serpentard poussa un cri violent comme si le poids de Peter suspendu au tapis lui arrachait sa vie.

Julia plongea à plat vendre pour éviter d'alourdir le tapis et attrapa la main de Peter qu'elle tenta de ramener vers elle. Une des harpies en profita pour s'approcher d'eux et elle laboura de ses griffes acérées et empoisonnées le visage du Serperntard, qui, concentré les yeux fermés, poussa un atroce hurlement de souffrance.

Janet Korn lança un sort vers la bestiole qui s'envola avant que les étincelles ne la touche. Le tapis oscillait dans les airs et le jeune homme, épuisé, ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Julia vit devant eux une fissure dans le tympan de la façade. Avec un peu de chance, ils parviendraient jusque là.

« Korn, aide Zabini à le guider jusqu'à la fissure que tu vois dans le mur. Je m'occupe de ces monstres. »

A nouveau des cris perçants et une des harpies s'écrasa dans un nuage de plumes et de sang sur le sol quelques dizaines de mètres plus bas. Peter affalé à ses côtés soufflait comme un bœuf mais elle ne lui accorda pas une once d'attention et se concentra sur ce qu'elle envisageait de faire. Elle se redressa, debout, et maintient son équilibre précaire du mieux qu'elle le put. Toutefois, elle sentit les mains du Gryffondor s'agripper désespérément à ses chevilles et elle pesta. Il grogna lorsqu'elle lui écrasa les doigts puis elle tendit devant elle ses mains. Son esprit se vida et elle sentit en elle se concentrer la magie qui montait peu à peu telle une vague léchant le rivage. Et tout à coup, la force fut là et elle laissa le souffle se déchaîner. Les monstres poussèrent de nouveau des cris stridents mais de terreur cette fois ci, et la panique s'instaura dans leurs rangs. Une partie s'emmêla les ailes et quelques-unes se cognèrent et chutèrent au sol, marbrant la blancheur des pierres de sang vermeil.

Ils parvinrent enfin au niveau de la fissure qui devait mesurer un mètre et le tapis s'approcha du bord. Aussitôt, chacun se projeta dans l'éventrement du mur et Janet attrapa les poignets du jeune homme à bout de souffle. Le tapis flotta encore quelques instants dans les airs avant de chuter jusqu'au sol. Julia poussa un soupir glacé et roula sur le ventre pour voir si l'excavation dans laquelle ils s'étaient engouffrés menait quelque part. Elle se redressa et sentit le plafond sous ses doigts. Janet Korn alluma sa baguette et elles découvrirent un petit boyau.

« Il ne reste plus qu'à avancer, déclara avec courage la gryffondor tout en jetant un regard vers Peter affalé au sol, le menton tremblotant,et vers Janet Korn qui soutenait Michael Zabini, dont le visage était labouré de zébrures sanglantes »

fin du chapitre 16


	17. Au fond de la terre

Toujours avec nos chers amis ! Après avoir découvert les déboires de Lily et Sirius, ceux de Julia et Peter (et oui, il n'y avait pas de volontaires pour se mettre avec lui. J'ai tiré à la courte paille ! Etrange, non ?), autant découvrir le reste des troupes en grande forme et prête à faire des étincelles. Disons surtout que certains serpentards n'ont pas leur langue dans leur poche et face aux gryffondors, ça peut faire mal !

**Remerciements** : A tous les lecteurs qui s'expriment ou restent anonymes. Continuez de me soutenir, ça fait toujours plaisir (j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne, sinon faites-le moi savoir). Et un grand merci à mon beta-reader (j'ai nommé Beru ou bloub). C'est vrai qu'en ce moment, ça ne sera pas du luxe de relire mes chapitres. Alors, on le remercie encore bien fort. 

Dis donc chers lecteurs de mon cœur, vous n'êtes pas très bavards en ce moment ! A moins que vous soyez trop fénéants pour cliquer sur le petit bouton bleu en bas de la page. Dire que pendant ce temps, je me casse la tête avec la dernière partie de cette trilogie, pas très sympa… Je crois que pour la peine, je vais être encore plus sadique avec mes persos et ce sera de votre faute ! Merci tout de même à Bloub pour tout le super travail de correction qu'il fait et pour ses reviews !

xxx

**Titre de la trilogie** : Le requiem de l'espoir.

**Titre du deuxième volet** : La couronne de lumière. 

**Auteur** : Elizabeth.

**Spoilers** : les QUATRE premiers tomes seulement.

**Disclamer** : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif.

**Avertissement** : PG-13 (pas pour le chapitre en lui-même mais pour les idées développées dans l'histoire, les scènes de violences et autres).

**Résumé général de la trilogie** : 1970. A l'aube d'une des noires périodes de l'histoire, Lily Evans, James Potter et ceux qui les entourent se mêlent de ce qui ne les regarde pas. Cela leur vaudra de rentrer dans l'Histoire en liant leurs pouvoirs et leurs vies. 

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Alors qu'elle erre, solitaire, dans les décombres d'une crypte, Julia finit par rencontrer Janet Korn avec qui elle poursuit son exploration. Si l'entente n'est que provisoire, elle a tout de même l'agréable surprise d'être en compagnie de quelqu'un d'intelligent qui ne manque pas de le lui rappeler. Malheureusement, toutes deux retrouvent Peter qui apparaît totalement effrayé et au bord de la panique, menaçant le précaire équilibre et l'illusion de calme qui règne. Dans le dédale des colonnes, encombrées d'objets magiques en tout genre (dont la coupe de feu), Michael Zabini se joint à eux et malgré les appréhensions de la jeune gryffondor, parvint à améliorer la situation en faisant voler un tapis. C'est à ce moment que les ennuis arrivent et que le groupe à la cohésion encore faible se fait attaquer par des harpies en furie. A force de manœuvres plus que dangereuses, ils parviennent à se réfugier dans une infractuosité de la muraille mais le résultat est peu brillant : Michael est blessé et Peter panique toujours plus.

**Rappel des personnages évoqués dans ce chapitre** :

Rogue Severus : Serpentard, 6° année. Discret mais non sans efficacité, toujours un peu en retrait par rapport à ses camarades, il ne se prive pas cependant d'éprouver une vive haine envers les maraudeurs.

xxx

LE REQUIEM DE L'ESPOIR

2 La couronne de lumière.

xxx

Chapitre 17 : AU FOND DE LA TERRE.

« James, est ce que tu vois quelque chose ? »

Il y eut un bruit de farfouillement, comme celui de quelqu'un qui vide ses poches, un grognement approbateur et enfin une poignée d'étincelles dorées jaillirent de la baguette du jeune homme. Ses lunettes se teintèrent de reflets opales et il sourit en découvrant son camarade, Remus Lupin, assis à ses côtés. James s'assit un peu plus confortablement et remarqua avec une désagréable surprise que la douleur qu'il ressentait dans sa cheville n'était hélas pas un effet de son imagination. La longue chute qu'ils venaient d'effectuer dans les ténèbres portait bien à conséquence. Remus, de son côté, ne semblait ne pas avoir trop souffert et seuls ses vêtements couverts de terre attestaient de leur mésaventure.

« Tu as vu Sirius ou Peter, demanda le jeune homme en scrutant l'obscurité qui les entourait. » 

« Non, personne à part toi. »

James se redressa à la suite de son camarade et s'appuya maladroitement contre la paroi terreuse du boyau dans lequel ils se trouvaient. La fine raie de lumière de sa baguette balaya les alentours sans rien découvrir d'autre que des parois rocheuses et abruptes tout le long d'un tunnel humide où fort heureusement un souffle de vent circulait en leur glaçant la nuque. James appela une fois ou deux avant de comprendre que cela ne servait à rien. Il jeta donc un coup d'œil à Remus qui comme à son habitude, semblait tout à fait calme et réfléchi.

« D'après toi, où sommes-nous ? » 

« Désolé de te décevoir mais je n'en pas la moindre idée. Je ne sais même pas depuis combien de  
temps on se trouve dans l'obscurité. »

Après tout, ils pouvaient très bien avoir perdu connaissance dans leur chute et que de nombreuses heures se soient déjà écoulées. James fouilla ses poches et soupira en constatant qu'il avait malencontreusement abandonné la carte du maraudeur sur son lit. Rien ne pouvait leur indiquer où ils se trouvaient mais les deux jeunes hommes se décidèrent rapidement à avancer malgré la rudesse du sol qui laissait glisser sournoisement des pierres qui se dérobaient sous leurs pas. Plusieurs embranchements se présentèrent rapidement à eux et il fallut alors faire un choix. 

« Et bien, prenons sur notre gauche, proposa James sans trop savoir vers quoi ils avançaient. » 

« Pourquoi pas à droite, demanda Remus en s'approchant de la bouche noire et humide du tunnel. L'air y paraît plus frais, peut-être aurions-nous une chance de retrouver… »

Aucun des deux ne termina la phrase qui resta en suspend. Retrouver l'air pur était une chose mais retrouver leurs camarades en était une autre. Si eux deux avaient eu la chance de rester groupé, ce n'était peut-être pas le cas des autres et bien que Sirius fût tout à fait capable selon James de se sortir de ce genre de situation, il n'en était pas de même pour Peter. Leurs regards se croisèrent pour finalement comprendre que le labyrinthe dans lequel ils erraient depuis déjà longtemps pouvait renfermer leurs amis.

« Je serai vous, je prendrais la voie de gauche, déclara quelqu'un derrière eux. »

James sursauta de frayeur et se plaqua presque contre la paroi dégouttante d'eau, la baguette pointée devant lui, pour découvrir la silhouette d'une jeune fille qui se tenait dans l'ombre. Remus quant à lui, après s'être tendu et avoir exalté pendant quelques secondes une tension presque palpable, parut tout à fait détendu. James crut même discerner un mince sourire étirer les lèvres du jeune homme. Son camarade avait beau souffrir de sa lycanthropie, il en résultait que son instinct ne le trompait jamais et James avait déjà remarqué plusieurs fois que les sens de Remus semblaient plus affûtés que ceux des autres sorciers. C'était d'ailleurs souvent lui qui annonçait aux trois autres maraudeurs qu'ils étaient malheureusement filés et qu'il ne leur restait plus qu'à déguerpir. 

« Et bien, pourquoi prendrais-tu celui de gauche, demanda Remus avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix. » 

« Simple idée ! Je me rappelle avoir lu ça dans un roman moldu. »

« Et bien, je ne sais pas s'il est valable de faire confiance à un auteur qui n'a très certainement jamais été coincé dans un labyrinthe souterrain sans savoir où il se trouve et ce qu'il faut faire, ironisa James en rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche. »

Mary sourit en s'approchant d'eux et il distingua qu'une méchante cicatrice courrait sur sa joue gauche tandis qu'elle avait apparemment arrangé de son mieux son uniforme lacéré. 

« Je vois que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir découvert les joies de faire des glissades, répondit James en désignant la manche déchirée de la jeune fille. »

« En effet, répondit-elle sur un ton plus froid en fixant le jeune homme avec irritation. »

Ils se faufilèrent finalement en file indienne dans le tunnel de gauche en prenant soin de ne pas trébucher sur les pierres humides et couvertes de mousse.

« Je ne savais que tu lisais des romans moldus, déclara James comme pour effacer la mésentente qui était apparue quelques instants plus tôt entre lui et la jeune fille. »

« Il se trouve que les sorciers croient toujours faire des choses plus intéressantes que les moldus mais certains de leurs romans n'ont rien à leur envier. » 

« Un de tes parents est moldu, demanda avec gentillesse Remus qui sentait parfaitement que James allait s'embourber dans la conversation. »

« Oui, ma mère, répondit la jeune fille en levant un sourcil d'étonnement devant la question du jeune homme. » 

Leur progression fut rapidement ralentie par le caractère accidenté du terrain et il fut décidé qu'il était temps de se reposer un peu, la marche éreintante leur coupant le souffle et les jambes. Mary s'assit avec précaution sur un rocher et laissa à James le soin de faire apparaître un feu qui réchauffa quelque peu l'atmosphère humide et glauque qui les entourait. James ramena le pan de sa cape autour de ses épaules et tendit ses mains raidies par le froid vers les flammes scintillantes. La silhouette de Remus était assise à quelques mètres d'eux et disparaissait déjà dans les ténèbres environnantes. La lumière dérangea un vol de chauve-souris accrochées à la voûte qui se mit à piailler et elles s'envolèrent en zigzaguant entre les stalactites ocres.  
James essuya ses lunettes et ses pensées se clarifièrent rapidement en regardant la jeune fille qui se tenait devant lui fixant les flammes de ses yeux clairs.

« Mary ? »

« Quoi Potter ? »

« Il me semble que tu en sais un peu plus que nous sur ce qui s'est passé, non ? Après tout, c'est toi et tes deux copines qui étaient entrain de magouiller je ne sais quoi dans ce couloir. »

« Et alors, je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre ! »

« Simplement que deux de mes camarades étaient avec nous quand nous vous avons rencontré et qu'ils ont disparu. Donc je considère que je suis parfaitement en droit de te poser ces questions. » 

Mary poussa un soupir en sentant le regard lourd de reproches du jeune homme peser sur elle. Elle se tourna vers lui, croisa les jambes et le fixa avec attention.

« Il se trouve que Lily, Julia et moi-même étions entrain de chercher à comprendre à quoi correspondait cette mosaïque. »

« Et qu'est ce que Evans a encore bien pu inventer, demanda James avec acidité. »

« Après quelques recherches, nous supposions qu'il s'agissait d'une des entrées qui passe sous Poudlard et mène à la source même du château. » 

« Intéressant comme théorie mais cela ne me dit pas où sont passé Peter et Sirius, grogna James en la dévisageant. » 

« Et bien, je n'ai rien de plus à ajouter. Après tout, vous vous êtes fourrés vous-même dans les ennuis car si je me souviens bien, vous sembliez avoir quelques démêlés avec les Serpentards. » 

« Tout le monde en a, conclut Remus qui ne désirait pas que la conversation apporte à la situation encore plus de tension. »

« Je crois qu'il serait temps de nous remettre en route, déclara James en se levant avec lourdeur. »

Il repartit aussitôt en tête du petit groupe qui resta silencieux. Parfois, de lourdes gouttes d'eau se détachaient des infractuosités de la voûte pour s'écraser sur eux, les faisant frissonner. James serra les mâchoires en pensant aux autres, peut-être auraient-ils eu la chance de rester ensemble ou de trouver une des deux autres filles. Bien que James ait toujours considéré Lily Evans comme une peste, il était indéniable que son aide serait utile dans une telle situation. Il haussa les épaules en se rendant compte qu'il faisait l'éloge de la jeune fille et se renfrogna un peu plus. Seul l'écho de leurs pas résonnait dans les ténèbres et bientôt, ils parvinrent à un espace un peu plus large. N'étant plus obligés de progresser en file indienne, Mary passa aux côtés de James, non pas pour lui tenir compagnie mais être au devant de ce qu'ils pourraient trouver.

« James, tu n'as rien entendu, demanda calmement Remus. »

Le gryffondor s'arrêta et en se retournant, braqua involontairement sa baguette sur le visage de son ami. L'autre aveuglé, poussa un grognement en plaçant ses mains devant ses yeux et James s'excusa.

« Non, je n'ai rien entendu, répondit James qui fut aussitôt sur ses gardes. Peut-être que tu … » 

Il se tut alors en se souvenant de la jeune fille qui les accompagnait et n'était pas censée connaître la véritable nature de son camarade.

« Ca se rapproche, se contenta d'ajouter Remus. » 

Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et tendit le bras, prêt à agir en conséquence. Mary recula de quelques pas mais James remarqua que ce n'était pas une réaction de peur, plutôt comme si elle s'apprêtait à bondir au-devant du danger. James diminua brutalement la lumière de sa baguette et une simple lueur sourde illuminait sa main. Ses deux compagnons disparurent dans les ténèbres et le silence les envahit. James se concentra et tendit l'oreille en espérant ne rien entendre mais au bout de quelques instants, alors qu'il allait pousser un soupir de soulagement, il reconnut le bruit caractéristique des pas sur le sol qui était devenu plus meuble. Le bruit répercutait de très faibles échos mais indiquait de façon parfaitement claire que quelqu'un venait dans leur direction. Un rai de lumière éclaira faiblement l'ouverture qui se trouvait sur leur gauche et James fit quelques pas sur le côté. Une silhouette apparut toute habillée de noir et James eut un brusque geste. L'intrus éteignit aussitôt sa baguette mais James, comptant sur sa rapidité et un peu de chance, bondit tel un aveugle sur la silhouette. Il y eut un bruit de chute et les deux silhouettes se débattirent un instant avant que Mary éclaire à nouveau la scène.

James fit une grimace en découvrant sous lui le corps osseux du jeune homme qui lui profita de sa surprise pour lui envoyer un coup de coude dans les côtes. James, le souffle coupé, tomba sur le sol et l'autre roula sur le côté et se redressa immédiatement. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient lourdement sur ses épaules et son regard perçant les observa attentivement. Sa main se dirigeait déjà vers la poche de sa cape quand Remus tendit la sienne dans sa direction. 

Severus Rogue eut un rictus mauvais et James se releva en se massant les côtes. Il s'appuya contre la paroi et ramassa sa propre baguette.

« Tiens donc, quelle mauvaise surprise ! Potter la grosse tête, la copine de la sang-de-bourbe et un moins qu'humain. Quelle chance… »

« Ta gueule, Rogue ! »

C'était James qui avait craché cet ordre mais Remus lui fit signe de ne pas intervenir. Le jeune homme avait toujours sa baguette dirigée vers le serpentard.

« Je serai toi, Rogue, je ferai un peu moins le malin. » 

« Comme si tu étais capable de m'attaquer de façon si déloyale ! Ton fichu honneur de gryffondor t'en empêche. Quoiqu'il vaille mieux se méfier des gens de ton espèce… » 

Mary vit une légère crispation envahir le visage de Remus et contracter sa tempe mais il resta parfaitement calme. La jeune fille s'était toujours doutée que Remus Lupin cachait bien son jeu et elle avait eu la confirmation de ses soupçons en découvrant la lycanthropie du jeune homme. Toutes trois avaient convenu de ne pas en parler mais apparemment, elles n'étaient pas les seules à être au courant. Cela l'étonna d'autant plus que le serpentard avait toutes les raisons de nuire au gryffondor en faisant courir des bruits sur ses disparitions nocturnes et ses malaises plus que fréquents.

« Tu vas gentiment sortir la main de ta poche et tu vas nous suivre, déclara Remus. »

« Je te préviens qu'à la première occasion où tu tentes quelque chose, je n'aurai pas autant de scrupules que lui, déclara James entre ses dents. » 

Severus allait déclarer quelque chose mais il s'avisa que face aux trois gryffondors dont il avait déjà avivé la colère, il valait mieux pour l'instant obtempérer. Pourtant, savoir que Potter se trouvait dans son dos, prêt à utiliser sa baguette, ne l'enchantait guère. La jeune fille, il n'en avait que faire. Elle ne représentait aucuns intérêts et quant au loup-garou, il aurait très certainement fait un cas de conscience d'utiliser l'avantage de la situation. Mais le serpentard se doutait qu'il en était tout autrement pour Potter. Si ce dernier lui avait sauvé la vie (ce que Severus exécrait à se souvenir de ce moment d'humiliation), ce n'avait été que pour camoufler le secret de Lupin que l'autre imbécile de Black avait utilisé pour se venger. Potter était prêt à tout pour ses camarades et cela était suffisant pour lui donner envie de se servir de sa baguette contre lui. Mais il pouvait jouer dans les limites du raisonnable sur le secret qu'il avait découvert et ça, il ne s'en priverait pas.

Le tunnel s'élargit à nouveau et la voûte s'éleva de plusieurs mètres, offrant aux miroitements glauques des flaques d'eau croupie un semblant d'éclats qu'avivait le passage des baguettes magiques. Les yeux de James commençaient cependant à s'habituer à l'obscurité. Il fit sauter l'attache d'argent de sa cape et ouvrit les pans lourds d'humidité pour sentir un peu plus de fraîcheur. Ils étaient étrangement passés d'une façon assez rapide et surprenante d'un air vicieux et humide à une atmosphère plus sèche et chaude. Le jeune homme n'osait attribuer ce phénomène à quoique ce soit, ses problèmes étant déjà assez importants sans qu'il ne se préoccupe de la température. Pourtant, au bout de plusieurs centaines de mètres, il remarqua le front de Remus se perler de sueur alors que Mary avait ôté sa cape. 

« Je rêve ou il fait de plus en plus chaud, demanda Mary en rejetant ses cheveux dans son dos. »

« A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une hallucination collective, je suis d'accord pour dire que ça devient quelque peu désagréable, ajouta Remus. » 

De son côté, Severus Rogue n'avait pas fait un seul mouvement témoignant de son malaise mais en l'observant avec un peu plus d'attention, James remarqua qu'il tremblait et qu'il cachait habilement les palpitations qui l'envahissaient par instants.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de raisons de s'en inquiéter pour l'instant, déclara James en entendant sa voix trembler. » 

Ils continuèrent d'avancer et bientôt, chacun soupira lourdement en sentant la chaleur continuer de grimper. Autour d'eux, les parois étaient totalement desséchées et n'offraient plus que des résidus terreux qui dégringolaient en offrant à leurs yeux fatigués des nuages de poussière.

Une espèce de râle retentit et James sentit son courage flancher. Quoique ce soit qui ait pu faire un tel vacarme, il n'était pas pressé de le rencontrer. Un brusque souffle brûlant les plaqua contre le sol et James fit une grimace en sentant sa cheville à nouveau céder sous son poids. Un grognement résonna, assourdissant et James remit ses lunettes en place sur son nez. 

« Je doute fort que ce qui fait ce bruit ait quelque chose d'humain, déclara Remus en se remettant debout. »

« Un monstre de plus, grogna Severus en lançant un regard enflammé au gryffondor. »

James ne se contint pas et sauta à la gorge du serpentard. Tous deux retombèrent lourdement au sol et les deux autres les virent se débattre violemment. James frappa d'un coup de poing la tempe de Rogue qui bien qu'assommé pivota sur lui-même et s'étant dégagé à moitié de l'étreinte du gryffondor, lui envoyé un violent coup de genoux dans le ventre. James empoigna malgré tout son adversaire par le col de son uniforme, le tira à lui et d'un geste brusque, lui administra un coup de tête. Le serpentard poussa un gémissement et son corps flasque retomba au sol sans mouvements.

Le souffle court, James essuya d'un geste rageur le sang chaud et gluant qui dégoulinait de son menton et se retourna vers les deux autres gryffondors.

« Il n'est pas… »

« Mort ? Non, malheureusement, grogna James. » 

« Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça, James, déclara Remus avec une pointe de déception dans la gorge. Je n'avais pas besoin que tu prennes ma défense. » 

« De toutes façons, il a eu ce qu'il méritait, grogna James en s'appuyant contre une pierre anguleuse. »

« Grâce à toi, Potter, on va maintenant devoir le tringballer. »

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas le laisser ici, demanda James avec un sourire perfide vers la jeune fille. »

« Je connais de quoi le déplacer, conclut Remus. » 

Un grognement rauque retentit à nouveau et tous les trois n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de plaquer un pan de leurs vêtements sur leur visage devant le souffle brûlant qui venait d'envahir le boyau dans lequel ils se trouvaient. La terre trembla et ce fut comme si un tambour puissant s'était mis en branle, encourageant la marche effrénée de guerriers barbares. Mary ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri en découvrant ce qui venait d'apparaître devant eux. 

Une lumière aveuglante entourée de flammes qui léchaient les murs entourait un monstre aux allures reptiliennes. Sa stature était assez basse mais sa largeur impressionnante. Son corps couvert d'écailles réfléchissait des couleurs rouges et ses yeux ambrés dévisagèrent avec intérêt ceux qui avaient osé le déranger. 

« Qu'est ce que… »

« Cette chose… »

« Ce n'est pas un dragon, déclara Mary en se plaquant instinctivement contre la paroi »

« Alors qu'est ce que ça peut être, demanda James avec horreur. »

« Une salamandre ? »

« De cette taille, c'est du n'importe quoi ! » 

Remus se plia en deux et James, crispé, le suivit pour rejoindre la jeune fille qui se tenait en arrière de la bête.

« Si l'on suppose qu'il s'agit un croisement entre une salamandre et un dragon, ça expliquerait sa taille. »

« Bones, on a vraiment pas le temps pour ce genre de considération zoologique, cria James en sentant son calme lui échapper. »

« Il faut trouver un moyen de le neutraliser, déclara Mary en fixant les deux garçons qui se trouvaient à côté d'elle. »

« Très bien, tu as une idée, demanda Remus qui observait avec un air mal à l'aise le monstre. » 

La créature ouvrit une large gueule qui découvrit un brasier ardent et un jet de flammes vint lécher la paroi. Le sol s'ébranla une nouvelle fois alors que la salamandre avançait d'un pas lourd et maladroit.

« Comment veux-tu qu'on se débarrasse d'un truc pareil, glapit James. Si je tenais celui qui a eu la bonne idée de créer cette chose… » 

« Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse vraiment s'y attaquer, déclara Mary. Cette créature est bien trop puissante et ses écailles doivent bénéficier d'une protection contre les sorts. »

« De mieux en mieux, lâcha James. »

Il se redressa et pointa sa baguette vers le monstre. Des étincelles jaillirent et se répercutèrent en ricochant contre les écailles rougeâtres. Aucun effet notoire à part celui d'énerver la créature qui jusqu'à présent s'était contentée de les observer. Un nouveau jet rougeoyant sortit de sa gueule et les flammes blanches qui l'entouraient s'agitèrent avec plus de violence. Un nouveau pas et la créature dégagea une queue recouverte de piquants acérés. James commença à se demander s'il n'était pas simplement entrain de faire un abominable cauchemar et s'il n'allait pas se réveiller dans son lit. Mais si ce genre de réflexions marchaient encore lorsqu'il avait neuf ans, il savait malheureusement que rien n'était plus réel que ce qui se dressait devant eux.   
Mary poussa un cri en voyant le monstre s'agiter à nouveau et s'approcher toujours plus. Elle tendit son bras agité de tremblements pour désigner une masse sombre que tous les trois avaient momentanément oublié.

« On ne peut pas le laisser griller par cette créature, cria Mary pour couvrir le vacarme de la bête. » 

« Dommage mais je suis sûr que même cette horreur refuserait de manger du Rogue grillé, lâcha James. »

« Ce n'est pas le moment de rire, Potter. » 

Mary enfonça son coude dans le ventre du jeune homme et il la regarda avec un air mauvais.

« Vous deux, allez le chercher et mettez-le à l'abri plus loin dans le tunnel ! »

James abhorrait recevoir des ordres mais pour une fois, il considéra que collaborer ne pouvait pas être pire que rester sans bouger à attendre que ce lézard géant s'approche encore plus près d'eux. Le garçon bondit et retomba sur le sol, suivi de Remus. Maladroitement, ils parvinrent au corps de Severus Rogue. Chacun empoigna un pan de la cape et le traînèrent sur quelques mètres. Le terrain accidenté ne faisait que ralentir leur progression et James pesta à nouveau. 

Brusquement, ils laissèrent choir le corps de leur ennemi sans plus lui presser d'attention et tous deux détournèrent la tête pour admirer le rayonnement vert qui se dressait devant eux. Mary était accroupie à genoux sur le sol et ses mains plaquées dans la terre. Ses longs cheveux tombaient sur son visage mais Remus remarqua les tremblements qui l'agitaient avec toujours plus de violence. Ils accoururent aussitôt et comprirent alors que la jeune fille venait de dresser une barrière d'énergie qui les séparait provisoirement de la bête. Provisoirement seulement car le monstre s'approcha du mur transparent aux reflets opalescents qui venait de se dresser devant lui et lui faisait obstacle. Mary trembla à nouveau et ses mains se crispèrent dans les monceaux de terre qui glissaient entre ses doigts. La salamandre parut insister contre la défense magique qui avait du être dressée toutefois hâtivement car elle la fracassa d'un geste lourd et la jeune fille poussa un cri avant que sa tête retombe sur son épaule.

Son corps s'affaissa et la barrière lumineuse parut se fendiller de toutes parts. James sortit sa baguette magique sans savoir ce qu'il convenait le mieux de faire face à cette boule de feu ambulante. La queue du monstre s'abattit sur la paroi qui vola en éclats. Remus fit un pas en avant et tout à coup, la salamandre poussa un cri suraigu et s'effondra lourdement sur le sol et dégageant un nuage de poussière qui brûla la gorge et piqua les yeux de James. Un dernier spasme agita le corps de la bête et sa queue couverte d'ergots retomba brutalement sur eux. James eut le temps d'esquiver le coup et Remus bondit et se tapit au sol. Mary eut un haut le cœur et une gerbe de sang jaillit de son bras. Les deux garçons se redressèrent sidérés et Remus s'approcha de la jeune fille pour observer ses blessures. Il eut pourtant une grimace et recula rapidement.

« Que se passe t'il, demanda James avec inquiétude en remarquant la réaction quasi instinctive de son ami. »

« Pourrais-tu lui retirer la bague qu'elle porte au doigt, s'il te plait. C'est de l'argent et il me semble qu'en plus, cet objet est gorgé de magie. » 

James s'exécuta et fourra le bijou dans la poche de sa cape. Remus s'approcha à nouveau et remonta la manche couverte de sang pourpre. Une profonde plaie barrait la chair pâle et paraissait se boursoufler. Remus raidit le bras et observa la coupure avec un air consterné.

« Je ne peux rien faire, je n'ai rien à ma disposition, soupira t'il en regardant les yeux interrogateurs de James. »

« Et en supposant que cette chose est un tant soit peu une salamandre, on ne pourrait pas utiliser son sang ? »

Remus plissa les yeux et sourit. 

« En effet, je n'y ai même pas pensé moi-même. Tu m'étonneras toujours, James. » 

« Il se trouve simplement que c'est ce que j'ai dû recopier en un millier d'exemplaire pour le professeur de soin aux créatures magiques. »

« Comme quoi, les punitions ont du bon, ajouta Remus. » 

« Redis encore une fois ses paroles, Lupin et il va t'arriver quelque chose, déclara James sur un ton amusé. »

Le jeune homme s'approcha du corps de la bête dont les flammes qui l'auréolaient précédemment avaient disparues. Il plaça ses mains en coupe et ramassa avec un air de dégoût voilé le liquide pourpre. La jeune fille s'agita lorsque le liquide encore chaud coula sur sa blessure et Remus lui maintint fermement la tête. Il déchira ensuite un bout de tissu de la chemise pour faire un garrot à peu près efficace.

Malgré le fait que Rogue repose sur le sol, la tête basculée en arrière et ses membres abandonnés à une étrange contorsion (ce qui ne dérangeait pas le moins du monde James) et que la jeune fille fut blessée, il sentit son cœur s'alléger devant l'insurmontable épreuve qu'ils venaient de franchir, victorieux. Mais ce fut Remus qui le ramena douloureusement à la réalité.

« James, peux-tu observer la bague et regarder s'il n'y a pas quelques indices qui pourraient nous en dire un peu plus sur la démonstration qu'elle a faite. » 

James caressa avec attention l'anneau d'argent et ne remarqua rien à part la petite pierre bleue qui scintillait doucement. Il palpa la bague avec un peu plus d'attention et son ongle s'arrêta sur une petite rainure située à l'intérieur de l'anneau. Il approcha l'objet de ses yeux et reconnut des runes gravées.

« Rien de particulier, juste des runes gravées à l'intérieur. »

« Peux-tu me les dessiner ? »

James s'exécuta et traça rapidement sur le sol de pierre à l'aide de sa baguette les symboles qui se mirent à briller dans la demi-pénombre. Remus parut un instant incertain et haussa les épaules avec un soupir.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit mais cette bague est remplie d'une énergie magique impressionnante. »

« Je me demande bien où Bones a pu trouver un tel truc. »

« Dommage que Lily ne soit pas là, elle aurait pu nous en dire un peu plus sur ces runes. Je bute sur le deuxième symbole. »

James grogna en repensant à la préfète et fut bien content qu'elle ne soit pas là pour étaler son savoir. Dès qu'Evans voyait des runes, elle ne pouvait s'empresser de faire partager à tous ceux qui l'entouraient ses découvertes dont le maraudeur se serait bien passé. James se massa l'épaule d'un geste vain et laissa son dos s'appuyer contre le rebord pierreux d'un rocher.

fin du chapitre 17


	18. Le coeur de Poudlard

La prime de risques que touchent mes malheureux personnages va augmenter : après les lethifolds assoiffés d'âmes, après les harpies assoiffées de sang, après les salamandres affamées de chair fraîche (sans oublier les serpentards avides de sadisme – ne te sens pas visé, Evan ! et les gryffondors affamés de biscuits – Peter, tu es vraiment un gouffre…), voici la très attendue suite des (més)aventures de nos valeureux (bon, excepté certains…) amis où l'on découvre… tout plein de choses que même-que-si-vous-voulez-en-savoir-plus-z'avez-qu'à-lire-la-suite-en-dessous ! Et toc !

**Remerciements** : A tous les lecteurs qui s'expriment ou restent anonymes. Continuez de me soutenir, ça fait toujours plaisir (j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne, sinon faites-le moi savoir). Et un grand merci à mon beta-reader (j'ai nommé Beru ou bloub). C'est vrai qu'en ce moment, ça ne sera pas du luxe de relire mes chapitres. Alors, on le remercie encore bien fort. 

Lady Cottington : Voilà comme promis un nouveau chapitre ! Je te sens bouillir d'impatience mais il faudra attendre les vacances pour avoir la suite .

Beru ou bloub : Fidèle correcteur et reviewer, il n'y a vraiment rien à redire ! Merci encore  
et sache simplement que tu vas bientôt être embarqué dans la troisième partie de mon histoire (enfin, si tu veux bien être du voyage évidemment) !

xxx

**Titre de la trilogie** : Le requiem de l'espoir.

**Titre du deuxième volet** : La couronne de lumière. 

**Auteur** : Elizabeth.

**Spoilers** : les QUATRE premiers tomes seulement.

**Disclamer** : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif.

**Avertissement** : PG-13 (pas pour le chapitre en lui-même mais pour les idées développées dans l'histoire, les scènes de violences et autres).

**Résumé général de la trilogie** : 1970. A l'aube d'une des noires périodes de l'histoire, Lily Evans, James Potter et ceux qui les entourent se mêlent de ce qui ne les regarde pas. Cela leur vaudra de rentrer dans l'Histoire en liant leurs pouvoirs et leurs vies. 

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : James et Remus se retrouvent coincés dans un boyau de terre pierreuse qu'ils n'ont plus qu'à longer pour tenter de dénicher leurs camarades. C'est finalement Mary qu'ils retrouvent et cette dernière n'est pas tellement enchantée de voir les maraudeurs. Poursuivant leur chemin tant bien que mal, Remus tente d'apaiser la situation quelque peu tendue en bavardant, quand Severus Rogue leur tombe dessus. Après avoir réussi à maîtriser le jeune serpentard, tous les quatre s'avancent pour se retrouver face à une étrange créature ayant tout du dragon et de la salamandre. Si Severus (qui a passé son temps à faire référence de façon cynique à la lycanthropie de Remus et à nous faire partager son point de vue) n'est plus qu'une loque évanouie par terre, Mary, elle, décide d'agir et parvient, face à la bête, à créer un mur d'énergie, qui a raison autant du monstre que de la jeune fille. Alors que Remus veut la soigner, il butte contre la bague d'argent gavée de magie dont James aimerait bien connaître l'origine.

**Rappel des personnages évoqués dans ce chapitre** :  
Osborne Charles : Serdaigle, 7° année, préfet en chef. Parfait dans ce rôle, il hésite pourtant à déclarer sa flamme à sa collègue qui le repousse.

Rogue Severus : Serpentard, 6° année. Discret mais non sans efficacité, toujours un peu en retrait par rapport à ses camarades, il ne se prive pas cependant d'éprouver une vive haine envers les maraudeurs.

Montague Inès : Serpentard, 7° année, attrapeuse et préfète en chef. Une fille assez froide, peu abordable mais qui ne favorise pas les serpentards.

Keïta Pélias : Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Ancien serpentard, il ne cache pas son ressenti envers la cruauté des hommes. Un mauvais souvenir ? Sans doute pour cet homme au nom et au passé modifié habilement dans les archives de Poudlard.

xxx

LE REQUIEM DE L'ESPOIR

2 La couronne de lumière.

xxx

Chapitre 18 : LE CŒUR DE POUDLARD.

La réunion avait été d'une interminable longueur et il avait bien cru qu'elle ne prendrait jamais fin. Lui n'avait pas voulu dîner, trop préoccupé par l'accomplissement de sa mission. Il avait pris le soin de tout préparer quelques jours à l'avance et fort heureusement ! Déjà que cette fâcheuse réunion allait le retarder dans ses vérifications. L'homme poussa la porte de ses appartements qu'il ne prenait jamais la peine de fermer à clé ou à l'aide de quelques artefacts de magie comme certains de ses collègues qui s'escrimaient à appliquer des runes de protection ou des sorts de degrés supérieurs. Lui se contentait de faire glisser une maigre clé d'argent dans le trou de la serrure. Mais ce n'était que par pure forme car il avait remarqué dès les premiers jours passés à Poudlard que n'importe qui pouvait aisément pénétrer dans son bureau. Lui n'avait rien à cacher ou en tout cas, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était plus occupé de camoufler son passé et ce que ses origines lui imposaient. 

Derrière la porte se découvrit une pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Un pan de la lumière nocturne s'épanchait d'une grande fenêtre et coulait sur le tapis. Pélias Keïta claqua des doigts et une petite boule de lumière apparut dans une lampe en verre. Fort pratique, ce sort à répétitions. L'homme grimaça en trouvant sur son bureau une pile de rouleaux de parchemins qu'il lui restait à corriger. Cela attendrait le week-end. Ce soir, il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ça !

En quelques instants, un grand feu flambait dans la cheminée. Bien qu'on fût en avril, les nuits étaient encore froide en Ecosse mais c'était plus par nostalgie qu'il s'affalait dans un fauteuil trop rembourré à son goût pour se laisser bercer par le crépitement des bûches léchées par les flammes claires et se laisser envoûter par l'odeur si particulière d'un feu qui lui rappelait de nombreux souvenirs.

Et dire qu'il y avait encore quelques minutes, il se trouvait astreint à écouter les jérémiades du professeur d'Histoire de la magie. Dumbledore avait fort heureusement incliné la tête comme pour approuver les récriminations du fantôme et rajuster ses lunettes qui tombaient de son nez. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal s'était demandé au début de la séance si le directeur n'allait pas s'endormir le regard plongé dans le vague quand il remarqua après quelques dizaines de minutes que ses yeux bleus étaient braqués sur les volutes de fumée nacrés qui formait le corps du professeur Binns.  
Pélias Keïta se sentait parfois mal à l'aise face à ses gens qui l'avaient eu comme élève, à l'époque où courir le plus vite possible dans les escaliers enchantés était un de ses défis préférés et qu'il soupirait en acceptant avec mauvaise volonté et d'un air maussade d'assister aux entraînements de Quidditch. Cependant, peu de professeurs l'avaient reconnu car il avait changé de nom. Seuls les professeurs McGonnagal et Brockelhurst n'avaient pas été dupes.

En effet, l'homme attrapa un verre qu'il remplit d'un geste de la main en effleurant ses rebords et sourit avec narquois. La directrice de Gryffondor n'oubliait jamais un élève et quant au professeur de potions, il avait reconnu dans les yeux de l'homme ceux du petit garçon qui ne manquait jamais une occasion de rater sa potion malgré ses capacités (ce qui lui valait en plus des remarques désobligeantes du vieil homme, les soupirs de son amie). D'ailleurs, il semblait que Brockelhurst n'ait malheureusement pas oublié son nom d'origine et il lui était arrivé plusieurs fois que sa langue fourche. Même si cela n'avait jusqu'à maintenant pas porté à conséquence, Pélias Keïta sentait son visage se tendre d'appréhension lorsqu'on s'adressait à lui, de peur qu'on se souvienne de lui et de ses malheurs qui avaient défrayé les chroniques à l'époque.

Il poussa un soupir et abandonna sans regret son verre sur une table basse. Il appuya ses poings sur ses hanches pour se redresser, lissa son pantalon puis longea le bureau pour pénétrer dans sa chambre.

Les appartements de Poudlard étaient tous confortablement meublés avec d'épaisses tentures brodées, des miroirs et des tableaux de grands maîtres depuis longtemps disparus. Pourtant, l'épaisseur des tapisseries ne masquait pas totalement la pierre froide et rugueuse du château. Pélias Keïta se dirigea vers son lit qui était collé à la paroi, les lourdes couvertures tirées en grande hâte marquaient l'habitude quelque peu désordonnée de l'homme. Ce dernier s'agenouilla au pied de son lit sculpté de petits motifs végétaux et fit glisser ses doigts sur une petite boite de fer rouillée. La serrure ne marchait plus depuis de longues années et il s'était obligé à placer un sort pour en protéger le contenu. Une vague d'appréhension envahit son corps, nouant sa gorge et ses mains qui effleuraient les rebords glissants se mirent à trembler. Il fit jouer le couvercle dont s'échappa un petit nuage d'étincelles ternes qui disparurent aussi rapidement qu'elles avaient offert à l'atmosphère austère un instant d'espoir. 

D'abord, un petit tas de parchemins à moitié jaunis et moisis par le temps qu'il abandonna rapidement sur le dallage après les avoir parcourus d'un œil distrait. Ses doigts rencontrèrent la petite photo prise bien des années avant sur le quai de la gare de Poudlard. Jimmy, un de leurs camarades, après avoir ronchonné pendant la plus grande partie du voyage, avait fini par accepter de les prendre en photo.

La photo, en noir et blanc, offrait à ses yeux une époque révolue : la petite fille avait tiré son ami auprès d'elle et l'embrassait sur la joue tandis que lui, manquait fort d'équilibre. A l'époque, ses cheveux étaient attachés en une joyeuse queue de cheval et il se souvint du ruban. D'un regard, il le reconnut sans difficulté dans la petite boite. Le bleu pervenche avait quelque peu passé et le tissu devenu rêche ne faisait qu'irriter la peau de l'homme.

Pélias Keïta avait été un garçon plein de vie, un peu grognon mais toujours débordant de bonne volonté. Pour lui, la vie ne présentait aucune difficulté et chacun de ses souhaits semblaient s'être réalisés jusqu'à ses vingt ans. Pourtant, il n'était plus que l'ombre nébuleuse et soupirante du petit garçon sur ses photos. Aujourd'hui, c'était un homme maussade, méfiant et soucieux qui plongeait dans ses souvenirs avec une délectation veine et malheureusement teintée de morbide qui lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Quand il s'adressait aux adultes, il prenait distance et froideur ; ce qui ornaient sa voix grave d'un ton accablé ou cynique. Seuls les élèves l'empêchaient de ressentir cette rancœur tenace qui hantait avec désespoir ses jours et ses nuits. Face à eux, il voyait ce qu'il avait été pendant tant d'années : insouciant et joyeux, considérant chaque petite contrariété comme une catastrophe notoire…

Tout à coup, il referma la boite et prononça avec une rapidité déconcertante une formule en latin. Le coffret fut parcouru d'un souffle qui le fit remuer puis disparut sous le lit. Tout cela n'était que des souvenirs oubliés depuis longtemps dans les tréfonds du temps et des mémoires. Les remuer ne faisait qu'aviver ses blessures qu'il avait mises tant de temps à oublier. Le professeur savait parfaitement que jamais il ne guérirait ces blessures. Il effleura lentement la cicatrice qui barrait sa joue et qui lui rappelait chaque matin le drame de sa vie.

Un petit toussotement dans son dos le fit se retourner, immédiatement sur ses gardes, les jambes fléchies et les poings serrés. Les vieilles habitudes revenaient si vite, pensa t'il en reconnaissant la voix haut perchée.

« Hum hum, votre rendez-vous ne devrait-il pas déjà être arrivé ? »

« En effet, grogna l'homme en se redressant et détendant les muscles de son dos. »

Le portrait de la vieille femme lui sourit et lui-même soupira. Toutes ses peintures avaient toujours eu le don de l'agacer, depuis que la peinture d'un ancêtre ne se gênait pas pour lui rétorquer tous un tas de commentaires désagréables alors qu'il était encore petit. Le premier soir où il avait traîné sa malle jusqu'à ses appartements et qu'il avait découvert le visage ratatiné de cette vieille dame, ses cheveux poudrés coiffés d'un chapeau pointu de mode ancienne, il avait presque aussitôt voulu le décrocher pour l'oublier dans un tiroir.  
Cependant Mathilde l'en avait empêché et elle s'était finalement montrée plutôt agréable. La vieille sorcière ne submergeait pas Pélias de commentaires ou de conseils en tout genre et se contentait de lancer quelques politesses quand il rentrait après ses cours. 

« Dire qu'il ait déjà minuit passé… »

La sorcière s'accorda un bâillement discret avant de reprendre.

« Je doute fort qu'elle vienne. »

« Oui, je le lui rappellerai demain, rétorqua Pélias en détachant ses cheveux mal taillés qui se mirent à voler dans son cou. »

Il agita la tête d'un mouvement vif et s'apprêtait à reprendre le verre qu'il avait abandonné devant la cheminée quand Mathilde fit une remarque à voix haute.

« Je ne crois pas que vous la revoyez, mon cher. Votre jeune amie ne risque pas de retrouver ses pas, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit. »

« Comment cela ? » 

« Et bien, Nicéphore m'a jurée qu'un groupe d'élèves assez conséquent avait disparu dans un des couloirs du château alors qu'ils étaient tranquillement entrain de se menacer de je-ne-sais quel sort stupide. Ha, vraiment ! »

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que Lily Evans en fasse partie, demanda le professeur d'un ton curieux. »

« La petite rouquine ? Il paraît qu'il y a eu une grande explosion pleine de lumière et que le sol s'est mis à trembler dans la vieille aile ouest du château, celle où on ne va presque jamais. Vous savez, en longeant le couloir puis la galerie Est et quand… »

« Je sais où ça se trouve, répondit froidement Pélias Keïta dont le visage s'était assombri brutalement. Merci ! »

Ainsi, alors qu'il avait voulu exposer à la jeune fille qu'elle ferait bien de prendre garde à ce qu'elle faisait, il n'avait fait que la précipiter tête la première dans les ennuis. Il ne savait pas comment Lily Evans s'était retrouvée dotée d'une telle force magique dans son corps. Mais si elle ne faisait pas attention, la réaction serait sévère. Il avait lui-même assisté à une crise impressionnante et ne doutait pas que si cela se reproduisait à l'avenir, il y aurait des séquelles. Le plus étonnant était que la jeune fille ne camouflait nullement la vague de magie qui nimbait son aura d'une luminosité si aveuglante parfois qu'il paraissait bizarre que personne ne l'ait remarqué plus tôt. Il lui semblait aussi avoir remarqué un peu la même chose sur deux autres élèves mais le phénomène se limitait à un scintillement passager.

Au fond de lui, Pélias Keïta voulait racheter sa faute en mettant en garde la jeune préfète. Et voilà que les ennuis se regroupaient en une seule et même soirée ! La jeune fille ainsi que d'autres élèves avaient magouillé quelque chose qui les avait fait basculer dans le sous-sol de Poudlard. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal était parfaitement bien placé pour connaître le château sur le bout des doigts et avoir mis les pieds voilà seulement quelques jours dans les entrailles de l'école. Parmi les étudiants, un ou plusieurs devaient avoir porté leur attention à la mosaïque et déclenché le mécanisme. Il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre ! Avant que le soleil ne prête sa pâleur matinale aux montagnes entourant le lac et que les rayons opalins attrapent les reflets des vitraux du château, il leur faudrait être sortis des entrailles de Poudlard. Sinon, il y avait peu de chance pour que l'un d'entre eux survive. 

L'homme enfila sa veste et attrapa d'un geste rageur sa cape accrochée à la patère près de la porte. La silhouette de Mathilde se tourna vers lui et eut une petite toux flegmatique.

« Et bien, vous partez déjà ? Ce que je vous ais dit vous inquiéterait-t'il ? »

« Absolument pas, grogna l'homme en pointant sa baguette sur le tableau. » 

Un jet de paillettes mauves vint entourer le cadre mordoré et le professeur claqua la porte avec fracas alors que les gémissements du portrait se faisaient un peu plus sourds. Il s'éloigna en courant. Quiconque aurait prêté attention au portrait de la vieille Mathilde n'aurait vu qu'une sorcière centenaire et grimaçante qui ne bougeait pas d'un cil.

xxx

Lily remua dans son sommeil et sentit une douce froideur engourdir ses membres. Elle se redressa lentement pour découvrir un bras passé autour de ses épaules. La préfète tenta de se lever et se rendit compte que sa tête reposait sur les genoux du jeune homme. Aussitôt, elle fit presque un bond en arrière et se mit debout sans plus attendre. Elle épousseta ses vêtements alors que son compagnon se réveillait à son tour. Lily sentit ses joues s'empourprer alors que les yeux charbonneux de Sirius la dévisageaient.

« Il est temps de repartir, déclara la jeune fille en lui tournant le dos. »

Sirius se releva lentement, son corps ankylosé et tenta de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses vêtements, ce qui n'eut que peu de succès étant donné que son pantalon encore humide était presque une loque. Il préféra d'ailleurs ne pas jeter de coup d'œil à sa chemise entachée de sang.

« Très bien, par où va t'on, demanda t'il sur un ton joyeux. »

« Par le seul chemin possible. »

Ils se mirent en route et Lily faisait léviter devant eux une petite boule de lumière claire qui tournoyait sur elle–même. Les parois suintantes d'humidité prirent peu à peu une forme plus architecturale, se redressant et bientôt, Sirius s'aperçut qu'ils passaient au-dessous d'une arche qui soutenait la voûte du plafond. Il attrapa le bras de la jeune fille et l'attira près de lui. Elle tenta d'abord de se dégager jusqu'à ce qu'il lui désigne un ensemble de signes gravés dans la pierre.

« Il me semble que tu es assez douée en runes, non ? »

La jeune fille soupira de soulagement. Elle fit un mouvement de la main et dirigea la petite sphère au-dessus.

« Je vais faire ce que je peux, murmura t'elle. »

Sirius ne lui lâcha pourtant pas le bras et à sa grande surprise, cela parut plutôt la ragaillardir que la troubler. Etrangement, les runes se mirent à scintiller d'une insolite lueur brillante. La pierre sombre contrastait d'autant plus dans la pénombre qui les entourait.

« Je ne parviens pas à voir les derniers caractères, ajouta Lily après quelques instants de contemplation. » 

« Dommage. Tu ne peux pas te faire pousser une paire d'ailes et voler jusque là-haut. » 

« Très drôle, Black ! Je vois que tu ne perds jamais ton humour. »

« Disons que tes capacités ont plutôt tendance à m'impressionner, Lily. »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules pour dissimuler sa gêne puis rétorqua avec hargne.

« Ce n'est pas pour ça que je répondrai à tes questions, Black ! » 

« Comme tu veux mais je peux te faire la courte échelle. »

Lily se demanda d'abord si la proposition était bien honnête venant de la part du maraudeur puis finit par se résigner. Elle grimpa maladroitement sur la main que lui offrait le jeune homme et plaqua ses avants-bras contre la pierre râpeuse. Elle mentalisa les symboles et demanda à Sirius de la laisser redescendre. Il la lâcha et elle se laissa tomber à terre. Sirius la rattrapa dans ses bras et au grand damne de Lily, la serra contre sa poitrine. Elle sentit son odeur et la peau brûlante du jeune homme couverte de poussière et de sueur frotter contre sa joue. Ses mains s'accrochèrent au bras du gryffondor et elle resta prostrée sans savoir quoi faire. Elle sentit les mains du garçon s'attarder dans sa chevelure puis il desserra son étreinte.

« Alors, ça donne quoi ? »

Elle resta sans bouger, les bras ballants le long du corps et très certainement bouche bée, elle ne s'en rendait pas très bien compte.

« Euh… Je ne sais pas, il faudrait que je réfléchisse un peu. »

Sirius soupira et ils finirent par avancer lentement à travers un enchaînement de colonnes de pierre massives. Lily cependant retournait dans son esprit les runes pour tenter de leur donner un sens compréhensible. Toutefois la difficulté était assez grande, les symboles ayant plusieurs degrés d'interprétation, mais elle n'allait pas se laisser abattre. Et puis, cela lui occupait l'esprit. Les symboles dansaient devant ses yeux et elle jonglait simultanément avec les différents degrés, tentant de se souvenir des règles d'importance des runes. 

La jeune fille porta ses mains à son cou car depuis qu'ils avaient repris leur marche, elle sentait une intense chaleur n'ayant aucun rapport avec sa magie ancestrale l'envahir. Ses doigts effleurèrent le rebord râpeux de sa cape ainsi que sa chemise débraillée et finirent par trouver une fine chaîne en or à laquelle pendait une petite médaille. Elle la tira de sous ses vêtements et sentit le bijou pulser doucement sur sa poitrine avec une lenteur empreinte de solennité. Lily se souvint maintenant qu'elle avait trouvé la petite médaille ornée de blasons dans un des couloirs mais n'ayant pas retrouvé le propriétaire, le pendentif n'avait pas quitté son cou depuis. Etonnée, elle reprit ses esprits et se concentra à nouveau sur les runes.  
Pour l'instant, elle était parvenue à organiser la première partie de la phrase mais pas plus. Après, les symboles se mélangeaient et donnaient des choses assez étranges.

Un silence pesant se posa tel un voile lourd sur leurs pas et Lily comme prise d'un instinct, voulut ralentir ses pas mais n'y parvint pas. Quelque chose la poussait au devant et elle commençait à se demander s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose de puissamment magique à l'origine de tout cela. Qui pourrait expliquer l'emballement qui prenait peu à peu le bijou autour de son cou…

« Dis Lily, tu ne sens pas comme quelque chose d'étrange ? » 

La voix de Sirius s'était empreinte d'un accent qui cachait avec efficacité son inquiétude mais la jeune préfète le vit serrer les poings. Ils avaient traversé l'immense salle aux piliers qui soutenaient très certainement une voûte pluriséculaire et cela ne rassura pas la jeune fille de voir devant eux s'ouvrir une bouche béante et obscure d'où exhalait un souffle.

« Si, depuis quelques pas, j'ai l'impression qu'on se dirige vers quelque chose ayant attrait à une puissante magie. Je sens mon corps frissonner. »

« Je n'ai donc par rêvé… »

« Pour les runes, je ne peux pas en tirer grand chose. Ca semble être une mise en garde ou une prédication, je ne suis pas sûre. Elle parle d'un cercle de lumière mais ça ne nous avance pas plus. »

« En effet, soupira Sirius en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. »

Ils avancèrent vers le trou noir qui semblait plonger dans les ténèbres. Lily s'appuya à une sculpture pour reprendre un peu son souffle tandis que son compagnon examinait ce qui se tenait devant avec attention. Il se redressa avec une inquiétante moue et tenta de sourire maladroitement.

« Je crois que nous n'avons pas tellement le choix. » 

« J'avais espéré que tu ne dirais pas ça, ajouta Lily. »

« De toutes façons, que veux-tu faire ? Autant avancer et découvrir ce qu'il y a au bout de ce tunnel, non ? » 

« En effet. Mais je ne suis pas tranquille de m'avancer là-dedans, soupira la jeune fille en essuyant un peu de poussière qui couvrait ses joues. J'ai bien peur qu'on aille au-devant des ennuis… La pulsation magique que je ressens semble s'être intensifiée depuis que nous avons avancé vers ce tunnel. »

« Allez, Lily, peut-être qu'au bout se trouve la sortie ! » 

Mais la jeune préfète savait pertinemment que Sirius tentait simplement de lui donner confiance et qu'avancer ainsi dans les ténèbres ne les ramènerait nullement dans la chaleur douillette de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Ils s'avancèrent d'un pas hésitant et furent aspirés dans l'obscurité. Lily voulut faire apparaître une nouvelle sphère de lumière mais elle sentit la main de Sirius se glisser dans la sienne. Sous leurs pieds se déroulaient de larges marches qui descendaient et elle remarqua effectivement après une remarque du jeune homme que les murs étaient veinés de fins cristaux scintillants qui chatoyaient doucement, guidant leurs pas. Ce que Sirius n'avait pas voulu avouer à la jeune fille, bien qu'il reconnaisse ses étranges talents comme fort pratiques et impressionnants, c'est que tout acte magique a une conséquence sur le corps. Et il sentait les pas de la jeune fille ralentir depuis déjà assez longtemps pour se douter que la magie buvait en elle son énergie vitale. Et si l'aura magique qui effleurait leurs visages était si puissante, mieux valait ne pas la contrarier.

xxx

James avait fort heureusement réglé le problème du corps inanimé de Severus en lui appliquant un '_Mobili_ _corpus'_. Ce n'était pas l'envie de l'abandonner devant les restes de la bête qui lui avait manqué mais le regard de Remus et une remarque blessante de Mary Bones avaient eu raison de ses idées de vengeance puérile. Dommage, pensa t'il. Il aurait été amusant de voir la tête de son ennemi se réveillant devant l'œil ambré vitreux du dragon. Pour l'instant, il se contentait de guider du mieux qu'il le pouvait le corps flottant à cinquante centimètres du sol (sans pour autant y prêter assez attention pour éviter au serpentard de se cogner parfois contre la paroi). Sous leurs pas, le sol finit par devenir plat et James sentit bientôt des marches. Ils n'avaient donc pas repris le même chemin. Mais de toutes façons, ça n'avait pas tellement d'importance.

Remus éclairait leur progression avec sa baguette et il jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre maraudeur quand leur descente s'accentua un peu plus.

Ils progressèrent ainsi pendant un temps indéfini. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient réveillés dans les ténèbres, ils n'avaient plus aucune notion du temps. Des secondes ou des années auraient très bien pu s'être écoulées depuis sans que James ne puisse y redire quoi que ce soit. Il se sentait donc aussi prisonnier des lieux étranges et ténébreux qui les retenaient que du temps qui devait poursuivre sa course inexorable, les laissant murés dans l'ignorance.

Enfin, Mary poussa une exclamation en découvrant que l'escalier prenait fin et ils s'avancèrent tous avec espoir vers ce qui s'offrait à eux. Tous trois (plus le corps immobile du Serpentard que James eut plaisir à laisser tomber sur le sol) découvrirent une avancée de pierre, un parapet dressé à quelques pas d'eux. Mary s'approcha avec une prudence accrue et son regard effleura le vide qui s'offrait à ses yeux. En dessous d'eux (quelques mètres à peine), se présentait un autre niveau un peu plus large et dont le centre présentait une fosse dont on ne distinguait presque rien, sauf un reflet à la lueur de la baguette de Remus..

« Remus, peux-tu éclairer ce qui se trouve en dessous de nous, demanda James qui avait accroché ses mains à la rambarde. »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est très prudent, murmura le jeune homme en hésitant. S'il y a encore quelque chose… on pourrait fort bien attirer son attention. »

« De toutes façons, n'importe quelle créature magique aurait depuis longtemps senti nos auras, rétorqua Mary. »

« Très bien. »

Le rai lumineux s'intensifia et dévoila à leurs regards ébahis la grandeur de la salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Circulaire, elle devait toutefois mesurer presque une centaine de mètre de diamètre et James eut beau se tordre le cou (ce qu'il regretta amèrement par la suite), il ne distingua rien de ce qui se trouvait au-dessus d'eux.

En bas, au centre même de la fosse, un pilier se dressait, semblant jaillir du néant. Quelque chose de scintillant reposait dessus. James se pencha en avant mais fut simplement aveuglé par un éclat étincelant d'une incroyable pureté.

Tout à coup, Mary manqua de s'étrangler et braqua son bras vers le bas. Les deux jeunes hommes observèrent ce qu'elle tentait de leur montrer pour découvrir deux silhouettes s'avancer, main dans la main. James voulut crier car il avait cru reconnaître les uniformes de Poudlard, mais à peine les deux inconnus furent-ils apparus qu'un bourdonnement sourd commença à résonner dans les profondeurs. James pensa d'abord que ses sens lui jouaient des tours. Mais il n'en fut plus aussi sûr quand il vit que l'objet d'argent qui reposait sur l'autel de pierre s'entourait d'une aura visible et limpide qui semblait grandir. Une sphère de lumière blanche et aveuglante apparut et enfla jusqu'à atteindre les rebords de la fosse. James, les mains plaqués sur les oreilles, découvrit alors que les deux personnes en bas n'étaient autres que son meilleur ami et la préfète de Gryffondor. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour pousser un cri mais il eut l'impression de n'avoir agité ses mâchoires sans qu'aucun son ne s'en soit échappé.  
Il vit Lily Evans s'avancer d'un pas confiant vers la lumière qui nimbait presque leurs pieds. Pourtant, alors qu'il allait perdre espoir d'attirer leur attention, Sirius se retourna et scruta les alentours. Le jeune homme repoussa maladroitement ses lunettes sur son nez et fit jaillir de sa baguette une gerbe d'étincelles. Le gryffondor au côté de Lily poussa une exclamation et manqua de tomber à la renverse.

Au fond de lui, les pensées se mélangeaient avec tumulte et offraient à son esprit des visions dont il ne savait que faire en un moment pareil. Il revoyait la main de Sirius blottie dans celle d'Evans. Il se fustigea mentalement en se demandant comment il trouvait le temps de penser à de telles inepties alors que tous ici présents semblaient bien partis pour ne jamais en réchapper.

James, qui suait à grosses gouttes, fixait d'un regard enflammé la sphère lumineuse qui léchait maintenant les quelques mètres le séparant de ses camarades. Il était bien trop concentré pour se rendre compte du remue-ménage qui se produisait dans son dos. Lily Evans s'immobilisa enfin et à sa grande surprise, brandit en l'air quelque chose qui se trouvait accroché autour de son cou et se refléta dans la lumière scintillante. Un petit disque doré offrit aux lunettes du jeune homme des reflets bleus et rouges qui l'aveuglèrent. Instinctivement, sa main gauche se porta au col de sa chemise et étira sa cravate pour ne rien découvrir d'autre que la sueur de sa peau tandis que les doigts de son autre main se crispaient sur sa baguette magique.

Un roulement de tonnerre retentit et James enjamba la balustrade. A genoux, il se redressa sur le rebord de pierre d'un geste maladroit. Des fils dorés toujours plus nombreux apparurent autour de Sirius et de la préfète et se mirent à se nouer avec grâce et légèreté alors que la sphère blanche approchait d'eux. Enfin, un globe doré les recouvrit et alors que James allait s'élancer dans le vide, une main le retint. Il eut un brusque haut-le-cœur en manquant de sentir ses pieds vaciller et entendit une voix sourde derrière lui.

« Monsieur Potter, je vous déconseille de faire cela. Vous ne pouvez plus rien pour eux. »

xxx

Inès Montague porta ses mains à ses cheveux et recoiffa une mèche qui glissait le long de son cou. Ses pas claquaient sèchement sur le sol d'un pas souple tandis que ceux de son voisin semblaient plus enclins à s'appesantir sur chaque dalle, comme si le jeune homme portait sur ses épaules tous les malheurs du monde.

Leur tour durait depuis une vingtaine de minutes et malgré cela, aucun n'avait prononçait un mot et seuls les chuchotements des tableaux ou les murmures des fantômes ceignaient leur progression d'un tapis sonore chuintant avec discrétion. Pourtant chacun était plongé dans ses pensées. 

Charles Osborne soupira une fois de plus en dépassant un tableau qui lui fit une grimace railleuse mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Malgré son poste de préfet en chef, il se sentait floué. Sa jeune collègue avait repoussé avec antipathie ses avances et ne s'était pas fait prier pour l'humilier publiquement en le giflant. Cependant ce n'était pas cela qui l'avait mis mal à l'aise mais les paroles scandées par la voix pure d'Inès Montague. Elle avait peint un tableau déplorant des relations qui régnaient à Poudlard entre Serpentard et les autres maisons. Et la jeune fille ne s'était pas seulement escrimée à défendre sa maison, non, elle avait aussi remis en cause toutes les idées du jeune homme qui l'avait regardée d'un air étonné sa main encore portée sur sa joue brûlante.

Pour elle, les autres maisons étaient tout aussi responsables, par leurs arrogance et leur sentiment de supériorité qui traînait toujours tel un panache sur les épaules ou leur gloire brandie tel un étendard claquant au vent. Avec incompréhension, le jeune homme avait ressassé inlassablement les mots durs et hargneux sans vraiment en comprendre le sens ni la portée. Le Serdaigle n'était pas stupide mais il lui était tout simplement impossible de penser hors de la logique qu'il avait toujours appliquée.

La jeune fille agrandit le pas en entendant quelques voix dans un couloir attenant à la galerie et Charles vit sa robe flotter autour d'elle avec grâce. Elle sortit sa baguette et croisa les bras sur la poitrine. Ses longs cheveux satinés glissaient sur ses épaules et son regard d'améthyste était braqué sur un groupe de poufsouffle de quatrième année. Charles vint se poster à ses côtés.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites dehors à cette heure ? » 

La voix froide et percutante retentit dans le couloir et Charles jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus la monture de ses lunettes au petit groupe qui leur faisait face. L'affaire fut rapidement réglée : Inès prit les initiatives, nota les noms de chacun et les renvoya dans leurs dortoirs sans qu'ils ne puissent ajouter quelque chose pour leur défense. Charles se sentit spolié par son inutilité et poussa à nouveau un soupir alors qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux. 

« Je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là pour ce soir, ajouta Inès comme si elle s'adressait à l'armure scintillante qui trônait dans le couloir devant eux. »

Ils longèrent le couloir et le préfet en chef sentit la déception poindre en lui. Une fois de plus, il n'avait su quoi dire ni ajouter et laissait ses chances de s'expliquer disparaître au fur et à mesure que leurs pas les rapprochaient des grandes artères pour rentrer dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Il finit par se décider après avoir essuyer avec application ses mains glissantes sur le devant de son uniforme. Il rehaussa ses lunettes et respira profondément en se redressant de toute sa hauteur.

« Inès, je voudrais qu'on parle de quelque chose. »

« Je n'ai rien à te dire, Osborne. »

Agacé par la réponse si rapide qui avait fusé d'entre les lèvres serrées de la jeune fille, il grimaça et s'avança d'un pas rapide à ses côtés. Il l'attrapa par le bras et la força à se retourner pour le regarder. Elle le dévisagea avec un mécontentement marqué par le froncement de ses sourcils : elle ne s'attendait apparemment pas à une telle réaction mais resta tout à fait impassible, cherchant simplement à se dégager avec rapidité.

« Peut-être n'as-tu rien à me dire, mais prends au moins la peine de m'écouter. Tu rejettes tout de but comme si seule toi pouvait avoir raison. Tu ne crois pas que ton altitude est tout aussi puérile que notre comportement que tu qualifies d'étroitesse d'esprit et de manichéisme stupide… Ce sont bien tes termes, Inès ! Alors ne me fais pas la morale et ais au moins l'amabilité d'écouter ce que j'ai à te dire. »

« Si c'est pour me déclarer tes sentiments pleins de niaiseries, ce n'est pas la peine, rétorqua t'elle âprement avec une moue boudeuse. »

Un caquètement furieux retentit dans leur dos et aussitôt, Charles se redressa, les joues pivoines. Devant eux, apparut Peeves dans une cabriole qui l'envoya valser derrière la jeune fille. Le préfet sortit sa baguette de sa poche avec un grognement sourd.

« Alors, les tourtereaux, on profite du clair de lune ? Ho, mais c'est Osborne et Montague. La sorcière de glace a donc trouvé l'amour ! » 

Il fit une pirouette et vint les narguer en leur tirant la langue.

« Peeves, silence, ordonna le Serdaigle ! »

« La sorcière de glace a trouvé l'amour, dans les bras d'un incroyable balourd… »

Peeves entama ainsi comme à son habitude une petite chansonnette pleine de sarcasmes. Charles n'hésita pas à envoyer un sort plus puissant qu'il ne l'aurait dû vers l'esprit frappeur, tant les paroles le troublaient.  
Peeves poussa un grognement et dans un claquement sec disparut de leur vue. Charles se retourna vers Inès qui le fixait avec une étrange immobilité. Elle approcha lentement et il eut alors une brutale envie de l'embrasser. Il se pencha sur elle et avant qu'elle n'ait compris ses attentions, il effleura ses lèvres. La sorcière le repoussa brutalement et déséquilibré, il étreignit son bras et l'entraîna à terre dans sa chute.

Il sentit sa main maladroitement effleurer la robe de la jeune fille et une honte sourde poindre dans son cœur. Mais avant qu'il ait réussi à se relever, il entendit une voix qui lui glaça le sang.

« Debout, Osborne ! Montague, si vous pouvez l'aider à se relever. »

Charles redressa ses lunettes et aperçut avec une grimace leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qui paraissait impatient. Ses lèvres pincées, il les fixait avec un regard enfiévré. Le jeune homme sentit une main le tirer et il se redressa tant bien que mal en tentant vainement de se rendre présentable. La jeune fille paraissait furieuse et lui lança un regard de reproche dont il se serait bien passé. 

« Professeur, ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous pen… »

« Je me moque de ce que vous étiez entrain de faire, Montague, déclara Pélias Keïta en lui coupant brutalement la parole. Pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de votre aide, c'est tout. »

« Mais professeur… »

« Silence ! Suivez-moi ! »

Charles poussa un soupir en voyant le professeur s'en aller d'un pas rapide et sec. Inès défroissa sa robe et lui adressa un regard rempli de rancœur. Le serdaigle comprit qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que les suivre dans l'obscurité de Poudlard et qu'il serait plus sage d'abandonner ses sentiments amoureux.

fin du chapitre 18


	19. La mission de Thésée Anderson

Heu, je ne dirais pas trop de choses car je crois que ce chapitre va en mettre en rogne plus d'un. Non, je le dis tout de suite, on m'a intimement demandé (je n'utiliserai pas le mot 'menacé') d'approfondir la relation entre Sirius et Lily. Et bien… il semblerait que ses charmants personnages ne soient pas en mesure de décider pour eux… La fin du chapitre n'était pas prévue comme cela mais je trouve que c'était un bel effet de style ! Sans commentaire, vous pouvez laisser vos menaces à l'aide d'une petite review ! Merci !

**Remerciements** : A tous les lecteurs qui s'expriment ou restent anonymes. Continuez de me soutenir, ça fait toujours plaisir (j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne, sinon faites-le moi savoir). Et un grand merci à mon beta-reader (j'ai nommé Beru ou bloub). C'est vrai qu'en ce moment, ça ne sera pas du luxe de relire mes chapitres. Alors, on le remercie encore bien fort.

xxx

**Titre de la trilogie** : Le requiem de l'espoir.

**Titre du deuxième volet** : La couronne de lumière. 

**Auteur** : Elizabeth.

**Spoilers** : les QUATRE premiers tomes seulement.

**Disclamer** : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif.

**Avertissement** : PG-13 (pas pour le chapitre en lui-même mais pour les idées développées dans l'histoire, les scènes de violences et autres).

**Résumé général de la trilogie** : 1970. A l'aube d'une des noires périodes de l'histoire, Lily Evans, James Potter et ceux qui les entourent se mêlent de ce qui ne les regarde pas. Cela leur vaudra de rentrer dans l'Histoire en liant leurs pouvoirs et leurs vies. 

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Alors que Pélias Keïta se laisse aller à un peu de mélancolie face à son passé, il apprend soudain que Lily Evans et d'autres camarades ont disparu dans les fondations de Poudlard. Aussitôt, il se dépêche de leur porter secours et embarque pour l'aider les deux préfets en chef qui étaient dans une situation sentimentale quelque peu complexe. James et ses camarades parviennent dans une étrange pièce dans laquelle ils découvrent (mais trop tard) Sirius et Lily, main dans la main. Le couple leur échappe cependant lorsqu'un phénomène magique d'une ampleur extraordinaire apparaît sous leurs yeux James dévoré entre la jalousie et le désespoir de secourir Sirius s'apprête à se jeter dans le vide pour lui porter secours quand on le retint contre son grès et lui annonce qu'il ne peut plus rien pour les sauver.

**Rappel des personnages évoqués dans ce chapitre** :  
Osborne Charles : Serdaigle, 7° année, préfet en chef. Parfait dans ce rôle, il hésite pourtant à déclarer sa flamme à sa collègue qui le repousse.

Korn Janet : Serpentard, 6° année. Etrange et troublante aspirante mangemorte, cette jeune fille à l'esprit contestataire est la seule à oser tenir parfois tête à Evan Rosier, à ses risques.  
Pucey Lisa : Serpentard, 6° année, préfète. Petite amie de Rosier, elle est contrainte à cette union par sa famille et se doit se suivre les ordres de ce tortionnaire avec qui, elle fait partie des aspirants mangemorts.  
Rogue Severus : Serpentard, 6° année. Discret mais non sans efficacité, toujours un peu en retrait par rapport à ses camarades, il ne se prive pas cependant d'éprouver une vive haine envers les maraudeurs.  
Rosier Evan : Serpentard, 6° année, préfet. Frère de Clara. Un esprit pervers et vicieux, avide d'imposer son ordre et sa force à tous ceux qui l'entourent.  
Zabini Michael : Serpentard, 6° année. Capitaine et gardien. L'intellectuel qui malgré ses airs calmes et froids suit avec plaisir les idées des mangemorts. Bien plus dangereux qu'on ne pourrait le penser.  
Montague Inès : Serpentard, 7° année, attrapeuse et préfète en chef. Une fille assez froide, peu abordable mais qui ne favorise pas les serpentards.

Keïta Pélias : Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Ancien serpentard, il ne cache pas son ressenti envers la cruauté des hommes. Un mauvais souvenir ? Sans doute pour cet homme au nom et au passé modifié habilement dans les archives de Poudlard.

xxx

LE REQUIEM DE L'ESPOIR

2 La couronne de lumière.

xxx

Chapitre 19 : LA MISSION DE THESÉE ANDERSON.

James poussa un cri déchirant et sentit la poigne du professeur le saisir par le col avant de quasiment le soulever de terre. L'homme le repoussa derrière et le jeune gryffondor vit deux bras le ceinturer alors qu'il se débattait énergiquement. Sa voix dérapa et il projeta violemment son coude dans le visage de son adversaire qui poussa un gémissement de douleur. Il n'en eut que faire et se redressa, debout et droit, la baguette à la main devant Pélias Keïta qu'il dévisagea avec une rage sans contenu. Ses yeux s'étaient enflammés et sa bouche se tordit en un rictus de colère et de rage vaine d'avoir laissé son meilleur ami face à la mort.

« Rangez cette baguette, Potter, murmura froidement le professeur en posant la main sur sa hanche d'un geste volontaire, la baguette dressée vers le front du jeune téméraire. »

« Vous pouvez toujours crever, glapit James en lançant son sort. »

« Décidément, Potter, vous ne me facilitez pas la tâche ! _Experlliarmus_ ! »

La baguette de James ne se contenta pas de lui sauter des mains et le sol vacilla sous ses pieds et il fut projeté avec une brutalité inouïe contre le mur. Sa tête cogna durement la pierre et ses lunettes tressautèrent sur son nez avant de tomber par terre, sa tête glissa sur son épaule et son corps s'affala tel une poupée de chiffon. Sur le mur, une traînée de sang pourpre défigurait la blancheur de la pierre.

« Professeur, s'exclama Inès Montague, vous n'auriez pas dû y aller si fort ! »

« Je sais mais Potter est une tête brûlée et il n'aurait rien voulu entendre. »

Les doigts de James remuèrent sans parvenir à se resserrer fermement sur sa baguette et il abandonna son esprit aux ténèbres.

xxx

Julia se redressa et refusa de regarder le carnage qui s'offrait à elle. Son bras la faisait atrocement souffrir et elle aida tant bien que mal à remettre Pettigrow debout alors que ce dernier gémissait toujours plus sourdement. Michael Zabini s'était redressé en s'appuyant contre la paroi et maintenait sa manche déchirée devant son œil ensanglanté comme si la lumière lui eut fait mal. Janet Korn quant à elle avait eu apparemment la chance de subir peu de dégâts en roulant sur le côté lorsqu'ils étaient tous tombés.

La gryffondor déglutit silencieusement et s'aperçut que les piaillements rauques des harpies avaient disparus. Il leur fallait donc continuer leur chemin à travers l'excavation qui se présentait à eux, même si elle n'était que peu engageante.

« Laisse-moi voir ton œil, murmura froidement la serpentard à son acolyte. »

L'autre dégagea de mauvaise grâce son bras et Julia vit les zébrures qui mettaient à nu la chair autour de son œil. Ses lunettes avaient du voler dans la bagarre et des coulades sinistres de sang glissaient sur ses joues. Il grogna lorsqu'elle voulut ôter le sang et elle renonça à le soigner.

« Si on ne se dépêche pas, Zabini, tu as toutes les chances de perdre ton œil. »

« Autant y aller, alors, rétorqua Julia qui avait poussé Peter devant la fissure béante. »

« Hindle, je ne t'ai rien demandé, rétorqua aigrement le blessé. »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et pénétra dans l'obscurité en se guidant de sa baguette. Elle l'avait coincée à sa ceinture et dut même progresser, sur plusieurs mètres, sur le ventre avant de parvenir à une pâle raie de lumière blafarde teintée de vert. Elle se redressa à la suite de Peter qui, bien qu'il ait tenté vainement de cacher sa peur, avait eu une certaine réticence à y pénétrer à son tour.

Les larges marches ébréchées offraient une assise peu confortable mais il fallut bien s'en contenter en attendant les deux serpentards. Lorsque vint la question de fallait-il monter ou descendre les escaliers, il parut clair que les opinions de chacun divergeait. Alors que Michael Zabini exposait son point de vue, Janet Korn détourna la tête et plaqua sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. La tête relevée, elle ferma les yeux et Julia l'observa avec une certaine angoisse, demandant ce qui allait encore leur arriver. Peter prit la parole mais la rouquine lui fit un geste agacé pour qu'il se taise. Le maraudeur fit deux pas en arrière et se tapit sur lui-même comme par bouderie. Julia entendit alors résonner quelque chose qui ressemblait à des pas qui se rapprochait. Elle éteignit sa baguette et vint se placer aux côtés de la serpentard.

« Combien sont-ils, murmura t'elle en clignant fermement les paupières en espérant vainement que le nombre ne serait pas trop important. »

« Plus de trois, je pense… »

La tension monta au sein du petit groupe et même Peter avait dégagé maladroitement sa baguette. Ses mains tremblèrent alors que ses joues s'agitaient nerveusement de tics involontaires.

« C'est peut-être de l'aide, chuchota t'il en déclamant les mots tels une prière. »

« Tu rêves, Pettigrow ! Qui veux-tu que ça soit dans ce fichu labyrinthe ! »

Janet se retourna et donna un coup de coude dans les côtes du serpentard pour qu'il se taise. L'effet fut immédiat et Julia n'entendit plus que ses gémissements étouffés alors que les pas de plus en plus nets résonnaient contre les parois de pierre.

Julia avait la formule au bout des lèvres quand elle vit apparaître un petit groupe devant eux. Celui qui tenait la tête marmonna à un autre d'approcher une lanterne et Julia plissa les yeux pour se protéger de la lumière accrue qui lui blessait les yeux. Ils avaient passés trop longtemps dans le noir.

« Et bien, voilà déjà Hindle, Korn et Zabini, s'exclama une voix masculine que la jeune fille reconnut comme étant celle de son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. »

Julia releva la tête et reconnut, une fois que ses yeux se furent habitués à la malingre lumière, les deux préfets en chef qui se campaient sévèrement sur leurs marches, attendant apparemment les ordres de Keïta. La jeune fille poussa un grognement en apercevant derrière eux deux des serpentards dont elle se serait bien passée. Evan Rosier avait beau être trempée de la tête aux pieds, ses yeux luisaient d'une étincelle mauvaise et un petit sourire narquois dévoila ses dents quand il aperçut le pitoyable spectacle qu'ils offraient tous les quatre.

« Ha… Vous êtes là aussi, Pettigrow ? »

Pélias Keïta paraissait surpris de la présence du maraudeur et finit par l'aider à se relever alors que le petit gros souffla comme une forge pour tenter de se calmer. Lisa Pucey plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche en voyant Michael Zabini se redresser maladroitement en masquant son œil. Les cheveux de la préfète de serpentard pendaient lamentablement sur ses épaules et sa peau pâle était marbrée par le froid.

« Professeur, vous ne pensez pas qu'il voudrait mieux ramener certains d'entre eux avant de repartir, questionna Inès Montague. »

« Vous avez raison, Melle Montague. Je pense que Messieurs Pettigrow et Zabini feraient bien de remonter le plus vite possible et de se rendre à l'infirmerie. Miss Pucey, comme vous êtes préfète, vous allez les accompagner. Ainsi que vous, Miss Hindle. »

Julia qui s'était appuyée contre le mur jeta un coup d'œil étonné à son professeur et allait lui demander pourquoi étant donné qu'elle n'était ni blessée comme Zabini, ni morte de peur comme Pettigrow et encore moins préfète (comme Lisa Pucey). Pourtant elle vit le regard vert perçant de l'homme se plaquer sur son visage et sentit qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à refuser. Un hochement de tête l'invita à s'engager en haut des marches avec le petit groupe désigné. Elle se retourna une dernière fois et fixa les autres avec appréhension.

« Miss Hindle, je fais confiance à vos talents. Pour sortir, suivez simplement les marches le long des lumières. »

Julia allait rétorquer qu'il n'y avait aucune lumière qui scintillait dans l'obscur escalier en colimaçon qui s'ouvrait devant elle mais l'homme posa une main ferme sur le mur de pierre ébranlé par le temps et la gryffondor ressentit un frissonnement la parcourir. L'onde se propagea jusque dans les ténèbres au delà de leurs têtes et la jeune fille sursauta en découvrant des lumières scintiller dans le lointain. Ils s'engagèrent donc pour remonter dans le château, abandonnant les autres dans l'obscurité incertaine.

xxx

Remus se pencha sur le corps inanimé de James et tenta de le réveiller mais sans succès. Il agrippa le devant de la veste de son camarade et se retourna vers Pélias Keïta avec un air hargneux. L'homme se dressait sur la balustrade où quelques instants auparavant se dressait fièrement le maraudeur, prêt à porter secours avec le désespoir qui convenait à la situation. Remus se demandait bien où ils pouvaient se trouver et ce qui était entrain de se passer. La lumière d'abord douce et dorée étincelait maintenant avec plus d'ampleur et il vit Inès Montague lui faire signe de le suivre tout en emportant le corps du gryffondor. Charles Osborne auquel James avait coupé le souffle par un bon coup de coude dans avait repris sa respiration quoiqu'un peu sifflante, il avait fait disparaître le corps de Rogue à l'aide de sa baguette et tirait par la main Mary Bones, hébétée qui ne semblait pas pouvoir réagir.

« Montague, courez le plus loin que vous le pouvez et attendez que je vous rejoigne ! »

« Mais… professeur… Qu'est ce que vous comptez faire ! C'est de la folie… Vous ne pouv… »

« Montague, rétorqua l'homme en plaquant sa main sur la voûte de pierre au-dessus de lui, faites ce que je vous dis si vous ne voulez pas mourir. Courrez ! »

Remus s'engouffra juste à temps dans le couloir pour voir la silhouette du professeur sauter dans le vide. Ses jambes se mirent en branle sans qu'il ne le comprenne et la main chaude de la préfète en chef se plaqua sur son épaule pour l'encourager à se dépêcher. Charles Osborne semblait désemparé et laissa à sa collègue le soin de gérer la situation tandis qu'il manœuvrait avec difficulté le corps encombrant de Severus Rogue. Le souffle court, la gorge desséchée, le jeune maraudeur courrait sans savoir ce qu'il fuyait et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Sirius et Lily se trouvaient toujours là-bas face au danger. Sa jambe gauche lui faisait sourdement mal et chaque enjambée rapide était une souffrance qui déchirait ses muscles et brisait le rythme qu'il efforçait d'appliquer pour pouvoir se mettre à l'abri le plus loin de tout cela. Enfin, Inès Montague le tira brusquement par le bras et il crut que son épaule allait se déchirer. Il chuta durement contre le sol avec la jeune fille et aux autres bruits de chute, comprit que Charles Osrborne avait fait de même. Inès Montague, le visage enflammé et les joues pourpres braqua ses yeux sur le jeune homme et secoua vigoureusement la tête.

« Osborne, il faut absolument que tu remontes jusqu'aux escaliers avec Rogue et emmène Bones ! »

« Mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de mais ! Nous n'aurons pas tous le temps de fuir même si je ne sais pas combien de minutes cette chose se produira. Tu es le seul qui puisse dégager Rogue de là. Inconscient, il risque de ne pas supporter ce qui va arriver. »

« Et vous alors, vous allez rester ici ? »

« Ce n'est pas ton problème, Osborne. Pour une fois, fais donc ce que je te dis ! Je ne fais pas ça pour te punir mais car tu es le seul qui en soit capable, s'il te plait ! »

Le préfet en chef comprit alors que c'était une marque de respect qui s'illustrait dans les paroles de la jeune fille et il déglutit avec difficulté. Elle lui confiait ce qu'elle ne pouvait faire, elle se reposait sur lui et il se devait de ne pas échouer. Mais c'est aussi une lueur de désespoir enfiévré et résigné dans ses prunelles améthystes qui l'encouragea à attraper Mary Bones et à fuir en courant tout en entraînant le corps du Serpentard avec eux.

Remus respira profondément et se rendis compte qu'Evan Rosier se tenait assis en face de lui dans le petit recoin. Il avait remonté ses jambes contre sa poitrine et semblait attendre avec intensité ce qui allait se produire. A ses côtés, la silhouette fluette de Janet Korn tentait vainement de déceler quelque chose dans l'obscurité. Remus reporta son attention sur le visage couleur de cire de James et parut encore plus inquiet en voyant qu'il ne reprenait toujours pas conscience alors qu'il n'avait pris qu'un simple '_expelliarmus_'.

« Lupin, essaye de le réveiller, bon sang ! S'il reste évanoui ainsi, il ne voudra pas mieux qu'une loque avec ce qui va survenir. »

« Qu'est ce qui va survenir, demanda avec animosité la voix du serpentard derrière eux. »

« J'espère pour toi, Rosier, que tu seras encore vivant pour t'en souvenir. Ca sera déjà pas mal si nous ne finissons pas en cendres ! »

Inès Montague prit James à bras le corps et le redressa. Lui donner des claques n'avait servi à rien et Remus commençait à désespérer sérieusement en regardant baller mollement la tête de James. Sans ses lunettes, son visage prenait un autre aspect, conférant à ses yeux clos l'air d'un endormi. La préfète en chef soupira et porta rageusement la main à sa taille qu'elle fit glisser sous sa tunique. Elle fouilla vigoureusement entre les pans de tissu et lorsque sa main rejaillit avec victoire, ses doigts tenaient serrées au creux de sa paume une petite fiole de cristal remplie d'un liquide ambrée. Elle demanda à Remus de faire basculer la tête du maraudeur et de lui maintenir les lèvres entrouvertes tandis qu'elle versait avec une parcimonie de connaissance quelques gouttes dans sa bouche. Elle lui referma aussitôt les mâchoires et Remus qui tenait le corps de James eut peur pour lui. Ses mains étaient passées sous ses aisselles du jeune homme et se plaquer fermement sur son front pour forcer la potion à descendre dans sa gorge. Le corps du gryffondor eut un soubresaut et Remus le sentit se débattre. Il lâcha son camarade qui eut un hoquet de stupeur en reprenant ses esprits. Il reconnut enfin Remus et parut étonné de se trouver là.

« Remus ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Où est-on ? »

L'autre n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'un souffle dévastateur s'engouffra dans le couloir en attirant tout sur son passage. Le tourbillon d'une incroyable puissance resplendissait d'une couleur argentée aveuglante et Remus qui avait penché sa tête par curiosité crut discerner des silhouettes étranges prendre forme dans la matière qui léchait avec avidité les pierres qui se présentait à elle. Elle progressait plus vite que la foudre et Inès plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles alors qu'une étrange mélopée résonnait à leurs oreilles. Suraiguë, Remus fut séduit et ne comprit pas ce qui se passa quand le flot argenté déchaîné les atteignit de sa pleine fureur et lorsqu'il eut à nouveau ouvert les yeux, il crut avoir basculé dans un autre monde. Tout paraissait argenté, d'un scintillement merveilleux et le visage subjugué de chacun de ses camarades lui fit presque peur. Inès Montague avait la tête basculée en arrière et la bouche ouverte, semblait plongée dans une extase éternelle qui arquait ses traits. Ses longs cheveux ébènes se redressaient autour d'elle et prenait une couleur blanche tout comme ceux des autres. Remus ne se rendit pas compte qu'un sourire béat régnait sur son visage et vit juste les yeux de James se voiler d'un plaisir immense avant que l'un après l'autre, ils basculent dans une lumière aveuglément blanche.

xxx

Lily s'accrocha âprement au bras de Sirius qui regardait avec une consternation désespérée la lumière qui s'approchait d'eux. Il avait perdu toute sa verve et son regard portait sur l'infini qui se préparait à les englober. Il serra un peu plus fort Lily contre lui et plaqua la tête de la jeune fille contre sa poitrine. Il fixait toujours la blancheur éclatante et ses mains jouaient nerveusement avec les cheveux roux de la jeune fille que faisait voleter un souffle étrange. Lily agrippa le col du jeune homme et cacha son visage grimaçant dans le tissu rêche. La force de la magie l'achevait de l'intérieur, elle se sentait tel un château de sable défait par le vent qui emportait des multitudes de grains de sable à travers nulle part. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas chuter mais bientôt elle se refusa à lutter et vacilla à terre. Sirius fléchit les genoux et s'accroupit pour soutenir la préfète toujours blottie contre lui.

Il n'avait d'abord pas compris ce qui s'était passé quand Lily avait offert son bras tendu vers la magie, une petite médaille dans la main. Puis tout à coup, des filaments dorés s'étaient entre-tressés autour d'eux, les nimbant d'une douce aura de sérénité. Pourtant un cri l'avait détourné de sa contemplation et il avait cru apercevoir la silhouette de James, debout sur un parapet de pierre, plusieurs mètres au-dessus d'eux. Mais il n'avait pu continuer à voir quoique ce soit car l'autre avait alors disparu, happé par il ne savait quoi. Un sifflement aigu avait invité le gryffondor à se retourner brusquement pour découvrir que la sphère dorée qui les englobait était entrée en contact avec un flot argentée qui semblait bien plus puissant que la faible barrière que Lily Evans avait réussie à dresser.

Depuis, ils étaient restés prostrés à terre sans bouger et Sirius sentait ses lèvres bredouiller sans pouvoir articuler un traître mot dans le silence majestueux qui les englobait. Ses mains écartèrent le corps de la jeune fille et il fut obligé de la tenir pour qu'elle ne s'effondre pas comme une poupée de chiffon. Son visage était pâle et peu à peu, il lui sembla qu'en l'observant plus attentivement, ses cheveux se ternissaient et prenaient une couleur claire alors que ses yeux perdaient leur jolie couleur verte pour un gris cendré assez étrange.

Il tenta d'attirer son attention mais même en la secouant doucement, il n'obtint de réponses. Sirius finit par saisir le menton de la préfète pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Lily, bon sang ! …. Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Est ce que tu me vois ?… Lily…. »

Enfin, elle voulut déclarer quelque chose mais n'y parvint pas. Ses yeux virevoltaient entre le visage inquiet du garçon et quelque chose derrière lui. Il se retourna alors tandis qu'elle posait sa main sur son épaule endolorie pour se soutenir. Sirius manqua de s'étouffer en découvrant l'ombre d'un homme qui progressait vers eux à vive allure. Son visage était concentré et son pas martial eut vite fait de le mener jusqu'à eux. Sirius reconnut alors le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et eut un hoquet de surprise. Il tenta de toutes ses forces de lui faire comprendre ce qui se passait mais l'autre lui fit un geste pour lui déclarer que c'était inutile.

Sirius vit les bras de Pélias Keita se saisir du corps de Lily et la placer contre lui tout en se relevant. Il ordonna à Sirius de le suivre et le jeune homme se mit à marcher d'un pas malaisé. Il avait l'impression de marcher comme dans un rêve sur des volutes de coton. Le professeur lui ordonna de plaquer sa main sur son épaule et malgré le haussement de sourcil, Sirius s'exécuta en supposant que l'autre savait ce qu'il faisait. La paroi dorée et scintillante du globe qui les entourait s'ouvrit sous le regard étonné du jeune homme qui remarqua que le professeur avait décroché quelque chose du cou de Lily. L'homme fit un geste maladroit avant de parvenir à glisser l'objet dans une des poches de sa cape. Le gryffondor ne dit pas un mot et continua de suivre l'étrange procession qu'ils formaient tous les trois. Ses pas s'égrenaient de façon tout à fait mécanique en conservant cependant un caractère onirique à travers les volutes de fumée argentée qui s'enroulaient autour de leurs jambes.

Sirius sentait peser sa main sur l'épaule du professeur et une langueur molle l'envahissait. Il sentit ses doigts couler le long du tissu et allait abandonner son étreinte quand la voix du professeur se porta vers lui et lui ordonna d'agripper sa cape avec fermeté. Ils franchirent des marches de pierres ébréchées et parvinrent dans un couloir lumineux qui scintillait lui aussi de magie. Le jeune homme perdit alors la notion du temps et se laissa porter par ses pas.

Ce fut l'air frais qui lui fouetta le visage qui le réveilla et il manqua de s'évanouir. Ses genoux foulèrent le sol avec dureté et ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans la terre humide pour retenir le reste de son corps. Il haleta comme s'il était resté sans respirer pendant tout le temps qu'avait duré leur escapade à travers la magie. Sirius sentit son dos se détendre brusquement et il roula sur le côté, le souffle court, lui d'habitude si athlétique ! Le cauchemar était fini, il pouvait enfin fermer les yeux et voir aux abords de ses paupières frémissantes les petites lueurs tremblantes des étoiles qui reluisaient dans le ciel sombre. Au bout de quelques minutes, les puissants bras du professeur glissèrent sous ses épaules et le redressèrent contre un tronc d'arbre. Sirius sentit son corps soumis à d'infinis vibrations qui le parcouraient comme des petites vagues de fourmillements. Il poussa un grognement en sentant les mains de l'homme farfouiller ses affaires et se plaquer contre ses épaules pour le secouer vigoureusement.

« Professeur, qu'est… »

Il ne parla pas plus car une atroce douleur lui perfora la nuque pour se déverser dans sa colonne vertébrale. Comme un possédé, il se redressa verticalement et secoua les bras vigoureux de Pélias Keïta qui refusaient de le lâcher. Il s'agita encore et poussa un cri pour conclure les halètements furtifs que lui procurait la douleur. Et retomba comme une marionnette sans vie quand l'homme l'abandonna pour plaquer ses mains dans la terre meuble et odorante. Le gryffondor reprit ses esprits et vit Pélias Keïta penché sur le corps de la petite préfète. Il observa les alentours et découvrit avec une grimace qu'ils étaient entourés d'une large brassée d'arbres aux pieds desquelles de touffus buissons camouflaient un hypothétique chemin. En relevant la tête, il ne parvint pas à distinguer quoi que ce soit, même pas une des hautes tours du château. Cela le mit mal à l'aise et il supposa aussitôt qu'ils se trouvaient tous les trois en plein cœur de la forêt interdite. Il se redressa et s'appuya maladroitement sur le tronc d'arbres car la tête lui tournait.

« Qu'est ce que vous êtes entrain de faire ? »

« Je tente de lui sauver la vie comme je viens de sauver la votre, Black ! »

« Professeur, qu'est ce que… pourquoi… enfin… comment nous avez-vous retrouvé ? »

« Je répondrais à cette question dans quelques minutes. »

Sirius vit donc le professeur se saisir du corps de Lily qui était toujours évanouie et transférer la magie comme il l'avait fait sur lui-même. Le gryffondor se retint de pousser un sifflement admiratif devant une telle capacité magique. Le professeur finit par se saisir d'un sifflet d'argent autour de son cou et un brusque coup de vent souleva les cheveux de Sirius sur sa tête. Quelques minutes plus tard, la souple et gracieuse silhouettes apparut entre les arbres et poussa quelques branches du bout de son museau. Le cheval s'avança d'un pas lent vers l'homme qui l'avait appelé. Son maître lui flatta l'encolure et plaça le corps de Lily Evans à l'avant de l'encolure, la tête reposant délicatement entre les crins ébènes du cheval. L'homme se plaça en croupe et fit signe à Sirius de monter derrière lui, ce que ce dernier fit tant bien que mal. Le cheval ailé fit quelques pas hésitants sur le sol puis se pencha en avant pour déployer de larges ailes immaculés que le jeune homme avait eut l'occasion d'admirer en cours de soin aux créatures magiques.

Le vent nocturne balaya toutes les hésitations qui émergeaient en lui et il sauta derrière l'homme. Avant d'avoir pu s'accrocher un peu mieux, l'animal prit une profonde inspiration avant de s'envoler à tire d'ailes. Sirius eut un haut-le-cœur et plaqua ses mains contre le dos du professeur. L'ivresse prit le jeune homme à la gorge et il se dit mentalement que cela valait mille fois une virée en balai volant lors d'un match de Quidditch. Ici, il n'y avait personne pour lui brayer dans les oreilles et il savoura le silence de la nuit avec une délectation non feinte. Le cheval battit à nouveau de ses ailes blanches pour freiner sa course qui les avaient menés devant les hautes tours de Poudlard. L'homme glissa une de ses mains sur le flanc de l'animal qui hocha de la tête et agita ses sabots d'ébène dans le vide. Ils atterrirent enfin en douceur et Sirius se laissa glisser le long du flanc chaud du cheval. La nausée lui était passée et il se sentit alors mieux. Seul l'état de Lily le préoccupait encore lorsqu'il suivit rapidement d'un pas alerte le professeur à travers les couloirs.

Le château semblait parfaitement endormi et au grand étonnement de Sirius, quand l'homme frappa vigoureusement à la porte de l'infirmerie, on lui ouvrit aussitôt et le visage ridé de l'infirmière leur apparut dans la pénombre. L'angoisse voilait son regard et ses traits tirés attestaient qu'elle veillait déjà depuis longtemps. Le gryffondor se demanda quelle heure il pouvait bien être quand on le poussa à l'intérieur de la pièce savamment éclairée.

On le fit asseoir avec rapidité et les deux adultes disparurent avec le corps de la petite préfète entre les bras. Sirius les regarda s'éloigner mais ils refermèrent la porte avec soin et il n'entendit plus que les reproches sourds de l'infirmière qui paraissait se lamenter sur le sort de Lily Evans. Sirius se décida à ôter les restes de sa chemise qui ne lui servaient plus à rien et qui offrait un spectacle lamentable de sang séché et de tissu mouillé. Alors qu'il arrachait avec une grimace de douleur un lambeau de tissu de son coude, le professeur Keïta apparut et s'assit face à lui.

« Bien, monsieur Black, je crois que l'heure des explications est venue. »

A la grande joie de Sirius qui ne put la dissimuler, le professeur lui raconta alors ce pourquoi il était réellement à Poudlard.

« Mais alors… Ce à quoi nous avons assisté… ce soir… est…. »

L'homme lui coupa la parole d'un geste vain de la tête. Sirius s'apprêtait à poser une question lorsqu'il vit l'homme brandit sa baguette sous son nez. Il recula immédiatement et se plaqua contre le mur. Il tâtonna le fond de ses poches de pantalon avant de se souvenir que sa baguette avait disparu dans les flots obscurs et glacés de la rivière. Avant toute cette aventure, il se serait volontiers jeté sur l'homme pour tenter de le plaquer au sol mais il savait que son corps ne résisterait pas après toutes les épreuves qu'il venait de subir.

« Professeur… ! Vous ne comptez… tout de même pas utiliser la magie contre moi ! »

Sa voix dérapa dans les aigus alors que le visage de l'homme face à lui devenait encore plus sévère. Il vit que ses doigts tremblaient sur sa baguette puis ils affermirent enfin leur prise et ses sourcils s'arquèrent alors que son regard vert fixait Sirius.

« Désolé d'avoir à vous imposer cela, Black, mais vous comprenez parfaitement que je n'ai pas intérêt à ce que l'on découvre ce de quoi je suis chargé. Je vous crois assez intelligent pour ne pas répéter ce dont vous avez été témoin cette nuit mais certaines personnes pourraient par inadvertance avoir accès à vos souvenirs et s'en servir à mauvais escient. »

« Attendez, hurla la voix de Sirius qui s'effondra à terre quand le jet d'étincelles lui traversa la poitrine. »

Ses yeux eurent un reflet de désespoir en sentant que tout basculait autour de lui. Il voulut se redresser mais son flanc s'affaissa rapidement sur le carrelage, dans les lambeaux de sa chemise sanglante. Pélias Keïta se redressa et dans un mouvement de cape, essuya sa baguette et la replaça le long de son flanc. Ses lèvres murmurèrent quelques mots avant qu'il ne se retourne pour contempler son œuvre avec sollicitude et tristesse. Il s'adressa autant à lui-même qu'à son élève.

« Thésée Anderson ne peut se permettre d'ébruiter ses petits secrets, voyez-vous, Black. Il y a des choses que l'Angleterre préfère ignorer. »

fin du chapitre 19


	20. A nouveau ensemble

Presque la fin de cette aventure ! Un chapitre où après avoir bien palpité, les cœurs de nos petits amis n'en font qu'à leur tête (bon, je n'ai jamais vu un cœur avoir une tête mais de nos jour … !). Entre amitié, jalousie, amertume, hésitation et espoir, chacun en a pour son grade !

**Remerciements** : A tous les lecteurs qui s'expriment ou restent anonymes. Continuez de me soutenir, ça fait toujours plaisir (j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne, sinon faites-le moi savoir). Et un grand merci à mon beta-reader (j'ai nommé Beru ou bloub). C'est vrai qu'en ce moment, ça ne sera pas du luxe de relire mes chapitres. Alors, on le remercie encore bien fort.

xxx

**Titre de la trilogie** : Le requiem de l'espoir.

**Titre du deuxième volet** : La couronne de lumière. 

**Auteur** : Elizabeth.

**Spoilers** : les QUATRE premiers tomes seulement.

**Disclamer** : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif.

**Avertissement** : PG-13 (pas pour le chapitre en lui-même mais pour les idées développées dans l'histoire, les scènes de violences et autres).

**Résumé général de la trilogie** : 1970. A l'aube d'une des noires périodes de l'histoire, Lily Evans, James Potter et ceux qui les entourent se mêlent de ce qui ne les regarde pas. Cela leur vaudra de rentrer dans l'Histoire en liant leurs pouvoirs et leurs vies. 

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Pélias Keïta tente par tous les moyens de sauver ses élèves. Mais alors qu'il vole désespérément au secours de Lily et Sirius, les autres se retrouvent face au déferlement de la magie qui abreuve enfin à nouveau le château. James et Remus croient bien leur dernière heure arrivée. Alors que Sirius et Lily sont momentanément protégés par la petite médaille de la jeune fille, le professeur les sort du cauchemar et les ramène grâce à son cheval ailé au château. L'état de Lily, fort critique, angoisse Sirius mais lorsque Pélias Keïta lui révèle la véritable raison de sa présence à Poudlard, l'homme à l'aide de sa baguette magique fait en sorte que le jeune gryffondor garde le secret.

**Rappel des personnages évoqués dans ce chapitre** :

Payne Daniel : Gryffondor, 7° année, gardien et préfet. Ancien petit ami de Mary que la jeune fille a rejeté.

Keïta Pélias : Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Ancien serpentard, il ne cache pas son ressenti envers la cruauté des hommes. Un mauvais souvenir ? Sans doute pour cet homme au nom et au passé modifié habilement dans les archives de Poudlard.

xxx

LE REQUIEM DE L'ESPOIR

2 La couronne de lumière.

xxx

Chapitre 20 : A NOUVEAU ENSEMBLE.

James plaqua ses mains contre le drap rugueux qui recouvrait son corps et vit seulement devant lui des visages flous avant que quelqu'un lui tende sa paire de lunettes qu'il enfila maladroitement. Le visage de l'infirmière apparut alors et elle redressa son oreiller. James la regarda revenir avec une bouteille au contenu violet et elle lui demanda d'avaler le contenu de la cuiller qu'elle lui tendait. Le gryffondor se retint de cracher avec dégoût le liquide et demanda d'une voix de quoi il s'agissait.

« Un stimulant magique, Potter. Je suis contente que vous soyez enfin réveillé ! »

« Excusez moi mais depuis combien de temps est-ce que je dors ? »

« Environ deux semaines, Potter. »

Le visage de James blêmit devant l'affreuse nouvelle et il se redressa brutalement dans son lit en agrippant les couvertures. Aussitôt, la sorcière sortit sa baguette d'un geste vif.

« Potter, il faut impérativement vous recoucher ! Vous n'êtes pas encore guéri ! D'ailleurs, tout acte de magie vous est interdit pour encore une semaine. »

« Mais… »

Les mots s'étranglèrent dans la gorge du jeune homme quand l'infirmière se résolut de ne pas répondre à ces questions. Elle se détourna de lui pour aller s'occuper d'un malheureux première année bizarrement atteint d'une indigestion de gâteaux volants.

Un peu plus tard, Mme Pomfresh autorisa Remus à venir au chevet du maraudeur. Alors qu'elle l'abandonnait après être resté quelques instants dans l'embrasure, un regard sévère, Remus poussa un soupir et attira une chaise au côté de James. James le détailla et remarqua que les traits de son ami avait repris une relative fraîcheur et que ses cernes bleutées sous ses yeux pâles tentait à disparaître. Cela le rassura de savoir que son ami se portait bien et il s'empressa de demander des nouvelles de ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il avait perdu connaissance. L'autre gryffondor fit un grand sourire en plissant des yeux et sa voix prit quelques intonations gênées qu'il voilà dans un peu d'humour.

« Tu sais, James, il se trouve simplement que je me suis réveillé il y a quelques jours avant toi. L'infirmière qui avait fort à faire avec nous tous m'a gentiment demandé de reprendre la voie des études. A part que je suis bien sûr dispensé de magie jusqu'aux examens. »

« Mais… Remus, qu'est ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là ? Je me souviens de cette sensation d'extase qui m'a envahit et puis plus rien… le trou noir pour ainsi dire… »

Remus détourna la tête comme pour regarder un air d'envie quelques poufsouffles qui se lançaient des sorts au bord du lac qui scintillait. Il se releva et ouvrit d'un geste maladroit la fenêtre encadrée par deux tableaux et profita de la vue, s'accoudant au rebord alors qu'un courant d'air soulevait ses mèches de cheveux.

James se demandait pourquoi son ami semblait éviter toutes les questions qu'il lui posait.

« Remus, tu sais ce qui s'est passé, n'est ce pas ? »

La voix s'était un peu étranglée dans le gosier du malade qui voulut se mettre debout pour se placer face à face avec Remus. L'autre se dépêcha de revenir à ses côtés et le força à rester dans les draps tièdes. James fit une moue et finit par déclarer à son camarade que s'il ne voulait pas lui répondre, il n'avait qu'à aller voir ailleurs.

« Très bien, James. Je vais te laisser te reposer puisque je vois que tu as encore besoin de dormir. »

« Remus… pourquoi ! Enfin, qu'est ce que… »

« Ecoute, James, je suis désolé mais je ne peux rien te dire. Même si je le veux… Crois-moi ! »

« Très-bien ! Juste une dernière chose… Où est Black ? »

Remus qui s'était dirigé d'un pas lent vers la porte, se retourna et resta sans bouger. Ses doigts agrippèrent le bois de la porte.

« James, pourquoi parles-tu de cette façon de Sirius ? »

« Je parle de lui comme je veux, rétorqua le maraudeur en croisant les bras de mauvaise humeur. »

« Quand tu l'appelles par son nom de famille, c'est soit pour rigoler ou qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous, James. »

« Et alors, en quoi ça te regarde ! »

« Je te signale que je suis venu pour prendre de tes nouvelles, pas pour subir les humeurs de monsieur ! »

James se rendit compte qu'il avait mis Remus de mauvaise humeur, ce qui était pourtant assez rare. Mais la mauvaise humeur que James affichait et la verve désagréable qu'il laissait éclater dans chaque phrase semblaient rendre son ami responsable de n'importe quels maux ! Pourtant, il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Les souvenirs lui revenaient amèrement et il revoyait son meilleur ami, main dans la main avec la petite préfète de gryffondor. Alors qu'il y a quelques mois encore, il aurait dénigré Lily Evans d'un rire moqueur et d'un jeu de mot inoubliable de mauvais goût, il se sentait dévoré par la jalousie de savoir que Sirius Black avait passé tant de temps avec elle. Le pire était qu'il ignorait totalement ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Pour lui, il n'avait gardé que cette image des deux mains placées l'un dans l'autre, cette peur commune qu'ils avaient partagée, cette angoisse qui était montée en même temps dans leurs gorges… Il frappa du poing sur son lit et ne réussit à se faire encore plus mal. La grimace qu'il afficha à son meilleur ami le rendit encore plus risible mais Remus sentait surtout une étrange amertume face à celui qui était d'habitude son ami. Il n'avait aucune envie de rire, simplement de s'en aller en claquant la porte et de le laisser plongé dans ses fantasmes stupides.

« Si tu crois que Sirius serait le genre de garçon à profiter de la situation, James, c'est que tu ne le connais vraiment pas ! Lui n'aurait jamais pensé ça de toi ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu peux y comprendre, toi ! Avec ton petit fantasme puéril sur ta petite française ! »

Remus n'y tint plus et retourna d'un pas rapide vers le lit de son ami et l'empoigna au col sans que l'autre ne puisse se débattre. James vit les yeux de Remus s'agrandir et alors sa peur augmenta et une boule d'angoisse lui bloqua la gorge. Il tendit vainement le bras comme pour chercher sa baguette sur sa table de nuit mais ne rencontra rien d'autre qu'un verre vide qui tomba à terre sous le passage maladroit des doigts du gryffondor. Mais rien ne se passa.

« Messieurs, je ne crois pas que ce soit le meilleur endroit et le meilleur moment pour régler vos comptes. Lupin, je doute fort que Mme Pomfresh soit compréhensive si je lui explique que vous maltraitez son malade. »

Remus abandonna le corps encore faible de James au lit sur lequel l'autre retomba avec mollesse. James tenta de se redresser mais ses bras se refusèrent à tracter son torse pour qu'il se redresse un peu plus dignement. Pélias Keïta s'écarta pour laisser passer Remus qui s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte.

« Au fait, comme Sirius et toi n'aviez pas participé au dernier match de Quidditch, c'est Poufssoufle qui a remporté le championnat et même la coupe des quatre maisons vu les points que Serpentard et Gryffondor ont perdu ! »

Et il partit sans même claquer la porte que Pélias Keïta referma d'un geste de sa baguette. James soupira en voyant l'homme s'approcher de son lit. Le professeur ne venait pas simplement pour prendre de ses nouvelles, le jeune homme le savait parfaitement, et il redoutait d'avoir à présenter des explications à cet homme.

« Et bien, monsieur Potter, je suis désolé d'avoir interrompu votre amical conversation avec Monsieur Lupin. »

« Cet obstiné est toujours persuadé de tout mieux savoir que les autres, de toute façons ! »

« Etes-vous si certain, Potter, que les paroles de monsieur Lupin n'étaient pas simplement pour vous mais aussi pour répondre à ce que vous pensez de lui ? »

« Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu vous entretenir avec moi pour me conseiller dans les problèmes relationnels, Monsieur. »

James avait pris un ton sec et haussa les sourcils avec un air hautain. Le professeur haussa les épaules et secoua vainement la tête en constatant qu'il ne pourrait rien faire entendre à son élève sur ce sujet.

« En effet, Potter, je voulais vous expliquer certaines choses. »

« Lesquelles, professeur ? »

« Celles qui font que vous vous trouvez actuellement dans le lit de cette infirmerie, Potter. »

« Je vous écoute, monsieur. »

James avait abandonné relativement vite son ton désagréable et son visage offrait un air enfin un peu plus humble.

« Vous avez assisté à un événement magique d'une très grande ampleur et extrêmement rare. Il s'agit de la régénération de la magie de Poudlard, rien de moins. »

James offrit un air étonné mais il s'était douté de quelque chose alors qu'il était encore affalé par terre dans les sous-sols que la magie qui avait déferlée sur eux n'avait rien d'anodine. Il ne s'était tout de même pas attendu à quelque chose de pareil.

« Vous et vos petits camarades avaient échoué dans les fondations du château qui regorgent de multiples trésors mais aussi de nombreux dangers, je ne pense pas avoir besoin de me préciser, n'est ce pas ! »

Le garçon plaqua sa main sur une brûlure qui recouvrait son avant-bras, souvenir relativement cuisant de leur face à face avec un monstre qui avait tout du dragon et de la salamandre.

« J'étais chargé de ceci, voyez-vous. Le château de Poudlard est gorgé d'une magie relativement ancienne et d'une puissance exceptionnelle. Et il se trouve que vous avez la malchance mais aussi la chance d'y assister, ce qui n'a été donné qu'à très peu de personnes, sachez-le. »

« Professeur, pourquoi vous a t'on désigné pour ce travail ? »

« J'appartiens aux descendants de celui qui aida les quatre fondateurs à construire Poudlard, la famille anderson. Personne ne le sait mais ce secret se transmet de génération en génération. Chacun de nous reçoit la charge à ses vingt ans de veiller sur le renouveau de la magie de Poudlard. »

« Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Si ceci est resté secret et n'a été transmis que dans votre famille, quel besoin d'utiliser ce pseudonyme ? Kéïta… Pélias Keïta, c'est bien un pseudonyme, non ? »

« Vous êtes perspicace, Potter, très perspicace. Un peu trop d'ailleurs, cela finira par vous perdre ! Je me nomme en réalité Thésée Anderson mais mon changement de nom n'a rien à voir avec le devoir attribué à ma famille. Je l'ai fait pour fuir mon passé qui me collait à la peau. »

James avala sa salive et tenta alors le tout pour le tout. Avec tout ce que l'homme lui avait de bon gré révélé et ce qu'il avait découvert de façon un peu moins honnête (en écoutant dans les couloirs la nuit caché sous une cape d'invisibilité par exemple), il se doutait bien que le passé du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal cachait lui aussi quelques pans bien obscurs et très certainement douloureux. Cette dernière nuance l'avait fait hésité mais sa curiosité demandait à être rassasiée, il n'y pouvait rien.

« Vous voulez parler de cette personne avec qui vous avez fait vos études et qui est morte ? »

« Oui, cette jeune fille a partagé mon enfance à Poudlard puis est devenue ma fiancée lorsque nous sommes rentrés tout deux à l'institution des mages de guerre. Notre formation était très dure mais nous aimions ce que nous faisions. Lors de notre seconde année, on a fait appel à nous et c'est pendant cette mission que mon amie est morte. »

Il passa ses doigts fins sur la cicatrice qui barrait sa joue et eut un petit sourire triste.

« Oui, Potter, j'y pense chaque jour et à chaque fois que je me regarde dans un miroir. C'est en parti de ma faute si elle est morte, traîtreusement assassinée par un maniaque de la magie noire mais aussi à cause de la cruauté des sorciers. C'est ce que je me fatigue à vous répéter en cours mais je me demande si la moitié d'entre vous comprennent ce que je vous dis ! La vie est bien amère, Potter, profitez-en pendant que tout vous paraît encore teinté d'une incroyable simplicité où vos seuls problèmes sont ceux du cœur, d'amitié et d'amour… »

James resta interdit et regarda l'homme qui s'était redressé d'un regard mauvais en plissant des yeux car il avait osé lui faire se souvenir de l'altercation qu'il avait eu avec Remus.

« Je vais vous laisser vous reposer, Potter. Mais avant de vous abandonner à votre repos forcé, je vous rappelle qu'étant donné la quantité de magie à laquelle vous avez été exposé, il vous faudra abandonner votre baguette jusqu'aux examens. Ca ne sert à rien de faire cette grimace, vous n'y couperez pas. »

« J'avais espéré, murmura James avec une mauvaise grâce teintée d'humour. »

« Et non ! Quant à monsieur Lupin, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir d'avoir refusé de vous donner des explications car il est placé sous un puissant sortilège de secret. Je ne tiens pas à ce que les secrets de Poudlard soient révélés. C'est pourquoi il en sera de même pour vous dans quelques instants. Bonne journée, Potter ! »

L'homme sortit sa baguette qu'il avait caché dans les plis de sa veste et la pointa sur James qui frissonna d'appréhension. Un jet d'étincelles le frappa à la poitrine et il retomba à travers ses couvertures dont il s'était redressé. Le professeur referma la porte de la chambre en laissant le corps du jeune homme plongé dans un profond sommeil.

xxx

Lily fit une petite moue en voyant l'aide de l'infirmière lui apporter un plateau sur lequel reposait un bol de soupe. La jeune fille laissa le drap retomber sur son ventre alors que sa chemise flottait sur ses épaules. Elle se sentait profondément fatiguée depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée quelques jours plus tôt. Par les vitraux, elle avait remarqué que le parc présentait une épaisse herbe verte dans laquelle se promenaient quelques élèves, alors que d'autres étaient étalés à travers les buissons pour profiter des quelques rayons furtifs du soleil qui revenait avec le beau temps. Elle avait demandé à ce qu'on entrouvre la fenêtre et la jeune fille profitait ainsi du calme encore peu dérangé par les éclats de joie des élèves au-dehors. Le jeune homme déposa le plateau sur ses genoux et alors qu'il ouvrait la porte pour s'en aller, il fut obligé de laisser passer quelques personnes qui le menacèrent de révéler quelques-uns de ses secrets (comme donner des mots d'excuse de l'infirmière signé de sa main ou encore profiter de la chambre pour recevoir quelques visites tardives). Lily manqua bien de renverser le bol encore brûlant alors que l'aide de Mme Pomfresh s'effaçait rapidement devant deux jeunes filles apparemment de bonnes humeur.

« Lily, tu ne peux pas savoir combien cela fait plaisir de te revoir ! »

Julia embrassa son amie et la serra avec affection dans ses bras. Mary referma la porte et vint aussitôt étreindre la préfète. La joie transparaissait au travers de leurs regards et Lily leur recommanda de s'asseoir pour pouvoir parler plus aisément et confortablement.

Julia ne présentait quasiment pas de stigmates de leur aventure mais Mary gardait un bandage sur l'avant de son bras. Elle fit un aimable sourire à la jeune fille pour lui signifier qu'il ne s'agissait de rien de bien grave et encouragea Lily à manger son bouillon avant que celui-ci ne soit froid. Lily s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce et en profita pour écouter avec plaisir les nouvelles que lui apportèrent ses deux amies.

« Figure-toi que c'est Poufsouffle qui a remporté la coupe des quatre maisons, s'exclama Mary. »

« Comment est-ce possible, demanda Lily dont les joues pâles prirent un peu de couleur. »

« Et bien, disons simplement que Serpentard a perdu cent points et Gryffondor cent quarante grâce à notre petite escapade nocturne, expliqua d'un air tout à fait sérieux Julia en s'aidant de ses doigts pour compter. »

« Impossible, rétorqua Lily, qui se redressa dans on lit. »

« Julia, moi, je n'appellerai pas cela une 'petite escapade nocturne' ! »

Mary débarrassa Lily de son plateau et lui remonta le moral.

« Allons, si cela peut te rassurer, Gryffondor a perdu le championnat de Quidditch. Comme Potter et Black ont eux aussi passé pas mal de temps à l'infirmerie, ils n'ont pas pu soutenir leur place lors du dernier match et c'est à nouveau Poufssouffe qui a décroché la coupe. »

« Je peux te dire qu'ils étaient plutôt joyeux ces derniers temps ! Tu verrais, ils se sont débrouillés pour que la grande salle prennent momentanément les couleurs de leur maison ! »

« Momentanément, c'est peu dire ! Ca dure depuis une semaine, rétorqua Mary. »

« Sans compter que Guenièvre Blecher, le capitaine, a eu son quart d'heure de gloire ! »

« La seule bonne nouvelle, c'est que ça a dû fermer le clapet à Potter ! »

Mary et Julia se regardèrent avec un air entendu. Lily les observa alors avec suspicion, elle qui espérait pouvoir enfin rire un peu au dépend du maraudeur.

« Figure toi qu'il n'est toujours pas sorti de l'infirmerie, lui chuchota Mary avec un air condescendant. »

« De plus, il semblerait que quelque chose se soit mal passé entre eux car j'ai vu Lupin sortir de l'infirmerie d'une humeur massacrante, lui qui est d'habitude si calme et pondéré. Je n'ai même pas osé lui demander ce qui s'était passé ! »

« Apparemment, Potter en voudrait à Black mais personne n'a réussi à savoir la raison de leur dispute, étrange non ? »

Lily prit un air faussement étonné et haussa les sourcils de curiosité. Son esprit commença une étrange mécanique où étrangement sa petite personne rentrait dans l'équation du problème. Pourtant, une voix masculine la fit sortir de ses spéculations.

« Et bien, il s'avère simplement que Potter et Black aient les mêmes types de problèmes que d'autres, rétorqua le jeune homme qui venait de pénétrer dans la chambre à l'insu des trois jeunes filles. »

Aussitôt, Lily vit Mary faire un pas de recul et plaquait sa main contre son flanc alors que Julia paraissait elle aussi surprise.

« Qu'est ce que …tu fais là ? »

La voix saccadée de Mary resta suspendue entre eux alors que Daniel Payne s'avançait la tête haute, son regard balayant avec un soupçon d'incertitude les visages pour finir par se poser sur celui de Mary. La jeune fille détourna la tête et Lily qui l'observait avec discrétion crut bien voir qu'elle se mordait les lèvres et fermait avec frénésie les paupières aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

« Ecoute, Mary… Je sais que tu m'en veux … Mais je n'arrive pas à me passer de toi ! A chaque fois que tu ne te trouvais pas à mes côtés, c'est toujours vers toi que mes pensées volaient, même lorsque je partais au Quidditch ou que je t'abandonnais avec stupidité dans la salle commune. Tu n'as jamais cessé d'être à mes côtés, je sentais ton parfum et j'entendais presque ta voix me souffler encore quelques mots… Mais depuis ce soir là, j'ai senti poindre en moi une grande solitude. J'avais beau écouté, tendre l'oreille dans la brise, mes pensées dans la chaude ambiance qui m'entourait, rien ne te rappelait à moi, si ce n'est le souvenir de tous les bons moments que nous avons passé ensemble ! Mary, tu me manques tellement ! »

A la grande surprise de ses deux amies, Mary se jeta dans les bras du jeune homme qui ne se d'abord que faire. Il referma avec précaution ses bras autour du corps de la jeune fille qui se mit à sangloter sur son épaule. Il effleura du bout des doigts les cheveux blonds qui retombaient sur ses épaules. Lily sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en croisant le regard bleu de Daniel qui lui fit même un petit clin d'œil.

« Heu, vous dites, si on vous dérange ? »

Julia partit d'un franc rire en voyant Mary rougir alors que ses yeux débordaient de larmes trop longtemps retenues. Daniel fit un sourire gêné et déclara qu'il allait l'attendre dehors. Julia secoua la tête négativement et toutes deux embrassèrent la rouquine en lui promettant de revenir le lendemain. Daniel lui souhaita un bon rétablissement et tous trois finirent par s'en aller.

Lily affala sa tête dans la mollesse de l'oreiller blanc sur lequel s'éparpillaient de longues mèches de cheveux roux. Son regard dévia doucement vers le dehors pour tenter de distinguer la douceur du temps. La jeune fille commença à repenser à ce que Mary et Julia lui avaient révélé sur l'arrogant James Potter, le ténébreux et séducteur Sirius Black et le gentil et raisonnable Remus Lupin. Elle se demanda bien ce qui avait pu mettre tant de désordre dans une amitié de si longue date. Tout à coup, elle sentit sa température monter et plaqua ses mains sur ses joues comme pour vérifier qu'elles étaient devenues pourpres.

Le souvenir des longues heures passées en compagnie du maraudeur la fit frissonner et maintenant revenue à une réalité un peu plus concrète, elle désirait absolument retrouver la tranquillité de sa petite vie, tyrannique pour certains, sympathique pour d'autres, de préfète de gryffondor. Elle revoyait alors le visage de Sirius, marqué par la détermination, ce regard conciliant qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se voiler d'inquiétude en la détaillant, ses bras qui l'avaient si ce n'est traînée, tout de moins attirée et étreinte avec une envie maladive de ressentir sur la peau alors couverte de sang poisseux, de ressentir que la vie existait encore et valait le coup qu'on se batte pour elle.

« Désolé de vous sortir de vos réflexions, Miss Evans, mais j'aurais aimé vous parler. »

Lily détourna la tête pour découvrir le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Le dernier souvenir qu'elle retenait de lui était relativement flou et elle le détailla avec application alors qu'il s'approchait de son chevet. L'homme s'assit avec négligence sur le lit.

« Heureux de voir que vous vous portez mieux, Evans. Je suis désolé de venir ainsi perturber votre convalescence mais il est urgent que je vous parle. Vous n'êtes pas passé dans mon bureau comme le vous l'avez demandé l'autre jour. »

Lily secoua négativement et chercha aussitôt à présenter une excuse tout en bafouillant maladroitement.

« Allons, ne vous mettez pas dans cet état, Mademoiselle ! »

Le ton du professeur redevint badin le temps de cette réflexion mais Lily comprit alors que ce qu'il avait à lui dire était d'une importance capitale.

« Miss Evans, il s'avère que j'ai découvert vos particularités, si l'on peut appeler cela ainsi… Ne faites pas cette tête ! Voyez-vous, je ne suis pas là pour vous dénoncer auprès des autorités mais je voulais vous faire comprendre que si j'ai pu si aisément m'en apercevoir, n'importe qui de malveillant pourrait tout à fait utiliser ceci à vos dépends. »

Lily blêmit alors et elle se mit à trembler sans s'en rendre compte. Le professeur dans ses mains celles de la jeune fille, agitée de spasmes et les retint comme pour la calmer. Elle agita la tête et ses cheveux flamboyants vinrent encadrer son visage livide.

« Professeur, je n'ai pas fait cela par… par choix ou par amusement… pour ainsi dire… l'année dernière, j'ai découvert certaines choses qui m'ont poussés à agir ainsi et j'ai hérité finalement de ce pouvoir. Je l'ai fait car j'avais peur… enfin, j'ai toujours peur… je voulais être capable de me protéger contre… contre… »

Elle éclata alors en sanglots et l'homme vint un peu plus contre elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. Il n'y avait pourtant dans ce geste qu'une pudeur exaltée, l'un s'abandonnant pour confier son malaise trop longtemps enfoui tandis que l'autre prenait toute la détresse de cet être au creux de ses paumes pour le préserver du mal qui pourrait lui être fait.

« Lily, vous avez agi avec un très grand courage mais aussi beaucoup de naïveté. Beaucoup de gens cherchent à tout prix le pouvoir pour satisfaire leur orgueil ou leur suprématie. J'ai connu autrefois quelqu'un qui croyait possible d'expliquer et de rendre compréhensible les pires actions même les atrocités des mages noirs. Cette personne s'est tellement dévouée pour sa cause et ses idées qu'elle en ait morte, dans mes bras… Et je refuse que vous plongiez ainsi face à la cruauté des gens au dehors de Poudlard. Il faut que vous trouviez un moyen de voiler votre magie, Evans. »

Le ton affecté qu'avait pris la voix du professeur alors même qu'il l'avait appelé par son prénom bouleversa Lily et elle se détacha de son professeur avec gêne.

« Pareil pour vos deux camarades, Hindle et Bones. Je suppose qu'elles ont partagés vos découvertes… »

Lily acquiesça.

« Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de vous en apprendre assez mais certains ouvrages pourraient vous aider. Promettez-moi de ne pas abuser de vos pouvoirs. Il se trouve qu'ils n'ont pas l'air d'être tout à fait stabilisés chez vous. Je vous ai vu faire différentes crises et lorsque je vous ai ramené ainsi que Monsieur Black, j'ai vraiment cru que cette magie vous avait épuisée définitivement. »

« A ce propos, professeur, comment se fait-il que vous soyez venu à notre secours et quel était cet étrange phénomène ? »

« Et bien… »

« Il s'agissait de restaurer la magie du château, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Décidément, vous m'étonnerez toujours, Evans ! »

« Disons qu'en étant attentive aux dernières modifications de fonctionnement du château et à l'aide de quelques recherches, on parvient facilement à des conclusions relativement intéressantes. »

« Vous avez vu juste. »

« Mais quelle est cette chose gorgée de magie ? La couronne… »

« Il n'y a décidément rien qu'on ne puisse vous cacher mais vous devez savoir que trop en connaître à ce sujet n'est pas très bon pour vous. Cette couronne sert en effet à une cérémonie qui a lieu à chaque siècle. »

« Et qu'en est-il fait pendant les 99 autres années où personne ne vient la placer dans les tréfonds du château ? »

« Ainsi, vous avez compris mon rôle. »

« J'avais encore quelques petits doutes mais oui. »

« Je ne répondrais toutefois pas à cette dernière question car il s'agit d'un secret que je ne peux trahir. »

Le professeur se redressa et déplia sa cape derrière lui. La fraîcheur du soir était remontée depuis le lac miroitant de quelques tardifs rayons lumineux du soleil qui tardait à disparaître derrière les montagnes.

« J'ai deux choses à vous rendre avant de vous laisser à votre solitude. D'abord ceci… »

L'homme sortit de sa poche une fine tige de bois qu'il déposa sur la table de nuit de la jeune fille. Lily reconnut immédiatement sa baguette et la fit glisser entre ses doigts pour sentir les nervures du bois râper sa peau.

« Et ceci… Vous le rendrez à son propriétaire. »

D'un geste, il fit glisser entre ses doigts une fine chaîne dorée au bout de laquelle se balançait la petite médaille pourvue d'armoiries. Le bijou se détacha et retomba dans les plis des draps. Lily partit en quête et le récupéra avec une pointe de honte rosissant ses joues.

« Je serai plus délicat qu'avec vos camarades, Miss Evans. »

L'homme se pencha au-dessus du lit et plaqua les doigts parcourus de cals de sa main droite sur le front de la jeune fille. Un frémissement l'envahit et quelques courtes étincelles s'échappèrent d'entre des doigts. Lily se sentit happée par un profond sommeil et sa tête roula délicatement sur son épaule. Pélias Keïta se redressa et essuya ses mains sur sa chemise en grimaçant. Il détestait plus que tout apposer ainsi à ces jeunes gens qui n'étaient encore pour lui que des enfants un secret qu'ils ne pourraient maintenant plus révéler. Mais son devoir le lui imposait, tout comme il lui imposait d'aller récupérer cette maudite couronne de lumière.

fin du chapitre 20

(27 décembre 05)


	21. Un sanglant jour de juin

Et voilà, toute bonne chose a une fin… Mais personne n'a dit qu'elle serait… convenue ! Encore de nombreux problèmes en vue à résoudre ainsi que de nombreux secrets enfin à dévoiler dans une troisième partie (à venir sous peu) !

**Remerciements** : A tous les lecteurs qui s'expriment ou restent anonymes. Continuez de me soutenir, ça fait toujours plaisir (j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne, sinon faites-le moi savoir). Et un grand merci à mon beta-reader (j'ai nommé Beru ou bloub). C'est vrai qu'en ce moment, ça ne sera pas du luxe de relire mes chapitres. Alors, on le remercie encore bien fort.

xxx

**Titre de la trilogie** : Le requiem de l'espoir.

**Titre du deuxième volet** : La couronne de lumière. 

**Auteur** : Elizabeth.

**Spoilers** : les QUATRE premiers tomes seulement.

**Disclamer** : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif.

**Avertissement** : PG-13 (pas pour le chapitre en lui-même mais pour les idées développées dans l'histoire, les scènes de violences et autres).

**Résumé général de la trilogie** : 1970. A l'aube d'une des noires périodes de l'histoire, Lily Evans, James Potter et ceux qui les entourent se mêlent de ce qui ne les regarde pas. Cela leur vaudra de rentrer dans l'Histoire en liant leurs pouvoirs et leurs vies. 

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : James reprend ses esprits à l'infirmerie et alors que Remus vient lui rendre visite, sa jalousie face à Sirius éclate et il ne se prive pas de méchancetés à l'égard de son meilleur ami. Le ton méchant que prend le maraudeur excède Remus quand James finit par lui rétorquer que ce dernier ne connaît rien à l'amour avec sa petite amourette à la française. Le jeune homme lui apprend alors sur un ton cinglant la cuisante défaite qu'a subi Gryffondor tout autant en Quidditch que pour la coupe des quatre maisons. Remus s'en va quand le professeur Keïta les surprend presque en train de se battre : le loup-garou ayant saisi son camarade au col. Le professeur explique alors à James qu'il a eu la chance d'assister au renouveau de la magie de Poudlard.

Lily de son côté assiste aux retrouvailles émouvantes de Mary et Daniel. Mais la venue du professeur refroidit son humeur car il lui révèle qu'il la sait dotée de pouvoirs magiques particuliers et lui conseille de faire attention à l'avenir. L'homme s'en va alors comme à son habitude après mis sous le sceau d'un sort de secret ce qu'il a révélé à la préfète.

**Rappel des personnages évoqués dans ce chapitre** :  
Keïta Pélias : Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Ancien serpentard, il ne cache pas son ressenti envers la cruauté des hommes. Un mauvais souvenir ? Sans doute pour cet homme au nom et au passé modifié habilement dans les archives de Poudlard.

xxx

LE REQUIEM DE L'ESPOIR

2 La couronne de lumière.

xxx

Chapitre 21 : UN SANGLANT JOUR DE JUIN.

Lily abandonna enfin les différents compartiments où elle avait tenté tant bien que mal de ramener un calme toutefois précaire. A peine eut-elle tourné le dos qu'on entendit à nouveau des cris de joie et quelques rires bien sympathiques. La préfète se refusa finalement à retourner mettre à nouveau de l'ordre. Cela ne servirait pas à grand chose : les vacances étaient là, au bout de six longs mois passés dans les murs austères du château et chacun laissait éclater sa bonne humeur. Lily soupira avec aise en pensant à ses parents qui l'attendraient à la gare et elle savait pertinemment que comme chaque année, malgré qu'elle soit devenue maintenant bien trop grande pour jouer à la petite fille, elle sauterait au cou de son père et serrerait sa mère dans ses bras.

Elle se retourna vers la fenêtre du couloir et ouvrit avec maladresse la petite vitre pour respirer un peu. L'air lui fouetta le visage et ses cheveux s'envolèrent, auréolant ses épaules. Lily s'accouda précautionneusement sur le rebord en croisant les bras et admira le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux.

Juin était arrivé doucement, mêlant dans l'air un agréable parfum de fleurs et de frais. Depuis deux heures, ils avaient abandonné les austères et majestueuses montagnes des Highlands et fonçaient à toute vapeur à travers les verts champs avant de pénétrer dans la bruyante capitale. Les champs de blé et d'avoine et les petits bosquets aux couleurs éclatantes s'alternaient, lancinants et Lily se laissa doucement endormir par la monotonie.

La jeune fille avait peu à peu repris des forces et au bout de deux longues semaines passées à rester alitée à l'infirmerie dans cette odeur de médications et de plantes, elle avait enfin abandonné la chemise blanche de malade pour retrouver son uniforme noir et rouge.

Tout cela pour retrouver les derniers jours de cours, comme l'avait déclaré Julia en riant. Et les examens étaient arrivés aussi vite sans qu'elle puisse retrouver parfaitement l'usage de sa magie. L'angoisse avait donc surgi d'entre les pages de livres et les plannings de révisions. Evidement, comment formuler un sort de confusion sans avoir pu se servir de sa baguette pendant un long mois !

Cela l'avait d'ailleurs vexé lorsque le regard condescendant de l'examinatrice de métamorphose (qui la lorgnait d'ailleurs avec antipathie non feinte à travers ses petites lunettes depuis le début de l'épreuve) l'avait effleuré et qu'elle l'avait entendu susurrer quelque chose de peu agréable. Fort heureusement, Lily s'était rattrapé en enchantements où le sortilège qu'elle exécuta lui valut un salut admirateur d'un gros monsieur qui lissait sa moustache. Les épreuves s'étaient enchaînées et Lily Evans sentait maintenant la fatigue qui s'était accumulée dans ses membres lui peser. Elle avait d'ailleurs passé les derniers jours allongée dans le parc lors des belles éclaircies de l'après-midi ou simplement dans sa chambre après le dîner. Ce qui pouvait expliquer l'état dans lequel elle avait retrouvé la salle commune hier soir… En effet, à peine la préfète avait-elle disparu que guirlande, cotillons et confettis avaient plu à flots dans un vacarme tonitruant malgré la mortifiante défaite de gryffondor. Ce n'était pas les maraudeurs mais l'association d'élèves de cinquième et de septième année qui avaient encouragé cela.

Lors de ses longues heures de repos, Lily n'avait pu s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'elle avait vécu en compagnie de Sirius. Elle se revoyait ainsi blottie dans ses bras et attendant que tout cela cesse. La fatigue qu'elle avait ressentie alors qu'elle utilisait la magie élémentaire l'avait rendue sans volonté, mais elle avait pu compter sur quelqu'un qui s'était en l'occurrence présenté en la personne de Sirius Black. Sirius Black, maraudeur distingué et joueur de Quidditch à ses heures perdues (pour peu qu'il en ait), le jeune homme avait toujours laissé Lily indécise. Elle se rendait maintenant compte que ça aurait été se tromper que de le considérer simplement comme un plaisantin drôle et un peu charmeur. Il l'avait soutenue alors qu'elle aurait abandonné, il l'avait réconfortée alors qu'elle désespérait. Et elle commençait à se demander si les rumeurs qui rodaient sur la mésentente du quatuor n'auraient pas un quelconque rapport avec le fait que Sirius l'ait soutenue. James Potter avait dû en être… Heu, être quoi ? Mécontent, jaloux, désapprobateur, méfiant, hargneux ?

Pour tout dire, elle ne savait pas encore trop comment juger son comportement. Lily Evans n'avait que faire de James Potter, le prétentieux qui se pavanait, paradant sur son balai lors des matchs de Quidditch, profitant toujours d'un moment d'inattention ou de faiblesse des autres pour les ridiculiser ou les humilier. Et cela l'embêtait bien car elle avait compris qu'elle possédait quelque chose à lui. La petite médaille qu'elle avait porté depuis plusieurs mois autour du cou et qui lui avait sauvé la vie, les protégeant elle et Sirius du rayonnement magique. D'ailleurs, depuis que Pélias Keïta la lui avait remise, elle l'avait fourré dans sa poche et avait refusé de la porter à nouveau. La préfète avait bien hésité à la faire parvenir à son légitime propriétaire par une missive mais le rythme effréné des révision puis des examens le lui avait sorti de la tête. Après tout, elle n'avait qu'à la donner à un des autres maraudeurs.

Les secousses la sortirent de sa demi-torpeur lorsque le Poudlard Express traversa avec fracas un pont de métal suspendu enjambant une rivière. Le vacarme, crissement de métal et rugissement de fer, força la jeune fille à se boucher les oreilles et elle se redressa ensuite pour remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue. Cela faisait au moins une bonne heure qu'elle avait abandonné Mary et Julia dans leurs compartiments en compagnie de Daniel qui avait proposé à ses amis de le rejoindre. Si elle se dépêchait, elle aurait encore une petite chance d'avoir une place assise.

Cependant, alors qu'elle avançait en se tenant par moment aux parois capitonnées de velours, quelqu'un se planta devant elle, les mains sur les hanches. Il n'y avait pas de doutes, c'était bien à elle qu'on voulait parler. Elle se redressa, rougit un peu et glissa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille gauche.

xxx

C'était tout à fait étrange de constater le silence froid et austère qui régnait dans le petit compartiment. La fenêtre entrouverte laissait passer l'air en un léger sifflement. Un jeune homme se tenait assis sur son siège et regardait le paysage défiler. Ses bras croisés sur la poitrine, une jambe passée sur son genou, il s'agissait d'une attitude tout à fait notoire. Car James Potter ne prêtait en réalité aucun intérêt pour les chemins poussiéreux et boisés, les routes désertes , les villages aux toitures rayonnantes sous le soleil cuivré. Une moue était installée sur son visage alors qu'il tordait de côté sa bouche.

Face à lui, Sirius Black soutenait sa tête, le regard plongé dans le vague, ses mèches mal coiffées de cheveux chatouillant par moment son nez. Il reniflait alors et d'un geste lent écartait le rideau couleur ébène qui cachait ses yeux et les plaquait en arrière. Puis il reprenait sa contemplation éperdue de la couverture de cuir rapiécé du livre de Remus Lupin.

Ce dernier ne paraissait pas plus calme que d'habitude contrairement à ses deux camarades pour qui la tranquillité était un fait rare. Parfois, il tournait d'un geste précautionneux les fines pages de parchemins élimées, rythmant ainsi le silence avec les froissements de papier de Peter dont le regard s'agitait de l'un à l'autre des maraudeurs. Il lui arrivait de reprendre quelques intérêts pour les bonbons qu'il déballait machinalement et fourrait dans sa bouche.

Le calme précaire qui régnait fut cependant troublé quelques minutes après le passage de la grosse dame et de son chariot de friandises. Elle avait passé son chemin avec un air étonné, presque frustré que parmi ces meilleurs clients, on dédaigne ainsi la marchandise. Décidément, plus rien ne tournait rond !

James se redressa et referma la fenêtre d'un geste sec. Puis il se rassit et reprit son air contemplateur. Le vent avait rendu sa chevelure impossible ; composée de tels épis qu'elle aurait découragé n'importe quel peigne, même magique.

« Sirius, peux-tu ouvrir la fenêtre, s'il te plait ? »

Le jeune homme à qui s'adressait la remarque allait s'exécuter quand James détourna son regard de la petite vallée qu'ils traversaient pour le planter sur le loup-garou.

« J'ai froid. On laisse cette fenêtre fermée ! »

« Et bien moi, Potter, j'ai chaud ! Alors, s'il te plait Sirius, entrouvre le battant avant que monsieur ne se mette en colère. »

James bondit de son siège et rabattit avec violence la petite fenêtre. Il lança un regard de défi à chacun des trois occupants du wagon puis se laissa tomber rudement sur la banquette.

« Un commentaire à faire, Lupin ? »

« Aucun, tout le monde sait que James Potter a toujours raison et qu'il connaît tout mieux que les autres. »

« Ecoute, James, ça ne sert à rien de te comporter comme ça. Remus, tu sais très bien qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il t'a dit ce jour là. »

« Mais bien sûr, rétorqua Remus en refermant brutalement la couverture de son ouvrage qui rebondit quelques centimètres plus loin à côté de ses genoux. On sait tous que James Potter ne pense pas beaucoup. »

« Si tu n'as rien de mieux à dire… »

« James, tais-toi, glapit la voix de Sirius. »

« Black, la ferme ! Je me passerais parfaitement de tes conseils ! »

« Ecoute donc, James, je t'ai déjà dit qu'il ne s'était rien passé… »

« Tu savais parfaitement que… Et tu … Je croyais que tu étais mon meilleur ami…. »

« Bon sang, James, puisque je te dis que je n'éprouve rien pour Lily ! »

« Tu vois bien, tu l'appelles déjà par son prénom, rétorqua James. »

Remus haussa les épaules et lança un regard de dédain vers le jeune homme à lunettes.

« C'est sûr qu'en l'appelant Miss préfète-parfaite, tu vas beaucoup plus lui plaire, Potter. »

« De quoi te mêles-tu, Lupin ! Retourne donc écrite des mièvreries à ta petite idiote de française ! »

« James, tu devrais avoir honte ! Ho, et puis, j'en ai plus qu'assez de vous deux ! »

Sirius se redressa et enjamba le sac de Peter qui traînait par terre et referma la porte du compartiment. Un peu d'air frais et de silence lui ferait du bien. Il s'avança à travers le wagon, dépassa un groupe de jeune fille de poufssouffle de quatrième année qui se mirent à glousser sur son passage. Il haussa les épaules et continua à avancer en sentant un léger appel d'air effleurer son visage. En effet, le jeune homme découvrit une silhouette de dos qui contemplait lancinement le paysage. Sa tête dodelinait sur ses épaules et plusieurs fois, elle manqua de se laisser tomber entre les bras appuyés contre la vitre. Lily Evans somnolait debout dans le couloir. Sirius s'arrêta à une dizaine de mètre et resta là, à l'observer. Il avait l'irritante impression que le corps frêle de la préfète allait s'écrouler comme un château de cartes sur le sol. Plusieurs fois, il se retint de venir se poster à ses côtés, par crainte de déranger son demi-sommeil. De côté, il s'appuya contre la paroi et passa son bras par-dessus sa tête.

Sirius comprenait parfaitement que James lui en veuille un peu, lui avait eu la chance de passer quelques instants savoureux avec la jeune fille, instants que James prenait sans doute pour des instants d'extase et de jouissance qui n'en étaient pas. Le maraudeur s'était mordu les sangs en voyant Lily continuait de s'user ainsi avec sa magie, s'essoufflant sans cesse. Il l'avait tenue dans ses bras plus pour s'assurer qu'elle ne disparaîtrait pas avec un courant d'air vicieux plutôt que par réel amour. Bien sûr, Lily Evans était relativement attirante. Très attirante même avec ses grands yeux verts pailletés d'or, ses cheveux de feu et l'air outrée qu'elle prenait parfois. Pourtant Sirius savait pertinemment que le cœur de son meilleur (enfin, celui qui avait été son meilleur ami pensa t'il avec amertume) battait pour la préfète de Gryffondor.

Toutes les méchancetés qu'il lui assénait et les blagues qui remettaient en cause son autorité étaient inconsciemment faites pour attirer son attention. Ce que l'on peut être méchant avec ceux qu'on aime, pensa Sirius en reprenant ses esprits. Lui-même avait le cœur volage, il le savait, et se laissait assez souvent attiré par un parfum, un clin d'œil ou une allure. Mais contrairement à ce que sa réputation lui prêtait, il n'était charmeur que par jeu et passait plus de temps à contempler d'un œil discret et appréciateur les silhouettes qui s'agitaient devant lui alors que James cherchait toujours une chevelure rousse ou un regard vert effarouché des yeux. Il soupira.

Lui n'avait pas la chance de rougir et sentir sa température monter dès que l'élue de son cœur s'approchait et de lui lancer des méchancetés comme James, il n'avait pas la chance de se languir de souvenirs doux-amers des mois passés et d'attendre avec impatience les lettres cachetées de cire bleue de la poste française comme Remus. Non, lui attendait simplement qu'on s'avance vers lui, que des cheveux effleurent son visage en passant et qu'on se retourne avec lenteur et grâce vers lui. Une inconnue qu'il ne connaissait pas encore…Alors, il saurait que ce serait elle !

Lily Evans se redressa et se mit à avancer dans sa direction sans toutefois le remarquer. Aussitôt, Sirius abandonna la posture presque languissante pour se camper vigoureusement sur ses deux jambes.

« Ha, c'est toi, Black… »

« Oui, c'est moi, pas le père Noël, Lily ! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel comme pour se montrer outré puis reprit son sérieux, tout en lui offrant un magnifique sourire enjôleur.

« Ne me dis pas que tu m'avais oublié ! »

« Malheureusement non, maugréa Lily en croisant les bras. »

Il attendit quelques instants et vit cependant la commissure de ses lèvres s'arquer et attestait de sa relative bonne humeur.

« Je disais donc que tu as de la chance de tomber sur moi et non sur James. »

« Il paraît en effet que Potter n'est pas au mieux de son talent de délicieux charmeur. »

La conversation en apparence prenait une allure désinvolte de couloir mais chacun savait ce que l'autre sous-entendait en réalité.

« Justement… Disons que James n'… »

« Je ne veux rien savoir de Potter ! Mais puisque tu es là, j'aimerai te demander quelque chose. »

Sirius observa avec attention la main de la préfète se faufiler dans la poche de sa veste pour en extraire avec précaution une petite chaînette d'or à laquelle pendait un bijou qu'il connaissait bien.

« Ceci appartient à Potter et j'aimerai que tu le lui remettes. Je l'ai trouvé dans un couloir du château et je ne pouvais pas deviner que c'était à lui. »

« Ne sois pas désolée, Lily. Ce truc aura au moins servi à sauver notre peau. »

Elle fit un sourire en coin, presque gênée et lui tendit la médaille. La paume de Sirius s'ouvrit et les doigts fins de Lily effleurèrent sa peau.

« Je suis sûr et certain que James est content qu'elle nous ait servi, tu sais… »

Sirius se retint de déclarer à la jeune fille qu'elle était en effet un sujet d'attention permanent chez le gryffondor. Il poussa un soupir et vit Lily lui adresser un sourire avant de reprendre son sérieux, celui qu'elle adoptait toujours lorsque la préfète de gryffondor attrapait un fouteur de troubles.

« Ecoute, B… Sirius, je voudrais que tu comprennes que quand on était… Ce n'était pas ce que tu pen… »

Il tendit la main et posa presque son index sur ses fines lèvres rosées pour la faire taire. Il acquiesça et elle parut surprise. Un toussotement retentit discrètement dans leurs dos et Sirius se retourna vivement, une mèche lui couvrant le visage, pour voir qui tait l'opportun qui les dérangeait.

Il s'arrêta en croisant le regard brumeux de Remus. Celui-ci fit un petit signe de la main et plissa des yeux pour s'excuser de son intervention même silencieuse.

« Bonjour Lily ! »

« Bonjour, Remus. J'étais… »

« Entrain de parler avec Sirius, je m'en doute. »

Il lui offrit un grand sourire mais le cœur n'y était pas vraiment car Remus Lupin reprit rapidement son masque taciturne aux yeux cernés de mauve.

« Désolé de vous déranger mais je ne tiens pas à commettre un crime. Je prends donc mes dispositions, murmura le maraudeur dans une toux discrète. »

« Il a encore des horreurs…, murmura Sirius en serrant les poings. »

« Je sais que… »

Remus fit un imperceptible signe de tête vers la jeune fille et Sirius lui fit comprendre à son tour qu'il le comprenait.

« Enfin… Il n'a pas le droit de parler d'elle comme ça ! »

Finalement la conversation prit un autre air et chacun demanda à l'autre ce qu'il comptait faire pendant les vacances. Puis finalement Lily abandonna les garçons alors que les hauteurs grises de Londres pointaient à l'horizon. Tout à coup, des piaillements sourds d'oiseaux résonnèrent au dehors et Lily en se penchant découvrit un vol immense de chouettes en tout genre. N'y prêtant que peu d'attentions, elle se décida enfin à retourner dans son compartiment et ôta son uniforme après que Julia et Mary aient fait déguerpir les garçons. Alors qu'elles tiraient avec maladresse leurs valises, Julia interrogea Lily. Le Poudlard express ralentissait avec lenteur et on apercevait presque la foule attroupée sur le quai. Lily se plaqua contre le mur et faillit écraser un première année de serpentard qui se trouvait tapi tout près d'elle. Elle s'excusa vaguement et épongea son front.

« Dis donc, tu as été plutôt longue pour faire ton tour, fit remarquer la jeune fille dont les anglaises sombres tressautaient sur une chemise mauve. »

« Disons que… j'ai mis quelques petites choses au clair. »

« Avec un certain jeune homme… »

La voix de Mary murmura ses quelques mots dans l'oreille de Lily qui rougit.

« Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a rien entre nous ! »

Ses deux camarades échangèrent un regard plein de sous-entendus et Lily finit par les rejoindre avec un petit rire de gorge. La porte s'ouvrit et les élèves se pressèrent sur le quai. Et à la grande surprise de Lily, une surprenante effervescence parcourait la foule qui bien que d'habitude fort agitée, offrait là un étrange spectacle. Des dizaines de personnes vêtues de noirs disparaissaient en coup de vent dans une sourde explosion. Quelques groupes se formaient et on parlait à voix haute de façon tout à fait impromptue.

Lily s'accrocha au bras de Mary pour ne pas se perdre dans la foule et elles parvinrent dans un coin un peu plus tranquille. La jeune fille épousseta sa jupe et chercha du regard quelque chose qui aurait pu lui indiquer la raison de cette agitation.

« Laissez passer ! Laissez passer ! »

Deux hommes vêtus de chapeaux melons aux capes pourpres fendirent la foule et se précipitèrent vers un homme à la fine moustache qui venait apparemment d'accueillir son jeune fils en l'embrassant. Il se redressa aussitôt et partit presque en courant, abandonnant l'enfant aux bras de sa mère. Il en fut ainsi de plusieurs personnes et soudain, Lily vit James qui se tenait à côté de deux adultes. Le jeune homme était aussi grand que sa mère dont il avait gardé un air. Monsieur Potter se tenait à côté de lui et parlait apparemment à toute vitesse à une femme coiffée d'un chapeau à voilette. Et bientôt, ils disparurent eux aussi.

Lily vit un journal s'envoler et elle se redressa pour le happer au vol. Mary et Julia se penchèrent en même temps qu'elle sur la feuille de papier froissée. Il s'agissait d'un exemplaire spécial de _La gazette du sorcier_. Lily la plissa du plat de sa main pour découvrir en gros titres, de caractères capital et gras, la sombre vérité. Elle se redressa droite comme un i et plaqua la feuille contre sa poitrine. Sa voix se mélangea au timbre sourd de la gare dans laquelle la frayeur grimpait toujours plus.

« Assassinat de Mondigus Fortney, ministre britannique de la magie, revendiqué par Voldemort, le mage noir dont on ne prononce déjà plus le nom… »

La feuille s'envola alors que la jeune fille lâchait prise. Ses jambes tremblèrent et elle fut obligée de s'asseoir sur la grande malle qui contenait ses affaires. Sa mâchoire s'agitait sans qu'elle ne puisse rien dire. La main de Julia se posa sur son épaule et lorsque la jeune fille redressa la tête, elle reconnut à ses côtés Christopher Hindle, le frère de Julia.

« Ecoute Julia, maman m'a demandé de te ramener toute de suite à la maison alors ne traînons pas ! Désolé les filles. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai aperçu mon père derrière ce pilier, déclara Mary. Je vais aller le rejoindre. »

Julia disparut à travers la foule sans ne pouvoir leur dire au revoir. La préfète de Gryffondor sentit son courage fondre au fond d'elle et ce fut la voix de Mary qui la réveilla.

« Lily, rejoins vite tes parents ! Ils doivent t'attendre ! C'est promis, je t'écris dès que possible. »

Lily Evans se mit enfin à marcher, lentement comme un robot, se laissant bousculer par les gens. Dans sa tête, tout se mélangeait. Elle entrevit Sirius Black parler vivement à la femme blonde cendrée aux traits tirés qui devait être la mère de James et passa son chemin. Sur le quai neuf trois-quart, une certaine angoisse avait fait place à la première panique qui avait dévoré les rangs. Une angoisse qui risquait de durer pendant de biens longs mois. Lily Evans ferma les yeux, posa ses mains sur les briques rouges et ocres. Elle vit alors Elizabeth Evans accompagnée de Patrick son mari. Tous deux lui souriaient sans rien soupçonner. La jeune fille déglutit douloureusement et s'avança vers eux avec un grand sourire. Et finalement, elle sauta au cou de son père et serra sa mère dans ses bras, un peu plus fort peut-être qu' elle ne l'avait prévu.

fin du chapitre 21

(28 décembre 05)

xxx

Voilà la fin de cette deuxième partie (je ne ferai aucun commentaire dessus ), et pour encore plus d'émotions, d'aventures et de frissons, rendez-vous pour ma troisième et dernière partie : LE REVEIL DES LEGENDES.

Une histoire avec des méchants mangemorts vilains pas beaux, un Voldemort enfin un peu plus présent, un James Potter un peu perdu face à ses sentiments, un Sirius Black toujours déterminé à rendre justice à sa mère, un Remus Lupin dont le cœur se languit de sa douce française, un Peter Pettigrow dont on se serait bien passé (à découvrir, comment l'auteur s'en débarrasse discrètement…), une Lily Evans qui n'est plus très sûre de détenir la vérité…. et pleins de nouveaux persos, des anciens aussi ! Bref, un joyeux et sordide méli-mélo où retournements de cape (et hop !)… COUPÉ !

Reprenons un peu de sérieux ! Voici un petit résumé :

_A peine débutée, cette nouvelle année prend un étrange goût de mystère. Les mangemorts toujours plus présents continuent leurs exactions et paraissent s'intéresser à quelque chose ramenée à grands renforts de sécurité à Poudlard comme en témoigne tous ces étranges personnages._

_James parviendra t'il à accepter ses sentiments et Lily réussira t'elle à faire face à son passé pour lutter ensemble pour leur survie et celle de leurs amis ? Peut-être mais au prix de combien de souffrance et de larmes…_

Très prochainement sur vos écrans !


End file.
